


Underneath My Skin

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [19]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AKA Bernardo nails dating Harry Potter-Black, Crime Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Harem, Language, M/M, M/M/M/M Pairing, Non-Graphic Non-con, Orgy, Violence, WereTigers, Weretiger shenanigans, made up backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 164,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Serial killers and romance do not go well together, but try telling a serial killer that. An unusual invitation to Las Vegas sends Harry on an adventure that would be unforgettable. His life at night and the day start clashing, and even those closer to his own kind are mistrustful, and then there’s the Mother of Darkness.
Relationships: ??/Harry Potter, Bernardo Spotted Horse (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Bernardo Spotted Horse (Anita Blake)/Nathaniel Graison, Bernardo Spotted Horse (Anita Blake)/Stephen Dietrich, Domino (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Edward (Anita Blake)/Gregory Dietrich, Maximillian (Anita Blake)/Gregory Dietrich, Maximillian (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Victor (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Victor (Anita Blake)/Stephen Dietrich
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 595
Kudos: 698





	1. Chapter One

The den looked as though a confetti of colorful cloth, flower samples, and loopy calligraphic papers had gotten a stomach ache and threw up all over his lovely mahogany floor. And sitting cross-legged in the middle of the mess looking like some gorgeous nightly God was the only man who could make sitting on the floor look so refined. Jean-Claude shined like a dark glowing beacon amongst the fabrics of shining silvers and golds. A few bits of dare Harry say it, pink?

“How many have come by now and said no to the pink to your left?” Harry asked leaning against the dark wooden doorframe. 

“Everyone, mon Amour. Including the garcon. He looked particularly offended.” He meant Peter. 

“Probably on our behalf,” said Harry swaying through the room and carefully stepping over the fabrics to get closer to the sapphire eyed man. His long black curls sat shining down to his waist, and the frothy white lace gathered along his chest that was open to reveal the most beautiful white toned strong chest that no normal human could possess. More lace covered his wrists and spilled down across his piano fingers as he picked through the barrage of wedding materials. All of them loved playing with Jean-Claude’s dark tresses but Harry couldn’t understand how Jean-Claude could stand to have his hair this long. Harry would love to cut his hair shorter, it wasn’t as long as Micah’s and looked shorter since it tended to stick up as it liked; but Edward insisted that they all keep the longer hair. They all preferred Edward with shorter hair though, the one time it got long everyone hated it except for the curling at the top. Now Harry liked the slight curl. 

It was two weeks ago that they had made the decision for Jean-Claude to move to the manor. Harry and Edward had been thinking he should have done this months ago. Not only was it safer to be here, but they were all going to be married and a family. Having Jean so far away, even at the Circus, just seemed unreasonable. Harry had charmed the pendant he always wore to be a port-key so that he could go back and forth whenever he wished or needed to. Jean-Claude was also having a great time redesigning all the floors above the third, most of which had sat empty, now that everyone had gradually moved out into other homes, with only clean bedrooms and the like. But not with Jean-Claude out and about. 

Harry crouched down, his black silver buckled boots clicking on the hardwood as he reached for the sample of a fabric of deep dark purple. “I like the purple,” he said. It had only a hint of shine in it. “Or is this what you would call a plumb shade?” 

Jean-Claude chuckled richly. “I do apologize, mon Amour, if I have been excitedly snippy lately.” he caressed Harry’s jaw, and drew him closer for a soft kiss that always left Harry breathless. 

“You’re allowed to. I think six hundred years will do that to anyone,” said Harry being careful not to overbalance as he situated himself to sit beside Jean-Claude. 

He winced and pulled out a roll of ugly mustard fabric that he’d sat on. “No, Jean. Just no.” He waved it, and Jean-Claude chuckled. 

“It is more gold when viewed on it’s own, but it clashes in the darkness,” he said, reaching for it and tossing it aside. That was when Snow and Cone, two adorable kneazles who were getting bigger with every week, came streaking in followed by a small silver fox named Yang. The three dived excitedly into the froth of fabric samples making Harry snicker as Jean-Claude stared at their mischievous faces. “They are lucky to be so darling.” 

“Like all of us,” said Harry with a nudge to his shoulder. Harry started to play with some of Jean-Claude’s dark curls. “You know it’s going to be perfect no matter what, right?” Jean-Claude scooped up Snow, who was male with white fur and black speckles, as the kneazle ran past. He stroked the kit who purred against his chest. Lucky creature. 

It was less than a year ago when, of all people, Edward had proposed to them. Not only that, but he had taken the diamonds from the first torc that Jean-Claude had ever given Harry, and turned them into engagement rings. Talk about spontaneous! Harry could have expected it from anyone else, even those who weren’t his core; some of his wolves and leopards simply loved him that much, but Edward? Hah, how things have changed. Harry blushed after the proposal when Edward reminded him that he had proposed once before; only to be told Harry would only accept it if all of them could be involved. 

Jean-Claude had been the most deeply affected by the proposal. At over six hundred years, and living a life of nothing but lust under a veil of hungry masters, there had never been a possible moment for Jean-Claude to ever marry for love after he lost his wife and child before he was turned. It was all lust. Every day lust. Every minute of his life was lust. That was until he met Harry, Micah, and Edward. 

Letting Snow down, Jean-Claude smiled and swept his arms around Harry and brushed kisses along his cheek to his ear and down his neck with a nosy nuzzle. “Oui. I am still beside myself. I often wake up for the evening wondering if it was all true, and if it is not just a cruel prank.” he could feel the man’s double lashes along his cheek, and even a bit of wetness where a tear was threatening to slip. 

“Never, Jean. Never a prank. We all love you, and I can say that with full confidence.” Harry lovingly stroked his pale cheek that had a rosy tint to it. Harry could feel his blood pressure. His words and the meaning held behind them had brought Jean-Claude’s pulse up as he was squeezed, and held onto. Jean-Claude was very well fed thanks to Harry, Micah, or even Edward these days. He didn’t often draw from Jason, his pomme de sang, anymore.

Jason was still his official pomme and sometimes helped feed the ardeur. However, Jason was in the honeymoon phase of his new relationship with Logan Winters, the newest Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan. Not only had Harry brought back a much needed Ulfric for the clan, but Logan Winters had more than held his own in dominant challenges and after a whole week of daily challenges Logan was now the accepted Ulfric. 

It was acknowledged by all that while Harry was still Lupa, he was not in a sexual relationship with Logan more than what was needed at times to feed the ardeur. It was more of a sibling-like relationship. It was Jason who had that honor, and the exotic dancer had never been so happy to have someone to call his own. Someone who understood and encouraged his role with the Tetrumvirate. Logan was an even-tempered natural born werewolf that Harry had stolen from Jason’s hometown. He was great for Jason’s needy side, and word had it he could be as rough as Jason needed or as gentle as he wanted it. 

Yeah, it was simply that good. 

When he had returned with an Ulfric, a lot of the wolves had laughed and called Harry a Good Luck Charm. Even Jamil had laughed and teased about how Harry could find anything they needed at any time. Shang-Da in particular seemed to like Logan a lot, and had been proud to remain as Skoll, the main enforcer. Jamil and many of the other alphas had no interest in fighting him for the spot. Logan was also the newest detective on the RPIT squad thanks to Harry and Zerbrowski. Zerbrowski was very much aware of Logan’s werewolf status despite it not being on any paperwork. He was glad to have someone from the community on the squad for when Harry couldn’t assist. 

“We don’t even have a venue yet, right?” Harry asked as he started to pet Yang who curled up between Harry and Jean-Claude. Snow and Cone ran off to a corner with the yellow fabric Harry had been waving around earlier. Jean-Claude pretended not to notice them play tug-o-war with it.

“Non, I am still considering options. I’d rather not have a media storm,” Jean-Claude admitted. “I know it would be good press, but this is our day. Not theirs. Perhaps after we can have a more lively one where the press are notified and make us look good. But, for this, I want it to be us. All about us, and not them.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language,” said Harry cheerfully. “Have you taken a look at the magical wedding books Luna and Draco brought in?” 

“Oui! But there is so much.” 

“Where’s your partner in crime?” Harry asked, meaning Asher. 

Asher was going to be standing with Jean-Claude. Edward had asked Peter to stand for him as his adopted ward. Teddy would be proudly acting as the ring bearer and had not thrown a fit when Peter was asked instead of him. Micah had chosen Zerbrowski, and Harry knew he’d chosen the man for Harry and Harry alone who had the hardest time deciding who would be standing with them as best man/woman. 

Fuck, so many people wanted to stand with him it wasn’t even funny. Harry personally wanted Luna or Draco, but then there was Hermione. Harry admitted that while he loved Hermione, she wasn’t on his list until someone mentioned her. Harry wanted both Luna and Draco. Both of them had been huge influencers in the life he wanted. The decision was ultimately chosen for him when Draco announced that, as a Pureblood and heir of a Lord, magic and wizarding governments would accept the marriage if he officiated it. He then pulled out a series of magical marriage rights and started tweaking them to ensure that the magic would take with four men, each with different supernatural powers and flavors. Luna just smiled serenely and mentioned she had her best man outfit already picked out, just waiting to know what color to make it.

“He went to help Draco with a new upstate New York Master of the City who wishes to open an account on behalf of him and his kiss.” 

A lot of the masters in the United States were turning to Jean-Claude and his kiss these days for every little thing, and Harry knew that this meant they were looking at Jean-Claude as the higher power. Even above the Council, which Harry knew from the word of his personal dreamweaver, Traveler, that the Council had not taken this well at all. It hadn’t yet gotten to the point that they were going to act, but many weren’t happy. 

Jean-Claude had proven time and time again that he had everyone’s interests at heart. He’d forged relationships and contracts with various other masters. Strong relationships with New Orleans, San Francisco, New Mexico to everyone’s surprise, Cape Cod, and Chicago helped raise his profile. Not to mention that what happened to the Master of Charleston had definitely helped paved the way. 

It probably also helped that St. Louis was transforming fast. Not only had they acquired licenses and permissions for various much needed facilities, but they were also the first city and state to have a fully accredited preternatural hospital, and there was more coming. Harry, Draco, and Hermione were very good at looking at the laws and taking advantage of loopholes, and their preternatural community had not only flourished but opened up new avenues for investments and brought in fresh new faces and of course wealth; as Draco often talked about. Humans First and Humans Against Vampires had not been happy with these changes, but Harry had stood up in public and reminded them that if the supernatural had their own facilities and stores then they wouldn’t be bothering them. It had caused them to pause for long enough to get things signed and not have so many roadblocks. The two groups realized afterwards all of the powerful avenues that this expansion would open up for the supernatural community.

It proved to the preternatural world that Jean-Claude protected his own at all costs. No matter what, and a lot of people were flocking to him. For either friendship or a safety net. It was good to be Master of St. Louis these days. 

Asher might not be the strongest vampire that Jean-Claude had in his kiss, but he was the most humble and easily made friends now that he got over his goal for revenge and entered into a relationship with Draco. No longer did his influence come just because he had a few of Belle Morte’s traits. No longer was he a broken mess, and while Harry would chalk that up to Draco’s doing, most of the preternatural world saw Jean-Claude as the one to fix him. 

It was amazing what a group of people could do when they stopped fighting and hiding and started working together. All of Jean-Claude’s dreams were coming true. And it’s come to the point that Harry’s house looked like a tailoring shop had gone very wrong. 

It was a great life. 

Edward had taken Peter and Teddy out rabbit hunting two days ago, and Micah was with Rafael dealing with a situation just outside of St. Louis in Illinois territory. Leaving the house to just Harry, Jean-Claude, and the other live-ins.

Harry reached over Jean-Claude and smiled coyly when fingers trailed down his leather clad backside. He pulled close a few rolls of fabric, silver and a more amethyst purple instead of plumb. “I like these.” 

“Do you?” said Jean-Claude lazily stroking Harry up his back and back down to his ass. 

“I think we would all look very good surrounded by these colors.” 

“We need one more at the least. I was thinking emerald green, like your eyes. You and mon Chaton would wear it well.” 

“And you being the Master of the City could wear this color. Isn’t it a royal color? Once forbidden to commoners?” 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude smiled. “Edward would look dashing too, and you say you have no taste? You have all the taste in the world.” 

Harry snorted. “Only because I’ve been hand-held for years now,” he said, craning his head back to kiss Jean-Claude sumptuously. “I know you like jewel tones and, considering the manor, so do I.” 

“If we add only a little white it would all come together fantastically,” said Jean-Claude. His breath was sweet, and intoxicating. Harry’s eyes went a bit hazy, and he was hardly aware of Yang and Cone nuzzling at his back with Jean-Claude so close to him. 

“I hope you have no plans of crossdressing me.” 

“Non. I like you being male, very male.” He caressed Harry’s neck, and they might have been laid out on the floor if it hadn’t been for the sudden interruption of Harry’s cell phone ringing. 

“Dumb thing, why do I keep it around?” Harry sighed as he tilted his neck, and summoned his phone from the hall where he had dropped it to his hand. Jean-Claude took advantage of that, burying his face into Harry’s flesh and making him shiver as he lightly nibbled down. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make it rush to his head. He saw that it was work. “It’s my night off…” He answered the phone. “Hello?” 

“Harry?” It was Mary, the daytime secretary. 

It was about two hours until dusk. Jean-Claude had found that being here and actually being in the presence of all them every night and throughout the day had the amazing habit of keeping him awake or dying only for a small amount of time. He was living days as normally as possible and could even sleep and dream for a few hours. Harry and Draco had come up with a rather nifty charm on all the windows and doors. Jean-Claude and the others could now see the sunlight, but it couldn’t touch them while they were in the manor. It had been rather brilliant. Draco had set the runes, but Harry had powered it with his magic since it took so much. 

Draco had informed him that it was sort of what they did to the Great Hall ceiling. It was layered in runes and then the Headmaster or Headmistresses would power them through his or her own magic. It was brilliant. So now the windows didn’t have to be black. Jean-Claude still couldn’t get too close to the front door or the back door during daylight hours. However, he could sit at a window seat and enjoy sunlight and bright colors without it touching him. It was like the television only live. It had become one of his most preferred rituals whenever he arose for the day or evening. Harry even had a picture of the vampire sitting on the window seat reading with a transformed Teddy curled up in his lap being pet.

“Hello Mary. Did Bert book me on my day off?” Harry asked dubiously as he shifted and stretched out over Jean-Claude who continued his head rushing ministrations. Harry had a lot of practice now speaking on a phone while his lovers continued; after all, no reason to stop if the call wasn’t about an emergency. 

“No, but I wanted to let you know that UPS dropped a package off to you. It looked important.” 

“A package?” Harry frowned as Jean-Claude pulled their hips flushed together with a rock against him. Harry kept up the smooth rocking. “From where?” 

“Las Vegas? Does this have anything to do with your upcoming nuptials?” Mary had been one of the first to learn at Animators that he was getting married. Mostly because she’d seen his rings, and whether it was with one man or all of them did not matter to her. Really, Mary was a sweetheart. John Burke had been particularly glum that day, and Manny had given him disapproving looks. He’d been doing that a lot lately. 

“No, not as far as I know,” Harry said when Jean-Claude shook his head. “And my fiancés wouldn’t have anything sent to Animators.” 

“It was sent first class. Overnight shipping.” 

Harry sighed and thought about it as Jean-Claude slid a hand under his shirt. It might be from the Master of Las Vegas, but why would he send it to Animators and not the Circus? Of course, Harry’s place was off limits. Packages had to be sent to the Circus now if they came for anyone or even Hermione and Louie’s new place. Only on very rare occasions was something sent directly here and that was only when he let down the wards and enchantments. Edward never approved of taking them down. 

Edward might be one of those rare sociopaths with a feeling or two for those most important to him, but he was still paranoid enough that Alastor Moody from the grave would wholeheartedly approve. Merlin, if those two had met, Harry didn’t think they’d ever seen sun or the moon again with their paranoia penchant. 

“Okay, Mary. I’ll be in soon to get it. Just make sure not to let Bert book me tonight. It is my night off.” 

“I promise. It’ll be here when you arrive,” said Mary, and they soon hung up. 

Harry pouted as Jean-Claude pulled back and stopped their grinding. “I wonder what it is?” 

“Maybe a wishful suitor? You are a popular boy these days,” Jean-Claude cooed with a tussle of his hair. 

Harry blankly stared at him. “My name is not Jean-Claude, and I highly doubt it.” He was reluctant to get up and off Jean-Claude. His blood was already singing beneath his skin. 

Jean-Claude laughed musically. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a weretiger. Las Vegas does house the most of them after all, and since your run-in with one of Max’s tigers I would not be surprised if your name has done some circulation. If only it was not too early in the day, I’d accompany you.” 

“I’m coming right back. No need to give anyone the idea that I’m on for the night, and John Burke has been very grumpy since everyone found out about my engagement.” 

“Forever in his own mind about you.” 

“You did that didn’t you? You made him obsessed with me, right?” 

“Maybe,” said Jean-Claude shamelessly. “I must admit my penchant for jealousy when he accompanied you to Guys and Dolls.” 

Harry’s face turned red. “Are you still on about that?” 

“Oui. A vampire does not forget things like that.” 

Harry reached up with a hand lazily and flicked Jean-Claude’s forehead gently. “Not even on the grounds of being an infant in a new relationship I didn’t even understand?” 

“Oui. You are simply that lovable. So I made it so that he would never forget you. He would forever pine over you while also holding those secrets we don’t need him spilling.” 

“Such a dramatic romantic,” Harry quipped. 

“Oui!” He bowed his head, and if he’d been standing he would have bowed the rest of him. 

Harry let out one last sigh before rolling off of him, and grumbling when another roll of fabric dug into his back. “Ouch! Oh, come on, Jean, really? This is an atrocious color!” Harry was very fond of green, but not bogey green. 

“It’s avocado. It’s the in color right now,” Jean-Claude defended. 

“Uh huh. Well whoever has made it the in color is blind and tasteless.” He tossed it away. “Absolutely no bogey or mustard colors.” 

Jean-Claude in one sweeping movement was on his feet. How he did that so easily and elegantly, especially with an erection, Harry was never going to know but he was taking Harry’s hand and pulling him to his feet. Definitely not as prettily as Jean-Claude. “We must make you look your best. Everything is wrinkled.” 

“Who cares? I’m coming right back, and I’m sure I won’t be in them for long once back.” He was wearing a dark green button down that had been tucked into black leather trousers with green stitching up the sides.

“I care. It is all about appearances after all. You must be perfect.” 

Harry stood there with a playful roll of his eyes as Jean-Claude pressed out the wrinkles and slid his hands into Harry’s leathers to retuck the shirt. Never mind the fact that he could do that with magic if he wanted to, but Jean-Claude seemed to take extra pleasure in grooming them. Even Edward these days. It was still funny to watch. 

Harry shivered. “I don’t think that needs adjusted.” 

Jean-Claude’s grin was like the mischievous fox that was rolling about at their feet. Somewhere amongst it all, Cocoa had slithered in, and wrapped herself around Cone who had settled on the window sill in the sun. How she became friends with two kneazles and a fox was beyond Harry. “Do you wish for me to stop?” 

“Trick question.” Harry reached up to grab the ruffles on either side of Jean-Claude’s chest.

“Such an easy one to answer though.” The vampire grinned as he shifted his hands down further to grab Harry’s ass and squeeze. With a moan Harry pulled enough for Jean-Claude to drop his head low enough to kiss. It didn’t take long before thoughts of the package disappeared to the background as he lost himself in kissing his French love. He let go of one side to slide his hand along the perfect chest.

After a few minutes, Harry reluctantly pulled away. “The sooner I leave to retrieve the package the sooner I’m back. And the sooner you’re cock deep inside me.”

“Then go and return to me, mon Amour.” With one last brush against Harry’s shirt, the vampire stepped away and resettled on the floor. “I shall be patient and mark down what we decided so that the tailors can get started in ordering what will be needed.”

With another long look and a lick of his lips, Harry left the room for the front door. Like he said, the sooner he left the sooner he could return to what got interrupted.

The white Escalade that Marcus had gotten him had been given away. He’d offered it to Noel and Travis to share since he liked those lions the best out of them all; and why Cookie Monster threw a fit over that Harry would never know. But it was better than the death trap they’d been using. The car definitely seemed to have raised their status among the other college students. He didn’t feel like he should keep driving the Escalade with the heart-breaking end to his relationship with the former Ulfric. 

It had been effectively replaced by a 2009 BMW X5. Jean-Claude had gotten it for him for his birthday. It was black with black tinted windows, and Draco and Luna had spent an entire weekend charming it. Instead of fitting four to five comfortably it could now hold up to eight. Maybe ten if there was some squishing involved without it looking ridiculous. It was also supped up with a mini armory beneath the floorboard in the backseat and trunk. Who needed a new tire on a magically enchanted car? Instead make it roomy with expansions and then fill it with an army full of weaponry. Edward had a lot of fun that weekend tweaking everything to his liking. Once he completed his adjustments Micah had tossed Harry in the back and ‘christened’ the car. It could definitely stand up to an alpha shifter, master vampire, and sociopath. Yeah, all of them had fit just fine, and the position switching went smoothly. 

Ah, such was life. The interior was a nice subtle leather, and it was definitely decked out with gadgets and things that Harry would likely never use. Micah and Edward spent time fixing the presets on the radio. No candy coated bubblegum pop thank you. Why oh why Teddy had a fascination with Lady Gaga, Harry was never going to understand. But, he was in love with her, and played her. 

A lot. 

At least it wasn’t Katy Perry, which Jean-Claude admitted that Jason had a miniature obsession with. Why? Why-oh-why? Harry was never going to understand these people and their weird tastes. 

Harry did like that one band, Coldplay. Peter called him a young old man when he confessed this, and Edward whacked him over the head for it. 

Yeah, no end to the personality in the household. He drove out of the long winding drive to the end of the lane where the small cowboy cemetery sat. Harry owned the lands surrounding it and his house for miles. It had once been a mix of farm fields that had been abandoned about a hundred years ago and forest. 

Now, Rafael and his crew of construction workers, a mixture of wererats and werewolves, were working on a development that sat a ways off the road to the left of the cemetary across from the house. It was a huge task, and Harry was paying them handsomely for it because he and Draco had a particular style in mind, meaning not brand new. But a more old world look to fit with the manor. Sure the houses would be smaller, but their design would match the time period. This first development was going to take up a quarter of a mile and would initially include two 5 acre parks for the first fifty homes being built up. Each property was planned to be an acre, allowing plenty of space for those who lived there to be surrounded by nature. Once the first fifty homes were occupied, they would continue to build on the other acres as needed. 

No one had told the general populace of the city yet, but they were only planning to allow those in the community to live there. Favoritism? Yes; but they needed homes for their constantly growing community and many of their wolves had complained about issues they had in renewing rental contracts or buying homes. Logan, as soon as he heard about the plan, bought the first house at the front of the community and moved in as soon as it was completed. Jason was making plans to permanently move in with the Ulfric. He would always have his rooms at the Circus and space at Harry’s. Some would be sold, and some would be rentals. Everything would be fair, and no one would be gouging another in prices. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t have the money, and from the looks of the figures a good amount would be coming in once they started selling or renting. Since it was a massive project between Harry and Draco they both would be making out well in the long run. Harry had a massive portfolio, and it grew every single day. He had more money coming in than he did going out, and that was with feeding most all of the leopards, a couple of the lions every so often, and then there were the wolves and rats. Oh, and a partridge in a pear tree. This didn’t even touch on what Edward had built over the years from taking hits, or Jean-Claude from his investments over his years in America. Yeah, swimming in funds, and there was nothing else to do with it. Draco was really good at what he did.

Micah was the only one in their group who didn’t come into the relationship with money, and his role in the Coalition didn’t bring anything in except money from publicity as they set it up to be nonprofit. When Marcus left, Rafael and Micah came to an agreement that Micah would be the main face of the Coalition with Rafael taking a more secondary role as an advisor. Neither needed money from the Coalition and refused any hints of a paycheck. Micah insisted on not taking any money for his role as leader of the Coalition, and anything he made by attending interviews and speaking slots went into a fund for the community.

He arrived downtown and on the edge of the Riverfront district just as the sun was starting to sink. It really was too bad Jean-Claude couldn’t have come with him, they could have continued their fun in his office. It wouldn’t have been the first time for them to do so.

Animators Inc was a medium height five floor series of offices made almost entirely of glass. It was very modern, but if one looked closely they would see the age behind the veneer of glass and metals. It’d been one of the Black properties, and had been so convenient in getting him a job. Not that his abilities didn’t speak for itself. He was the highest paid for a reason after all, and currently the only Necromancer in the country who could raise a zombie over a hundred years old without the need of a human sacrifice. He could also do it without a name, though he’d rather not. After the Stirling and Branson fiasco he was very choosy, and was allowed to be now that they were partners like a law firm and Bert was no longer their boss. 

He was simply the money man. 

“Evening Mary!” 

“Hello, Harry,” Mary beamed. “No beau accompanying you?” 

“Edward has taken the boys out, Micah is working, and of course, Jean can’t exactly walk out this early.” 

Mary smiled. “It’s a pity. I bet he’d be beautiful beneath the sunlight,” she said almost breathlessly at the thought. He didn’t blame her, and fully agreed. “Well, here’s the package. It’s kind of heavy.” She said lifting the box and placing it on top of the counter. 

Harry borrowed an envelope knife from the desk, and quickly sliced open the brown tape on the box. It said Las Vegas for the return address, and his name in well done calligraphy. Old calligraphy, and immediately he was suspicious. Surely, Jean-Claude’s theory hadn’t been right about a weretiger trying to court him beneath the radar? It would be very bad form if this were true. He was first and foremost the human servant to Jean-Claude, and that meant that he was most definitely off limits in the preternatural community unless permission was granted. 

As soon as he opened it, his nose picked up an ice cold scent, and his hands brushed against a clear plastic bag. He saw its contents along with a creme color envelope made of fine material with his name scrawled on it. 

“ _Ahhh!_ ” Mary who had been leaning over to look had let out a shriek and threw herself back into her chest. “It’s a head!” 

Harry did not react as Mary turned a brilliant shade of what Jean-Claude would call avocado green. Her eyes wide and round, and her mouth open. He closed the box real quick so she didn’t have to see the rest of it. 

“Call Zerbrowski, Mary,” said Harry. “From Bert’s office,” he ordered after a moment. It didn’t take her long to flee from where she sat. 

For some reason, he already knew who this was from. Just the feel of the whole situation. He didn’t have to look at the head, and he almost didn’t have to open it. 

Now, Harry had worked his fair share of serial killer cases, but none of the killers had ever sent him a human head. It was a new one, but he knew that it was from Vittorio. It was a twisted form of a love letter. He’d heard about Harry’s ability with tigers and was inviting him out to Las Vegas. It went on about how he was the most fascinating little creature he’d ever met. It was showered with platitudes and insane overtures. 

It was Vittorio. It was even signed by Vittorio. Either he was still there or it would be another disappearing act. Either way, not only did the police have to know about it, but so did Las Vegas. 

That was not something Harry was looking forward to. He could hear Mary from Bert’s office. Harry took the box, and went up two floors to his office. He sat it down, and sank in his chair behind it. He looked at the letter again, and then he opened the box to get a better view of the head. 

About a year ago, Vittorio had blown through St. Louis. He slaughtered exotic dancers, and created young vampires to do his bidding before having all of them killed and slaughtered to take the heat off him before he fled. Before that he’d been in New Orleans, and then Pittsburgh. Once again the body count had risen and several Federal Marshall’s ended up either dead or in the hospital. Denis Luc St. John was one of the lucky few who ended up in the hospital when half a dozen vampires ravaged him. Edward had been trying to track his movements, and the last they’d heard was him being in Wyoming. But no one in Wyoming wanted anything to do with them or preternaturals. They pretended that nothing was going on, and everything was perfect. That was until over twenty were murdered, including the Governor’s daughter and an entire SWAT team. Least to say they’d called and begged for their help. Edward had gone up only to return a couple days later. He’d already moved on, and the tracks were lost. 

Harry now had to call Las Vegas, and not only that, but all of his men. It was a good thing Edward was on the last night of hunting with Peter and Teddy. They would be leaving early in the morning to return. He hated interrupting their fun and bonding time. 

It looked like there would be no sex tonight. Probably, and even less likely that he would get back within the next hour or two. He was about to call Jean-Claude first when there was a knock on the door. 

“H-Harry. It’s Sergeant Zerbrowski and the detectives?” Mary poked her head in, her eyes darting all around the room, and then staring at the box on the desk. 

“Send him in, Mary, and you should take the rest of the night off.” It wasn’t his call to tell her that, but she needed it. “Go home and cuddle your granddaughter.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’m fine.” And really he was. He was a Federal Marshall, and had seen a lot more than heads in boxes. He was not the least bit upset over it. Annoyed? You bet! 

Zerbrowski swept into the room. He looked as scruffy as he always happened to be. Being a Sergeant, he tried to look professional. However, he often fell short. Tonight it was because of the ketchup stain on his blue tie and the rumpled look of his hair that was in need of a trim. 

“Hey Ze. Did I catch you in the middle of dinner?” Harry teased. 

“My daughter’s dinner actually,” he laughed and rubbed down his tie. That was when Logan came waltzing in. A tall handsome, broad shouldered man with olive skin, and deep dark eyes. His hair was a wavy deep brown. He was dressed pristinely unlike Zerbrowski. 

“Harry,” said Logan, smiling. 

“Hey Logan.” 

Zerbrowski pointed at the box. “Got a present for us?” He grinned. “You really shouldn’t have!” 

“It’s for me, actually,” said Harry tapping the box. “Vittorio sent me a gift.” He said in a haughty tone causing both men to chuckle at him. 

“Vittorio? You mean that serial killer you were chasing? The one who caused all those issues with the strippers, and nearly slaughtered the entirety of SWAT?” 

“One in the same. Here’s a head.” He pushed the box toward Zerbrowski who took out some gloves before opening it to get a good look at it. “I need to call Las Vegas.” And his men, he left out. 

“Vittorio?” Logan asked. 

“A while back Edward and I were tracking a master vampire serial killer. He took a lot of lives.” 

“And he got away?” Logan asked wide-eyed. “From you and Edward?” 

“Mostly because SWAT refused to believe us. He used baby vampires, and supped one of them up with his powers to try and fool them. I wasn’t fooled of course, but no one would take my word for it. Instead, he fled. Remember when Edward went to Wyoming only to come back empty handed? Yeah, him.” 

“What’s he mean about tigers?” asked Zerbrowski. 

Harry sighed, and settled back. “You remember when I was in the hospital last winter?” 

Zerbrowski nodded. “Yeah, you got caught up by a master vampire’s servant?” 

“She was a weretiger. I caught the strain, and while I can’t shift as usual, they do exist.” 

“So you have another strand?” he asked with wide-eyes. “Is that possible?” 

“It shouldn’t be, but here I am.” He opened his hands. “When I went to Promise with Jason, I had a run-in with a couple of weretigers. I’d been keeping it on the down low until then. I have no doubt that the one I met sent back all the information he could to his master about me being a human weretiger.” And a Chang at that. Sheesh, another female. But, he was at the point of not really minding anymore. He found that his she-weres were a lot more cunning than the typical male. 

“You have some kind of genetic funk, huh?” Zerbrowski shook his head. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Ze,” he said with a sigh. It was trying having all these strands in him. He could handle the leopard and wolf, they were second nature. The lioness was still unruly as all could be, and Cookie aka Haven, and the new Rex of the Pride, kept trying to wine and dine and make him their Regina. Harry had done his best to keep his distance, but Noel and Travis still hung around. He couldn’t push them away, Merlin knows the young men needed a proper mentor in their life. Joseph, the former Rex hadn’t been very helpful on that front. A real coward, and where Joseph was a coward, Cookie was anything but. Instead of a coward, he was a thug. 

Harry didn’t want to date a thug, but he was trying, and Harry hadn’t told him to go away. Just in case. It was always best to keep options open. At least that’s what Jean and Edward told him. Harry was still on the fence. 

“Are you going?” 

“To Las Vegas?” Harry asked. “Maybe. I’ll have to get things set up first. I need permission to enter, and not just with the police department.” 

“It could be a trap,” said Logan, looking the letter over, and then examining the head. 

“Probably is a trap, but I’m good at slipping through them. Besides, I really want to catch this bastard. I don’t like that he got away. Edward even less so. I also still have an order of execution for him. It has no time-limit.” said Harry. He’d had to jump through hoops for it until Wyoming happened. “Last time he was here, he killed at least ten people. Wyoming it was a good twenty before he moved on, and I suspect that was only because he got bored. He slaughtered the entire SWAT in minutes, they never saw him coming.” 

“Why now?” asked Zerbrowski. “Why wait all this time?” 

“Maybe because I stopped looking for him? You know what they say about a watched pot.” 

“Shall I get the ball rolling?” 

“They’ll likely call you once I’m done. Let me talk to them first. It’s always best to do this directly before going higher in the chain,” said Harry. “I shouldn’t endorse myself before speaking to the one in charge.” 

“Good idea.” 

“You need anyone with you?” asked Logan. 

“Nah. I’ll likely bring Wicked Truth with me, and of course Edward won’t miss this for the world.” 

“You should have more daytime eyes,” said Logan. Zerbrowski was the only one on the squad who knew that Logan was a werewolf, and Ulfric of the pack. He’d already been very invaluable to both sides of the law. He was good at what he did, and held his badge with honor. But he also held the pack with honor. He was great at standing in the middle. 

“Probably. I’ll pick someone out. Merlin knows I have plenty of choices.” 

“You know the new Rex wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Harry paled, and leaned back. Zerbrowski laughed. “Rex? Do I want to know?” 

“He’s strong, Harry. He could protect you if Edward is busy.” 

Harry shook his head. Logan still hadn’t seen the dark side of Haven yet. “No. Let’s leave him where he’s at. I don’t have time for him.” He squashed down the lioness inside that stirred with indignance. She was easily the most dominant in personality of all his weres. She was also very prickly in her choices. She only wanted Haven as a side meal, what she really wanted hadn’t come back around since that one fun night. She’d not been happy about it. 

“Should you not have one of each in case they get out of hand?” 

“Out of hand?” Zerbrowski asked. He was also the only one on the squad who had the full picture of what was going on with Harry. The fact he hadn’t run away was why Micah had suggested that he be included in the wedding party.

Harry sighed and rubbed the side of his head. “Sometimes with all the strands in me, I have to pass over the beast because I can’t shift. My wolf and the leopard are the most well behaved. My leopard has Micah, and my wolf is simply fine the way she is. She got burned once, and doesn’t want anything to do with another wolf unless it’s Jason.” She’d made that clear. 

“Oh, so you two aren’t-?” Zerbrowski looked from Harry to Logan. 

“No,” both said. 

“It’s more like a sibling relationship,” Logan explained. “You don’t have to be lovers. Just have to have a connection, which we do have one. I can feel it passed over, but it’s more benevolent. I can take her if needed, but I can feel she’s not really happy about it.” 

“I’m a little surprised, I thought it was one of those always situations.” 

“For many, maybe. My wolf is not very trusting after Marcus left though. She’s not looking for anything anytime soon.” Zerbrowski had been stunned when he learned that Marcus had not only been a werewolf, but the Ulfric, and had completely up and left Harry. “I’ve pretty much got most of them under control now that I’ve had them long enough. If the tiger gets out of hand there’s always Crispin, I suppose.”

“Sounds like you have a complicated life right now, Harry.” 

“You said it, not me,” said Harry grinning. He looked at Logan better. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You could take Jason with you.” 

“He’s been on enough adventures with me. I think the poor bloke needs a break.” Besides, yanking Jason away from his newly happy relationship was simply not something Harry wanted to do. Of course Jason would jump at anything Harry asked. Jason was technically his wolf to call, much like Rafael tended to be. Harry loved being around them, loved being closer. He always felt stronger and more leveled, but they had lives. They were not animals even if they were lycanthropes. Jason deserved to be happy, and not be thrown headfirst into another nightmare. 

“If you’re sure-?” 

“Yep. I assure you, I probably have them lining up at the door now wanting to go with me somewhere even if they don’t know where I’m going.” 

Zerbrowski barked in laughter, and Logan smiled. “I suppose you’re not wrong.” Boy, had Logan got a surprise meeting everyone that Harry considered family. Stephen and Gregory in particular, and then you had Nathaniel who still thought Harry hung the moon, and that didn’t account for the vampires like Requiem and Byron. 

“I need to call Jean and have him start negotiations with the Las Vegas Master of the City. Also need to call Edward and the kids back tonight. I hate that I’m interrupting their trip, they’re supposed to be gone until tomorrow night.” Harry rubbed a hand over his face before he pouted. “Should of had sex with Jean in our den before coming after all.”

“Sex in the den?” Zerbrowski asked as he and Logan chuckled. 

“We were going over fabric color samples and things were starting to get fun when Mary called.” 

Zerbrowski laughed. “And the other housemates you have?” 

“Eh, they could have watched or walked out. Likely watched and then go have their own fun. Most are at work anyway.” 

“Wow!” Zerbrowski crowed. “You have quite the life.” 

Harry shrugged. “What can I say? I have indulgent men, and my ardeur takes no prisoners at times. Jean-Claude’s even less so.”

Zerbrowski took the box with the head in it. He let Harry keep the letter. He didn’t think it was wise to let Dolph see the letter, and right now there was little they could do. So he’d trust Harry to use it as his own discretion. 

Once again, Harry sighed as he settled back. He used the internet to get Las Vegas’ police department information, and soon prepared himself to start moving up the line in a more literal way than Harry would have liked. 

After enough fussing on the phone from one to another, Harry finally got Undersheriff Rupert Shaw. He had a rough voice like someone who’d been in the military and used that voice often or a smoker. 

“I wasn’t expecting a call from you, Federal Marshal Harry Potter-Black. It’s a fine coincidence you calling me,” said the rough and rumble voice. 

“Not sure about the coincidence part unless you’ve been talking about me. My ears haven’t burned so I guess that’s a myth.” The man laughed when Harry said this. “Sorry about disturbing you, but I have something here that I believe belongs to you.” 

“Oh?” 

“I have a head in the box from a serial killer, and the address is Las Vegas.” There was silence on the other line, and Harry figured he’d just continue on. “I’ve heard about the string of murders you’ve got going there. I hope it doesn’t go like Wyoming, they were too late.” 

There was a tired sigh. “Close enough.” His voice no longer held amusement. Just strain. “Describe the head to me.” 

“The head is in plastic, packed with ice. The hair looks dark, but that could be partially from the way it was packed. It’s male. Maybe having once been handsome with a strong bone structure. I can’t be sure with the way the ice and plastic is interfering. I haven’t taken it out as I wanted to preserve the evidence. His hair looks straight and dark, but I can’t know that it’s from the water or the ice. He’s definitely caucaisan, and the eyes are pale. But in death the eyes have a habit of losing all their pigment. He might have had green or blue in life. Brown takes a bit longer.” 

“Anything else in the box?” asked Shaw after a deep breath was drawn. 

“Not entirely sure. I was careful picking and poking at it. I’m having forensics look at it so I don’t contaminate the evidence further. Is your man missing something more?” 

“A badge and a finger. The finger should have a wedding band on it.” 

Harry winced. “Merlin, I’m sorry to hear about that. I would not envy anyone in that situation having to tell a loved one what’s happened.” 

“You have to do that yourself much?” 

“I’ve seen many grieving families of vics often enough, and another part of my profession is sometimes raising the recently dead for a loved one who didn’t get a chance to say good-bye. It’s never easy. I never recommend that, but I can’t stop them. Especially when they’re head strong enough. So why is it I have the head of one of your officers?” 

“Maybe it isn’t.” 

“And maybe it is, and what you have in your city is the same thing me and Federal Marshal Ted Forrester have been hunting.” 

Another sigh, and then he coughed. A big thick cough. “You’re not wrong, Marshal. We’re holding back the fact that we’ve got a missing head and badge. We’re also holding back from the media that there’s a message on the wall where my men were slaughtered. It’s written in their blood, and it’s addressed to you.” 

Harry’s eyes closed, and he settled back. “Bloody hell, so more letters, hm?” 

“More letters?” 

“The package came with a letter. A serial killer’s way of showing affection,” he said snarkily. “What’s it say?” he asked quietly. 

“It reads, Tell Harry Potter-Black I’ll be waiting for him.” 

“Damn. I should not be surprised, but here I am.” 

“This vampire sent you a human head. Will it mean more to you if I tell you it’s the head of our local vampire executioner?” 

“It wouldn’t mean more or less, Shaw. Everyone has a right to live, and with their heads intact. What it likely means is he wants to do the same to me as he did to the executioner if this were true. Did he take any souvenirs from any of the other officers?” 

“No. He and his monsters killed three operators, but the bodies were not used for souvenir hunting. If our men killed any of the monsters, we don’t have any evidence to prove it. It looks like our people dropped where they stood, Potter-Black. What does this mean? I’ve read your essays and reports. God, I made all my men read them.” 

That was surprising. “You read them?” Over the last few months, Harry had been writing a lot of reports and essays in magazines and even on the internet about preternatural life. He kept a neutral stance in his essays, citing the good and the bad. He left nothing out. He had hoped to get a better understanding in the general public and law enforcement. Most of it had been backed by Bradford and even Ramirez from New Mexico had helped him with these articles. He had hoped that other departments would use them. 

“Of course, standard reading material for all SWAT and those who may be working with the preternatural. I thought we were ready for them. I didn’t think it would get this out of hand.” 

Harry rubbed his head. “Problem is you are dealing with what we term as an ancient vampire, Shaw. It’s one of the more rare ones. If I were you I’d go back and look at the essay on the Earthmover. It’s the best example of ancient that I can give you. How long ago did all of this happen?” 

“Yesterday, no, night before last, yea. I’ve been up for a while. It starts to make you lose track. So you’re saying we have an ancient vampire that’s a serial killer?”

“Yeah. It’s really rare, but not improbable. Most serial killers have death wishes on their own. You of course know this from your own training. The thing about vampire serial killers is the tools they use, and the mindset they have. Oftentimes they’re working toward a goal, and what that goal is we have yet to discover. For instance the Earthmover was an ancient vampire who wished for things to go back to the way they were. He wanted vampires illegal again, and thought St. Louis was a good place to start.” 

“Those kinds of vampires exist?” 

“Yep. Just like humans, some vampires don’t like Change, and the old ones are especially against Change.” 

“What the hell did you do to this vampire to make him like you so much?” 

“Many things and yet probably nothing at the same time. A serial killer doesn’t have a viable reason. Maybe I remind him of someone or something. Why is he focused on me and not Ted Forrester who was there at the time?” 

“That’s the sixty-four thousand dollar question isn’t it? The papers and television say you killed a bunch of his people.” 

“Not alone I didn’t, and I assure you, Ted Forrester likely killed more of them, and then we went in with the SWAT. It might have to do with me being magical. A real magical, and he sees me as a threat or a treat or one of the other.” 

“Ah, you’re one of the wizards. It might be an answer.” 

“Maybe or maybe it’s just the luck of the draw. Usually these killers are honed in on women, but I seem to be an exception a lot of the time.” 

A barking rough laugh over the other line. “Yes, I’ve heard the rumors. I’ve read up about you. Your reputation.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I wouldn’t believe most of the rumors and gossip.” 

“What? That your success and kill rate is higher than even Ted Forrester? That not even New Mexico has anything bad to say about you? Except maybe a Lieutenant Marks.” 

Harry laughed at this. “Lieutenant Marks hates anything magical. So of course he’s going to hate me. It’s not my fault he took the investigation in the completely wrong direction because of his hatred, and he refused to look up.” 

Shaw snorted. “Right. We detected that through our inquiries, and then there’s Anita Blake? God, I don’t want to deal with her. I worked with her two years ago. She was a pain in my ass. Good at what she did, but a pain.” 

“Yes, I had the unlucky fortune of working with her last Halloween in San Francisco. She wasn’t much fun, and sadly she did not offer anything substantial considering what we were chasing was out of her league. She was brought in to side-track us by the enemy no less.” 

“Yet you got him.” 

“Them. Yes. It was my world coming back to haunt everyone.” 

“You do know you get a lot of attention?” 

“Sadly, I do. I have an individual perspective on people, and it seems my life is very interesting to the media.” 

“It doesn’t help that you are seeing the Master of a City.” 

“Can’t help who you love, Shaw. No one can,” said Harry. “Besides, it’s my relationship with all creatures that has given me an eye view. I see monsters. I see good people, no matter the skin or fur they wear. I see evil, and I do my best to help eliminate it and provide some balance. Not every vampire is out for the throat of the nearest human. In fact, I’ll let you know that most vampires prefer lycanthropes to humans.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Blood is more sustainable, more powerful in their veins.” 

“They say you have a strong stance that you won’t stake or kill anyone who hasn’t committed a heinous enough crime.” 

“That’s right. I stopped doing stake-downs a long time ago. If you want someone to do that see Gerald Mallory.” Harry tried not to shudder. Mallory was one of the oldest Federal Marshals in the business. He had a sadistic gleam that was much like Chimera had been. He only used stakes, and he loved doing it. He loved watching them suffer. Harry didn’t like him, and Edward thought he was a weak idiot. 

“But the law doesn’t give the preternatural branch of the marshal program a right to refuse jobs.” 

“Technically no, but I’ve come to an understanding with my superiors.” It’d come about when Harry threatened to testify on behalf of the family of the woman executed for shoplifting. She’d been a diagnosed kleptomaniac in her human life, and being a vampire hadn’t changed her much. Harry thought the three strike rule was stupid, especially if it was petty and not life taking. Harry hadn’t been the only person to turn this job down. Even Edward had snorted at the idea of it. Mallory on the other hand… “Anyway, I wish to come out there. If you will have me.” 

“You’ll do it anyway won’t you?” 

“Probably, but I’m trying to be nice here.” 

Shaw snorted. “Nice. That’s new in this line of work.” 

“Well, you get more when you use honey rather than shit. At least that's my understanding. I want this killer dead and dusted. I don't care about credit. I don’t care about attention. I just want him dead, and I have no doubt that Ted Forrester will be right behind me. Once I interrupt his bonding time with our sons.” 

“You know what? The more the merrier, but you do know this might be a trap.” 

“Yep. I have no doubt that it’s a trap. But like I once said, I’m good at walking into them and getting back out. I’m a wizard after all.” 

“A mischievous one I have a feeling.” 

“Maybe.”

“I want this job done, and perhaps with your expertise you could help us with the other issue we have.” 

“Other issue?” 

“Seven of our men are in the hospital. There’s not a mark on them. They just dropped.” 

“Not dead?” 

“No.” 

“Why did they drop?” 

“They’re asleep.” 

Harry blinked. “What?” He leaned forward at this. “Asleep? You mean a coma?” 

“No. Just asleep. We cannot wake them up.” 

“Sounds like someone with magic.” 

“It would, wouldn’t it? We have a practitioner on the force. He says it's magic, but he’s never seen anything like it.” 

“Which kind of practitioner?” 

“We have psychics attached to our teams, but I wouldn’t call them witches or even the wizard that you are. We did take your advice after all.” 

Yes, Harry had put out an essay about the need for SWAT and other squads of the like to have a magical and an executioner with them at all times during preternatural raids. “I’m glad you did, and I’m sorry they haven’t been able to figure out what’s causing it. Maybe I can take a look. I know of multiple ways to put someone to sleep. Mostly with a Potion, but actual magic might run close to vaudun.” 

“That’s what our practitioner said, and when we called MACUSA they pointed us to you, and on that same note so has every department that has ever worked with you including the Master of our own city.” 

“Maximillion?” Harry shifted at this. “He endorsed me?” 

“Are you surprised? You know him?” 

“Not more than a word or two during the vampire ballet when it was in town, but I met one of his weretigers a couple months ago. But I don’t really know him nor do I care to.” He and Augustine were mobsters. Harry was very careful around mobster types. He didn’t quite trust them, not that anyone with half a brain would. But with a mobster you never knew where you stood with them. Harry should know what with Haven in town. 

He had also come into town after he discovered Crispin’s accidental devotion to Harry. He had wanted Harry to undo whatever it was that he’d done. Harry had no idea what he’d done in the first place so he hadn’t been much help. That had been a wonky time. But Max had expressed an interest in Harry. A big interest, especially since Harry seduced one of the weretigers without so much as greeting him first as their master. It wasn’t sexual as much as it was a power play. Of course, the sexuality was there. It was always there with vampires. But Harry’s power was unique, and all the masters knew it. They either envied it or wanted some of it for themselves, and then there was Jean-Claude and his line. Yeah, they were a hot commodity in the preternatural world. 

“I’d rather keep my distance, but if he’s given me permission to come then I can cut through a bunch of red tape.” 

“I thought you were ambivalent to Masters?” 

“I’m ambivalent to decent folks, Shaw, and a mobster or an ex-mobster or what have you is not decent. I prefered the Master in San Francisco. A very honorable swordsman, and if he’d been anyone else he wouldn’t have helped us with Anita Blake insulting him every part of the way.” It wasn’t entirely true about Max. He didn’t know the master well enough. But he wanted to stay in good with Shaw and the others. It was all about diplomacy after all. You had to please both sides to get what you wanted. A hard lesson learned for him. 

“I think I just learned a lot about you with that one conversation, Harry Potter-Black. I hope to see you on the ground.” 

“Likely in the morning. Give me your number so I can give you a call when I head-out. I really don’t want to jump through hoops during a time-sensitive case like this.” 

Harry wrote down the man’s information, and Harry gave him his own information back before the two hung up, and the sighs just kept coming. 

It was time to play.


	2. Chapter Two

#  Chapter Two

Jean-Claude had gone serious when Harry returned and told him everything. He thought it was better in person than on the phone. He didn’t like the idea of Harry going off to Las Vegas alone, but after a conversation over the phone with Edward and Micah on threeway, Edward would be following right behind him. 

That meant Jean-Claude had to set up negotiations. Harry was already invited, but the invitation hadn’t extended to guards, and Jean-Claude was not sending his fiancé and human servant to Las Vegas without a guard or two. 

Wicked Truth were immediately at their side, and Damian had expressed interest in joining as well, but that meant there wasn’t anyone but Harry to feed them, and while Harry could feed one or two, all three would drain even him. 

“I’ll let you make those decisions while I pack,” said Harry pressing his hands to Jean-Claude’s chest and kissing him. 

“Little Raven. You know this might be a trap.” 

“I do, but how can I not jump in and play? Besides, I won’t be alone will I?” said Harry grinning at the phone. 

“Nope. I’ll be late arriving with our backup.” 

“That’s fine. It gives me a good chance to get a good diplomatic footing with the police on ground zero. Bring in the guards after that fact. Besides, it’ll be bright and daylight when I arrive. These guys seem to be playing ball with me, and I don’t want to rock the waters. They also seem a lot more progressive about preternaturals. But let’s not throw them into the deep end so suddenly.” 

“Probably because you’re their only hope for these sleeping officers,” said Micah on the end of the line. 

“I’m not really an expert in healing that should be given to Luna or Draco.” 

Harry heard Rafael’s voice in the background. “You have a pick of any of the Rats, Harry. I know Claudia’s always wanted to see Las Vegas, and she can provide sustenance for the vampires.” Bobby Lee was with Micah and Rafael along with Noah for protection and backup. 

“You and Jean and everyone conspire for me. I need to pack!” 

“Max’s favorite color is crimson, mon Amour!” Jean-Claude called raising his voice a slight bit. 

Harry made a noise. “You can pick those out, and I’ll pick out my play-nice-with-cops in a desert heated setting.” He fled the kitchen before he was swallowed in more negotiations. No doubt Max would be on the phone with them in less than an hour. It was going to be a busy night, and he still had to sleep. 

Wicked Truth wasted no time bringing Edward approved weapons into the room, including one silver and gold encrusted trunk that had a good amount of phosphorus grenades, and other fun toys. Edward lived and breathed by hoarding those. They were some of his favorites in an arsenal. 

“Jean-Claude is negotiating with the Master of Las Vegas,” said Wicked. 

“Not sure how well it’s going,” said Truth standing still and watching Harry pull out an armful of clothes. 

Wicked and Truth were two very handsome vampires. Both looked like something out of Lord of the Rings with their five o’ clock shadows. Wicked was blond, and often dressed more tailored. Truth liked the boiled and well weathered leather of a warrior, but Harry had turned the more shy of the two onto dragon hide. So now he had black dragonhide fingerless gloves, belt, and brand new pair of boots that were even better than his old well worn shoes. Harry had told him that if every other part of him died, his feet would surely survive. It helped that they were comfortable.

It was hard to get Truth to accept any gifts at all, but both of them were extremely devoted to Harry. They were one of the few very rare vampires to have killed their sourdre de sang when he went mad and lived to tell the tale. However, because of this, most masters eventually turned on them seeing them as a danger because doing such a thing was simply not done. Doing so had hurt their strength, but it also gave them freedom. Eventually they found sanctuary when Harry saved Truth and the two agreed to become a part of Jean-Claude’s kiss or rather a part of Harry. They weren’t like Damian where they were his vampire servant, but they were as good as, and Edward quite liked them. They were real warriors of an era having long since gone by, but their skills were next to none. Even deaf and blind the two men could hit their mark. Each owned a blade that was black and beneath the obsidian was pure silver, and it always struck true. 

Wicked had tussled shoulder length blond locks and he seemed to prefer well tailored suits these days. His shoes were the only difference being well made and fine dragonhide. His broad shoulders and strong chest certainly looked better in the suits from Harry’s perspective. Truth was a bit more slim, no less handsome with dark tresses and a short prickly dark beard. Everything one did, the other had to do. It was part of their power. Both had deep blue eyes. Not as dark as Jean, but not light either.

“No idea why not. Max practically invited me.” 

“But he didn’t invite us,” said Wicked. 

“He can’t just invite me and say no to guards,” Harry pointed out. “It’s a clear faux pas to do that, and if it gets back to other masters he’d be shamed for showing disrespect.” 

“It’s not guards. It’s us,” said Truth. “No one trusts us.” 

“I do,” said Harry, carefully sliding his clothes still on hangers into a bag. It was nice that it was expanded and saved him a lot of room. He added wrinkling charms to each of them. Each article that disappeared had both men staring at it, and whether they were amused, curious, or simply used to it one could not tell with them. Rarely did they show true emotion. 

“But you are special,” said Wicked. “You are different. You’re not like everyone else.” 

“I take that as a compliment. Not the special part, but being different. Took a long time to be proud of differences.” He was sure he had enough underclothes for at least two weeks. Yes, he might have gone a bit on the overboard side, but the last time he traveled out of state he’d run out of clothes as he had stayed longer than usual. It always seemed to work out that way. Another lesson learned. “You think I brought enough? Last time in Promise I didn’t have enough.” 

“I’m still sore over that,” said Truth moving behind him and forming his chest to Harry’s back and wrapping his arms around him. “You should have taken us.” 

“We are to be your pommes, but we do not act like it most of the time,” Wicked pointed out. 

These two had chosen of their own accord to become Harry’s pomme de sangs for his ardeur. It had been a shock when they did, Truth was terrified of Belle Morte, her line, and all the power that she possessed, but for some reason they managed to be able to separate Harry and her, and were slowly separating Jean-Claude. 

“You’re more than that boys, you’re warriors, and while I love touching you all I don’t want to take more than I need.” He reached a hand back and caressed Truth’s face as he buried it into Harry’s neck. “But this time I won’t make that mistake. Last time I was going for Jason because he needed me, and no one was supposed to get hurt. But this time, I know people are going to get hurt. I promise not to go in stupid.” 

“We shall be your hand that takes out your enemy,” said Wicked, and was Harry being deceived or was there a wicked gleam in his eyes?

Fitting. 

Such honorably delicious men. Could Harry get any luckier?

Yes. Yes, he could because not long after Jean-Claude finished his negotiations did the lovely Master Vampire get his hands on Harry. 

It never mattered that the ardeur was hardly satisfied with only the two of them with the way they canceled one another out, but Harry didn’t need the ardeur to enjoy sex. He didn’t need it to want them. He was quite happy to be with them without it, and often did if only because it felt more substantial, and not like a crutch to get off. 

He was on the jet by nine o’ clock that next morning. Wicked and Truth would be following behind once darkness fell with Edward and the rest. He spent his time going over the compilation folder that he and Edward had made of Vittorio. It included a letter from his former lover Gwen, thanks to Jean-Claude. He thought Undersheriff Shaw would appreciate everything he could give him. 

It was always best during times like these when he was actually invited in to be accomodating. If he was accommodating to them at first go then when he needed something they would be more likely to agree. It was all about diplomacy, and right now these cops and detectives were terrified. And Harry might be their only source of relief. However, being that only source of relief could be a bad thing if it was handled badly. If he began their working relationship antagonistically, then there was little Harry could do to fix it. 

Being August, almost everywhere in the United States was going to be hot. St. Louis had a habit of having very muggy summers. After his time in New Mexico, Harry just knew that the desert heat was going to be cloying. He had dressed accordingly this time. No more black leathers though he did stow a few away just in case. 

Instead, he had chosen snug white fitting jeans with a crisp thin red short-sleeved button down. It didn’t need to be tucked in as it fit his small frame perfectly. He had red calf height boots that gave him a good two inches of incline bringing his sleight height to a good five foot seven. His belt was adorned with many hidden goodies with only his Ruger visible. He had a fleet of hidden silver knives, some made with basilisk venom stowed away in the furred cuffs on his wrist. He was sure that he was ready for the heat with the lacing of cooling charms. According to Micah and Jean-Claude, his frame was the type where everything he wore had to be tailored perfectly otherwise risk looking even smaller. 

He had never realized that baggier and looser clothes only made things worse. He was a fashion disaster for the most part. He was only thankful not to be a woman, they had way too many options. 

From the jet window view the best way that Harry could describe Las Vegas was bright and dusty. It was more dusty than even New Mexico had been, and even less natural greenery. Of course, he wasn’t in view of the strip, and likely at night it would be a sight to behold, but so far, Harry wasn’t impressed. 

San Francisco had been quite interesting from his view, once again it had been night when he arrived, and this was the clear daylight. He could see the heat giving off invisible waves in the distance. 

Surrounded by desert and some mountain ranges, Las Vegas was certainly an interesting sort of terrain and layout. He knew the place had been carved out by the old time mobsters. Quite a few of them having been vampires and lycanthropes. Jean-Claude had spent so much time talking about it that Harry had fallen asleep to the beautiful vampire’s voice. It was like a bedtime story except more seductive. 

It wasn’t often that Harry went places like this alone. New Mexico had been the last time he flew off somewhere all alone without anyone beside him. It was kind of disconcerting if he were being honest with himself. Sure, he liked moments alone where he could get a handful of minutes, but he wouldn’t even be meeting Edward on the ground or anyone. 

What if they were delayed? He knew Max could be a pain in the ass. It gave him pause, and then he reached over to the speaker, and asked the pilot if it was safe to use the phone. 

“Go ahead, Lupa, about thirty minutes to landing. A lot of planes flying in and out, and so a couple of flyovers will be required.” 

“Thanks, Pete,” said Harry pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. He needed someone with eyes, someone who could be there in the daytime if he needed backup. These days it seemed that Harry used Jean-Claude’s jet more than the master vampire. It was no surprise. Jean-Claude being Master of the City often had to stay where he was. It made traveling a bit more sticky. 

He finally landed on the contact that he’d had for some time, but never once dialed it. He hit the number and took to looking out the window into the thready white clouds. 

“What can I do for you?” He always had a graciousness about him. He was easily welcoming, and endlessly flirty right up until he slit your throat with one of those beautiful hair pieces he liked to wear. 

“You want some action?” Harry purred in the most sultry voice that he could muster. 

There was a pause and a breath. “Maybe… if you can tell me who this is?” 

“Oh come on now, you don’t remember me?” Harry sulked. “And after all the fun we gave you in New Mexico? I mean there was a RPG involved and you becoming a horny mess.” 

“Harry!?” Bernardo Spotted-Horse yelped, and Harry could just see him rising up suddenly. “Is this really you, Harry?” 

“What other British bloke do you have calling you?” Harry asked. 

“Well, there was that dame from Edinburgh. She was lightning beneath the sheets.” 

“And I sound like a woman?” 

“Hardly, so, what’s this about action?” Bernardo asked. 

“I have a situation that finds me more alone in the daytime than I appreciate. I’m in Las Vegas, on the trail of a serial murderer. You might have heard of him from Edward. He ransacked New Orleans before coming to St. Louis, and we lost his trail. He surfaced again in Pittsburgh and then made massive damage in Wyoming.” 

“Ah… yeah. Edward asked me to keep my ears to the ground. You know he’s in Las Vegas?” 

“Yep, thanks to the gift he sent me.” 

“Gift?” 

“A head of an executioner in a box.” 

“Fuck…” Bernardo swore. “And you’re alone? Edward allowed you to be alone?” 

“He’s coming by nightfall with bodyguards, but I’m wanting to set up a good repore with the locals, and to do that I need to stand on my own two feet. If you don’t remember I look a little on the young side. Not exactly a good ol’ boy like Edward or a handsome native that no one can afford to insult without losing their badges. Besides, the Master of the City is being a pain. He wanted me, but he didn’t want guards.”

Bernardo whistled. “Am I going to get teased again?” 

“Maybe or maybe not. Who knows? I’m very open minded these days.” 

“So I’ve heard, by the way, congratulations on your engagement,  _ three _ men. I am impressed.” 

“I’m more impressed that it was Edward who proposed.” 

“Now that is impressive. So, you’ve thought about me all this time? You thought to call me in?” 

“Sure did. What more can I ask for than a handsome bloke guarding my arse with a dick that size?” 

Bernardo barked in laughter. “I think I should come if only because of the recommendation.” 

“Double entendre?” 

“If you will let me. You left me blue-balled.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile a little too widely. He did like Bernardo. “I’m sorry about that, but I was a lot more conservative back then. I assure you if you come along, blue-balls may be the least of your worries, Bernardo. Unless you are frightened of me.” 

“I’m utterly terrified doll face, but I can’t resist a good game. Good news for you, I’m not far and can be in town in a few short hours.” 

“Great! I could really use another pair of eyes. I have no doubt I’m more safe in the daylight, but then there are weretigers running around, and well… I have a bit of a connection with them. So I don’t want them causing me issue.” 

“You seem to have connection with a lot of weres.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve been asked to look into a certain Rex of St. Louis.” 

“Haven?” Harry shuddered. “Not surprising. I’m not comfortable with him as Rex.” 

“Yet, he’s the Rex?” 

“I can’t do it all, Bernardo. I already have the wolves and leopards to look after, not counting my own son after all.” 

“That’s about what Edward said. Well, it doesn’t matter. I can’t believe you are calling me. I expected Edward to call me.” 

“Now why wouldn’t I call you? You’re the perfect choice. Do you really think I’d call Olaf?” 

“Hardly, he’s going to be a bit disappointed to hear about the nuptials.” 

“Too bad for him,” said Harry dryly. 

“Did you hear about what he did?” 

“Uh oh… do I want to know?” Harry flinched and jolted when the turbulence hit him. He forgot about that part, and quickly seized the seat to keep his bottom into it. It was like even the jet knew that Olaf had done something that he shouldn’t have. 

“You know that Professor Dallas, right? She’s missing.” 

Harry froze at this. “How long has she been missing?” 

“Since 2006.” 

“That’s a year after. How do you know it’s Olaf and not Itza-whats-it? She did seem a bit too close and naive to that woman.” 

“Edward has it on good authority that it wasn’t the Master considering the Master had offered one million dollars to whoever found her. She was the Master’s way into the media and to look good.” 

“Ouch. That’s not going to come back on Edward is it?” 

“No. So far, they have no idea that Olaf might have been involved, and we’d like to keep it that way.” 

“Why didn’t he tell me about it?” 

“He didn’t want to worry you probably. Edward has his reasons.” 

_ Sounded like him _ , thought Harry. “I’m surprised Edward hasn’t killed Olaf for even doing such a thing.” 

“If I were a guessing man, I’d say Edward was using that as a chip he needs for bartering and keeping Olaf under control.” 

“Bartering? What’s he bartering with?” Harry asked. 

Bernardo sighed. “You’re going to get me in trouble. You always get me in trouble.” 

“Come on, Bernardo. Tell me, what’s going on?” 

“I think Edward has evidence of the fact, otherwise he wouldn’t have ever mentioned it. Now, you didn’t hear this from me, but word has it that he’s using it to keep him away from you.” 

Harry froze at this, and let that run through his mind. “Me? I’m not a woman. Merlin, how many times do I have to say that in my life? I’m a man. I assure you I am a man.” 

Bernardo laughed. “Yes, Harry. You are a man. But you are a man with an ability to cause even straight men to turn their heads.” 

_ Yeah, the ardeur. _ Harry didn’t say aloud. “I think it’s ridiculous, and all in your heads.” 

“No. You have a charm about you. Something that makes everyone want to get close to you. Now, it could be your power that people are tasting from afar, and are attracted to it. But it’s more than that. You bring out the best of people or the worst. I saw that for myself with that body-part wearing monster.” 

“You know this - how?” 

“Look at Edward.” Harry said nothing to this. “Look at how you commanded a room full of wolves. You managed to draw the leader of the wolf pack into your sphere. He let you, let us, slaughter all of his wolves that were melded together. He gave you everything you asked for and then some, Harry. No one else could have done that so easily. I’ve also heard nasty things about that Master of the City whose name I will never pronounce, and yet she ended up bowing to you. Maybe not physically, but mentally? Yeah. You had her from the word go, doll face. I see the effects. I’m predominately straight. I like a good man every so often, but I mostly prefer women. Yet, you have something that I can easily break down barriers and take you and have fun. I might just do it. Strangely, Edward said I could, so long as you agree.” 

Harry’s face burned. “I - er - second bit. Sure, but the first stuff. I don’t understand it either, and I don’t think any more conversation should be said on the phone.” 

“I agree. Edward would shoot me for speaking this much on the phone anyway.” 

“I’m about to land, so you’ll be here?” 

“Promise! I won’t miss it.” 

“Neither will that cock of yours.” 

Bernardo laughed. “You’re rather honed in on cock suddenly. You hungry or something?” he asked playfully. He probably meant it in jest. 

“Famished,” Harry drawled before hanging up, and smiling despite the bittersweet conversation. He rolled his neck as Pete announced over the intercom that they were finally about to land. He tried not to think about Olaf and the secrets that Edward still held. He was used to them, and normally he would never pry. But Bernardo just had to incite his curiosity. He felt bad for Professor Dallas. He should have done more, and maybe should have paid attention to the whole situation. 

Is that why he’d been so good during the Harlequin? And if so, why was Edward just not shooting him? 

_ Don’t be silly, Harry. You know this answer without asking it _ , said a sneaky voice that sounded a lot like his shouldered evil. It’s because men like him have no boundaries. Likely, they would do anything. Even run into a fire they know they will die in if only for the thrill. Edward thinks of him as a useful tool as long as he can control and wield it. 

He was the perfect sword and shield. Edward was probably the most resourceful man in the world or at least one of them. He wouldn’t waste usefulness. Learning to love had not changed Edward in the slightest except making him more ruthless and cutthroat if that was even possible. Harry needed to stop pretending or thinking he’d changed. Edward hadn’t, and he never would. Harry didn’t want him to. 

As the plane began its descent, Harry reached for the large black strapped suitcase, and hoisted it on one shoulder, and using that same hand grabbed the second by the handle. He had one more, but Pete would have to get that one out. It was as tall as Harry. He had wanted to shrink them down, but didn’t think using so much magic around the cops he didn’t know was the best idea in the world. But they were all expanded with more than it looked like in there. All about appearances after all. 

To say Harry had done an Edward was an understatement. Big guns. Sometimes, the big guns were what was needed. He was also trying not to do so much magic that it caught the world’s attention. 

The sun was clearly at its zenith when the door opened, and a blinding ray of orange splashed across his face. He could not have summoned his sunglasses any quicker and shoved them onto his face. It was like walking out into a large oven. It smelled like an oven, and he could already feel the dry breathtaking heat whistle down his throat and try to get between the cooling charms of his clothes.

Pete climbed out of the jet to help unload the last of the luggage. He was a big beefy man. He was Jean-Claude’s exclusive pilot, and of course one of Harry’s wolves. He’d been turned during a tour in the army about fifteen years ago. It didn’t matter how many lives he saved or all the good he’d done. Once he’d been turned, every accolade and honor he might have died on that day. Sometimes, Harry despised the human system. He tried not to. He really did, but it was hard. 

In the distance Harry could see a man about as big as Pete coming their way. He had a few other uniforms at his back. Harry didn’t have to see the nameplate to know that this was the Undersheriff. 

Compared to these men, Harry looked like a ghost. All of them had varying forms of tans. It reminded him of San Francisco and New Mexico respectively. Shaw’s hand enveloped Harry’s, and Harry, being the courteous bloke that he was, used his other hand to drag his sunglasses up on top of his head so the man could see them. 

Eyes tell a person a lot, particularly a police officer. “Hello sir. It’s nice to meet you in person.” It was a firm handshake. Harry would say that it was a good start because it wasn’t too tight or too loose. One or the other could give Harry all kinds of clues on what he would expect. 

Shaw seemed surprised briefly by Harry’s politeness. Probably taken off guard by how young he looked. “I guess those photographs that came with your essays weren’t older ones.” 

“No sir, they’re not. As accurate as I can make them.” 

“Fry and Reddick can get your bags.” 

“Most of it is weapons, particularly the large bag.” He tapped on it. He did hand over the one on his shoulder. He silently undid the enchantments causing them to weigh what they really were and Fry’s eyes widened slightly when his arm dipped down. “Pete, before you head back can you drop this at my hotel?” He handed over the extra large bag. Most of his kit was in his moleskin pouch dangling on his wrist. 

“Where’s your kit?” Lieutenant Grimes asked. He looked like he was normally clean shaven, but the case must have kept him on longer because he was prickling around the jaw and sides. Not that it was unattractive. Not in the slightest. He had dark curls that were slicked back. It reminded him of an older Zerbrowski. A few laugh lines around his mouth. He had a nice smile, now whether this was a facade sort of smile was up for debate. “Didn’t they change the law a month ago? You can’t be parted from it.” 

Harry raised up his wrist and let out the moleskin pouch making them all blink at him. “Magic, sirs. I was trying to be subtle about it. Did not want to cause rudeness.”

“Is that why it’s suddenly so heavy?” asked Fry. “ Did you take off the enchantment?” 

“You want it back on? I’m not going to pretend I can bench press anything more than my own weight without a little help.” Actually, he could bench press a cool 200 before he needed serious help, but saying something like that would cause eyes to raise. 

That caused several of the uniforms to chortle. Even Shaw’s lip twitched. 

“Why did the law change?” asked Shaw, and Harry was impressed by the question. Most didn’t ask. 

“It’s because in Colorado a bunch of teenagers stole a Federal Marshall’s car and went on a joyride. They sold the guns and weaponry, and several ended up in the hands of criminals.” 

Shaw whistled. “I see why now. I’m aware of your kind of magic. All of us are, but I appreciate you being subtle about it. Most wouldn’t.” 

“I’m not most, sir. I’d rather not make enemies. So, where am I going? Can we get out of this orange? It’s bright…” More laughter, and Harry took that as another good sign. 

“Do you carry all that on a hunt?” asked Grimes. 

“Oh no sir, but there are times when you need to switch in a blink. Sometimes one weapon doesn’t work and so you go in with another weapon instead, you know? You can never be too careful. Handguns don’t really do much unless it’s got silver coated nitrate rounds.” 

“Nitrate rounds?” 

“Yup.” 

“Those are the rounds that Marshall Ted Forrester is famous for,” Shaw pointed out. “I’m surprised he’s not with you.” 

“Yup,” said Harry grinning. “He’ll be along soon. He was out rabbit hunting with our sons when I received the package.” 

“Sorry he had to cut it short,” and Shaw seemed to mean it. 

“Luckily, they’d been gone two days already. Surely, they caught something by now.” 

“We can store the rest at our place if need be.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s a good idea because Pete has more work to do, don’t ya?” 

“You got it. You guys keep me busy,” said Pete. “If you’re sure?” 

“I am, thanks Pete. Get yourself out of this heat.” 

“Be safe!”

“Sonny will drive us back, then you can stow your gear.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll need to take Marshall Potter-Black for debriefing,” said Shaw. 

“You want to ride with us, Undersheriff?” Grimes asked the man. 

Shaw seemed to think about it for a second or two. He took off his hat, and wiped some of the sweat that beaded up. It showed that his haircut was shorter than the SWAT. He had what the marines called a high and tight. Harry knew this because of Edward. It was nearly shaved on the sides, and not much longer on top. It was like he’d never left the service. Edward’s hair had been that way for the first two years that he’d met him. But one off-hand accidental comment about seeing the real blond in his hair had seen him growing it out a couple of inches. It was still short, but it showed color, and made his cold baby blue eyes all the brighter. 

_ Huh. _ Harry only just remembered that. Is that when things began to change? Is that when it all began to form, and Harry was just the dunderhead who hadn’t a clue? Are things like that so easy? Talk about epiphany when you least expect it. 

And then came the day where Harry would take over trimming his hair the way he wanted it. It started when Teddy had an accident, and had grown it too long and even magic couldn’t sheer it off right. So Harry had spent hours fixing it. Teddy had wanted it just like Edward’s hair at the time, and Edward had conveniently been there. He’d been heading to New Orleans as far as Harry was aware, and had seemed emptily amused by it. So he had done Teddy’s hair identical to Edward’s; and since then, when Edward needed a cut, Harry would do it. 

He insisted that it saved him money. As if he needed to save money. But now Harry was thinking deeper about it. Had it been something else? 

“No, I’ll follow you; let’s just get out of the heat,” said Shaw finally. 

“Spacing out there from the heat, Marshal?” Grimes asked. 

“No. Just something reminded me of something else,” said Harry with a real smile. “It’s strange when you get epiphanies at odd times.” Harry was introduced to a man named Rocco who had a strange feel about him. Outside witch or sensitive to magic? He learned that Sonny was Hooper. “Thank you sirs.” He pretended he didn’t notice. 

The black SUV that they headed toward was opened, and the man named Sonny or Hooper or whatever slipped inside. The back was full of his own equipment. His assault vest was visible, as well as two different helmets. A lot of stuff, but no guns, and Harry knew there was a gun-safe as they were transferred over, and Harry introduced. Harry had a small armory in his car, and so he didn’t bother to comment. 

“Are all of these weapons?” asked Rocco, impressed. 

“Yup. Like I said, you never know what the job needs. I’ve had zombies who act like vampires, and vampires who act like ghouls. You never know when things change.”

He hadn’t realized the brownie points he earned. Rocco had shaken his head as he hefted it up. Harry waved his hand to lighten the load since Shaw didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Rocco stared at him, and then at the bag before proceeding. 

Hooper aka Sonny slipped into the driver’s seat, and Grimes rode shotgun. Sergeant Rocco got in beside him. It was a little less orange and yellow with the tint of the windows, and so Harry pulled up his shades and blinked his eyes. 

“Not used to sunlight?” asked Rocco. 

“Surprisingly? No,” Harry laughed. “Most of my jobs are all at night.” He wiped the sweat from between his eyes where the rim of the sunglasses had been. “And the last time I was in a desert was New Mexico.” 

“You’ve never been to Las Vegas?” 

“Nope.” 

It was quiet for a good moment, only the soft hum of the motor and the empty desert landscaped soon followed by brustling shopping areas could be seen outside the window. 

“Damn time to be coming out to the adult’s playground then,” said Hooper with a slap of a hand to the wheel. “We lost good men. No one is happy.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to be,” said Harry, aware of the gentle humming beside him that was no longer the motor of the car. It was Rocco, but Harry pretended not to notice it. “I’ll help you with this case with as much respect as the law and the monster will allow. You have my word on that. But, I do want to say I am appreciative of your professional attitudes despite the pain you’re in. You’re focused on doing your job for your mates and the lives you want to save.”

“You don’t get a decent welcome much?” asked Rocco. 

“Not lately. I seem to be getting worse and worse at it these days,” said Harry shaking his head. “Ah well, I don’t have to be liked to do my job. Most people hate me. It’s fine.” 

“It’s because you take lives, not save them,” said Grimes, his smile slipping. 

“Yes. I take them so that you don’t have to.” Harry turned and honed his big green gaze on Grimes who had been staring at him through the sun-visor mirror. 

“Don’t you believe that killing vampires saves their future victims?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. That’s like killing humans to save their potential victims. You call that vigilantism or terrorists, which is illegal. Everyone out there is a potential murderer. Everyone out there is a potential victim. It’s the individual that matters. I don’t like monikers or names, but if I have to go by one then I’d prefer the term Equalizer. I am not an Executioner. I Equalize the playing field when those around me cannot do it.” 

Hooper’s eyes raised from the road briefly to look at Harry before dropping back down. “You might have a point,” he acquiesced. 

“Why do you do it?” asked Rocco. 

“Do what?” 

“You’re not like the last one we met who was a pain in the ass. Good, but a pain. Why do you do what you do? You don’t seem the type.” 

Harry tilted his head. He wondered if Rocco was meaning Blake, but he didn’t say it. “Sometimes you don’t have much choice in what chooses you when it is in your blood from birth.” 

“What happens if you refuse?” asked Hooper. 

“I’ll be dragged in anyway, and no one is going to like it when that happens because I can be a stubborn little bastard.” 

Everyone cracked up at this. “You look so young.” 

“I’ve lived enough for us all, and I can see you want to ask your questions to get to know me. So, go ahead and ask them. Ask me anything.” He probably shouldn’t have opened that line, but these men were gaining his respect. They were trying even when they were hurting, and Harry could give them that. He could give them leeway because they were trying so fucking hard when most people wouldn’t have. 

“Great, now that he’s given us carte blanch, I can’t think of what I need to ask,” said Rocco, making Hooper and Grimes snort. 

“Well, it doesn’t mean just this car ride.” 

“Why are you chasing this vampire?” asked Hooper. 

“Vittorio is a true work of evil. He is a monster. It doesn’t matter what skin it wears or the fur. It doesn’t matter the fangs or the beating heart that one has to qualify as a monster. But Vittorio is on a level that makes most ancient vampires nervous enough that they stay away from him, and if left alone too long the destruction he could probably do will be catastrophic. He’s stronger than your typical master vampires. He’s ancient, and that means he’s been doing this for longer than any of us could imagine. He came to my town, and killed a lot of my people, and then killed two of our men when we went in with SWAT before leaving town. But it wasn’t him killing per say. He was so good that he could supp up a baby vampire and fool the average person into thinking it was him. He got away, and then he had some fun in Wyoming. You may be wondering why I react so mildly. I got a head of all things, got a weird letter on a wall in blood, and pretty much an invitation to come out here.”

“That ran through our minds,” admitted Grimes. 

“I may look young, but I have seen a lot. I’ve seen a doll sized child vampire drag a full grown man around by his hair. I’ve seen squat ancient beings with the power to cause Earthquakes that would devastate California and likely send it into the bottom of the ocean. I have dealt with very hungry flesh-eating zombies that were skinless and didn’t stop, and even hungrier werewolves whose meat and drink were innocent women.” 

“And how is your head still screwed on straight?” asked Rocco, his eyes were narrow and concentrating, and Harry was beginning to wonder if he had the power to detect lies or some such. Harry noticed that they were almost close, arm to arm. 

“Most would say they don’t know. But for me, it's just what I do. Good thing I have people in my life to take the heat away when needed, and the difference between before and after is the fact that I’m not doing it alone. If I sit down and wallow, then yes, I’ll likely fall apart. But I’m not going to do that. I doubt I will ever really do that so long as I still have fight in me.” 

“Okay then.” 

Everything else went silent, and they drove off. As the truck was pulling into the station, Harry looked into Rocco’s dark eyes, and he found them almost endless. Almost black. He had some sort of power. A very close one to vampires. Harry wondered what it was. Harry was beginning to wonder if maybe Rocco had a master or, if he didn’t, if he was a Necromancer that went in another direction. 

A human vampire. Much like Harry happened to be. 

It seemed that instincts had both of them raising their shields instantly, and clamping down on them. All the while never leaving each other’s gaze. “I said you can ask questions. I didn’t give you permission to try that.” 

“Try what?” asked Rocco, seemingly innocent. 

“You know what.” He could feel the eagerness. The hunger that settled beneath a layer of Rocco’s skin. Hooper and Grimes couldn’t, but they were observing them as they swept through the garage. 

“Are you willing to let us relive the memory of the last time you hunted that vampire, Marshall?” 

“It all depends,” Harry answered, not taking his eyes off Rocco.

“On?” 

“On, indeed.” 

It was going to be an interesting stay in Las Vegas. 


	3. Chapter Three

“Take us through the garage. The briefing room should be ready for the meeting,” said Grimes. 

Hooper pulled out of the parking spot and maneuvered around to a large garage door. They drove the whole SUV inside of it, and suddenly Harry could see why the door was so big. It was a garage full of SWAT equipment, and the trucks were impressive to say the least. St. Louis had their own, but nothing like this. 

Harry casually slipped out, aware of the tiny hop he had to make.  _ Sheesh. _ He hoped no one else was as tall as these men or he was going to be so embarrassed. 

To the left was a carpeted exercise area, and all around it were dozens of vehicles. Some smaller, some bigger, but they all had that same uniform look; and were likely bullet and shatter proof at that. Some of it, Harry noted, was charmed to within an inch of its life. 

“Marshal Potter-Black?” Grimes said, with some force to it. 

Harry tilted his head. “Nice enchantments.” 

Rocco who came around on his other side, eyes widened. “You felt them?” 

“I can feel every single ward and enchantment. I am impressed.” Almost. 

“If you like we can give you a tour later,” said Grimes. 

“No need. Every vehicle I have at home has enchantments on them too. So of course I’d notice them. Shall we?” 

“Your weapons are secure in the back of Hooper’s truck,” said Rocco as the garage door was lowered. 

Harry followed them around the edge of the exercise area. He noticed a set of beige storage lockers with locks against the wall. Harry was guessing that the weapons lockers, and eventually his things would end up there. Well, the most important were on him right now. 

The briefing room was a largish room with long tables and chairs in rows. There was a whiteboard at the front of the room. It was all very classroom. The six men waiting in the room for them didn’t look like students though, and bloody hell were they all a lot bigger than him. 

He felt dwarfed once again. Harry had a feeling that there was a test ensuing from the moment he got out of the SUV. Why else would all their practitioners be lined up against the wall like this, and waiting for them? 

Yes, it had been Harry who had made the big suggestion that all SWATs have practitioners on board with them. Harry didn’t like outside magic, but he hated seeing good men slaughtered even more, and so he had written up an essay about it. It’d gotten published in a lot of major magazine publications that most cops and detectives lived by. 

As Harry said, all of them were tall. At least five foot ten, and most were six foot and above. All of them so broad shouldered that they could make two of Harry side-by-side. The only difference between them was the color of hair, eyes, and skin tone. Even just standing there, doing nothing, they were very much uniform. A unit and a team. 

Harry felt like that new kid on the first day of school. Aah, Hogwarts. Harry hoped he’d have to never go there again.

Grimes and Hooper stayed by the door, which had now closed, and it was Sergeant Rocco doing the introductions. “This is Davis, Davey.” 

Davey was a yellow-blond, with clear blue eyes and a cleft in his chin that helped frame a lovely mouth, and yes, Harry was noticing everything about these men. He accepted that he was an Incubus quite thoroughly now, and what he picked out was all the delicious bits about them all. 

But, his eyes didn’t show that. 

Harry offered his hand; Davey took it and shook it nice and solid. Since his hand was at least twice the size of his own, it was nice that he didn’t hesitate on the shake. 

“This is Mercer, Mercy.” 

Mercy had medium-brown hair and large, pale eyes that reminded him of Draco. He looked right at Harry as he shook his hand. 

The next man’s hair was almost the same color, but it had more curl that even the short haircut couldn’t hide completely. His eyes were a pure, solid milk-chocolate brown. His name was Rusterman, but he went by Spider. 

Next was Sanchez who matched the name, but still managed to look so much like the other men. It wasn’t just that they were all tall and athletic, but there was a sameness to them. It sort of reminded Harry of Death Eaters in a way, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Merlin, it was like they’d taken his words to heart. 

Really. 

Sanchez’ name was Arrio, and Harry had a feeling that he might not remember all these names. That was when a spark trailed out like a jolt of electricity when they touched. Harry didn’t even blink, but he did raise an eyebrow. “Is that a test?” 

Sanchez bowed his head slightly. “Sorry.” 

“What happened?” asked Rusterman or rather Spider. 

“I spiked him. I didn’t mean to,” said Sanchez. Harry wasn’t too sure if he was sincere or not. 

“Not a big deal. I can feel all of you,” said Harry with a shrug causing everyone to suddenly straighten. 

“You can?” asked Rocco. 

“Yeah, why not?” 

It was silent for a moment. “You didn’t think to mention it?” 

“That’s like asking someone to pull down their trousers. It would be rude right?” 

“But why can’t we feel you?” asked Davey. 

“Out of everything you’ve heard of me? I’m a wizard. Not a practitioner or a witch.” 

“Even with them shielding you can still feel their flavors?” asked Rocco once more. 

“Uh huh.” And Harry moved along like it was nothing. He met the next man, Theodoros. He was Greek and looked it, but they called him Santa. 

Why, Harry didn’t ask. His hair was straight and as black as Harry’s own. He was completely tall, dark, and handsome. 

“Harry Potter. I didn’t think I’d ever meet you,” said Theodoros in acknowledgment. “He is a magical world wizard, if you were confused.” 

“Like you?” asked Rocco. 

“Yes.” 

“You’re one of the first wizards I’ve met in the non-magical world, Theodoros.” 

“Indeed.” No explanation as to why, and Harry didn’t need it. He also hoped that this man hadn’t said anything about his former life. He hoped he didn’t know or pretended it didn’t exist. 

The very last man was also ethinic, but Harry had no idea what flavor. He had short curly black hair, and his skin tone was a mix of dark and light. His facial features weren’t quite America, but weren’t exactly Native American either. Harry wasn’t that good at figuring out the nuances. 

“Moonus, Moon,” Rocco finalized. 

All of them had varying degrees of good looks or at least seriously interesting, Harry admitted. Merlin help him if his ardeur got out of control right now. He’d be so screwed. Literally. 

Rocco then mentioned for Harry to follow him up to the whiteboard that sat in the front of the room. “I’m Cannibal,” said Rocco, and boy was that an odd name. 

“Harry.” 

“You sure you don’t want to be called by your nickname?” Rocco asked. 

Which one? 

“Which one is that?” asked Santa, causing Harry to shoot him a look. “What? You have many of them.” 

“None of them,” said Harry. “Just Harry. No other monikers thank you. It’s Harry or Potter-Black.” 

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Harry,” said Rocco who was now Cannibal. Harry wondered if he would ever get their names straight. He highly doubted it. 

“Oh?” Harry began slowly, and carefully. 

“You said you felt everyone’s magic in the room.” 

“Yes.” 

“But none of them have felt yours yet.” 

“What are you proposing?” Harry asked carefully. 

“If you are to go out with us we need to make sure that you don’t clash with powers,” said Grimes from the doorway. Everyone swiveled to give him attention. It was automatic for them. “There are a lot of psychics in the world, Marshal Potter-Black, but there aren’t that many that are powerful enough to be useful and controlled enough to take into a firefight with you. We need to know how good your control is, and exactly what type of psychic you are. Sometimes abilities clash, and if you clash with one of the men in this room, we’ll make sure you aren’t put on the same team.” 

Harry wanted to laugh at them, but he reframed. He did see Theodoros or Santa smile slightly as if he could hear Harry’s thoughts. “I’m not psychic, Lieutenant.”

Grimes’ eyes narrowed. “That’s what Santa said about him.” 

“You have heard of MACUSA right? The magical government that sits right next to this normal one that you know so well?” 

“We’ve heard of it,” said Rocco with a nod. “But they are quiet, they don’t mingle much.” 

“They don’t want to,” said Harry. “I am one of them or rather I come from that particular world. My world wouldn’t be able to exist if our magic abilities clashed.” 

“It’s not worth mentioning, Harry. Just let him do what he does. He won’t get it,” said Santa. 

Harry looked over at him. “You’ve tried this already?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Are you a Jack of All Trades like Santa?” asked Grimes curiously. 

“Jack of All Trades?” Harry thought that was a ridiculous description. 

“Means you can do a bit of everything, and everything well,” said Cannibal. 

“For the sake of getting the show on the road, sure,” said Harry awkwardly. “Let me guess. You want to get into my mind, and see my memories,” he pointed at Rocco dryly. “If I don’t. You won’t let me play. But then we have a problem because I can still play. Just not with any of you.” He was aware of the stiffness. 

“What’s with the sudden tenseness, Harry? Afraid of what we’ll find?” asked Grimes. 

“I’m afraid of what will happen should you go into my mind. It’s not a safe place to be,” said Harry icily. “And a wizard does not just let anyone into their minds.” 

“Strange, Santa had this same reaction.” 

Santa inclined his head. “It is… something you are trained when your young, not to allow others into your mind.” 

“It’s for everyone’s protection,” said Lieutenant Grimes. “We lost one of our men, Marshal. One of our best. We have precious little time to get you up to speed, and for you to get us up to speed. You hunted this vampire before, and we need to know what you know.” 

“Everything is in the reports,” said Harry. 

He shook his head. “Rocco’s abilities will tell us whether your reports were accurate.” 

“You mean if I lied?” Harry asked, and suddenly all the respect that he’d had for these men began to chip away from the pyramid. It started at the bottom, chipping slowly away with each stare, each remark. Each eye flick from one to the other. 

Grimes smiled as though he hadn’t noticed Harry’s thoughts, but Rocco was looking at him, blank faced, but also his eyes a bit more weary. “Left out things, not lies. You’re dating the master of your city, Marshal. We need to know if that has compromised your loyalties.” 

“I’ll go ahead and be clear to you. I’m dating more than the Master of the City. I’m engaged to three men.” he held up his hand to show the ring. “One a Bounty Hunter and Federal Marshal too.” 

“How is that possible?” asked Cannibal. 

“The Wizarding World accepts polyamourous marriage,” Santa explained. “Or did you forget my wife  _ and _ husband?” he asked stonily. He showed his own rings, two of them. They were black celtic bands with initials on them. Harry couldn’t see them from here. 

“We don’t really talk about personal lives here,” said Cannibal carefully. 

“But, you are talking about mine, and it’s interfering about as much as your lives clash with the human criminals you chase. But, if you think you will get what you want. I’ll give you one shot at it. But if you go anywhere further than the memories of that night. I will not be responsible for what happens to you.”

“To me?” asked Cannibal, and the look of gleeful challenge briefly appeared on his face. 

Harry leveled him with a stare. “Last time someone was in my mind, Cannibal, was a several centuries old vampire and she ran screaming for the hills. Hasn’t been back since. You should think about that when you start this.” 

“Let’s do this then,” said Cannibal, his smile never leaving his face as he pulled a chair close. 

Harry took that opportunity to sit down, and he noticed Theodoros took a step back. “I suggest the others do the same,” he said when everyone noticed. 

“Cannibal isn’t going to do anything, Santa,” said Grimes. “This is unusually odd for you.” 

“That’s because you’ve never had Harry Potter in this room before until now.” 

That drew up invisible question marks, and Harry silently cursed this man for bringing his name to attention. “Get on with it,” he said sharply to Cannibal. 

“Can I have your hands? It’s easier.” 

Harry let his smaller hands fall on top of the larger open hands of Cannibal’s palms. 

Cannibal’s energy was not magic. Harry knew that instantly. He was one of those outside witches, and Harry silently berated himself for letting an outside witch get anywhere near his mind. It flowed warmly over his palms, and Cannibal’s mouth twitched. 

“You need to open.” 

“I’m going to open. But you better be prepared for what you see,” said Harry drawing a breath, and it was like a lock. He made it so that Cannibal could feel and hear the turning of the lock slowly, and when it cracked open it was dark followed by a layer of dim gray light, and the world the two sat in disappeared. The infinite halls of the Department of Mysteries loomed around them so suddenly with hundreds and thousands of doors on either side. 

Harry couldn’t see Cannibal more than he could feel him pushing his way through the cacophonous halls that seemed to echo with a mere thought. 

A heart-beat began to thud, and Harry allowed the doors to open to that fateful night. Harry could taste Cannibal’s heart-beat in his mouth, and he unconsciously licked his lips at the sensation, the smell of blood, the pumping of layered heat. 

He had never been so close to a human vampire in all his life, and the powers grew and expanded until the hall of mysteries disappeared. 

His power flowed through the room that he’d opened. It was warm and alive, and Harry had to tamp down the distinctive urge to caress and seize it. To make it his own. He could feel Jean-Claude layered through him, the magic of the ardeur raising it’s proverbial head as though spying something tasty. 

He went searching for Baldwin, one of the two who had perished in the attack with Vittorio’s men. Harry allowed the room to open up and expand until their feet hit the floor of the room like a pensieve memory. 

_ Edward and Harry took each other’s backs, stepping over the bodies that had fallen. Harry shot the one on top of Melbourne in the head, and then reared back to shoot another that was crawling at Edward’s feet.  _

_ Screams of the squad wrenched the air, and Harry turned in time to see Jung rolling on the floor, a frenzied vampire clamped on his back, and his holy item doing not a thing to stop it. It was so bright that most were blinded by their own items. Baldwin had fallen, and Edward sank three shots in quick succession, shifted and sank another into an awaiting vamp.  _

_ Both he and Harry in hyper focus mode worked the crowd to source them out, seeing nothing but their enemies and making sure to keep each other’s back in time. When something got too close to Edward, Harry picked it off. If it got too close to Harry, it’s head would explode. Harry flung out his magic causing the frenzied vamp on Jung to go flying into the nearby wall with a crash. Vampires poured out, more than seven shooting for them. “High!” Edward called.  _

_ “Low!” Harry and Edward shot in practiced time. He took the heads, Harry took the hearts, each one picked off as though it were a video game at an arcade only to switch because you know calcium liked to build up the higher you raise a gun or any object.  _

_ Harry switched ammo first as Edward kept shooting, and once he picked up the pace Edward was reloading second. You never reloaded at the same time as your partner. Ever. They moved through the room, Harry using his magic to shoot the unprepared officers aside before anymore of them could get eaten. Hudson let out a shout, and Harry turned to see three moving in on him. Harry shot them in the head causing them to explode in perfect timing, and as two more converged on their location Harry swung around and that was when he felt the strength.  _

_ “Edward!”  _

_ “On your six.”  _

_ It was subtle, and so while Edward shot at the vampires coming at them Harry dropped his shields and raised his magic, and fire spun out of his hands in the direction of the wall away from the fight.  _

_ “What are you doing?!” Hudson was right there on him, and before Harry could even bother answering the thing came out of the shadows, lit on fire and snarling as it rushed at them. It’s power strong and high, flowing through the room sending several of the team crashing into walls. Harry stood at the ready. “Shit!”  _

_ Harry dropped his gun and flung his power out, sending the vampire flying once again into the wall only for it to dive faster than anything most would have seen. It clamped down on Harry’s forearm when he brought it up to defend himself. It gnashed and snarled, pulling Harry’s small weight around, and turning into a rabid dog and slinging him around too, making it impossible for anyone to get a shot.  _

_ Harry went flying to the floor with the creature on top of him, Harry used his magic to turn the tables as it continued to gnaw and scratch at him, its pain from the flames pouring through him. Harry managed to get a leg up, and it grabbed his throat. It ripped through the torc and sank it’s claws into his throat sending him straight through the wall with a resounding crash.  _

_ Harry knew from the way it looked and the way it felt that it was not Vittorio, and the moment he got above it, his wand was already out and pointed.  _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” The flaming vampire’s eyes and the bright emerald green spell blinded the entire room in a flood of vibrant color, and the vampire dropped, releasing him instantly.  _

_ Edward had a litter of bodies flowing around him blown apart with bits of meat scattered around him, he was drenched from head to toe in blood and other things. His face perfect and cold, power brewing out of him in such a subtle way that it could catch his breath.  _

_ Hudson was heaving against the wall, three of his own vampires dead on the ground. Jung was nursing his bite with a hand clasped to his neck, and Mendez was helping him keep upright against the wall. His neck was torn up, but the blood wasn’t gushing, which was good news.  _

_ Harry had his own wounds, his neck was bleeding and the bite on his arm was oozing, and he was pretty sure his left arm was broken. But who cared?  _

_ Now the newbie vampires were cringing away. No longer supped up on the master’s power, two of them were huddling at the corner of the bed. Both of them were wrapped around each other. One of them, a female, had her bloody face against the corner behind the bed, her small hands held out as if to ward them off. At first it looked like she was wearing red gloves, but the scent was too strong for that. It was blood to her elbows. She had been the one who had attacked Melbourne who was now motionless on the floor in front of her. Mendez had his gun trained, but didn’t shoot her like he should have.  _

_ “Please! Please no!” she begged. “Don’t kill us, please! He made me. He made me!”  _

_ “She’s begging for her life!” Mendez choked.  _

_ “It doesn’t matter, shoot her,” Harry ordered. “Shoot her.”  _

_ Killian was moving up by the bed to check on the victim, her eyes were glazing over, and Harry knew she wasn’t going to make it.  _

_ Mendez glanced away from the vampire and back at Harry and Edward. “I can’t shoot someone begging for her life.”  _

_ “That’s okay, there’s a reason why we’re here,” said Harry.  _

_ “No!” He pleaded. “No.” He shook his head.  _

_ “Step back, Mendez,” said Hudson hoarsely.  _

_ “Sir… it’s not right.”  _

_ “Are you refusing a direct order, Mendez?”  _

_ “No, sir, but-”  _

_ “Then step back and let the Marshall’s do their job,” he said sharply, and finally Mendez moved back.  _

_ “Go stand by your sergeant,” Harry ordered.  _

_ “But…”  _

_ “Mendez. I want you here, now.”  _

_ It wasn’t the police’s fault, all of them were trained to save lives, not take them. But Harry and Edward were different. Harry dropped his gun, and picked up the sawed off shot-gun. Edward mimicked him, double checking the ammo as both of the vampires cried for their lives.  _

_ And without warning, Harry and Edward fired one shot each into their head, and then another into their hearts leaving nothing but blood and meat behind.  _

_ That was when Mendez’ voice came over the mic. “We’re supposed to be the good guys.” Harry and Edward just looked at each other.  _

_ “Shut up, Mendez,” Jung said in a voice that was choked thicker than it should have. _

_ Harry moved to kneel by Jung, and pulled out a blood restorative potion. “Here, take it.” He ordered.  _

_ “What-? Check Mel,” he whispered.  _

_ Edward did for him, though it was useless.  _

_ “How is he?” Jung asked, trying to turn only to wince. Harry was coaxing the potion into the man’s mouth and down his throat.  _

_ “Hudson,” Edward snapped his fingers, and Hudson was there so suddenly. Harry backed off once the Potion made its way into Jung, he also conjured up some bandages as Edward took him by the arm and dragged him close as Hudson brought in back up with bags and boxes.  _

_ “Let me see you, Little Raven. You got bit pretty hard there,” said Edward, taking his arm and then turning his chin with a finger to check the neck that had rake marks going down it.  _

_ “Not too bad,” said Harry.  _

_ “Hn, you lost your gift. It should be around here somewhere,” said Edward scanning the room full of bodies as Mendez came over.  _

_ “How could you look her in the eyes and do that?” he asked desperately.  _

_ Harry turned to see that the man had taken his mask and helmet off. Harry covered the mike with his hand in case of accidents. “She tore Melbourne’s throat out.”  _

_ “She said the other vampire made her do it. Is that true?”  _

_ “Maybe.”  _

_ “Then how could you shoot her?”  _

_ “I had to.”  _

_ “Who died and made you judge, jury, and ex-”  _

_ “Equalizer, Mendez. Equalizer. I’m not an executioner, but in this instance I am. It’s my job, that’s what makes me and Ted so different. You are in the business of saving lives, we’re not. We always come in at the end. If Ted and I are coming - it’s their end. No two ways about it. You are the beginning, and we are the end. There was a reason the warrant was in my hands or in Ted’s hands.”  _

_ “I thought we were the good guys,” he said with a crack in his voice.  _

_ “You are good. It’s us that’s not good because we can’t afford to be. If we’re the good guys, then more people die.”  _

_ Mendez seemed to be trying to understand, his brow that dripped sweat was crinkling, the pain on his face plain to see. “But… you like vampires.”  _

_ “I like the individual, Mendez. I don’t judge a person based on species.”  _

_ “But, how could you-?”  _

_ Harry really thought about Mendez’ questions in that moment. “It’s because your laws don’t give me another option and because she’s not human we can’t just take her in. I agree there needs to be a serious fixing, but unfortunately, I have to do this job until there is a fixing.”  _

_ That was when Hudson stepped up and touched Mendez on the back. “Mendez, go get some air. That’s an order.”  _

_ Mendez looked at them both before he went for the door, Edward was kicking his foot around the bodies near the master vampire. Hudson watched Mendez go as Harry watched Edward. “I was wrong.”  _

_ Harry blinked in surprise at this. “Huh?”  _

_ “He doesn’t understand what you do. None of us did. I thought you nothing but an assassin.”  _

_ “You’re not wrong,” said Harry. _

_ “But, I was. You were ready and prepared weren’t you? It was like you and Forrester have been doing this all your lives. I’ve only been doing it for a year or two, and I’m the highest ranked,” said Hudson, and it sounded a wee bit envious, a wee bit annoyed, and a wee bit relieved at the same time.  _

_ “Close enough. Ted taught me everything I know. So he should get the credit.”  _

_ “Not true, Little Raven,” said Edward who never raised his head. “You came to me with the skills of your magic and a will to survive. I just gave you weapons training.”  _

_ “In the movies, the vampires look peaceful. Nothing here looks peaceful.”  _

_ Harry shook his head and waved behind him. “Every species has monsters, Hudson.”  _

_ “Looks like I owe you. More would have died if not for you and Forrester, that master… you saw him and used your magic? What kind of magic was that?”  _

_ “It only works on vampires and ensouled zombies,” Harry lied with ease. “My magic is not the same as the Wiccans you know. It’s born and bred through me by blood. I come from a whole world of it, seek the MACUSA if you are wondering.”  _

_ Hudson nodded. “Hm, I think I’ve heard of it before, in passing.”  _

_ “That’s me.”  _

“You happy now? I think that’s enough,” said Harry, pulling away from the montage of memories, but Cannibal held him off, wanting to see more. “I wouldn’t keep pushing if I were you…” 

He pushed at more memories, and it incited Harry as the aftermath was conjured up. 

_ “What’s eating you, Potter-Black?” Hudson asked.  _

_ “Vittorio.”  _

_ “Who?”  _

_ “He’s the master vampire, and he wasn’t in the condo.”  _

_ “What?” Hudson’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding?”  _

_ “No. As you know, I know vampires, so I asked about him. There wasn’t a single Arabic man in that room, Hudson.”  _

_ “What about the master you killed?”  _

_ “He was a young master or a makeshift master with powers given to him by Vittorio to fool us, this master is at least a thousand or more years old. We didn’t get all of them.” Merlin, if this vampire was so strong that he could give that kind of power to a non-master vampire and fool Harry into thinking it was a master - that was ridiculous. Not even Liv felt like a master with Traveler’s power through her.  _

_ “There were dozens, Potter-Black. Are you sure you’re not jumping at shadows?”  _

_ “Does it look like I am? I’m stating a fact. DNA will come back, and something is going to be missing. They did this to Denis-Luc St. John in New Orleans before they fled. Coincidence?”  _

_ “I think you’re exhausted, Potter-Black. You did good work, but you need to rest.”  _

_ Harry hated it when he was treated like a child.  _

And through it all, Harry could feel Cannibal’s energy like a song that you couldn’t get out of your head. But Harry could feel that this song was feeding on the pain, the terror, and even the confusion. 

Anger grew within Harry, pulsing like a beacon, and he lashed out and turned the consuming human vampire’s energy into his own, and he collected it, seized it with powerful metaphysical hands, and he shook it out of him. 

“Stop…” Harry growled out in warning. 

“Not yet.” His power pushed at Harry again. It was like he was drowning, and Harry hated to feel suffocated. He reacted to it the best he could by turning it on him, and they were suddenly in a room. A woman was beneath Cannibal’s hands, he was holding her down. She was laughing, fighting, but not for real. Harry knew it was the wife. Her hair was as dark as his, and curled like Jean-Claude’s. It flung across the pillow, and her tan looked great against the red silk. Sunlight spilled across the bed as he leaned down for a kiss. 

The memories flickered and spun again, like a silken spiderweb, and Cannibal let out a scream of pain that vibrated through him like electricity when Lord Voldemort bared down on him in a cemetery, and the Cruciatus Curse was used on a fourteen year old child to torture the hell out of him, to torture him for merely existing. Small Harry flailed and screamed, and so did Cannibal. 

Harry dug his nails into Cannibal’s wrists where the blood flowed, and the images flickered again. Back to sex. Back to Cannibal with his wife, and caressing her body. Harry felt her body underneath Cannibal, the emotion, and how much he loved her. It was a strong emotion, and Harry knew that if Cannibal could feed on pain and the memories he had then Harry could feed, and so he drew on that feeding. Harry’s power was sex. It was the meat of his vampiric powers, and if Cannibal wanted to play, then he would devour like some great sin rising above them. 

Cannibal tried to change the memory and pull away, but Harry refused him. He refused, and pulled the power of the mind. It was his playground now. He could do whatever he wanted. Eat and feed. 

He watched detached while feeding on the emotion of sex as the sunlit room shined, and the clothes became fewer and fewer, and then Cannibal put himself deep inside of her to the point that Harry could feel her entrance expanding, feel the orgasm building higher and higher, and Cannibal let out another cry before he managed to wrangle hold of the power once and for all and ripped his hands out of Harry’s. 

Harry’s door closed with a sharp snap, and the lock loudly clicked into place. Cannibal was sweating, his body was bowed over, his face dark, and he threw himself away from Harry to the other side of the room with his face against the wall. He was shaking violently. His chair had started rocking before being knocked over. 

Harry sat there calmly, feeling the glow of the sex that they’d had. Now, straight sex was not his cup of tea, but in this instance, Harry would take it. “I warned you,” said Harry lazily as he crossed one leg over his knee. 

“Sergeant Rocco,” Lieutenant Grimes said. 

“All the reports are accurate,” said Cannibal in a voice that was strangled. “Everything is.” His hands were on his hips, and he refused to look back at them. “You were fourteen!” he said suddenly. “You felt that at fourteen? You were a baby!” 

“I was in a monster’s war. He was human,” said Harry flatly. “All human.” 

“That wasn’t human.” 

“He was human. Ask Theodoros.” 

“Santa,” said Theodoros. “And yes, he was human, and that is why I backed away. I knew you’d see something like that.” 

“What is he talking about?” asked Grimes. 

Harry shrugged. “I was a child soldier in a magical war. I was at the helm. It’s as simple as that.” 

Finally, Cannibal turned to stare at Harry. He lowered his arms to his sides. He looked like he wanted to hug himself, but resisted. “You and Ted Forrester killed the vampires that killed Melbourne and Baldwin. You killed them both while they begged for their lives, and you hated doing it. But you killed her. You didn’t do it for them though, did you?” 

“I did it because it was my job, Cannibal.” 

“You felt terrible killing them, but you did it. How can you do that and fuck one?” he asked baldly. 

“How do you kill a human and fuck one?” Harry reiterated making him flinch violently. 

“You had no right!” He pointed. 

“I didn’t? You stuck your nose into my memories. Ones that did not pertain to what you initially wanted to see. I warned you. I gave you a clear cut warning that going too far into my mind would be dangerous. You didn’t listen to me.”

Cannibal dropped his eyes to the ground and brought his hands to stare at them. “I guess I didn’t listen to you. But you-” 

“You did too,” said Harry before he could finish. “Do you want to finish?” 

Cannibal shook his head quickly. “No.” Both fed from each other. Cannibal fed on Harry’s pain, and Harry fed on his sex. “You took my ability and used it against me,” he said. He was talking low, but not whispering as Harry stood and crossed over to him. 

“If a vampire uses an ability against me, sometimes I can borrow it.” 

“Explain Cannibal,” said Grimes. 

Harry and Cannibal looked back at him, and then at each other. Cannibal sighed. “I sensed the violent memories and drew them up. Pain and not fear, but something else. You had no fear going into that house did you?” 

“No.” 

“What do you fear?” 

“None of your damn business,” said Harry flatly. “What do you fear?” 

“None of your damn business,” he responded back in perfect sync. 

But Harry already knew. He feared what Harry just had for lunch. 

“What is going on?” Grimes demanded. 

“We experienced each other’s memories,” said Harry. “He didn’t expect me to pull out the intimate ones with him involved.” 

Cannibal only nodded. He didn’t want to say anything more. If anyone knew that he fed on Harry’s memories he could be in trouble for that, and of course Harry didn’t want anyone to know that he was an Incubus. Best to keep that under wraps. “Don’t ever mind-fuck with me again or you’ll see something even worse. Something you can’t come back from, and I won’t be responsible,” said Harry sliding a foot back. “I have things in there that could take the world out.” 

“What does this mean?” asked Grimes impatiently.

Cannibal took a breath. “It means he caught my power, and turned it on me. I got it back, but I had to fight for it.” 

Grimes’ eyes widened, and then he looked at Harry. He looked at Harry in a way that made him cringe.  _ Oh, fuck no! He wanted no part of Dumbledore type people. Fuck that! _ Harry thought in horror. He was looking at Harry like he was a new shiny weapon. “How good is he?” 

“Good,” said Cannibal. “The best I’ve seen. We could have seriously hurt each other, but we were both careful. Honestly, Lieutenant, if I’d known he was this powerful, I might have refused. It might have killed me.” 

“Might?” Harry smiled. 

“It would have.” 

Grimes continued to look at Harry as if he’d only just met him. Merlin, he didn’t need this. “How is he with a gun? Does his score match reality?” 

“More so. His magic is better than Santa. He used both, and it was exemplary. It’s better than anything I’ve ever seen… and what he endured as a child.” But his eyes had questions, questions that Harry didn’t want to answer. “You are engaged to three men?” 

“Yes. A human. A leopard. A vampire. All three of them because that moniker that gets used these days is entirely true, Cannibal. I  _ am _ the Equalizer.” 

Maybe the moniker wasn’t so bad. Who knew?


	4. Chapter Four

“Then tell us what is not in the reports, Potter-Black,” said Undersheriff Shaw who was now standing in the doorway like a lumbering shadow with his arms crossed. “Tell us why you are so special, tell us why it is you seem to be the one he has interest in.” 

Harry shook out the moleskin pouch from his wrist, and everyone watched as Harry reached into it with his hand, and kept going all the way down. A few people stared at him, and Harry continued reaching and then pulled out a very thick folder. 

He then crossed over to stand in front of the lumberjack, and it was like Shaw’s shadow evaporated with his smaller presence as he held it out. “Everything I have that the SWAT who refused to listen to my doubts ignored.” He shoved it into Shaw’s large hands. 

“I want to know by your own mouth.” 

A lot of Harry’s respect had diminished since walking through these doors, and so he turned his back and walked up to the whiteboard, and took one of the markers. “Gather round students, I have a lesson for you all,” he decided at random. 

He was surprised when Grimes nodded toward his men, and they all moved to take seats. Shaw was staring at the thick manila folder, and then looking at Harry. “Undersheriff? You want to know things, right? Come sit down. Join the masses. I assure you there will be a question and answer section when I am done.” He noticed a few of the men smirking covertly as the undersheriff glowered silently at him. 

“You’re being a smart ass.” 

“I never said I wasn’t, but I must admit my respect that I gained for you upon arriving has diminished down to a rice grain.” 

Grimes frowned. “We apologize for that.” 

“You did say we could ask you any question.” 

“I did, but I didn’t give you grounds to treat me like a perp. Now, you need a lesson. A lesson that not just any executioner or Federal Marshal can give. In fact, I’ll bet you dollars to donuts that none of them know half of what I do, and yes, I’m being a conceited prat about it. Now.” He turned and uncapped the marker and began to write. 

_ Humans _

_ Psychics AKA Outside Witches _

_ Wizards & Witches _

_ Animators _

_ Necromancers _

_ Vampires _

_ Master Vampires _

_ Ancient Master Vampires _

_ Ancient Vampires _

He then stopped, and stepped away to show the board. “Every single one of these are different than the other. No two are alike. It takes a human to make all of these, that is true. But your government categorizes vampires in one simple form. Vampires. You don’t section them off like you do humans. You categorize humans by age, sex, and race right? Your mistake for not doing the same.” 

“Isn’t Animator and Necromancer the same thing?” asked Cannibal. 

“No. It’s like apples and oranges. They are two different things from the same food group. Animators are more like psychics, but they are not all Necromancers, and like cops and detectives and lawyers they are not created equally. It’s all about your power. Same with psychics. Some are stronger.” He looked at Cannibal. “Some are not as strong. It’s this way with every single one. You should classify vampires in this way rather than as a whole. You screw yourselves when you do that, and end up dead.” 

“The difference?” Grimes asked leaning forward with intrigue, and he wasn’t the only. 

“It is said that Necromancers, real Necromancers, are the one true human body that vampires of all types have come to fear or be fascinated with. An Animator can’t control more than their psychic powers allow. But Necromancers, they can control more, and without the same sacrifices. They don’t always need human sacrifices or those cute fluffy goats. I don’t. And if your powers grow to a certain level, you can even control - what class?” 

Everyone stared at him. 

“Vampires!” Harry held out his hands. “You can control vampires.” 

“You’re shitting me?” Shaw sat up straight at this. 

“Nope. I don’t know where the loo is,” said Harry with some follow up laughs. “Now, not all Necromancers can control all types or even vampires at all. Some never get that far because they are not taught that it’s possible. Sometimes it’s just the normal babies, and very rarely is it the masters. Yet, they all have something in common. They defy death and have a power that intrigues and terrifies most vampires. Most either want to possess it or destroy it.” 

“How did you know about Vittorio?” Shaw asked. 

“My Necromancy allows me to borrow traits and skills from time to time like you saw, Cannibal. I got the lead of one of Vittorio’s men before I knew it was Vittorio, and I borrowed a master vampire’s skill at memory seeking. I managed to seek Vittorio’s face and even taste his power. I felt his age. It was like a great weight. Take all your trucks and put them on a scale, that’s how his power was, and when I walked into that house… you saw it and felt it Cannibal. Did you feel that at all?” 

Cannibal shook his head. “I did not.” 

“No. You didn’t. He wasn’t there. He had already moved on, but he left us a gift. He supped up one of his babies. He supped him up so good that he could almost pass as a master vampire. That doesn’t happen. It takes years, almost a century at least for a master to give enough power to an underling to mimic a master! A vampire is a vampire. It’s typically young, and it requires control. Usually through a blood oath. You know all of this. But do you know why they need a blood oath?” 

A lot of shaking heads. 

“There are a lot of reasons. Not only to control them, to keep them from getting out of hand and going on a spree, because they can’t control it as they’re like children. But to also get stronger, and stronger and not just in power. It also has an effect on the mind. It’s why child vampires are the only vampires that are allowed to be executed on sight. It’s because their brains are so underdeveloped that there is no possible cure or teaching of these things. They are not children anymore,” said Harry severely. “The more oathing they do, the more masters’ hands they change, they gain knowledge and power while the master also gains the same. At a certain point in time a vampire can sometimes rise to a master level. It usually happens between 150-300 years, but not always. Around four hundred years they taper off. Not all ancient vampires become masters, and if they don’t they have to be blood oathed. If they don’t, they will fade back to hands of death or go mad. Vampires age differently than humans. Vittorio. Is an Ancient Master Vampire.” He tapped the line he wrote. “That means that even master vampires are terrified of him. It means that he goes above and beyond the few rules and laws that have always governed all vampires. He’s so powerful that most Masters of the City couldn’t even feel him entering their territory.”

“You mean to say the Master of the City can feel other vampires? Even ones not connected to him?” asked Spider. 

“Yes, he can. It’s part of what makes him effective at protecting the city. But I have no doubt that this Master did not feel Vittorio if the one in St. Louis didn’t either.” 

“What rules and laws are those?” asked Santa. 

“Don’t draw attention,” said Harry. “For every human there is a vampire. For every human there is a were. It’s the way it is. Now, let’s go to Psychics and then go to witches and wizards. You are all psychically sensitive from birth likely. You can take in the elements around you and manipulate them. Some of you may even have a trace of Fae or magical blood in you that had burned or died out at some point, but you are still sensitive. Or you were born near or on a well of magic and energy.” A lot of people were actually honed in on him as he said this. “For Theodoros-” 

“Santa.” 

“... I can’t call you that and not laugh!” Harry sulked causing Santa to smirk. 

“Laugh all you want, Little Bit!” 

“Oi. Keep that up I’ll make you grow a beard just so I can yank it,” Harry chastised with a shake of his marker getting the room laughing. “Anyway, for Santa Baby and I…” Theodoros threw his head back and laughed. “Our magic is in our blood from birth, and we are typically sent to schools around the world to hone that magic and practice it. It means, we do not have the three fold rule. We do not fall under the Wicca guidelines or typical practitioner guidelines. It’s in our blood. It’s with us from birth, and it can’t be stolen. Some have tried, and paid a nasty price for it. You can’t steal bloodlines without being cursed, literally. 

“In the end, what Vittorio is, hardly anyone really knows. Not even the ancients, not even those over a thousand years old. He is the monster under the bed at night tale. You will find when you open that folder a letter from a woman named Gwennie. It should tell you all that you need. Everything in there is all the things we’ve found and the clues we noted. Federal Marshal Ted Forrester’s thoughts are in there as well. His findings from Wyoming and Denis-Luc St. John’s own account of what happened along with details that might have been left out.” 

Shaw was now digging through it at the abundance of information. 

“Yes, I am sleeping with a master vampire. Yes, I am engaged to him. I am also engaged to an Alpha wereleopard and a Bounty Hunter who is all human. But just as not all humans are the same, neither are vampires.” Shaw’s eyes narrowed, and it seemed to Harry that the air about him had changed. Harry must have said the wrong thing, but he wasn’t picking at it. It didn’t matter. He was not hiding his lifestyle from anyone for any reason. He was proud of his men and his life. 

“And you’re saying that he wants your power?” 

“Either he wants my power. Or he wants to destroy it. You’ve read my reports. You’ve probably read my medical records. I am what you would call a medical freak.” Try as Harry might, he could not keep everything under wraps. He’d gone as long as he could wiping memories, but eventually his file became common knowledge to the higher ups. 

“Yes, you house many strands of lycanthropy. It’s rare, but not impossible,” said Cannibal. “There are at least forty accounts worldwide, but only four in the United States. It’s what started the vaccine.” 

“Are you contagious?” Davey asked. 

“No, I am not. I can’t change. Most think it’s because of my Necromancer abilities that prevent me from changing. In the end what I’m trying to say is that no vampire controls me. No matter what the media might want to say. I control myself… most of the time.” He added as an aftermath, and started thinking of sex. He shook his head. “Anyway, that’s all I have for class. It’s dismissed.”

He had a lot of men with a lot of questions so very suddenly, and he answered most of them to his best ability, and if he didn’t know something he admitted it because pretending you know something just makes you an idiot and gets people killed. 

Shaw was still staring at him shrewdly, and Harry gave him a look. “If you want a man with hatred in his eyes, call Mallory, Undersheriff. I look at all angles. All people. All creatures from a clean perspective. I choose who are monsters individually rather than collectively.” 

“You’re telling me you have no prejudice at all?” he asked in disbelief. 

“You want an honest answer?” he asked, aware of the man sliding quietly into the room behind Hooper. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it.” 

“Humans,” Harry admitted to his surprise. “Of course, I’ve learned a thing or two, and I work really hard at it. My life was terrorized by a human, but I learned to rise above that kind of hatred and prejudice. Hell, I’m even marrying one. One of each. I’m a greedy guy.” 

The one they called Spider actually snicker-snorted into his cup of coffee. 

“I do hope I’m invited to the wedding,” said the charming deep skinned man with a long winding black braid that looked almost blue in the lights. 

“Bernardo!” Harry exclaimed with a smile.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know I was here.” 

“You know Bernardo?” 

“US Marshals tend to know one another or at least by name,” said Bernardo. “But, Harry and I worked together a few years ago. He’s the one who called me.” 

“You called Bernardo?” Shaw asked.

“Of course. I’m here without eyes to help look behind me, Undersheriff. At least for now. I thought Bernardo was the best choice.” 

“Yes, you did want me for my eyes.” And other things, he did not say. 

Harry grinned. “Yup. I meant it too.” 

Bernardo was still broad-shouldered and slim of waist, and he’d been hitting the gym regularly. It all showed. He was also American Indian, with the perfect sculpted cheekbones and genetics. He was a lovely package. Bernardo looked at the board behind Harry. “Did you go back to school?” 

“Something like that, but I was the teacher. I think I was a good one,” said Harry in a haughty voice that tried to mimic Snape, but sort of failed at the end. He was just not monotone enough. 

Bernardo grinned. “I bet you are.” 

“I had no idea half of this even existed, why don’t we know some of this stuff?” Grimes asked. It looked like he had been taking notes. Shaw was still flipping through the folder on Vittorio. Of course, not absolutely everything was in there. Like Harry’s connection with the weretigers, and other things that might implicate them. But a lot more than the reports might say because legal documents can sometimes be shadowed or skewed to sound better when things get away. 

And this one really got away. Cannibal was still staring at Harry from across the room. Some of the men had gone to work out now. He could hear talking and laughter from afar. It was like the stifling air had suddenly become clear. 

“Because no one asked the right questions. Everyone simply assumes, and you know what happens when people do that,” Harry pointed out. 

“You would be great on our force,” said Grimes. “You could save a lot of lives.” 

“I save a lot of lives at home too, Lieutenant,” Harry reminded. “And I think you guys have a great footing here in Las Vegas. St. Louis is where I’m needed most of the time.” 

“That’s really too bad! You’d have your own truck,” He tried to barter causing Harry to grin. 

“As tempting as that sounds, and believe me it does sound tempting to drive one of these lovely BEARS across the desert terrain, I have to decline.” 

“Can’t say I didn’t try. I’d like to get you to the hospital soon.” 

“Let’s not get hasty Grimes. We’re waiting on two more,” said Shaw with a grunt. “I want more eyes,” he said, still eyeing Harry with distrust. It didn’t matter that Harry had been willingly sharing information. 

“Waiting is going to be our end, Undersheriff,” said Lieutenant. 

And the two started to argue, Bernardo gently took Harry by the elbow and drew him away from the two older men. Harry supposed even mild mannered people liked to ruler size, and this wasn’t much fun. 

“You’re looking really good, Harry. Something is different about you.” 

Harry arched a brow. “Maybe it’s my engagement?” he tried. 

Bernardo shook his head. “No, something else.” His eyes searched Harry over. “Huh.” 

“What?” Harry asked, trying not to shift uncomfortably. 

Bernardo leaned closer, his eyes continued to take in details. “You were always rather… not pretty. That would be wrong to say to a guy, but very good looking. Easily sway a straight man’s head or make him think of trying. But you’ve gotten even more gorgeous.” 

Now, it was Harry’s turn to start blushing. “No idea what I’ve done differently.” But it was likely the ardeur playing beneath the surface of his skin. He’d gotten a taste, and a bit of a feed in thanks to Cannibal. But it was always there, and the ardeur was like any pheromone that was meant to attract. 

The ardeur was much like another beast in that way, and the ardeur seemed almost female with the way it sought out the men nearby. He could naturally taste all of them. Smell each one of them in the room. It hummed at a constant tempo that had become second nature, and only when someone pointed it out would he really take notice of it. 

Shaw and Grimes were still silently arguing, and finally one seemed to give in to the other. Grimes nodded. “Let’s go.” `

“Crime scene?” said Harry, not missing a beat. It also gave him an excuse to look away from Bernardo, and get rid of the red on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, while it’s daylight and as fresh as we can get it.” 

“I’d prefer to wait for the others,” said Shaw. “But I guess I’m overruled.” 

Grimes gave him an unfriendly look. “Yeah, you are.” It seemed that these two did not get along. Harry wondered why, but it was not his place to ask. “You need a ride?” 

That was when Bernardo leaned closer. “I’ve managed to get us a large SUV.” He looked at Harry. “And I’m driving this time.” 

Harry grinned at the memory. “Fine by me.” 

“That way Harry and I can catch up on the way to the scene.” 

“Should be fun.” 

“This isn’t a pleasure ride!” Shaw ground out irritably. 

Harry looked at Shaw flatly. “No, it’s not. But playing miserable to please you is more disrespectful to the dead and the injured. You should never pretend when it comes to death. Let’s go, Bernardo. Oh, and I want my weapons.” He walked away and Bernardo smirked before quickly following behind leaving Shaw’s left eye twitching, and Grimes intrigued. 

As Harry suspected, his weapons had been placed in a large beige locker outside of the briefing room. He knelt down and unzipped the bag. He was aware of the original men, Grimes, Hooper, and Rocco aka Cannibal clamoring around to see the goodies he had as Bernardo smirked and leaned against one of the lockers with his arms crossed. Most of the other practitioners had gone to the weight-lifting area and started working out. 

That was when Hooper spoke over Harry’s shoulder. “Wait, what is that?” Harry had sat three guns aside. 

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked. 

“That!” He squatted down and pointed. 

“Phosphorous grenades.” 

“Oh, those are great fun!” Bernardo grinned as he leaned down. “Are those the Ted Special?” 

“You’re more than a pretty face aren’t you, Bernardo?” Harry quipped. 

“Sometimes!” 

“Those aren’t like any grenades I’ve ever seen,” Hooper pointed out. 

“It’s based on the older models,” said Harry. 

He had everyone’s attention at that. “How old is that thing?” 

“It’s not old; it’s very newly manufactured, and the short answer is Ted.” 

“Ted has all kinds of toys to play with,” said Bernardo. 

“Where did he get it then?” asked Grimes, looking suspicious. 

Harry arched a brown. “A specialty weapons warehouse.” And then he’d altered it with the help of Harry and his magic. “One that understands that the older idea of phosphorous works better for some monsters.” 

“How is it better?” Hooper asked. 

“They can’t just run into water and put it out.” It works well on all sorts of beings. Humans, Weres, and Vampires. But he couldn’t say that aloud. 

“Has it got the same radius as the real old ones?” Rocco asked, studying Harry with those too-dark eyes. 

“Actually, no. You don’t have to try to be fifty feet away so you don’t get fried with your target. It’s a ten-foot danger zone. Easier to set up and get the bloody hell away.” Or use magic and propel it before letting it release. “This is only five feet. Usually.” 

“Phosphorous were never grenades. They were markers,” Hooper pointed out.

“True, but everything is a weapon. Including a pencil.” 

Grimes shook his head. “It was decommissioned. You shouldn’t be able to get new tech with that material in it.” 

“The government has made an exception for preternaturals.” 

“I didn't hear about that.” Grimes sounded like he was sure he would have if it were true. 

But, he was not a marshal. 

“Gerald Mallory, Washington DC, head vampire hunter, got a special weapons bill pushed through. We had a couple of preternatural marshals get killed when the newer grenades got doused by water.” 

“I did hear about that.” Grimes nodded. “The vampires burned them alive and filmed it.” 

“Yep. From what little I know they put it on the internet before it got yanked. It was used to get a warrant for them and to legalize all sorts of toys. New and old.” They could now legally be altered, not that Edward didn’t do so before because sometimes the originals just weren’t good enough for a man like him. He was one hell of a weapon’s engineer, and with Harry’s brand of magic they could do some impressive things. “Being burned alive is not exactly a fun way to go.” 

“No it isn’t,” Bernardo agreed. But it was fun to watch, he didn’t say. 

“Did you watch the film?” asked Rocco. 

“Nope. I’ve seen enough people burn alive not to need to sit on my arse for a feature film.” 

Harry might have sat one or two aside and dropped things into the moleskin pouch if only to make those hovering over him increasingly nervous. He was a bit irritated at them, particularly Rocco for his little prying stint. 

“How much does that thing hold?” asked Rocco wide-eyed. 

“What do you want it to hold?” Harry reiterated. He then shrunk down the rest of the bags until they were small size. Most of the men reared back in shock when Harry did this. He tucked it all away and out of sight as he stood. “What?” 

“You couldn’t have done that before?” asked Grimes. 

“I told you I was trying to be subtle with my magic. I’ve learned over the years not to be obvious about it. But since you’re all practitioners, I figure you wouldn’t mind.” 

“We don’t. We just… don’t see it often. Santa shrinks things down from time to time. But, how does it stay in tact?” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Ask Santa Baby for a book. I know how to do it, not the theory.” He looked at Bernardo who seemed to be having fun just watching the by-play. “You ready to go?” 

“Always.” He had his keys out and spun them on his finger. 

“Are you trying to tease me?” Harry purred. 

“No. Not at all. I have better ideas for foreplay. I’m more inventive than that, Harry.” 

This had the men’s eyes widening in surprise as Harry cocked his head. “Inventive, hm? Now you have me curious.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” 

And Harry smiled, showing all his white teeth, and maybe the canines were a touch sharper than the average human. A bit too perfect. It lit up his bright green eyes. 

“Are you two flirting with each other?” Rocco asked. 

“You bet,” said Bernardo and Harry at the same time. “It’s been building for years now. Last time he left me blue-balled and half-crazed.”

“But, you are engaged,” Rocco pointed out. 

“I am. I’m engaged, not dead.” 

oOo

A blast of bright orange met them along with the oven dried sensation of the heat passing across them. It had Harry staggering slightly as they wound through the lot together. It had been ice cold in the garage and debriefing room. Bernardo hadn’t been kidding. The SUV was a nice full size and a sleek black color. “You riled them up on purpose.” 

“They pissed me off.” 

Bernardo grinned. “Remind me never to make you mad.” 

“Edward is scarier than me,” Harry said with a pout as he clicked the belt in place. They were waiting on the others now as the air conditioner got blasted. 

Bernardo laughed. “But I’m not attracted to Edward.” 

Harry only shook his head. He thought Bernardo was embellishing. Olaf was scary, Edward was scarier. Harry thought he was a kitten compared to those two. But who knew?

“By the way, do you think it’s wise to be wearing white to a crime scene?” Bernardo asked, reaching over and rubbing the tight jean material. Harry could feel his expert fingers through the fabric. 

“Should I take them off now?” Harry teased watching the fingers run circles along his knee to his thigh. It gave him a nice spike of blood. Like an espresso shot. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t dream of it. You wear it well. Just, you know - it’ll be a shame to see it filthy. I’m not Olaf. I don’t want to see you covered in blood.” 

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure I would get to see a crime scene today at all. It seems that no matter where I go, and no matter the force, the detectives and cops all want to play with rulers and not in the fun way. I swear I can’t compete. Besides, I know the deserts by now. I didn’t want to wear black. But I can use a repelling charm if need be. Bleh. On the phone, Shaw seemed alright. I wonder what he heard about me that changed that?” 

“I don’t know, but he called me about an hour ago. Not long after you. He asked me about you. He wanted to talk to me about you. He had me in interrogation. Asked me how long we’d been fucking. I told him that sadly we haven’t gotten that far in our fun-filled relationship.” 

Harry snorted. “Seriously? Why is he obsessed with that?” 

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but maybe one of the female detectives might have let slip that Shaw’s wife left him for an Alpha lycanthrope,” he fake whispered. Not like anyone would hear them in the car. “Since then, he’s hated anyone and anything that dates or sees a lycanthrope. Man or woman. He sees them all as the enemy.” 

“Did you flirt them up?” 

“Like you do.” 

“I don’t flirt.” 

“You don’t?” Bernardo arched a brow. “You don’t flirt?” 

“I don’t know how. Not really… maybe. A bit. I don’t know.” 

Bernardo laughed and drummed his fingers on the wheel, aware of the men clamoring in cars around them. “You do it so naturally you don’t realize you’ve done it. Nice. You really have grown up, Harry.” 

“Grown up,” Harry repeated. “I wasn’t seventeen when we met.” 

“No because I would have fucked you.” 

“You like women.” 

“Yes,” said Bernardo with a nod. “I like the ladies. I love them. But, men are on my menu too. I don’t mind them. I’m not staunch like some. I know when there’s fun to be had, and when something looks good. You did leave me with blue-balls and then you sucked that big cocked leopard right in front of me!” 

“Jealous?” 

“Infinitely. I’ve had dreams about that,” Bernardo huffed. 

“Seriously?” 

“More than I care to admit.” 

Harry laughed. “Sorry!” He really was. He reached over and ran a hand down the man’s braid that had been pulled to the side. Nathaniel had to do that to keep from sitting on it. “Braid is lovely.” 

“Glad you noticed.” 

“How many razors and knives are hidden in there?” He asked, twirling it and wrapping it around his hand. He could feel at least three in the bend. It was like touching silk. 

“As many or more than your fur cuffs,” said Bernardo watching Harry’s hand glide up and down the braid. “You like my braid?” 

“Sexy.” 

“I thought you’d say that. So, are we allowed to flirt? I just want to be sure that Edward doesn’t kill me.” 

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want, Bernardo. As I told those men. I’m engaged, not dead.” 

“No, no. You’re very much alive,” said Bernardo. His dark eyes had a swirl of lust, and Harry was so very close to him that he could smell Bernardo’s soap. It was warm and clean. A dash of cognac like cologne with a hint of sweet. A hand swept up and down his thigh, and Harry fiddled with the beautiful braid. As Harry’s body burned a bit hotter, a fire began to ignite and Harry was about to bunch it and pull it closer when the sirens and lights suddenly rang out and Hooper drove in front of them, expecting to be followed. 

Another was behind them, likely Shaw. 

“Damn,” Harry and Bernardo breathed together... But Harry did not stop holding the braid as Bernardo let go of his leg and drove out to become the middle part of the sandwich. Harry wrapped the braid around himself, and they headed to the crime scene. 

Las Vegas was slowly turning out to be kind of fun.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a large warehouse, and mostly empty with a lot of echoing space. Harry was used to warehouses, Riverfront had a lot of them. Most of them had been redesigned. Harry had no doubt that this had been redesigned too. 

In blood. 

Harry thought that there were way too many emergency and forensic people around, and then there were the cops of every flavor from street cops to traffic cops and then the higher ups. It was a melting pot and Harry understood. These guys had been their own and they took it seriously. But it was obvious that Shaw did not want him there. He seemed to grow more and more hostile the further Harry moved through the crime scene. 

Harry and Bernardo were going to be tasked with making sense of a serial killer who only made real sense to himself. 

A lot of blood had been spilled. Bernardo remained at his side. A lot of markers were in place where things and bits had fallen. Everything would be marked and videotaped. The floor was like a minefield; so Harry moved carefully around it. 

“Firefight,” said Bernardo, voice low. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It was a hell of a fight, but if those markers are spent shells, then why aren’t there any dead vampires? You don’t empty that much into a space this open and not hit something, especially not with the training these guys had.” 

“Even the vampire hunter was ex-military,” Bernardo informed him. 

Harry hated to use the phrase dainty, but that was exactly the kind of movements he used as he moved through the markers, careful not to touch them. He was small enough that he could shift his body just enough to bypass them and not disturb them. He went in search of something, something that could give him a clue. 

“We need pictures and video. Fuck I am not looking forward to that,” said Bernardo. 

“You’re on popcorn duty,” said Harry crouching down, never taking his eyes from the blood looping in a smeared spiral around the bodies. He could smell the blood, and other fluids, as clear as day things to his other senses. 

But it was all human blood. 

“You notice they didn’t feed on them?” 

Harry nodded. “They bled out. Just bled them dry like cattle,” he kept his voice concealed and low enough to travel only to Bernardo. He didn’t want anyone to think he was insulting them, but the truth was the truth. “What I don’t understand,” said Harry standing up again, “is in St. Louis, he left his people behind as bait and a trap. He left them to live, or die, and didn’t seem to give a bloody hell which. I don’t think he’s the kind of man to take his dead.” 

“What if these dead would have given something away?” Bernardo suggested. 

Harry raised his head at this. “Like if they were special?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. You’re the vampire expert. Give me something to kill. I’m trying to pretend to be Edward here. It’s not working.” 

Harry laughed. “No, Bernardo it isn’t. You’re fine the way you are. Just be you.” Edward would get more use out of the video and photographs anyway. “Problem is, I don’t think anyone on the force can sense vampires. It might not be within their skill sets,” he hummed. “If that’s true, then they could have gotten the jump. Hidden on the ceiling.” He raised his head to the cavernous rafters and beams. From there he could see a few flecks of blood standing out, thanks to all the cocktail of preternatural inside of him. “Or anywhere. Even in shadow.” 

He began to move further into the room, closer to the walls, and that was when from beneath the blood and smeer of viscous fluids that he felt it. Something humming. An energy. Almost magic. 

“Huh…” 

“What is it?” 

“No footprints.” 

“So it can fly?” asked Bernardo. 

“Some vampires can, yes. A lot are very light footed.” But there was more that could not leave footprints behind. “But, this looks to me like someone wanted to bleed and incapacitate them, not kill them right away. Except, whatever did this left no trace on the ground. There are no footprints at the center of the blood pool except for the tracks of the police.” He waved to show the area, and looked up into the rafters again. “Hm.” 

“How can you tell that it was designed to bleed and incapacitate, but not kill?” asked Bernardo. 

Harry frowned slightly when he saw Shaw standing a few feet behind Bernardo, staring at Harry hard. As if he were suspicious. This was going to get tedious fast. “The blood pattern, the markers on the floor. The pictures and video will confirm it more, but I think this was a trap, not with a bomb or human soldiers, but with magic.” He made another movement with his hand. “Something or someone with magic attacked these people. A strong magic,” he said after a moment. “You guys would term them sorcerers, but I don’t like that term either. It’s a witch, and likely using Persian magic. Which is very close to vaudun, but not quite.” 

“You got that just from looking at the scene?” asked Bernardo. 

“I can feel the essence in the air,” said Harry. “Amongst the blood and fluids, I can feel this aura… it’s not quite right. Not entirely human. But it isn’t vampire energy either. I need to see the bodies to know more. I think something new was here. Something that’s never been seen.” 

Bernardo groaned. “Really? This is a horrible first date.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. He shielded it from the other cops in the area so that no one would glare at him. “Sorry. But you haven’t been on horrible first dates until you’ve gone on one with Ted. I think this is going swimmingly all things considered.” 

“You’re kidding me?” 

“Nope. My first date with Ted was dinner and a film.” 

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“It was a snuff film,” said Harry sliding out from under the tape and markers to meet Bernardo who stared down at him with wide-eyes. 

“A snuff film?” 

“Yeah. A snuff film. He even bought me steak and wine.” 

Bernardo shuddered. “Yikes. How bad was it?” 

“Live weresex fun that turned into a lot less fun were-banquet with a human woman as the feast.” 

“I see… I guess this would be a walk in the park.” The look on Bernardo’s face was priceless. 

“Close enough.” 

“Well, least you can’t say he’s not inventive.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, and back then I had never even seen such a thing. To think of how innocent I really was.” 

Bernardo grinned. “I’d have liked to have met the innocent you.” 

“No you wouldn’t have. I would have ran from you.” 

“Why didn’t you run from Ted?” Harry arched a brow, and then Bernardo laughed. “I just asked the most stupid question didn’t I?” 

Harry didn’t even bother to reply to that. “We’ll probably need to find someone in town who knows more about Persian magic. A shop or something with locals. It’s a more rare brand of magic. Often used in the Middle East.” 

“Middle East? You’ve been there?” Bernardo asked. 

Harry laughed. “No. Just what little I know from History of Magic, what part I didn’t sleep through.” 

“I have a question for you,” said Bernardo after one more sweeping gaze around the room. 

“Shoot.” 

“Why were they killed in such a way as to destroy the chance to feed on their blood? It looks like nothing was taken.” 

“If we’re talking about a normal serial killer, I’d say the master didn’t like the taste of men,” said Harry. “But, this serial isn’t typical, and not because he’s a vampire. But, the last male that was killed was a soft effeminate man. He was a stripper. He seemed to prefer women.” 

“But now he prefers you,” said Bernardo leaning closer with a whisper. “Maybe it’s his version of being loyal to you. No male blood. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but while you’re not effeminate you have a softness about you. A gentle edge that makes others want to protect you. Maybe it’s because you look so young. Maybe it’s your eyes.” He shrugged at this. 

Harry made a face and turned to look Bernardo in the eyes. “You didn’t just say that did you?” 

“Doesn’t it make sense in a twisted sort of serial killer way? Kind of like Olaf?” 

Harry closed his eyes tight, and then reopened them. “Bad, Bernardo. Bad! You’re sinking our date.” 

Bernardo grinned. “I’ll make up for it. I’m a big enough boy. The end is always what you strive for.”

“And now I get to talk to the homicide detective. We need access to forensics: pictures, video, and the stuff they bagged and tagged. You hold our spot.” Harry patted him on the muscled arm, and did that very thing. 

Shockingly, it was easy to request whatever he wanted from the detective though Shaw wouldn’t stop asking him a thousand questions, and then doubting everything Harry told him. Grimes cut through the theatrics and gave him what he needed, making Shaw even more agitated.

But then, everyone was so horrified and hurt over what happened to their men that if they even found a tiny thread to go fish with, they would go for it. Harry could probably have asked for the moon, and someone would have dragged it down from the sky. 

Harry started thinking about what Bernardo said. He wasn’t sure he bought it, exactly, but the magical amongst all of this was on his mind. It would have had to be someone newly turned or maybe they weren’t turned at all? Maybe they were something else. There was also a chance that this might not be Vittorio at all, and someone using his name to draw them out. But, Harry doubted that too. Not many knew the name Vittorio. Even a lot of vampires didn’t know the name. Old masters. Yeah, mostly. But, not just any ol’ vampire would know the name. He also learned from the detective that SWAT had gone in during the day as was standard protocol for vampire hunts. 

“What’s on your mind?” asked Bernardo. Harry almost jumped having not noticed him being off in his own mind. 

“It’s this daylight that is bothering me. When I asked what time they went in, they told me daylight.” 

“Can vampires be alive during the day?” 

Harry nodded. “Often. Masters usually, older ones without being masters only sometimes, and if their connection to their master is strong enough or the master wakes them. He could be a daywalker… shit… that will not be a good thing.” 

“Daywalker?” Bernardo asked softly. 

“It’s rare. Obscenely rare. I’ve only known one who could do it, and even then he didn’t like it. He was terrified of it because his former Master used it against him, repeatedly. The Council often tries to go to extremes to hide these very creative and rare vampires.” 

“Council?” Bernardo asked. 

“Yeah, there’s a vampire council out there. Most of them are a bunch of overaged, overpowered arrogant bastards from France. I’ve only met one that I’ve liked out of all of them,” he said thinking about the Traveler. “They are the higher power that governs the vampires. A branch at the top. Most of them are Sourdre de Sangs.” 

“And that means-?” 

“Fountainhead.” 

“And what does that mean?” 

“Creators of a line. Say you are a master vampire and a Sourdre de Sang. You turn me. I am your ‘child’ so to say. It means that no matter how much I hate you. No matter how much I wish for you to die if you’re cruel or horrible to me. I can’t do anything about it because if I kill you. I kill myself.” 

Bernardo rocked back on his heels at this. “Wow…” 

“It’s very rare for a vampire to kill his or her own head of line, and when it happens it tends to make them go mad or kill them.” He didn’t bother mentioning Wicked Truth. Bernardo didn’t need to know. But if they were looking for a daywalker, they would need the scope of it. Could Vittorio walk around in the day?

Harry would be thinking about this for quite some time. 

“But, what if it isn’t a daywalker like you suspect. If not, then who wrote the note in their blood? Who took the head and mailed it to you?” Bernardo asked. “If he is not a daywalker there would have been windows in here that aren’t covered. The only reason the cops are saying vampires is because Vittorio’s name is signed, and this was an old lair of the vampires.” 

“I don’t know if someone is that stupid to frame Vittorio,” said Harry with a deep breath. “I can’t imagine that. I wonder what his animal to call is. Many masters can control lycanthropes, and have them do their bidding. It would be interesting if it happened to be tigers.” 

“Why is it interesting?” 

“Las Vegas is the largest city with them. It’s one of the few who even has tigers. We definitely need to go to the morgue.” And later, he would have to send a request for an invite. He’d be getting a hold of Jean-Claude to do that for him. He had to go through the proper channels. He could not just march through the Master of the City’s territory and make demands. Not even on the behalf of the US government. That was just stupid. He might have been invited to the city, but he hadn’t been invited to meet with the Master. It was two very different things. 

Not to mention how stupid it would be with only Bernardo as backup. Bernardo was good and Harry’s instincts trusted him fully. He wouldn’t have called him if he didn’t. But, he wasn’t Edward. 

“If Vittorio is a daywalker that means he’s only been able to walk in the day recently. Which means his powers have been limited until now. But why now? What changed? What happened?” 

“I have a feeling you’re not really asking me are you?” asked Bernardo. 

Harry raised his head. “No, sorry. Just talking to myself. So many  _ ifs _ . It gets hard to keep separate.” 

Bernardo cocked his head to the side, braid swinging slightly in the bright halogen lights streaming in through the warehouse. “It’s better than what you had. You said you got nothing out of the scene, but you got more than most of these detectives.” 

“Keep the daywalker bit to yourself for now. Don't tell the detectives.” 

“Why not?” Bernardo asked as the two headed for the exit. Harry jerked off the latex gloves, and stowed them into the hazard bag at the door. 

“One, I could be wrong because it’s so bloody rare that it just doesn’t happen. But, the council will flip out if normal humans learn that there are special vampires like this, and I don’t want to be the one to catch the flack.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Bernardo asked. 

It wasn’t until they slid back into the SUV that Harry turned to speak candidly to Bernardo. “You know I’m with the Master of the City of St. Louis by now, right?” 

“All of you are. It was a great shock when we all found out that Ted - or rather Edward - was in a real relationship with one of the things he hunts.” 

“Jean-Claude is different. He’s smart, cunning, and ruthless, but he’s not warped by time and power. For instance, since he’s become Master of the City he has not made any vampires.” 

“Why not?” asked Bernardo. “It’s legal now.” 

“Because he doesn’t like the idea that he might be taking someone’s human life away. He often wonders what they would have or could have become. His world is different. Jean-Claude is the first Sourdre de Sang in America. His bloodline creator was not happy with it, and a lot of the Council are very nervous about his powers growing at such a rate when he should have stopped as he’s over six hundred.” 

“But, don’t vampires become their own lines after enough time?” 

“No. There are at least four or five Masters in America that are older and far more powerful than Jean-Claude in brute strength and yet he is the only one that’s a Sourdre de Sang. We’ve already gotten a lot of attention, and if it gets out that his human servant and fiancé, Harry Potter-Black, told normal humans that there are daywalkers out there, it would be a war. We’ve already gone through one. I don’t want to go through another after that.” He settled back and stared straight ahead. “I almost didn’t survive the last one.” 

“You almost died?” Bernardo turned the engine too hard causing it to screech. 

“Yes. It almost tore everyone apart. It did tear some apart, and I don’t mean physically,” he said thinking about Marcus. 

“I don’t understand, if you weren’t hurt physically.” He pulled out of the lot, and was heading back to where they came from. 

Harry was quiet and staring out the window. “What happens when powerful lovers start to turn on one another?” 

“Pain.” 

“Yes. A lot of it. It almost destroyed us because they went from the inside out. Never touching us, but at the same time tainting everything. There are some things out there that nothing can defeat. Only men like Edward have a hope of surviving, and you and I aren’t him.” 

Bernardo knew what he meant. Bernardo could play all he wanted, but he wasn’t a sociopath, and neither was Harry. “Except when it comes to you. I don’t know about the other two, though I did see snippets with Micah, but I know what he’s like with you.” 

“Yeah, but he could think clearly where no one else could. He was a sanity that everyone started to lose.” 

“Who did you lose?” Bernardo asked. 

“My Ulfric,” said Harry. 

“That’s the wolf’s leader, right?” 

“Yes. He was older than me. A lot older, and because I don’t seem to age, it made him uncomfortable. He started distancing himself from me, and it only got worse when he denounced me in front of coworkers. Called me his student.” 

“Ouch…” Bernardo groaned. “You see, this is why I don’t get involved for long.” He pointed out. “Just have fun and move on. Friends with benefits, yes! Great. Relationships? Nah.” 

“I used to think that. Not in the way you did, but I didn’t understand them,” said Harry. “I was never with anyone really until Edward and then Jean-Claude, but they became everything. Then Micah showed up and he just never left. I was always alone when I was young. I was okay with it, until I stopped being okay with it. Our last enemies knew exactly where to strike, and we had no way of striking back.” 

“But that’s not happening here, right?” 

“No. But I don’t want it to get back to the Council, they’re the ones who sent them after all.” 

“Ah, gotcha. Not a worry. My lips are sealed.” 

And then Harry was right there, his mouth so very close to Bernardo’s ear, and he flicked his tongue out to tease the man causing him to shudder. “But my lips aren’t sealed.” He slowly wound his tongue around Bernardo’s ear-lobe, and began to suck it. 

“F-Fuck…!” He nibbled and sucked, teasing and bringing Bernardo’s breathing high, and he could smell and feel the rush of his blood. It was sweet and metallic, fresh and surging as Harry’s palm curved up his perfect neck to his strong cheekbones. “Ungh… Harry… I’m driving.. Fuck! I knew I was sensitive there, but…! I feel like you’re sucking my dick or something.” 

“Oh no, I’m not sucking it yet, Bernardo. You’ll know when I do,” Harry purred as he slid his tongue in a perfect line down his ear to his neck, and then he snapped his teeth playfully against the tight skin. “And I promise you will never have a better suck in your life.” 

Bernardo’s eyes narrowed until they glistened. His hands were clenched on the wheel, his knuckles were white, and Harry saw him swelling from his black jeans. Harry trailed a hand down his chest, circling the hard muscles, and teasing him in just the right place. 

When Harry drew away, Bernardo was actually panting. “How did you do that?” 

Harry’s eyes glittered as he swooped his legs behind him, and pressed his arm to the back of Bernardo’s seat. They were very close now, Harry having slid all the way over. “Talent.” 

Bernardo shot him a look. A look of pure radiating lust that oozed out of him. It tasted delicious. “Some talent…” he breathed. 

“You should watch the road, Bernardo.” 

“Fuck the road.” 

“Now, now,” Harry chastised, pressing closer to Bernardo and kissing him on the cheek. “Be a good boy.” He swept his hand down Bernardo’s muscled arm, barely touching it as he soaked some of the lust up from him, making Bernardo’s hips shift. 

“What are you doing to me?” 

“Tasting your lust. It’s delicious,” said Harry with a grin. “Mouthwatering, Bernardo. A very mouthwatering taste indeed.” He then let go, and slid all the way to the other end. A coy smile playing on his lips. 

Bernardo started cursing in some foreign language, and Harry started giggling as he brought his sunglasses down to hide his brighter than usual eyes. 

“You fucking tease!” 

Harry reached and wound his fingers into the braid, and allowed it to drape between them as he caressed it the whole way to the Clark County Coroner’s Office. Bernardo didn’t seem to mind one bit, and looked a bit on the high side. 

The building was nondescript as they usually tended to be, and it sat in the middle of an industrial area, but there was a discreet sign that let them know they were in the right place. Bernardo parked in the visitor’s lot, and they slipped out into the stifling heat. 

“As if I need to be more hot,” Bernardo sulked. 

Harry rubbed up against his side with a coy look. “We have all day and night, Bernardo.” 

“It can’t come fast enough.” 

“Oh, you’ll cum, Bernardo. Make no mistake.” Both of them put on their best professional face as Bernardo led them to a small door beside a larger garage door. A fleet of white vans and trucks sat in a perfect uniformed row. 

Morgues were generally simple places, and no they weren’t all gloomy. That was just showboating on TV, and there weren’t hundreds of drawers lining the wall. Harry wasn’t sure how sanitary that would actually be. At least he’d never seen them. There were drawers, but they were usually in lock up. A place normal citizens weren’t allowed to enter. 

Harry and Bernardo were placed into a set of backward gowns. Bernardo chose two layers of gloves, but Harry’s small hands only needed one. He would not be catching anything thanks to all the other stuff in his system. 

The Morgue was more or less bright and clean with a strange scent of mixing cleansers that always reminded Harry of the usual hospital crossed with Mrs. Figg’s house. A tinge of staleness in the air because the pressure was often very low and cool to preserve things. 

Bernardo and Harry were taken to the first autopsy room, which was all red countertops, shiny silver sinks, and walls that were tan and red tile. Harry wasn’t sure if he was fond of this color scheme or not. He couldn’t decide. 

Years ago, Harry had given up doing morgue stakings unless it was vital. He gave that over to Larry and the others. He did not like doing it. Especially the ones who cried and begged for their lives. Harry couldn’t. He simply could not do it. 

“You okay?” asked Bernardo. “You don’t have to fake it with me, Harry.” 

Harry tilted his head. “It’s fine. Just thinking about how I’m glad I don’t have to do morgue stakings anymore.” 

“What do you mean? Isn’t it part of the job sometimes?” 

“I managed to wrangle out of it,” said Harry. “Since my old animating mentor, Manny is getting up there, but still likes feeling useful. He often does it, and then we have someone who is still considered the newbie, Larry. But, I don’t like it when I have no choice, and they’re crying and begging me.” 

“What have they done to deserve it?” 

“Nothing. It’s just now, they have to be twenty or older, and if they are under twenty the parents or even grandparents can decide. Against the will of their son or daughter. Also, once the person signs a living will they can’t take it back. Even if they raise up and realize they want to continue on as a vampire; because as a newborn vampire you’re considered non compos mentis for the first sixty days.” 

Bernardo’s face twisted. “Seriously? I didn’t hear about that.” 

“Not many did, and we had to go and remind Malcolm of this new law. I don’t agree with young vampires, Merlin I don’t. It is still law that children and teen vampires under fifteen are to be killed on sight. But I also don’t believe in parents exerting that kind of power over anyone of legal age.” 

“Sticky topic. Like abortion laws and rights.” 

“You said it. Not me,” said Harry. 

Clark County had a small room off to the side of the garage that was for vampire stakings. It was next door to the room that they reserved for organ harvesting. They were nearly identical rooms, just that one helped people live and the other helped them die. Oh, and there were chains and holy items in the vampire room. 

Dr. T. Memphis came through the room looking anything but happy. Memphis was five foot six and a little round about the middle, so that his white coat wasn’t happily buttoned. It stretched at the seams reminding him vaguely of Uncle Vernon at times. Except if Uncle Vernon was ever an ME, Harry would have run away a long time ago. 

He wore his white coat, tie, and collar very tight. His curly hair was beginning to thin out leaving patches of baldness in an awkward pattern with the rest draining down into a drizzly gray. Small round glasses completed the look. 

He looked professional, until Harry saw his eyes. His eyes were cool and gray and angry. Angry did not cover it probably. He was livid, and didn’t care who saw it. 

Of course, Harry didn’t have to get to his eyes to know that he was unhappy with them. Everything he did was jerky with anger. He snapped his gloves on. He banged the side of the gurnery. He jerked the plastic off the corpse’s face, but only the face. He made sure the rest stayed covered. 

Bernardo took one step back. It was obvious that morgue visits were not his cup of tea. “Ted would be much more useful than me right now.” 

“Then why are you here?” Memphis snapped. 

“For him,” said Bernardo pointing at Harry. “He’s the genius. Not me.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“It means that if you snap the wrong item in his direction, I may see it as a threat.” 

Harry was surprised by Bernardo’s visceral reaction to the ME, and looked at him briefly to see very experienced dark eyes settling on the ME’s steel gray. His shoulders were tense, much in the way a bodyguard’s would be. Well, Harry did know what his original profession was guarding the high and mighty. He was touched, but thought it a bit unnecessary, but that was okay because Bernardo was being vigilant. Harry wanted him vigilant even if it was unnecessary. 

Harry said not a word to either man as he stepped closer, the man nestled in the plastic had short brown hair. His complexion was gray with the edges dark, like someone who had a tan, but had been bled pale. Just from seeing the face and neck, Harry knew that he’d bled to death or at the very least bled out before he died. The official cause of death might read something else, but he’d been alive long enough to lose all or most of his blood. 

“Is the official cause of death exsanguination?” he asked. 

Dr. Memphis looked at him with a bit less hostility, and whether that was because Bernardo was still staring at him or because Harry managed to score a point was up in the air. “This one was; why do you ask?” 

“I see a lot of bloodless corpses in my line of work.” 

“What do you mean by this one was? Are there other causes of death on the others?” Bernardo asked. 

Memphis’ lips went thin looking back at Bernardo. “I thought you didn’t know anything.” 

“I can ask a question or two.” 

Harry smirked. “More than a pretty face.” 

“Yes, I tend to be sometimes,” said Bernardo with his lips twitching. 

“See for yourself,” said Memphis snappishly as he peeled back the plastic farther to expose the man to his waist. 

So many cuts that it was obvious as to how he bled out. Some were so deep that the skin slices looked like mouths. Bernardo was doing a good job keeping solid beside him. Thank Merlin that Olaf wasn’t here. He’d likely be horny as hell. 

Yick. 

“Can we touch?” Harry asked, and Bernardo made a noise. 

“You want to touch?” 

“Sometimes you have to,” said Harry flatly. 

“I’ve gathered all the evidence I can from this… body, so yes.” 

He hesitated on the word body, that told Harry that he knew the man. It probably spoke to why he was angry. 

Harry took a small breath, and began to slowly explore the body gently and carefully. He didn’t poke so much as he traced each and every wound from the curves, and the many different sizes. He worked through the body, his mind conjuring up images as he placed his palm over top of the torso and not quite touching he flexed his hand like a claw and then retracted. 

Huh.

“Bernardo, I hate to ask you this but can I borrow your hand?”

Bernardo frowned. “I should ask why, but I have a feeling I know. Do what you please.” he held it out, and Harry took the larger one and turned it over palm down, and placed his over top of it. He imagined that his own hand transformed into Bernardo’s and then lightly forced the tips of the fingers to curve down. 

“What are you doing?” asked Dr. Memphis. 

“Shapeshifter.” 

“There was no animal hair at the scene.” 

“A strong shapeshifter doesn’t need to fully transform. In fact, they need only their hand to turn them into claws. It’s like five switch blades coming out of nowhere. He wouldn’t have seen it coming. Most never do. You see, each wound that I explored was made by a different size. Each finger is a different size, each claw that comes out would also be a different size. Two of the wounds were made with something that had a pronounced curve to it. A claw, but the first wound was a more standard blade shape.” 

Memphis stared at him in awe, and Bernardo arched a brow. “Wow. You got all of that? Thank God, Olaf isn’t here,” he muttered more to himself than to them. 

“That is exactly right. You were able to tell all that with just your fingers and barely touching the wound?” 

Harry sighed, and kept Bernardo’s hand in his. “Last Christmas, I was asleep when a weretiger violently attacked me. She sent her claws right into me. Just like this.” He pointed. 

“How are you alive and yet he’s on my table?” asked Memphis. 

“I guess I was lucky because at the time I was metaphysically tied up. I was healing. I have magic in my system, so it was healing me.” He was also having a conversation with a strong master vampire. “Also my guards and lovers managed to get to me in time and pull her off me.” 

“Why was she there in the first place?” Bernardo asked. 

“Remember that unseen enemy I told you about?” Bernardo nodded. “She was a part of that. We didn’t know until it was almost too late.” 

Dr. Memphis was now looking at Harry with a different kind of expression. It was no longer unfriendly. “Perhaps you can help us catch this… bastard.” 

“I’ll do my best. I know my blades and I know my shapeshifters,” said Harry. 

“Do you need to see the whole show?” Memphis asked. 

“Unfortunately. Just in case I miss something. I’ll try to keep as much respect as I can for him.” 

Memphis only nodded, and began to lower the plastic further down. Cuts continued down the body, and slid across the groin in a straight line. 

Bernardo did not look comfortable at all, and Harry didn’t blame him. Sexual mutilation was never a comfortable thing for either gender. But, Harry had seen so much of it and from live victims that he was fully desensitized. 

Harry sighed, and let go of Bernardo and began to move down his body. He bypassed the slice across the groin, and went to the thigh. It wasn’t just claws. It was blades too, maybe. Or maybe part of a claw that broke off that looked like a blade. He had to lean to get a better position, and he plunged his fingers this time as far in as he could. Harry grimaced at the new blood that actually leaked out. 

“What are you looking for?” Memphis asked. 

“This one is deeper, and torn. Did you find the tip of one of the weapons broken off in the wound?” Harry asked with uncertainty. 

“Yes,” and Memphis was now completely impressed. 

“Did Ted teach you this?” Bernardo asked. 

“Yes and no,” said Harry. “After what happened with the skinless I dived into every weapon book under the sun and moon. I even took classes and courses, and spoke to many experts so that if we ever ran into something like we did, I’d pick up on it or something new quicker.” He didn’t want to see Edward that scared ever again. “I’ve also found that in a real pinch, knives are some of the best tools to ever have in the field. Of course, cutting out a heart or decapitating a vampire’s head is not fun, but I would have been a damsel for sure without them because they can always be hidden.” 

“Somehow, you make this not so creepy,” said Bernardo.

“I don’t do it because I think it’s fun. I’ve been sizing vampire fangs since I began working with Ted and RPIT, and I know my shapeshifter claws. Maybe my knowledge of blades aren’t as extensive as Olaf or my knowledge of shapeshifters, but it’s good enough that I guarantee that something was stuck in there. A tip or something.” 

“You are exactly right. There was a tip stuck in there.” 

“Are all the bodies like this?” 

“The bodies I’ve processed are like this, yes; some worse, one not as bad, but mostly worse.” 

“I think we’re done with this one,” said Harry finally. He was already tugging off his gloves to get new ones, but he washed his hands first. Not catching anything or not, his fingers had been in open wounds. It was just cleanliness at this point. 

The next body was almost identical, except the man was a little shorter, more muscled, with paler hair and skin. His body had been nearly shredded. It wasn’t just cuts. It was slashes, criss-crosses, all over up and down. A frenzy. Something frenzied. Harry went on his usual perusal of the body, and with it cleaned up the damage was extensive. 

“The few wounds I have been able to isolate so far seem to have some of the same edges as the earlier wounds. It’s the same kind of weapon, maybe the same weapons; I’ll need more tests to be sure.” 

“I know what happened,” said Harry, not needing anymore as he stepped back. 

“You do?” 

“I know exactly what happened.” He was already pulling off the gloves without touching. 

“Can you enlighten us?” 

“How about a quick demonstration? Do you mind? It’s easier.” He turned to Bernardo. 

“What now?” 

“You’re the victim.” 

“Why am I the victim?” 

“You’re closer to their size. I’m closer to the culprit’s size.” 

“How can you know that?” asked Memphis. 

Harry looked over at him. “I know because while these are claws from a shapeshifter they’re smaller and yet they still grow. It’s all about mass. It’s why I was testing Bernardo’s hand. His is too big. Mine is a bit too small for regular hands. But if they grew a size or two from shifting… then it would be almost perfect. Anyway, the first attack was a surprise.” Harry clawed his hands and pressed them right to Bernardo’s chest. “Right there - like that. See the curves?” 

Memphis adjusted his glasses as Bernardo looked down. 

“It was hesitant at first. Likely a first kill or they didn’t realize the effect that the attack would have on its own psyche. If Bernardo falls back on the ground, I’ll be on top of him. My claws will sink further, and if I lose control of my form and start shifting further because of the lust of the blood, I may have my back claws, and there’s a good chance that they’ve pinned the victim completely. One of the back claws going right into the thigh. It would explain it, and then we have this guy. He might have tried to attack back. A shot or two was given off causing the shapeshifter to leap. Furious and not only furious, but hungry from the blood and the attack. Excited, and it frenzies. Giving us this body. It was a frenzy out of control attack. I guess we have our day attacker, but still there is something missing.” 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Memphis completely enamored with Harry and what he’d explained. 

“I’m not sure, sir. Something is missing. It’s like when you can’t find a cause of death, but you know it’s there. It’s in front of you, but you can’t see it or even feel it yet.” He shook his head. “Whatever they were fighting was faster, and claws coming out of nowhere is super fast,” said Harry. “What about the other bodies? It’s more than a lycanthrope. I think there were two creatures there. One a lycanthrope, one not.” 

“One of the other members of SWAT is cut up like this. Only the body you’ve already seen and the vampire hunter are cut, as you put it, like they were played with, or offered a knife fight.” 

“But I bet you didn’t find any wounds on their hands and arms, like they were armed with a knife and fought back, right?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Memphis. 

Bernardo looked at Harry with understanding. “When you fight with knives, you still use your arms like shields,” he explained. He mimicked swinging a blade, his wrists and forearms up. “It’s like defensive wounds, but it looks different. It’s hard to explain, but you know it after a while.” 

Harry nodded. “Exactly.” 

“Then no, there were no knife wounds.”

“Were any of the more frenzied attacks made with things other than blades? I mean, did you find evidence of claws and teeth?” 

“Yes,” he said. “And the fact that you figured that out makes me glad you were invited here. These are our men, you understand?” 

“You wanted to solve it without the help of a bunch of strangers.” 

“Yes, we owed them.” 

“Understandable,” said Bernardo. 

“But you know the monsters better than regular police. I thought that the Marshall service having a preternatural branch was just some politically expedient way to give a bunch of killers a badge. But you guys really do know the monsters.” 

“Someone has to,” said Harry. “You can’t fight a preternatural like you would a human. If you do, you die,” he said crisply. 

“I stopped processing the last body when I found what I thought was lycanthrope damage. I wanted to wait for the experts, which I guess is you.” 

“Indeed.” 

The door to the autopsy suite swung open, and three new gowned and gloved people entered the room wheeling another gurney and a new plastic wrapped figure. This plastic was looser, as if it had been hastily thrown back over the body. Dr. Memphis stripped off his gloves and started to put on new ones. Harry had followed suit since he’d been playing with the other. New body, new gloves; clean up, move down. 

Bernardo remained at his side, and Harry felt bad for him. He was usually the shoot them and go, not the hang around dead corpses sort. But he didn’t seem to be lowering his professionalism at all, and instead he smiled blindly at the tall woman amongst them causing her to hold back a blush. 

Barely. 

Memphis introduced them all. One was Dale and the other Patricia. Dale had glasses behind his faceplate and short, brown hair. Apparently, he wanted to be extra careful. Patricia wore just the protective glasses. She had her hair in tight, dark pigtails. The last man in the room had a camera in his gloved hands. 

Memphis said. “This is Rose.” 

Bernardo arched a brow. “Rose?” He made it more of a question. 

“It’s short for something worse,” said Rose, and that was all he said. Harry didn’t blame him. Harry had once known a man named Hawthorn. The magical world could be a strange place with names. 

The doctor told them not to touch the body until he said so, and Harry could feel Bernardo inwardly cringing. He was not in the habit of watching humans being disected. The body was still dressed in the same dark green SWAT gear that Grimes and his men had been wearing. The blood had soaked into the cloth and turned most of it black, so the body was a dark shape on the tan plastic gurney. His face was a pale blur where they’d removed his helmet, but his hair was as dark as the uniform. His eyebrows were thick and dark, too. But below the brows, the face was destroyed. Gone. A complete red ruin. 

Bernardo had turned away from the sight, but Harry kept right on staring. He must have been the last to fall for the damage to be so extensive. It was hunger of a different sort, but Harry had a feeling that whatever shapeshifter had been involved, it wasn’t the only one. He could feel a hair raising aura of energy, and what that was, Harry hadn’t a clue. 

“The examination recommenced at two thirty p.m. Marshals Harry Potter-Black and Bernardo Spotted-Horse observing.” He looked at Harry from where he stood near the body. “Are you going to do your observation from across the room?” 

“No,” said Harry. He needed to see it all. He saw the extensive damage, and imagined wide open jaws coming down. “Once you got the plastic off, you stopped because it looked like some big jaws crunched down on his lower face,” he added. 

“Exactly what I thought.” 

“Did you find the lower jaw?” 

“We did not.” 

_ He ate it then _ , Harry thought. 

“It could be a crushing tool,” said Bernardo who was a few steps behind Harry. “It doesn’t necessarily have to be jaws. Some are used in the meat industry. Some to dehorn cattle, others for castration, and some to cut through the neck in a single movement.” 

“You’re right,” said Harry. “I’m thinking lycanthropes because of my job. Glad you’re here, Bernardo.” 

“I wish I could say the same,” said Bernardo. “But I’m not moving.” 

Dale and Patricia moved in to raise the body and ease the vest off. It looked like claws or a blade had been used to rake across the vest, but with so much blood and cloth mixed together it was hard to tell. Flesh would be better for evidence. 

Once again, Harry was spot on. No blade or tool could have done that kind of damage. It was claws. They were searching for the cause of death, and Harry didn’t think it was the lower jaw. 

“Can you confirm without a doubt that this was a lycanthrope attack?” asked Dr. Memphis. 

One more cursory look at the ruined state of the body. “It was claws and a lycanthrope, and they were in partial transformation when the attack took place.” 

“How can you be sure of that?” 

Harry held up his hand. “Watch my hand trace over the wounds. The marks were made by a hand, not a paw.” 

The woman named Patricia said, “your hand is too small to make marks like that even with claws.” 

She hadn’t been there for his demonstration. “The hands get bigger when the person shapeshifts,” said Harry. “Everything gets double and sometimes triple it’s size.” Sometimes even bigger depending on several factors. 

They finally managed to strip the man down, and his body was nothing more than a bloody ruin with bright tears across the skin. He could also see the groin damage. Bernardo looked almost pale staring at it. 

“You should go get some air,” said Harry. “This isn’t why I wanted you here anyway.” 

Bernardo looked like he was going to refuse, but one more look at Harry had him turning and removing his mask and gloves to step out of the room. 

Rose had taken all the pictures he needed or he had been too stunned to move and react, and Patricia was just staring with a look of horror on her face. Is this the worst they’d seen? Harry wished he could say it was for him. But then, he didn’t know this bloke. Dale had busied himself with something at the cabinets, and Patricia went over to stand beside Rose and turned her back. 

“Anyone who needs to leave may do so,” said Memphis. 

Dale went for the door without a word. “They were friends,” Rose said, and that was enough. 

“Patricia,” Memphis said. “Do you need to go?” 

“No, doctor. I’ll stay. I didn’t know him as well as Dale did, and there are some of the… I did know some of them better. I don’t want to work on them, so I’ll stay.” She turned around, skin pale, lips thin, but had a determined look on her face. 

“Rose?” 

“I’m okay doc. It’s not that I knew him. I’m being all wimpy about the wound. Sorry.” He nodded. “I’ll do better.” He raised the camera back up and started snapping. 

Harry waltzed around the body so he could see the wound closer, and once he was on the other side, he could see the inside of the right thigh more clearly. Someone had sliced it open from the groin to the knee. The femoral artery would have been toast. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes tops to bleed out from it without care. 

Harry peered closer at the body, having to lean over slightly. It didn’t go into the groin. Just over and around it. Like it was deliberately trying to avoid it. “Looks like the claws were driven in and around the groin, deep, but straight in and out, not tearing.” Harry stood and gestured at the thigh wound. “Not like that.” 

“Was it more than one shapeshifter?” 

Good question. “Could be, but I don’t think so. If we have a vampire serial, he may have an animal to call, which means there might have been hesitation at first, but if the vamp in question has good control over the lycanthrope there is nothing he or she could have done to avoid doing this.” 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Patricia. “Control?” 

“Some vampires can control lycanthropes. How much control depends on both involved. Some can resist the call, some can ignore it. Others… not so much.” 

“You mean someone can be forced to do this against their will?” asked Rose. 

“Yes they can. If they’re weak enough metaphysically. Yes. This attack was up close and personal. There isn’t room for two to fight. I’m not discounting the idea, but all these wounds are so debilitating that once it happened, there wouldn’t be any need for two shifters to fight this man.” 

“His name is Randall Sherman. Randy,” said Memphis. 

Harry could see that this man had been in great shape. He was on the good side of thirty, but no amount of weight-lifting and jogging was going to ever make most human beings strong enough to take on a shapeshifter without some help.

“What kind of hair did you find on the body and clothes?” 

“Human hair, but no animal hair. I’ve seen two other shapeshifter kills, and we found a lot of animal hair at both. You can’t get this close to someone and not shed on them, but this shifter cleaned the body of hair so we wouldn’t know what it was.” 

Harry shook his head. “Not necessarily, doc. He or she could have very well been human with only parts of them transformed.” 

“You said that, but I don’t understand that because I understand a manwolf or mancat form. I’ve seen a couple of those.” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I meant that a really powerful shapeshifter can change just hands and feet, and everything else is human. No fur, no animal hair, nothing. All human except the claws on the hands and feet. I’ve seen a werewolf climb the side of a building that way.” 

“That was one of your cases?” 

“Yup.” 

“He used claws to shove into the building?” Patricia asked. 

“Yep.” 

“Wow, shades of Spider-Man,” said Rose. 

“More like Wolverine, I think?” Teddy loved that comic. “But the principle is the same.” 

“He got away?” Memphis asked. 

“Temporarily.” 

“How did they catch him?” 

“I got them to approve werewolves to track the rogue werewolf, then I killed him.” 

Patricia was staring at him wildly. “What do you mean you killed him?” 

How else did he mean it? “I waltzed right up to him, and put a few bullets between his eyes.” 

“Just one?” 

“No.” 

“Back to the case; you can listen to war stories from the marshall after we’ve caught our man.” 

“Sorry, doc,” Both replied. 

“So you’re saying this is a very powerful shifter that did this?” 

“Pretty sure of it, and that means the pool of suspects has shrunk. There aren’t that many shifters in any city that can do it. Maybe five in a large clan, and one in a small.” 

“Do you think the shapeshifter cut up the other men?” 

“All but one of them,” said Harry. “Whatever did one of them it was like it had multiple arms, an arm for every blade.” 

“Do you know any preternatural creature that has multiple arms, Marshall?” 

Harry tilted his head. “Yes. I know of a few. Some are more mythological, but they’re not native to this country, but then anything can migrate.” Especially if they were trailing after a powerful ancient vampire. 

Memphis looked troubled as he looked over the body, and he let out a sigh. 

“What’s wrong, doc?” Harry asked. 

“It’s just that I signed the petition that they took to Washington to try to get the Domestic Preternatural Endangerment Act repealed. I believe that the warrants for your job are too broad and violate their rights.” 

That was surprising. “You’re not wrong I don’t think.” 

Memphis looked up at him when he said that. “But, you hunt them.” 

“I don’t hunt them because they’re preternatural, Dr. Memphis. I hunt them because I’m good at it. I hunt them because someone has to equalize the playing field. Every species has a monster or two. A human can do this to another human, and they have. Multiple times over. The only difference is the preternatural tend to be a bit more out there, otherworldly, things that most do not understand. That’s where I come in. I come in and take out the ones that make the good ones look bad. Give them a foul name, and try to make them illegal again.” 

“It’s just… Vegas has one of the lowest rates of murder by preternatural. It’s actually number two with St. Louis number one.” 

“No surprise, I highly doubt many of the preternatural really want to deal with the Master of the City. Max runs a tight ship, and I bet his wife does too. No wonder they invited me in. I’m from St. Louis by the way,” he said proudly. 

“I guess that would make some sort of sense,” said Memphis with a nod. 

Harry didn’t need to see anymore. But he did want to see the personal effects. They were laying in a plastic bag, and Harry spied a silver pentagram. “He was a Wiccan?” 

“Yes,” said Memphis. “Does that matter?” 

“It may be why the shifter ate his face off first,” said Harry. 

“Explain.” 

“If I’m right, then Sherman was saying a spell, and the shifter wanted to stop him.” 

“There’s no spell against lycanthropes, is there?” Rose asked. 

“Not for a Wiccan witch, no. But there are spells that impact other preternatural entities. These kinds of spells are almost exclusively for non corporeal beings.” 

“Like ghosts?” Patricia asked. 

“Not exactly. A ghost you can just ignore them. But spirits, demons, entities and other things such as that.” 

“You mean like the devil?” Patricia queried. 

Harry sighed. “No, sorry. I shouldn’t have said demon. What I meant is something that is more energy than physical, sort of. It’s hard to explain.” Especially to the mundane. 

“Whatever wielded the knives was very physical,” said Memphis. 

“The knives were very physical, but if Sherman thought a spell could help against them, then maybe whatever was using them wasn’t.” 

“I don’t understand,” Rose said.

“Nor do I.” 

“I’ll just need to talk to Sherman’s coven or at least his high priestess.” Not going to be fun. All of them tried to convert him, and never realized that his magic was his own. Not the earth’s. “If he was any good at the magic side of his faith, then he wouldn’t have wasted breath on something that wouldn’t help save them. Also if a lycanthrope was going to eat anything it would go for the stomach or throat.” 

“Randy was very devout, and very serious about his faith.” 

“Okay, I’ll still want to talk to the priestess, but for right now I need to figure out what animal flavor did this.” 

“There are no nonhuman hairs, Marshall,” Memphis repeated. 

“I heard you the first and second time.” 

“It will take time to analyze the claw marks.” 

“I already know you’re looking for a smaller person. Question is, which flavor of lycanthrope are we looking for? It could be an Alpha female.” Or like Micah, a small Alpha male. 

“You really think a woman did this?” asked Memphis. 

Harry snorted. “I’ve seen shapeshifters of both sexes do some pretty amazing things, so yeah, this damage does not rule out a female at all.” If only they’d met Raina. 

“It takes a few days for DNA results.” 

“I don’t have a few days,” said Harry. “I’ll just sniff it out.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I carry many lycanthrope strains,” said Harry. “I may be able to pinpoint the flavor of animal if I open my shields to it. I can’t explain it easily, but I want to try.”

“I would be eager to see you try,” admitted Memphis. 

“I’ll have to take the mask down.” 

“That’s against protocols.” 

“I may get my breath, saliva on things, but I can’t catch anything from Mr. Sherman,” he assured. 

Memphis nodded. “If it will catch this creature days early, then do it.” 

Harry looked at the objects and tried to decide what would be the piece of clothing or equipment that the lycanthrope had gotten the closest to. He looked at it all in the baggies, and finally settled on the throat/ear microphone getup. It had actually been damaged by teeth. 

“Can one of you unbag and make sure that the chain of evidence doesn’t get messed up?” He asked pointing. 

“Your smelling something won’t be admissible in court, not even with this many officers dead,” said Memphis. 

“No, but I’m not looking for court proof. I’m looking for a clue as to where to find people to question. That’s all we can hope to get from this.” 

Memphis realized what he meant. “If you smell a certain animal, you’ll know what group to go to?” 

“Exactly.” 

Dr. Memphis came over and carefully unbagged the evidence. Harry took the mask down, and leaned forward. He closed his eyes, and slowly began to call on the metaphysical part of him that wasn’t quite so human anymore. He could see and feel all his sleeping beasts nestled inside of him. His wolf, leopard, lioness, white and yellow tiger and then there were more hidden deep within him. Ones that had yet to come out. All of them lay deep behind his soul. It was thanks to the Mother of all Darkness that he had the multiple tigers. A pain in the arse they’d been, but none more so than the lioness. 

Gently, he prodded them, and felt them stir. Harry was pretty good at keeping them from trying to physically manifest now. He could call them as energy, and that was exactly what he was doing right now. 

His wolf would be the best one to use to scent things out. She was a beautiful white and silver wolf with black markings around her eyes.

Harry’s skin rippled with goosebumps, and he lowered his face toward the piece of technology as he conveyed to his wolf that they needed to scent out a predator. Clearly, the first smell was death, and with the wolf growling Harry couldn’t help but let it trickle out of his lips. 

“Are you all right, Marshall?” 

“Fine, doc; please don’t talk to me while I do this,” he said in a husky soft voice that betrayed his usual voice. 

The smell of plastic was sharp, and almost bitter. The wolf did not like it, and beneath that was sweat, fear, and she perked at this. Fear and sweat meant food, something to chase and devour. Harry pushed that thought back and concentrated. He needed more. His she-wolf began to sniff further, and it was Sherman they smelled next. She identified it as the scent of a man, and that he still smelled of the soap and shampoo he’d used that day. It was like peeling every layer of scent down to it’s more baser scents. Harry ended up touching the felt piece with his nose, and couldn’t help but think about the animal that did this. It smelled of saliva, and it wasn’t the same scent as Sherman. He wasn’t sure why it was different. Harry closed his eyes and gave himself over to the she-wolf. Her and the leopard are the ones he trusted most, but she was better at scenting, and there the faintest whiff of something that wasn’t human. 

Harry followed that scent the way he’d follow a path in the woods. A path that was barely there, lost in the weeds and small trees. Harry pushed his way through that narrow opening, and suddenly the world was full of… tiger. 

Harry let out a gasp when all the tigers inside pushed their way beyond the wolf causing Harry’s senses to go into an overloading drive. A series of growls he could feel, and he shoved away from the evidence. Harry almost fell on his arse, but Bernardo was suddenly right there behind him. 

Harry took a sharp gulp of breath, and immediately he was able to smell Bernardo. His soap had a refreshing clean scent, and that man beneath the soap and shampoo rippled across his skin. Man. Human. Yes. 

“Harry?” 

“I’m okay. All of them hit me at the same time,” said Harry as Bernardo helped him to stand up straight. He instinctively brought Bernardo’s wrist to his nose, and took in a breath. 

“Does my scent help?” asked Bernardo. 

“Sort of. Just gets me away from that scent.” He raised his eyes to the microphone. 

“Did you recognize it?” 

“Sure did,” Harry grumbled. “You should still do that DNA for evidence. I think I need some air.” His tigers were still circling through him. They were excited and anxious. 

“I’ll take you out,” said Bernardo, helping to strip the rest of the gown off. 

He let Bernardo lead him out the side door, and Harry was actually thankful for the dry oven and smell of the desert as he leaned heavily against the man who kept his wrist to Harry’s nose. 

“You ever have these episodes before?” 

Harry nodded. “When it was the leopard and wolf, it was fine. I not only had mates, but being with Jean-Claude who has wolves to call keeps both pretty calm. It wasn’t until Orlando King that I gained the lioness, and it stirred the melting pot.” 

“King?” Bernardo leaned around to look at Harry. “Orlando King? Is that why he’s missing?” 

“We killed him. He was after Micah and his Pard. You know Micah’s eyes right? It’s because of him.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Chimera, as King was called, happened to be a panwere. He had multiple strains of lycanthrope, and even after shifting he could gain more. He had a lot of them, but when I killed him, I used metaphysical skills that when he was in his lionman form I inherited it. Ever since then my lioness has been a pain in the arse. But it wasn’t the lioness that caused the trouble in there.” 

“What was it?” 

“Tiger, and they’re so new that they’re unruly, and they rarely ever smell other tigers. They aren’t in abundance like wolves or rats.” Yet he had multiple strains. Not just yellow and white, but others. He managed to keep the others deeper down, but the host of tigers definitely made the pot of strains inside of him boil over. 

Bernardo rolled this over in his mind. “Wait - you said lioness…” 

Harry made a face. “All are female.” 

“Female? Is that possible?” 

“Now it is,” he said dryly. “I’m a weird mixture, Bernardo. Kind of a freak,” he admitted. “For a while they would try and manifest and spill out of me, but because I can’t change they have nowhere to go. I used to have to give them away to others. Sometimes, I still do. But not lately. I’ve been getting good at controlling it.” 

“So, tigers. What does this mean for us?” Bernardo asked, shifting around, and Harry shivered when the man’s braid came around and draped over his shoulder. Harry reached for it instinctively, and let the touch of his silk braid bring him back down to more human standards. He focused on Bernardo a bit harder. It was no wonder every woman and even most men looked the man’s way. He was absolutely scrumptious. His eyes being that solid dark brown, and almost black. His hair being shiny and silky with highlights of blue in certain lighting, and then his skin. A perfect shade of dark, and that nose and the curve of his cheekbones were perfection. Can’t forget the bulge in his pants. Yes, he noticed all of this about Bernardo as he focused on those perfect lips. The top lip was a perfect shape with the bottom fitting his jaw in perfect proportions. Harry knew that celebrities paid very handsomely for looks like this, but Bernardo knew that his own looks were natural. A great pair of genetics. 

“It means that I’m going to have to visit the Master of the City. He controls the weretigers.”

“Shit… that’s not going to be fun. I know he’s old time mob. I at least know that much,” said Bernardo. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not stupid. I won’t go in dumb nor will I go in with just you and me. I’ll make plans through Jean-Claude, and follow the vampire political protocol, and then wait for our backup to arrive.” 

Bernardo then smirked. “That means we’re free for the rest of the day right?” 

Harry tilted his head, and thought about it. Really. He could get the name of Sherman’s priestess and go have a chat with her. But to be honest, Harry was at his limit for police investigation, and Harry did know when he was at his limit. It wasn’t the killings themselves. It was his creatures. He needed to take a step away from the preternatural, and that included outside magic and wiccans and all that stuff that would generally make him grumpy. “Yep. I can’t do anything without more backup. You’re great, Bernardo, don’t get me wrong. But for preternaturals we need more than you and me.” 

“I agree there. Not offended if it keeps us alive.” 

Harry wanted to say that he’d be fine. It was Bernardo he’d worry about, but decided not to hit below the belt. “So, what did you have in mind?” 

“First, we should get a hotel arrangement, and then we can clean up and go and have some dinner and fun.” And the look on his face. It was the most impish he’d seen yet. 

More Las Vegas fun, and the night hadn’t even begun. 


	6. Chapter Six

Bernardo went to start the SUV and get the air conditioner going as Harry went back in and thanked the ME and assistants because he knew how hard this had been for them. He also got Sherman’s priestess’ name and number. He slid into the SUV. 

“So, what hotel are you staying at?” 

“Not a clue,” said Harry. “Going to find out now.” He checked the time. “Jean should be awake around now.” It was four in Las Vegas, but six in St. Louis.

He called home first. It took three rings, and he set the phone on speaker so he had his hands free as he crossed a leg over his knee, and got comfortable. “Hello?” said a child’s voice. 

“Hey Teddy Bear.” 

Bernardo’s brows rose at the sound of the child on the other line, and seemed to be staring at Harry whose face had naturally lit up. 

“Parrain!” Teddy shrieked. “You didn’t tell me goodbye!” 

“I’m sorry baby. Will you forgive me? I’ll make it up to you!” 

“You better. You can do so by beating those bad guys and getting back home,” said Teddy wisely. 

“I’ll do just that. Is your Dad there?” 

“Nope. He’s rounding the calvary up. I do know he’s going to be a bit late from what I’ve been hearing around the house. He’ll probably call soon. But Père is awake!” 

“Good, I need to talk to him.” 

“Okay.” 

“Dad? Père?” Bernardo whispered. 

“Does no good to whisper.” Harry waved his hand. “Edward and Jean-Claude.” 

“Do you have a new friend over there, Parrain? Père has been worried about that since you left. He laments that he couldn’t send anyone with you.” 

“I’m okay, I assure you, and yes I have a friend. He’s not a new one though. An old one, and I know your Dad would approve. So you can tell Père that.” 

“Okay! Père! Parrain is on the phone. He says not to worry, that he has a friend that Dad approves of.” 

“Merci, mon Petit Loup!” Harry could hear the sound of a sweet kiss. “Mon Amour. You are well I take it?” 

“I am, Jean. I hope you’re not worrying yourself into a frenzy over there.” 

“I cannot help it. You are in a place that is hard for me to reach. Unfortunately, Max is still down so I must wait for his awakening before I speak to him again.” 

“Yeah, about that. I’m going to need a meeting with him,” and so he proceeded to tell Jean-Claude everything going on. He left no detail out. Jean-Claude had gone so quiet that most would have thought he’d hung up. He wasn’t even breathing, not that he had to. 

“Mon Dieu, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude spoke swiftly once he’d finished. 

“Is it possible, Jean, that Vittorio is a daywalker?” 

Several heart-beats of silence, and then. “He lost that power so very long ago.” 

“He might have gotten it back.” 

“I dearly hope not. It is not good if that is true. He was a terror at night, and in the day only makes him worse. He could never be tracked. It is why he was so feared, even by the Council. Even by those who are far stronger because once a vampire is down for the day they are down. No amount of awakening them will see to it. I do hope mon Tueur d’Ombre gets to you soon. He is rounding up what we need. We need those who have other reasons to be in the area. Max has expressed interest in a few of my men for dancers. So I can send them to you under that guise. I will also get you a meeting. But I do not think it will be tonight.” 

“It’s okay. You do what you can. I won’t move until you say it’s okay to do so. Besides, I only have one person here to watch my back. He’s good, but I want to keep him alive.” Harry winked at Bernardo who snorted. 

“Oh? And what friend have you got there?” 

“Bernardo. He worked with us a few years ago on the Red Woman’s Husband debacle. When I realized that I’d be on the ground with no eyes at my back I called him.” 

“Edward will be pleased. He has been stressing about not getting to you fast enough. We do have one thing on our side during all of this. I can get you your meeting. I fear Max wishes more from you than your investigative skills.” 

“What’s that mean?” Harry asked leaning forward. 

“You know that you brought out Crispin’s dormant power, yes? You also brought out Alex’s pyrokinetic abilities.” 

Harry shifted in his seat. “Oh come on. You can’t say that was from me! I didn’t… did I?” 

“Oui, they have expressed interest in you taking a few of their weretigers and bringing about their powers. It is a good thing that Sampson came into his powers when he met with those Merfolk beneath your school’s lake; otherwise I fear their mother would have been ravenous once the gossip got out, and believe you me, the story will get out. Max is famous for it.” 

“...” Harry shrank down in his seat, and had gone utterly silent. 

Bernardo frowned. “Harry? You okay?” 

“Is this Monsieur Bernardo?” 

“Bernardo, please.” 

“Then please call me Jean-Claude. Even though I do not know you, I have full confidence in mon Amour and Edward’s choices.” 

“Uh, thanks I think?” 

Harry half smiled. “He’s complimenting you.” 

“Oh, well, great! Thanks!” Bernardo smiled blindly as if Jean-Claude’s eyes could reach through and see him, and Harry rolled his own. It was too easy to be comfortable with Bernardo. 

“Mon Amour, you do not have to do anything you do not wish to do. I will back you one hundred percent. You may use it as a bargaining chip or not at all.” 

“I don’t mind having fun with friends or lazy one nighters,” said Harry. “But I don’t want anyone - not especially strangers and those with strong power - to try and force me or manipulate me into being some sort of lightning rod, and I know what women like the Chang of Vegas are like.” 

“Oui. I shall leave that decision completely up to you. Mon Chaton is returning home earlier than expected. He is worried about you as we all are. I could send the lion’s Rex to you,” he suggested. 

Harry squawked. “No! Jean, you know how I feel about him. I don’t like him.” 

“Oui, you have made that clear. But he would be a great shield. He would protect you.” 

“Yeah, he would protect me, but the first instance that someone not him or one of you tried to touch me, he’ll flip out. Let’s not talk about the fact that he’s bloody married now, and has a new Regina.” 

“He would drop her if you gave word.” 

“I’ll never give word,” said Harry dryly. “And the only reason he even accepts the three of you is because he’s getting something out of it. His life.” Bernardo arched a brow at this, and Harry stuck out his tongue. 

“Oui, you may be right about that. But a shield is a shield at times, mon Amour. You must be absolutely careful when you get around the tigers. Whether you want to or not you may very well react to them as you did last time, and this time it won’t be only two. We do not wish for them to take advantage like Augustine did.” 

“If Edward is here, he can stop it.” 

“Oui, that is why I hope to time it. Get the permission, and then turn back with a counter offer. I will do so once mon Tueur d’Ombre is closer to you. He must be with you at all times during the meetings.” 

“I thought Max didn’t want me to feed the ardeur on his tigers. I thought he feared me feeding on them?” Bernardo now gave him a confused look, but Harry brushed a hand to his arm to let him know he’d explain later. 

“It is true, he does not truly wish for it. He would rather have you himself if I’m being honest. He spoke of interest in you. He thought maybe that he would gain more power just being with you. But it is his wife, Bibiana, as you suspect, that wishes for the tigers. If she could have other tigers with the new ability that Crispin has, then it would be good for her clan. Crispin was a newly minted Alpha, but a very young one. She has much older and more powerful Alpha’s in her ranks.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked. 

“I cannot tell you that, mon Amour. I would never tell you what you should do.” 

“Most Masters would,” Harry countered. 

“I am not most, and you are more than that to me. I made the mistake once, mon Amour. I know better now. You do what you feel in your heart to do. You go with your instincts that have always been exemplary. If you say no, then mean no. If you relent and say yes, and base it on instinct then go ahead. I trust you in everything you do. Mon Chaton and mon Tueur d’Ombre do as well.” 

“Before anything they would have to prove that their tigers or them were not involved in what happened to these police officers. They would have to show me evidence and I want the kind of evidence where there is no doubt.” 

“Oui, and that will not be easy. But we have chips to bargain. We have many in our hands, and I will play these chips carefully.” 

“Funny you say that. I was thinking about going out to have fun. I need a break.” 

“Oui, go and have fun. Are you and Bernardo going to have fun later?” And Harry could feel that caressing energy flow through him as their minds linked up, and Harry had to resist the shivers that Jean-claude sent through. 

Bernardo actually blushed, and Harry grinned. “Maybe. Is that okay?” 

“Oui, the more fun the more happy you will be, mon Amour. I was just making sure I did not need to take over for now,” he purred. 

He took a deep breath. “I’ve got it pretty well under control.” He told Jean-Claude what happened when he met the Las Vegas practitioners, and how he managed to feed from one of the rare living vampires. “So long as you stop the playing, Jean… please!” he whimpered with a squirm. 

Jean-Claude laughed velvety enough to make Bernardo react. It was like his voice was nothing but sex. Yeah. A headrush for anyone first meeting him. “I see, that must have been fun.” 

“Fun and irritating. I do not like strangers in my mind.”

“You will be pleased to know that I have made hotel arrangements. Do I also need to make car service?” 

“We have an SUV.” 

“Ah, that is all well and good, but I think for your meeting with Max, let’s go in style. I’ll have a limo brought in. Anyway, your villa is at Cesar’s Palace. It is under your name, and has been paid up for the week, mon Amour.” 

Harry had no idea what a villa was, but Bernardo seemed stunned. “Okay, thank you, Jean. If you need me to quit and come home, I’ll do it.” He knew this was serious. It was serious and dangerous, and if Jean-Claude couldn’t get an advantageous line then Harry would bow out. He’d hate to, but he’d do it. 

“Non, this is for all of us, and the communities. He must be stopped, and I do believe that perhaps you are the only one. If he does not stop now, he will come later, and we do not want him later.” 

“I agree. It was my same thoughts. It’s why I came here, knowing it may very well be a trap. I will not choose between my badge and my life with you guys. You guys always take precedence.” 

“Oui, that is what I love about you, mon Amour. You are absolutely enchanting. I thank you for coming into my life. Please, have fun in Las Vegas, and do not forget memories last forever.” 

Harry grinned, even thought Jean-Claude couldn’t see it. “Memories, definitely. Love you. Please give Teddy a hug and kiss from me.” 

“Always. Please, Mr. Bernardo, have a good time with mon Amour.” As Harry hung the phone, Bernardo cleared his throat. 

“That man could make a living off phone sex.” 

Harry snorted. “That man could make a living just staring at you, Bernardo.” 

“Cesar’s Palace, hm? I guess my ninety dollar a night room just wasn’t good enough,” Bernardo laughed as they drove out of the parking lot. 

“Jean-Claude can be indulgent,” said Harry. “You need to get your things from your room?” 

“Nah. I always take it with me,” he said, jabbing his finger behind him. 

“Very Edward.” 

“Very assassin,” Bernardo corrected. 

“True. I guess for a long time I only knew Edward.” 

“Yeah, he did sort of keep you to himself. I hadn’t heard about you until I met you, and then your name started cropping up all over the place. Interesting how that happens.” 

“Interesting indeed,” Harry shifted so that he was angled more toward Bernardo with his back to the door. “I’d rather not have attention thank you.” 

“I think that whole bright shiny silver thing you produced might have started it all. I still can’t believe you managed to tear that damn thing apart with just that kind of energy.” 

“Magic. It was the purest light magic spell in existence. At least as far as I know,” said Harry. “Normally, it’s used on creatures called Dementors, but the way that vampire’s powers seemed to work was as if it was based on a Dementor itself. So, I took a chance. I figured we had nothing to lose.” 

Bernardo laughed. “You have one hell of a way of saving the day, Harry. I really thought we were all dead.” 

“Never count yourself out until the last breath,” said Harry. 

“You don’t think we should get a warrant before speaking to this master?” 

“Not yet. Let’s not go about this antagonistically. Right now, I have something Max wants. We can play games with that.” 

“Yeah, about that… what were you talking about?” Bernardo asked. 

“You know I have rare abilities right?” said Harry. 

Bernardo nodded, keeping hold of the wheel as he turned and stopped at the light. “Yeah, it’s kind of obvious, doll face.” 

Harry stuck out his tongue. “Some of them are vampire powers. One of them in particular is the need to feed.” 

“Feed?” 

“Sex.” 

Bernardo grinned. “Really? Like an Incubus and Succubus?” 

“Exactly like that. I have to regularly feed off sex or rather the energy from the sex. Lust. If I don’t, things get a bit crazy. I can take a whole room. I’ve done that before.” He cringed. “I’d rather not repeat. At least with strangers.” 

Bernardo laughed. “You’re like a walking aphrodisiac. Is that why you’re so appealing?” 

Harry blinked. “Uh… maybe? I mean, let me ask, were you attracted to me in New Mexico?” 

“Yes,” said Bernardo with a nod. “It’s not uncommon. I can be attracted to a man every now and then. I may love women, but I am open to both sides. I prefer the top.” 

Harry grinned. “I like the bottom,” he confessed. “Or you know being on top, but being a bottom.” 

“Now that I could get around,” said Bernardo, matching his grin with one of his own. “So what does this feeding do?” 

“Just makes us horny as hell. Makes us fuck like rabbits at times. I take in your energy. I can also give it back to you, some of it. I can heal with it and even make our enemies fight on our side. I take the other half. It’s like food for me. Jean-Claude has this ability. I do too. I’m the first human to ever get it that I know of, or he knows of. He’s over six hundred.” 

“Wow, so you’d be lightning beneath the sheets?” 

“Who needs sheets?” Harry asked. “Just give me a nice surface or prop me up on those arms,” he teased with a gentle sweeping glide over his tanned muscled arm making Bernardo shudder. 

“Fuck, that was… wow. I think I understand a bit. You are the literal definition of sex.” 

“Pretty much. I’ve learned how to take just a bit by touch. Like today when Cannibal went into my memories. I turned it on him, and found some of his intimate memories. I snacked a bit on it to give me an edge. It’s been a while since I’ve really fed.” 

“You can feed on me,” said Bernardo. 

“You trust me to do that?” 

Bernardo thought about it. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Why? Most would not trust something like that.” 

“It’s you, Harry. Perhaps I wouldn’t try it with your vampire lover. But I like you. As a person. A friend. It’s why I came when you called me. I was impressed. I didn’t think you thought much of me.” 

“Why would you think that?” Harry asked with a pout. 

“Don’t look like that,” said Bernardo glancing at him swiftly and then back to the traffic that was slowly getting congested all around them. It was a good thing they were in the air conditioner and it was black tinted windows. “Most don’t think of me. They see my pretty face, and that’s it.” 

“Edward never would have called you in if he didn’t think much of you. It’s true that if Edward thinks highly of someone I’m likely to think so too. But Edward is a good judge of character on that front, so I go with him at his word. But I also have my own instincts. I never would have chosen you to take down your pants otherwise. Especially back then.” 

Bernardo laughed, his dark eyes sparkling. “Yeah, I guess you did choose me. Ah, we’re coming up on the strip. Too bad it’s not at night. It’s a sight. You ready for it?” 

Harry couldn’t help but bounce a bit as he situated himself to sit closer to Bernardo, shoulder to shoulder. “I’m ready! Show me the strip.” 

“The adult playground at your service.” 

It started with the small wedding chapels scattered alongside other shops, and then it was a conglomerate of color and movement. Even in the day, everything had color to it and amongst the backdrop of sienna dusting it was very eye catching. There was a castle in the distance that had colorful tops. Billboard signs so large that Harry had to bend down to look up to see them. All of them flashed, and changed. Shows and concerts and their dates were being advertised. A shower of sparkling fireworks. Even in the day it looked pretty cool. And then there were the buildings. Casinos and hotels, the fountains, the greenery, and gardens. Harry ended up whipping around, even going so far as to half climb over the front of Bernardo so he could see the other side. Particularly the fountains that took up one side of the road. He noticed the flashes of colors and feathers as pairs of almost nude women walked about with high feather crowns and tails; one pair pausing to pose for a photo with a couple. 

Bernardo was chuckling, and he looped one arm around Harry’s torso and shifted enough so that Harry could get comfortable without blocking his view. “You’re so fucking cute.” He ran a hand down Harry’s back and over his ass.

“Hush,” Harry quipped tugging at the braid. 

A place called Circus Circus loomed up on the right-hand side was pretty cool looking. Maybe Jean-Claude could add a rollercoaster? “Hm, rollercoaster? I wonder if we could do that?” 

“We?” 

“Jean-Claude has a Circus in the Riverfront. It’s great looking, but wow. A rollercoaster. That would be fun. Can we go on it?” 

“You want to go on a rollercoaster?” 

“I’ve only been a couple of times. Last time I took Teddy he was too young.” 

“Ah yes, the little boy. Who was he?” 

“My baby,” said Harry squeezing Bernardo’s shoulder. “He’s my godson. Ooh, ooh! Look at that!” He pointed at the large towering Wynn that looked curvaceous and modern where it sat amongst some of the older buildings. It was quite a contrast, and there was a huge billboard where an animated pixie was pushing words on a huge moving screen. 

It was an odd collection of shapes across the street that had Harry’s attention. “That’s the Fashion Show Mall,” Bernardo answered. By now they were crawling and that was just fine for Harry who kept trying to get better views. “God, you smell good…” 

Harry flushed and he looked down to see Bernardo staring up at him. They had stopped for a huge group of pedestrians, all the other cars across the four lanes were also stopped around them. Harry spotted a few different versions of limos dotted amongst the normal vehicles. “What do I smell like? I’m surprised it’s not the morgue.” He sniffed himself. 

“Almost like honey,” Bernardo admitted. “You feel good against me.” He tightened his grip and Harry’s breath was caught when he was right there against Bernardo to feel him. 

Harry didn’t think, and he simply did. Being so close, he pressed his lips with a flowing hunger to Bernardo’s, and the pulse of his heart thumped passed his mouth and down his throat, and their tongues began to move. Slow and slick, a coil around the other, and Bernardo’s palm slid up over his ass and beneath his shirt to his skin making goosebumps appear as the kiss sped up. 

Harry’s hands cupped Bernardo’s strong jaw and sank his kisses deeper; swallowing the hot breaths down his throat. It was like licking silk with every swallow and Harry’s body urged for more, but then there was a honk behind them. Several of them, causing Harry and Bernardo to part as he pushed on the gas instinctively to start moving. 

Bernardo’s eyes however were on Harry who had to physically turn his chin to the road. “Road, Bernardo.” Harry purred into his ear. He sagged down carefully right up against Bernardo’s right side. 

“Sorry,” Bernardo’s tongue poked out to lick his lips, and Harry could only stare at it. No longer did the strip hold much interest because what he wanted was sitting right there beside him. 

Caesar’s Palace sat between the Mirage and the Bellagio. It was absolutely huge, and the fountain behind the statue of Augustus Caesar sat in front of it. 

“Caesar’s Palace was built in 1966,” Bernardo told him. 

“It’s amazing.” 

“Yes. It is one of the more favored hotels. A lot of high rollers. Is your vampire a high roller?” 

Harry laughed, and threw his head back. “He is the highest of rollers, Bernardo Spotted-Horse.” 

“I think I’d be terrified to meet him.” 

“You didn’t hear it from me. But he would be the kindest vampire you could ever meet.”  _ If he liked you _ , Harry didn’t say. “Edward is scarier than him. Don’t ever tell him I told you that if you meet him.” 

Bernardo chuckled and pressed his nose right into Harry’s cheek. “If you’re this good as a budding little Incubus, I am terrified of a six hundred year old.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Terror would not be what you would be feeling, Bernardo. He is the pure definition of lust, and Merlin help you if you ever met Belle Morte. You’d be done for.” 

“Probably,” said Bernardo shamelessly. “But what a way to go.” 

Harry laughed and ran his tongue along Bernardo’s chin. “Let’s get to our room.” 

“Yes… I think that’s a good idea.” 

They pulled up to the front of the massive pseudo Greek-Roman building and Bernardo followed the signs for the parking garage. 

“Do we look fancy enough?”

“Does it matter?” Harry asked with a half smile. 

“Guess not.” As they found a place to park, they avoided the valet station. No way would they accept it considering it would be strangers driving their cars. They parked in an empty place, and both of them stepped out at the same time that they brought their shades down over their eyes. 

Once they were back up top, marble statuary of mythological Gods, Goddesses, and even creatures with a mixture of tall Roman columns paved their way, and near the entrance was a four-faced eight-handed Brahma shrine, and the interior was golden and gilded with more statuaries in the very center. Harry was actually thankful for his History of Magic as he casually rattled off the who was who as they turned toward the reception that sat far back. It was all gilded, so glitzy and bright. It would look gaudy if it wasn’t so sleek. The flashing lights of the casino games to their right broke the illusion some, but were easy enough to ignore.

“Can I help you?” asked a female attendant, and her eyes were immediately on Bernardo. He smiled blindly at her. 

“Yes, I have a reservation under Potter-Black.” Harry held out his identification to her, and it took her a second to turn her gaze back on him to be professional. “Bernardo, no flirting while I’m trying to get our room.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Bernardo held up his hands, and winked at her. It made her giggle. 

Harry just grinned and elbowed him, and then the woman let out a noise. “I see, you have two villas registered on the account. Paid up for the week.” She was staring at him. A cross between professional and shock. It must be because he looks so young. 

“Is that what he’s reserved for us? Okay,” said Harry with a shrug. Harry had to show more identification, and do some signing, and all that other stuff, and then two security cards were slid to them in a felt pouch. It didn’t take long for too many employees to surround them with the expectations of taking their things, of which they were in the car so Bernardo went out to get it, followed by two employees. “Also if Ted Forrester comes by, please add another card to my account, and send him straight to me. Okay?”

“Y-yes sir!” she said with a nod as she began to type quickly. “Oh, he’s already on the account and registered as well.” 

Harry beamed. “Great! That works out perfectly then.” 

It was service at it’s finest. Employees led Bernardo and Harry through the building, passing by various restaurants and small casino floors where people were already testing their luck, past a few shops, to get to the villas reserved for them. Harry wrinkled his nose at the scent of cigarettes and cigars on the casino floors as they passed through the building. It was obvious that the rooms had been expensive because the employees were going all out. Harry had a feeling that Jean-Claude spared no expense. 

“It says here that you have declined the Butler service, is that your wish?” asked one of them, checking a notebook portfolio he was carrying. 

“If that’s what my fiancé said then yes,” said Harry. “I have no idea what he’s ordered, but if he has then that’s what it is.” He brought his shoulders up. Of course, Harry wouldn’t want a Butler. What on earth?

It turned out villas were in the newly constructed Octavius Tower, sharing a lobby with the Augustus Tower, and it made Caesar’s front lobby pale with its rich texture and refined opulence.

It turned out there were two rooms, the Neptune and the Artemis, but really the entirety of Jean-Claude’s kiss could have fit in one of them. It was a massive penthouse, three bedrooms. Each having a personal baths that mimicked the Roman’s with it’s tasteful marble. It was all open and the rooms flowed elegantly from one to the other. A seating area, dining, more seating, and even a billiards room. The Artemis suite was the height of luxury. So was Neptune, and they both opened to each other. So it made sense why both would be rented out. It had its own balcony area that was huge, and the hot tub was almost more impressive than Jean-Claude’s. 

After an extensively healthy tip to the service, they were left alone. Bernardo was whistling as he did a once around. “I have to say, Harry, you outdid yourself.” 

“More like Jean-Claude. We could have stayed in Max’s tower, but I have a feeling that Jean-Claude is taking a different route.” Harry shook his head. “It’s part charm, part politics.” 

“At forty thousand a night per room?” Bernardo looked at Harry. “You do know that’s the cost?” 

“I’d reimburse him if he’d let me. But he’s six hundred years old, and most of his investments have been great successes.” 

“I guess it’d be rude to ask what he is worth.” 

“You can think of the British royalty times about five because you know, he’s never died.” Bernardo’s whistle was longer this time, and the two went off to explore in opposite directions. Harry was also mindful, and placed a large ward across the entirety of the room. He’d do the other later, but for now, he wanted immediate protection and safety from anything that might come through their doors and windows. Marble was a great magic conductor, and it absorbed very well as Harry slid his wand along the walls allowing his magic to flow like a lasso, and by the time he was done the two of them met each other upstairs on opposite sides, and laughed for no reason than because they could. “Wow, I have been in some impressive places. You tend to when you’re a bodyguard to the rich and famous, but -  _ this _ is impressive.” 

Harry then realized something that he might not have thought about before. “I’m sorry Bernardo if I didn’t offer to pay you for your help!” 

Bernardo blinked and looked down at Harry. “Don’t be silly. I came as a friend. You and Edward seem to bring all kinds of fun. I have read up on your antics over the years. I do follow every now and then.” 

“You are more than a pretty face.” 

“Yes, and you’re more than a young Necromancer.” 

“I think we should test a bed.” 

“Why a bed? We could do a table?” He rubbed his fingers along one of the hall tables that had a small statuette of Artemis sitting on a dais with her bow raised to the sky. 

“Will it stand up to us?” Harry asked coyly. 

“I don’t know, we can always test it.” 

“Yeah, we can.” 

Bernardo was suddenly moving like a predator, but Harry was no prey and had him pulled close and down by his braid for another one of those steamy hot kisses. Harry wound his hand around the braid, and let the man lift him. His legs went around the perfect slim waist, hooking onto his hips as he was taken into the master bedroom. It’s bed was extra large, good. He was going to need an extra large bed. 

“I think I’ve been cock blocked enough.” 

Smooth strong hands worked their way down his body, clothes were relieved, and Harry saw nothing but pure rich tanned muscle on Bernardo as he did the very thing he’d wanted to do since they met for the second time. His mouth folded across the pulse of Bernardo’s throat, and he began to suck enough to raise his blood. It had Bernardo groaning, and pushing them onto the bed. Harry was on his knees, and he sucked his way down, drawing every bit of sound that he could from Bernardo’s mouth. He sucked at the man’s jugular, and then his collarbone. He bit down gently and then harder, and he moved on. His hands moving faster than his mouth to get at the belt and bulge of the jeans. Bernardo’s fingers combed through his hair, his stomach flexing with every sensitive suck and kiss. He couldn’t hold in his sounds, and Harry wasn’t going to even let him try. He hit every single spot, he feasted and dived into Bernardo’s desires. 

He tasted salt, flesh, and felt the heat rising from Bernardo’s skin, and the desires began to pour out into Harry’s mouth with every moan inducing flick of his tongue until he was at the navel, and sliding his tongue down the thin dark coarse hair. He felt the want and the need to belong, he tasted the hopes of avenging friends long since passed. A family long since gone, and an inclusiveness, and to break free of the weaknesses that he grew up with. Harry tasted the desire to be stronger, and to be better. He tasted the sex of many women and men, and he swallowed it as he pulled Bernardo’s large perfectly cut cock out of his jeans. It sprang out coiled with thick bulging veins, and the blood had rushed to the head causing it to swell even bigger than the last time Harry saw it. 

He was almost bigger than Micah… Harry swooped his mouth around him, slow and gentle. His tongue rolling and tasting the skin as his own beat pulsed in his throat, and he took Bernardo down, down, down all the way to the end. 

Bernardo cried out, throwing his head back, gripping Harry’s messy hair. “Ahh…!” Harry held his large cock hostage in the back of his throat, and worked his muscles without a bob. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Bernardo convulsed, his deep tanned delicious skin turning red, his face going wild like some animal, and his eyes glittering. “Ngh! Fuck… yes!” 

He used his mouth like a suction cup to glide up slow, savoring every swollen inch, and leaving no skin dry by his tongue and throat muscles. He did not gag as he poured his saliva over the cock and let it roll down only to dive back on, harder and faster. He sucked and pulled Bernardo until the man tilted and flopped down on his back. 

Harry summoned the lubrication to his hand, and Bernardo snatched it. He pulled Harry’s slim naked body over top of him so that Harry was lying with his chest against Bernardo’s. Hands began to caress and tease his bottom, sliding down to his own hard cock. Harry shivered as experienced hands massaged and teased him, fingers sliding up and down his entrance. Then he was pulled half off the cock and Bernardo’s mouth came right down on his entrance making him gasp and dip his back. 

“Hn!” He was sucked and devoured by Bernardo, and it had both of them spilling early orgasms that saw no real release. Just pleasure, pouring through and out of them. Thick fingers slid deep inside of him, and Harry rocked backwards bouncing on the fingers that teased and fucked him. He kept his fingers wrapped around Bernardo’s fat cock, he squeezed and thrust his hand up and down as he dipped down to swallow again as Bernardo pushed deeper inside. 

“Cum… on me!” Bernardo growled, seizing Harry by the hips, and then expertly rolling them until Harry was on his back, and Bernardo loomed over him, their mouths came down in a crash of cum filled kisses and tongues, and Harry wriggled his bottom into perfect position as Bernardo hooked his forearms beneath Harry’s knees. Harry worked himself, teasing Bernardo with his cock at the tip of his burning entrance. He moved slowly up and down, and rolling his hips making Bernardo throw his head back. 

“Sink in me. Fuck me, Bernardo,” Harry growled. Bernardo’s eyes narrowed, and he dipped all the way inside. Inch by inch without stopping, and he filled Harry to the very top. His tight bottom stretched and pulled, the pain activated from his ass down to his toes, and then it bloomed back up with a spine tingling pleasure that made him loud. 

But Bernardo also got loud because not only did Harry’s ardeur spin out around them, Harry’s natural need did too. Natural want also spilled, and the craving grew stronger.

Harry’s body had a habit of being unnaturally tight at times. It was likely due to his smaller than normal size, but when he was worked right, he opened up spectacularly and all of his nerves sang in tune with each other. Each one hitting the right notes and cords as the slick fat cock dived in and out, spreading him further and wider, and making him bounce up onto Bernardo as he urged the man. Where Harry was soft and slightly bouncy, Bernardo was hard and firm, muscled through and through. Harry’s hands gripped and enjoyed the contours, digging in and sucking at his neck. He managed to reach his collarbone and he sucked down hard wanting to get closer to that pulse, that beautiful staccato thump as they worked each other into a perfect timed rhythm. 

“You’re taking all of me,” Bernardo moaned. “It’s fucking amazing… I can - I can never go this deep! Ahh…. feels so wonderful.” 

“Uh huh…” Bernardo slowed his movements, and kissed Harry deeply. His muscles in his back and shoulders working hard to keep momentum all the while giving Harry one hell of a satisfying ride, and the orgasms sprung through them when they least expected it. It would build and build, threaten to go, and then build some more sending them crawling across each other, and when they started spilling it was like they couldn’t stop. Harry soaked up Bernardo’s lust. It poured out of him, and it drenched across Harry as they rolled once more and he found himself on top with Bernardo gripping his hips. Harry didn’t need urging as he bounced, riding the hard cock aggressively as his own cock dripped and slapped against Bernardo’s hard stomach. 

“I can’t stop… I can’t stop cuming. I’m so fucking hard!” Bernardo cried out, and Harry knew he had to pull back on the ardeur. But it was just so hungry, and Harry became lost as Bernardo buried himself into Harry. He rolled him so that Harry was on his knees on all fours. A mouth came down on his pulsing ass, licking and teasing him into small tremors. 

He pushed himself into Bernardo’s face, and gripped him by the braid as the man draped over top of him. “You don’t have to go in easy. Fuck me like you want,” he couldn’t help but snarl. “Give in to it. Give in to the urge to pound me.” his teeth were clenched as he spoke, and Bernardo growled back at him. 

“It’ll hurt.” 

“Hurt me then,” he ordered with a tug on the braid, and Bernardo’s large hands took his hips and he slammed inside causing Harry to scream as his toes curled and spine bowed. “Yesss!” He hissed, and Bernardo gave himself over to the desire he had most of all. Fucking relentlessly, all in. All of it deep inside, and just letting go. He fucked Harry so hard that he thought his spine might snap, which wasn’t unusual except this was a human fucking him. Edward was the only human who could get his spine to bow in this way. To say Bernardo knew what he was doing was an understatement. 

Harry’s ardeur began to slow and simmer after repeated orgasms, and they moved back into decent positioning. He cooled Bernardo’s fast moving heart, the sweat pouring off them both as Bernardo turned him over, slid inside of him and then paused to cool down. “I’m still hard…” 

“Yeah, I feel that…” Harry moaned as he rubbed the sweat on Bernardo’s back. 

“You can kill a man.” 

“I won’t do that.” 

“That was your ardeur?” he heaved. 

“Some of it, yes.” He cupped Bernardo’s chin and cheek and kissed him slowly and hungrily. Bernardo answered the kiss as if he were dying of thirst and Harry was his drink of choice, and his hips began to rotate and rock into Harry who was spread and hooked around him. 

A distant noise in the room cut through the deep soft breaths, no more too loud moans now. Just nice humming ones to go with the pleasure. 

“Phone,” Harry realized. 

“I-gnore.” 

“Can’t.” Harry breathed as he held out a hand, and his cell phone shot into his palm. “Just keep going or rest.” Bernardo raised up and glared. “It could be Edward or the police.” 

“You don’t care about the second.” 

“Let’s have fun. It IS Edward.” 

“Is my dick going to be removed?” Bernardo asked with slight alarm. “Strangely. My cock is still hard. Like it doesn’t care.” 

Deciding not to answer, Harry took a deep breath, hit the green button and then speaker. “Hey Lover, you’re late,” he said thickly. 

“I know. I’d apologize, but I can already tell... You have a cock up your pretty ass, Little Raven.” 

Harry snickered, and Bernardo just stared. “I do, and favorite home-cooked meal to you if you can figure out whose cock.” Bernardo shook his head wildly, fear riding through his eyes.

“I’ve already spoken to Jean-Claude that won’t work, Little Raven. Hello Bernardo, I do hope you are pleasing my Little Raven.” 

“Is this a trick question?” Bernardo grunted and Harry writhed his hips causing the man to groan out too loud. “Harry…!” he hissed. 

“You teasing the Spotted-Horse?” 

“Mhmm. He needs a break anyway, and too bad I couldn’t tease you a bit. You always know everything,” Harry pouted. 

Bernardo gave him a dirty look. “Break? I don’t need a break…” 

“The way your heart-beat is pounding, I’d say you needed one…  _ ahhh! _ ” Harry screamed, and almost dropped the phone when Bernardo seized him, hoisted himself up onto his knees, and then slammed into Harry. 

“I better get a memory of this,” Edward grunted. “I’ve heard rumors he’s good.” 

Bernardo continued his movements, and Harry not to be overdone shifted the phone. “Yes, he’s good. He would pass your approval. Where are you?” 

“Be there in a few hours. I had to make some stops. I’m proud of you Little Raven for calling him in.” 

Bernardo slowed his movements to a gentleness that had Harry shivering through the sweat. “I knew you would be. Besides, I needed eyes on my back and even I know when I’m out of my depth, Lover.” 

“Literally,” Edward drawled. “I’m about three to five hours out depending on ETA. You stay safe and keep that cock within reach. Bernardo, I’ll see you soon. Take care of my Little Raven.” 

“Er…” He hung up, and Harry giggled as he tossed the phone and wrapped his arms around Bernardo’s neck. 

“Finish us.” Harry kissed him hard, and the large cock that had softened just a bit sprang back up, growing bigger and bigger until it was at full stance, and they began to ride and rock until the last of their needs were met by a wild orgasmic wave. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Bernardo was limp beside Harry, lying on his stomach like some dark god. His braid was a wild mess lying across the silk sheets. “I swear I’m in better shape than this.” 

Harry was curled on his side happily humming and content. “Poor Bernardo.” He rolled into the man’s side causing Bernardo to shiver. 

“I feel like I’m dry cumming in an after shock,” Bernardo said with a strangled voice. “My dick has never been so happy. You’re a drug!” 

“Sometimes, yes,” said Harry. 

“But fuck, how do you take all of me?” 

“I’ve had practice.” 

Bernardo raised his head and shook his head. “No, it’s more about body than practice. You’re tiny, Harry.” 

“Oh thanks for that.” 

“I’m serious. You can’t go that deep without hurting someone. Especially a guy!” 

“I’m full of surprises. I don’t know if it’s the magic or the ardeur or the marks on me that changes me to fit my own needs or what. But I’ve always been sensitive even before the ardeur. Maybe it was Jean-Claude’s influence. I don’t know.” 

“I know the ladies have lubrication issues, and to be honest I don’t like the idea of being in someone who isn’t breathing. It creeps me out.” 

“I can understand that. I’ve never been with a woman, I don’t really want to be,” Harry admitted.

“It’s like your body is made for cock.” 

Harry laughed. “Once upon a time I’d be horrified by that comment. But it’s not untrue.” He rolled again and snuggled into Bernardo’s arm. It was warm and soothing, but he had more needs to take care of soon. He had to eat real solid food. “I have to eat soon.” 

“Didn’t you just have a full course meal?” Bernardo teased. 

“Of sex, but I have other hungers and if I don’t take care of them then I’m going to have issues.” 

“Well, we’re in the land of excess. What are you thinking?” 

“Steak. I need meat.” 

“Is that so?” Bernardo’s dark eyes glittered playfully. “I guess I should wine and dine you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t need wined and dined, and please. I don’t want dates.” He rolled to the other side to get out of bed. “I never have luck on those things.” 

“Maybe I can have a talk with your men and give them some tips.” Bernardo flexed his body and stretched. “Whoa… I feel like I spent a month in a gym without leaving. Wow! I think you hit every muscle in my body. No wonder you need a were-animal to keep up with you. How is Edward?” 

“Who do you think taught me rough?” Harry summoned his bags, and they all floated onto the bed. 

He also summoned Bernardo’s, who was still stretching his lovely naked body out. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. He would fit very well with Harry’s family back home. 

“I’m surprised Edward is so sharing. He doesn’t strike me as the type.” 

“I think with me it’s different,” said Harry going through his clothes, and not caring that he and Bernardo were very naked, fluids going all over the place. They were guys comfortable in their skin, not shy people. “For one, I can’t feed the ardeur on the same person every single day or multiple times. I’d kill them.” 

“I can see why you can’t.” 

“Also, before Edward realized… he loved me, he wasn’t sure he could. So he was more than willing to share me,” Harry admitted softly.

“But what surprises me is he’s with a were and a vampire.” 

“I guess he thinks the stronger they are the more protected I am. He also thinks everyone is a monster in some way shape or form.” 

“Except you.” 

“What are you talking about? I’m the biggest freak of them all,” Harry laughed. “Besides, Jean and I cancel each other out when we use the ardeur. I don’t need the ardeur to enjoy sex. I love it both ways.” 

“I guess we go well together. Shower and food?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Besides, you’re not a freak. You mean everything to Edward,” said Bernardo. “I guess these two preternaturals you’re with, he feels the same. He would have to, to want them. He might be a sociopath, but he’s honorable. If he didn’t feel anything he wouldn’t have proposed, of that I know.” 

“You know he was the one who proposed?” 

“Yep. He told me about it.” 

“Really?” Harry wouldn’t have expected it. 

“I think he was trying to be cool about it, but at the same time tell someone the news. Someone who understood good news. I think he wanted to spread it. He seemed proud of the fact. He, uh… He also came to me a few months before and asked what could be done with the diamonds in four rings.” 

“What?” Harry asked, stunned.

“Yah, he showed me the broken torc diamonds and said he needed four engagement rings using those stones. He knew one of my old jobs was as a bodyguard to a shop owner so sought my insight on what could be done.”

Edward was always surprising Harry. Both of them made good work and took advantage of the luxurious showers. It was big enough to fit at least five people in it, and Bernardo made jokes. 

It was getting dark by now, they’d been going at it for over two hours, and Harry knew he should take the threat of Vittorio seriously. He should also call up the detectives, but he knew there would be nothing going on tonight, and they still didn’t trust him thanks to this afternoon. So there was no point in worrying about it. If there were more deaths it was on them. Not on Harry. If they weren’t taking the threat serious enough to use his advice that was on them too. There was nothing he could do if no one was preparing to move, and he wasn’t going to feel guilt over something he had no control over. So Harry would wait. Patience was the key. 

Besides, the new law passed meant that even SWAT couldn’t serve a warrant on a preternatural without a Federal Marshal present. Too many squads and humans had been annihilated by trying to go in using human logic. It was what prompted Harry to start submitting essays to all the journals. He was trying to help teach them, and it’d been backed by the higher powers of the government. Bradford and shockingly enough even Franklin had signed off on it. Allowing themselves to be cited in these essays as evidence and proof. Fox had also given permission to be cited when Harry wrote about the consequences of the murdered being raised. 

Harry had done a good job keeping the Succubus rumor on the downlow with the humans, and not only that, but also the human servant issue with the public. There could be as many rumors as they wanted, but if it wasn’t confirmed it wasn’t fact. Besides most still thought that Jean-Claude’s human servant was female. It didn’t matter how often they saw Harry with him. 

It was important to keep a good balance between the preternatural and human worlds, and reputation was infinitely important. Another reason for the essays. It was to help keep the idea that Harry was sleeping with the enemy at bay. Not that it worked with some people.

Harry chose a nice pair of dark denim skin tight jeans, and a blood red full covered vest that was sleeveless and had black with silver buttons going down the front. He added his belt, and then slipped into black boots that had a silver set of buckles going up one side. It gave him a good two inches or so of height as per usual, and his hair lay in a wild display as he used his wand to dry it. He settled the torc around his neck, and his eyes glowed in his pale face. He tilted his neck from side to side aware of the blue flaming scythe tattoo on his neck. He affixed the cuffs, aware of the ever present smell of Micah. He finished with only a little scentless hand lotion, and yet at the same time everyone told him he smelled fresh like summer or honey. It was weird. 

He came out and smirked when he saw Bernardo messing with his hair. He was wearing a lovely pair of cream colored jeans that made his deep tanned skin glow. It formed to his muscles and hips, and the shirt was tight and made of a clingy material. It was a sky blue. He was currently braiding his hair again, and this time adding some white and sky blue crystals. 

“Need help?” Harry asked. 

“If you can?” 

“I’m a pro at hair,” said Harry and then he thought about it. “Except my own.” 

He reached up and helped work the crystals through Bernardo’s perfect hair. “I do notice that your hair has a habit of doing what it wants. It looks alive.” 

“Pretty much. No amount of gel would see it tamed, and even if it did. My face is too small for a slick back look.” 

“No one looks good slicked back,” Bernardo stated. “Besides, the wild look is so you.” 

“My godson can change his color and length and even texture on a whim. He has a special magic in him that he was born with. I’ve had so many mistakes and oopsies that I’ve had to fix. It’s why I cut Edward’s hair now.” 

“Well, if every other job gives out you could be a hair dresser.” 

Harry snorted. “Right. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“But, I think a stripper would work better.” 

“A stripper?” Harry squawked. “I don’t have the dark and delicious like you, Bernardo.” 

“You have the soft and delicious, creamy white like vanilla, and very fuckable ass.” 

“So they tell me,” said Harry dryly. “Come on, handsome. Let’s get something to eat before I have you again.” 

“I think even I need a recharge.” 

“Mhmm. Humans typically do,” he teased causing Bernardo to scowl playfully at him as he gathered his keys and wallet. 

“That’s not nice!” Bernardo pouted. 

“Now, now don’t pout. How about this? You are the best human I’ve met so far that could definitely keep up.” Not counting Edward. But he was considered Death. 

“Now that’s better,” said Bernardo. 

“My ardeur can be a rush, and since I hadn’t fed it fully in hours it was voracious, and now my stomach is voracious. Let’s go before the smell of blood starts to tease me.” 

“Smell of blood?” 

“Lycanthrope strains, but don’t worry you can’t get it. I don’t know why. But I’m not contagious,” he shrugged at this. “Most that would happen would be I would act as a vaccine for you making you immune. Edward is.” 

“That’s not a bad thing,” said Bernardo. 

“Most lycanthropes who aren’t born would agree with you. Micah didn’t choose it for himself either. It’s an invasion. Kind of like technical rape. It’s forced on you. But the difference in lycanthropes is the person and beast together. I’ve met shapeshifters who couldn’t ever imagine hurting a single person. I’ve had shapeshifters sobbing in my arms because of the treatment. It’s all in the individual. Most of my leopards are real sweethearts. Yeah, they get predatory and have a taste for meat, and even the challenge of prey, but so do humans. It’s why Edward exists. You exist, and every other cop and detective out there. They wouldn’t do it if they didn’t feel a rush. And being honorable and a good person to protect and serve is just not enough for me.” 

“Now you sound like Edward.” 

“Nope, I assure you, Bernardo. I am myself. It’s all about who you are. Vittorio is a monster. Jean-Claude is not. Olaf is a monster. You are not.” 

“Now that I agree with you. Let’s go get food, and have fun on the strip!” Harry made sure to grab his phone. Bernardo laughed when he checked his. “Haha, seems that Edward called my phone multiple times before yours.” 

“No surprise. Good thing I heard it or Edward would be flying through with a few bullets.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want a shot in the ass.” 

Harry laughed out loud as they took the elevator. “That reminds me when Micah was shot in the arse. He got scared because of Chimera, and ran away from all of us to try and protect us. Edward had to hunt him down to bring him back.”

The moment Harry stepped out of Caesar’s Palace there were no real words to describe the vibrancy of the night. Everything was lit up. A million bright neon colors, and dancing lit signs in all directions. Modern and old all came together to form one spectacular nightlife. So many sounds all mixing and mingling together. From the sound of a series of fountains to the sound of pulsing music and there were the people as far as the eye could see. Now that it was night, the weather was not too hot or too cold. It was perfect temperature. 

“Wow…” 

“Impressive, hm?” Bernardo agreed. “I think it’s best where we are to just walk.” 

“I agree!” Harry beamed. “I’m excited. Can we have some fun?” 

“You bet. Fun is my middle name.” 

“Do you have a real middle name?” Harry asked curiously. 

“No,” Bernardo answered. “Do you?” 

“James. My dad’s name.” 

Harry got to see more things that he hadn’t seen before like the elegance of the Venetian across the street from Treasure Island with it’s huge pirate ship out front, and the famous Casino Royale. 

Across the street from the Bellagio was what they called Paris, complete with a smaller version of the Eiffel Tower and a huge fake hot-air balloon, but it was still dwarfed by the tower, and then there was the ever present Monte Carlo, and New York New York. MGM Grand was across from it, and had a happy upbeat feel to it. 

Excalibur was currently boasting three shows. Tournament of Champions with knights and jousting, the comic Louie Anderson; and the Thunder from down Under. It was all male strippers. Yum! Bernardo teased him about it. 

“It would be hard to impress me with male strippers,” Harry admitted. “You haven’t seen Jean-Claude’s or my leopards. You think I can be pretty? I clean up well, Nathaniel is a beauty of another kind.” 

“I bet it would be impressive if he’s beautiful too. To be honest, I don’t like what they call titty bars.” He made a face. “Big hole in the walls and dancers that look like they’ve been on the needle for most their life.” He shook his head. “Now the showgirls and the feathers and over the top, that I can get around. A very classy setup. I like real women, and pretty men.” 

“You saying I’m pretty?” Harry pouted at him, and Bernardo laughed. 

“Harry, you’re gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking to look at. You would make any straight man turn their head.” 

“I didn’t used to be. I’ve gotten to the point where I know I can cleanup well. I used to be the nerdy little boy with taped up glasses.” 

“Ah, but nerdy little boys all become beautiful men. Well, most do anyway,” said Bernardo. “I wasn’t exactly fit when I was a boy. I was too short, too Native American.” 

“You see, that’s what I don’t get. All this ethnic drama. I mean why does everyone want each other to look the same?” Harry asked. “At least in the magical world the only real sticking issue is blood, and even that is fading into the past. No race or gender stereotypes in the magical world. Just magic.” 

“Sounds ideal.” 

“It could have been, but it wasn’t for me.” 

Now they could have eaten in one of the many restaurants located in and around Caesar’s Palace, but Harry wanted to see more, and Bernardo promised him more. They ended up choosing the Le Cirque. A French restaurant at the Bellagio Hotel, and at one o’ clock there would be a Cirque de Soleil show that you could only see in Las Vegas. 

Bernardo pointed it out, and Harry couldn’t wait to see it. 

It was packed, so many people, but the food was absolutely fantastic. Harry ended up eating a lot more than he meant to, including a lovely marbled Ribeye steak that was cooked beyond perfect. All the dishes were smaller in size, but there was a lot to go around. Four courses with a dessert add on. Harry ended up eating two chocolate balls, and Bernardo stuck with the Peach Parfait. 

“I worked you into a hunger.” 

“Yes you did,” said Harry. “I eat a lot these days, but sometimes it’s hard to remember. I don’t realize I’m hungry until the world slows down and I start seeing people as walking snacks,” he whispered making Bernardo laugh. 

“That is a lot like lycanthropes.” 

“Yep. I have a lot of weres in me, and letting them go hungry is a recipe for disaster. I don’t have anyone here to take my beasts if I were to lose control. That’s what had Jean-Claude so worried.” 

Harry limited himself to only two glasses of wine that paired and complimented the dishes. He stuck with ice water for the rest. 

By midnight the show was preparing to start, and all the crowd was filling the seats and they were filling it fast. They ended up with a descent enough view for buying tickets so late. 

There was a large underground pool on the stage, and the show was absolutely phenomenal. Harry knew that some magic had been used, some of these dancers had to be magical or practitioners. He also noticed a few shifters had also made it into the show considering the way their bodies moved, and some of the stunts they were doing. A lot of synchronized swimming, and flips and tricks in the water and over the water. From one trapeze to another. He saw two people, a lovely man and woman that had to be weres because they were leaping through the air as three of their compatriots rushed up from the water as if they were mermaids, and they landed almost like cats on opposite sides. 

A lot of lightning, effects, and movement made up the show. Even Bernardo was taken away, but Harry noticed he never failed to scan the crowd every so often and he would push closer if he thought someone was looking at Harry or gazing their way for too long. 

To say Bernardo was a good date was an understatement. Maybe he could give his men some tips in that area after all. 

They even caught the water fountain show at the top of the hour before heading off into the street. It too had been breathtaking to watch, and made Harry want to swim, oddly enough. 

It was almost three o’ clock, and the strip was still flooded with people. Harry blinked when he saw a life-sized human Pikachu running up and down the strip. Men and women scantily dressed in bright stripper type clothes. Some had fabulous headdresses and feathered butt-tails. Even the men were lovely to look at. 

Bernardo and Harry made a game of who was hotter. So far it was down to two women and one very lovely man with rich chocolate skin and glowing green eyes. The eyes were either fake or he was a were, but Harry’s senses didn’t tingle so that told him that he was human. Just beautiful. 

Harry was well aware of the New Taj across from the faux Egypt hotel. It was Max’s casino, hotel, and resort. The building was obviously based on the Taj Mahal, but there were white stone sculptures of animals scattered throughout the lush jungle-like landscaping. There were monkeys and different elephants and birds that Harry couldn’t possibly name or recognize in white. Of course, the ever present tigers that peeked out and strolled amongst the rest. The statues were very lifelike. No surprise. 

The moving billboard out in front of the Taj boasted a magic act with more of the real-life version of the animals, and two revues. One was all male, and Harry recognized Lucien and Crispin amongst the lovely faces, and the other show was all female. 

“Best not go there, hm?” Bernardo leaned down. 

“Not yet. We need guards for that sort of thing,” said Harry. “And a formal invite.” 

Bernardo wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer into his body. “Let’s go the other way. You want to go back to the hotel and do some gambling?”

“Sounds like fun!” Harry grinned. “I’ll be your sugar daddy for the night since you’re guarding my arse so nicely.” 

Bernardo threw his head back and laughed. “Fine by me!” 

As they wound through the bustling crowds of locals and tourists, the night seemed to get darker. Not a single star could be seen for all the brilliant neon. Music of all kinds everywhere someone went. Magic shows were being peddled outside, but only some of it was real magic, and not Harry’s type of magic. Harry had a feeling that witches and wizards tended to avoid these places as much as possible. They, like vampires, didn’t like drawing attention to themselves, but the magicals were even more so on that. Vampires didn’t generally have children, the magicals did, and there were too many horror stories about non-magicals burning children for showing certain brands of magic. 

It was why the UK used to hide under the blanket of the known vampires and outside magic up until last January when they finally came out of the closet. Not much had changed because at the time vampires were at the forefront, and with the outside magic no one seemed to get the difference. It was convenient for Kingsley that he never mentioned that there was a whole world closed off. Smart of him. Then again, the MACUSA didn’t mention their secret worlds either hidden amongst the mundane. 

That was when a skin-tingling breeze of what felt like wind ruffled over them, and the small white hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. Bernardo leaned closer. “Harry…” 

“Yep,” Harry breathed and then he turned into Bernardo, and raised his chin slightly enough to kiss the man, and subtly guide him toward one of the many weaving alleys. Bernardo instantly understood Harry’s reaction, and moved in perfect motion. 

“Here - do not move,” Harry mouthed to Bernardo’s lips and when he released, he went completely invisible. Bernardo kept his back on the mouth of the alley, staring at the old brick wall. 

Harry managed to slip quietly behind the tall six foot something man that followed them into the alley. Bernardo had not moved, his hands out like he were holding Harry or someone at the least. His size blocking the small view of Harry, so the follower knew no different, and then. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Harry cooed from behind. 

As Bernardo turned around, his Beretta was out, and it was pointed right between flaming orange eyes that lit the dark alley like scorching gems. His hair was a mixture of black and white curls, they lay and overlapped each other in a haphazardly way around his head. 

Harry could feel the tiger energy, and it caused his heart to race, and his blood rush even further. He was broad shouldered, and well developed beneath the short-sleeved black vest encrusted in silver and a pair of snug fitting tailored slacks. 

“What does a lone weretiger want with me?” Harry moved with a vampire’s grace to face the man who was torn between looking at Bernardo and Harry. Harry gave him a clear opening chance to run for it. 

A sign that the tiger could be weak if he wanted to be. 

Harry was very aware of the electric energy that ran between them, and so was the man who sniffed the air, his eyes darting left and right. “You appeared from nowhere. No scent was behind me. You’re graceful, but you’re not born.” 

“You have no cause to follow me, weretiger,” said Harry. 

“Why not? You were invited.” 

“No. I was invited to the city. I was not invited anywhere else. Neither of our masters have given that sort of green light. So I ask again, why are you following me?” 

“It’s were business, not vampire business,” he said, slow and succinct. As if he was rehearsing a script. Harry noted the curve of his jaw. He had a perpetual pout to his lips with an indent in his chin. It was nice and locked. Almost feminine, but not quite. Not square, but not triangle either. It was well defined, and the cheekbones were sculpted. His eyes made up the amazement of his face a slight almond curve like Harry’s but the color being a bright orange. He was a mix of dark and light. Not as dark as Bernardo but definitely not as light as Harry. Harry had a feeling that the skin could change. He didn’t know why but it looked like it could. He had good muscles up and down his arms. He was sleek and broad. He was very likely one of the male dancers from the Taj revue. He was also muscle.  _ Good _ muscle. 

“All preternatural business is vampire business,” Harry reminded. “And I know for a fact that Max would never try and get me cornered in an alley.” 

“I am not here on behalf of the Master of the City,” said the man, still straight and blank. Still scripting. Harry did not ask further, and simply waited for him to say his scripted peace. “Chang Bibiana wishes to meet.” 

“No,” said Harry crisply. 

“You would insult the Goddess of the White Clan?” Once again the script voice came out, but this time it had an edge. 

“Permission must be granted from both parties-” 

“In vampire politics, this is not vampire politics,” the man cut off. “Are you not an unshiftable force that can stand on your own two feet?” 

“Not against my Master,” said Harry, not falling for that. “Cut the script. You are not the mouthpiece of either of your masters. You are merely muscle.” Although it wasn’t entirely true. He could feel the energy gaining ground. He could see his tigers peeking up from their little hidden enclaves behind his soul. It was like they were in a jungle pasture, and looking out at him. 

The man drew a sharp breath, his eyes dilating, and he clenched his body as if he were trying to resist moving forward or back. “You cannot be…” 

“What? What can I not be?” How Harry was able to keep his breathing in check, he’d never know. But his heart was about to clog up into his throat. It was hard being around tigers and not get woozy. He longed to reach out and touch, but he kept a tight grip. He used what he could of Edward’s clarity and his own mental shields to try and keep the sensations at bay. 

“Little Queen’s can’t be male…” His nostrils flared at this, and his eyes went narrow. 

Harry rocked casually forward, and tilted his chin up just enough. He may be shorter, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t stand tall. Bernardo remained at his back, gun in hand, but no longer leveled on the weretiger. Calcium build-up wouldn’t have let him keep doing so. But he was on edge. He was careful and waiting, and he could smell the metal of silver in his right hand that was hidden behind Harry. Ready to throw at any time, and Harry had no worry that he’d not hit his mark. He then tilted his head like a cat would, and blinked his eyes once, and he used some of his energy to flow out around them. “Why?” 

“You-” 

“Why can’t I be a Little Queen?” 

“Not possible. Even born shifters are what they are. You cannot smell female…!” A growling lilt, no longer script flowed out of the man. “I’m Domino.” It was reflex, and in his blood to respond to Harry. Even if he didn’t want to. His tiger certainly seemed to want to. Or is that tigers? It was like he too had two. Now that was interesting. A black and white side? Is that why Harry’s black and white tigers were looking through him. Seeing Domino, testing him, sniffing at him? Did they like him? It didn’t really matter. Harry was the one in control, and they would be listening to him if they knew what was good for them. 

“Yes, you are Domino,” he said as though he’d known it this whole time. “and I’m Harry, and didn’t anyone tell you, Domino, that you can be anything you want to be?” 

“It doesn’t work like that! What are you?” He bared his perfect teeth, the corners were sharp. “You… smell and taste of power…” 

“I am me.” He got closer, and Domino’s stance continued to stay tense. But he made no move to react. Instead, he was looking down into Harry’s eyes as if captivated. “Does it not tire you, Domino? Do you not tire of taking constant orders?” 

“M-my Queen is the only one, and she has always been.” He licked on his lips, and he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the truth. 

Along with Harry’s tigers, the black and white ones seemed particularly interested, but his ardeur was also quietly spreading out to taste the desires in the air. “I see the fatigue. You are tired of the bright blinding lights. You are sick of the crowds, the common hands that touch you every time you gyrate on and off stage for masses of alcohol infested raw meat.” Harry began to sway slightly from side to side as if considering Domino. 

“N-no!” He swallowed thickly, and it made his adam’s apple bob. But, his eyes told on him, and Harry could taste the lie. He could taste the fatigue, the disgust. Domino  _ hated _ the women, but he was forced to love his Queen. Force to bow and give everything he had over. He thought women got away with too much. The men didn’t grab half as much as the women. It was beneath him to let some common filth touch him, and yet they did. Night after night they would put their hands on him. He was expected to smile for them, and be their entertainment. 

The men had been trained to keep their hands to themselves, the women, well others would laugh it off. He was fresh tiger sex to anyone the Queen forced on him for her own agenda. For her own solidarity. For her own loyalty. Harry’s ardeur and other senses could feel all these desires, these needs inside of him. Harry never lost his gaze from Domino, and try as he might the man couldn’t look away. 

“What cause does your Queen have to go against protocol?” 

“You must see her before you see him otherwise you will never learn what has befallen your dear policemen,” he said. 

“Is this fact?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you are willing to put that in writing? Or have it recorded?” He knew that this was all a lie. If she was going behind Max’s back. He could use that. He would have to think carefully about this. He was glad that Bernardo knew to remain silent and watchful. His perfect guard at his back. 

Domino’s face faltered at this. “I do not have a message for that.” He licked his lips at this. 

“You’re going against the rules.” 

“Rules are not the same here,” said Domino instantly. 

Harry rocked back on his heels again. When in the presence of weres it was always best to keep moving. A stiffness meant tension and nervousness. Movement meant loose and carefree. He flicked a few stray hairs out of his eyes only for them to fall back again. Something must have transpired because Domino began to breathe deeper. “You tell your Queen that no more cloak-and-dagger. If she wishes to speak to me, then she can contact me at my hotel like an upstanding member of royalty.” 

“Keeping a Queen waiting-” 

“She is  _ not _ my Queen,” Harry snarled as his tigers spoke simultaneously through him, and his eyes got brighter. “And she will never be my Queen. You tell that to your Queen, and while you’re at it... You best remind her of the protocols. I may be a technical lycanthrope with many flavors, but I am first and foremost the lover and human servant of the first Sourdre de Sang in America. It is best you act within your station, and not out of it.” 

“I… do not have a reply.” 

“Good. I didn’t think you would, and I have a feeling Max would not appreciate her going behind his back. So she better be very careful because if I insult Max, I can apologize. She has to be punished.” 

“Queen’s don’t get punished,” said Domino, twisting his face slightly. 

Harry smiled. “Except by their Kings. Now. Go along, Domino. You’ve given me the message, and whether I’ll follow through is not up to you or to her. It’s up to me.” 

But Domino did not move, and Harry took it upon himself to step closer until they were chest to chest. Domino let his arms drop away. His eyes still on him, not looking away. Harry tilted his head and reached up, further and further until they were inches away. He could taste Domino’s breath, the medium rare lamb he’d had, and the half glass of brandy. He could feel their energies and the crooning of their creatures. Two of Harry’s were stirring and rolling around on the ground, and Domino was reacting. Moving closer down. 

“N-no.” 

“It’s okay. I am not in the habit of forcing anyone,” Harry whispered. “You see, I do not play that way, and I won’t let anyone make me their toy without permission.” He did tilt his head and he pressed a kiss to Domino’s cheek. “It’s too bad you let them make you a toy.” 

Domino let out a gasp, and his hands instantly came around to clutch him, but Harry had moved away. Domino let out a whimper, and tried to reach for him. He was speechless, and his eyes wide. “N-no... I can’t…” 

Harry knew that he could do it if he wanted to. He could take hold of Domino and make him his animal to call. He could feel the pull, much like it had been with Haven the first time they met. Much like it had been with all the powerful men in his life. But, he was not in the habit of forcing strange men. Domino’s knees became weak, and he stumbled forward. “Little Queen, don’t make me…” He was on his knees, eyes wild, and wide. 

“What’s going on, Harry?” 

“I have the power to make him my animal to call,” Harry said softly. “I can feel the thread, I can pull on it. He can be mine.” 

“Is that possible?” 

“Yes. He is a white and black tiger. I can taste it on my tongue. He’s strong. But his strengths are being wasted. So very wasted aren’t they?” 

“Please… I can’t… she won’t understand, and I-” Domino shivered. “Fuck… this isn’t like me.” 

Harry leaned forward with his hands on his knees to look at Domino better. “I’m not making anything, Domino. You have your freedom from me. I will never take someone against their will.” 

“You took Crispin,” he spoke. “We all heard your call. It reached across the world, and it took everything to keep us at bay and not answer to it.” 

“That was an accident.” 

“Accident?” 

“I’d never been around a male tiger before,” Harry admitted, not seeing any harm in telling the truth. “So the reaction happened, and what followed was an accident. It was not intentional, and I let him go.” 

“But he cannot serve two Queens. No matter what gender you are.” 

“I did not ask him to serve me. I would not ask him. I am not a Queen. I am simply me.” 

“You’re little Queen. You smell it, taste it… I can almost feel it. But… I’ve never seen a male become a little Queen.” 

“Don’t ask me. Complications. You should go. You are going to be missed. Let your Chang know I received the message.” He reached out at that moment and he stroked Domino’s cheek causing the man to shiver as the flow of energy buzzed between them. 

He and Bernardo left the alley together, and Domino didn’t bother to try and follow them. 

“That was…” 

“Lycanthrope politics,” said Harry. “Scared of me yet?” He turned to look at Bernardo as they rejoined the tourists and crowds. 

Bernardo snorted and slung his arm around Harry’s neck. “You disappeared on me.” 

“Just disillusioned myself. I was still there. Just hidden in plain sight and it being a dark alley gave me good cover. It wouldn’t do to kill a weretiger. Especially one that’s the messenger boy.”

“Yeah, killing the messenger seems kind of cheap. We should wait for the main course.” 

“I doubt we’ll get to kill her, but if it came to that I wouldn’t hesitate. I know Max is modern mainstream, and if we can get him on our side…” Well, the possibilities. 

“Our side?” 

“Bringing the communities together, one by one,” Harry whispered. “It would be better for all of us involved if we could do that. Do what no other country has been able to do.” 

“You want peace,” Bernardo realized. 

“Not all preternaturals want to fight until their death, Bernardo. Some want freedom. Some want peace. Why can’t we have a bit of both in our own way? The more you’re treated like an animal, the more you’ll be an animal.” 

“I like the way you think, Harry. It takes me back.” 

“Back?” 

“To a time where I believed in the good of the world.” It was almost bitter for Bernardo, and Harry snuggled into him. 

“I’ll help you believe.” 

Bernardo laughed and tightened his hold. His eyes began to glitter, and his body seemed to get warmer as he practically cuddled Harry to him like he was a lifeline for a moment in time. “I have no doubt. You make Edward, who is the definition of sociopath, believe in hope. Something that should have been impossible. Harry, you are a light in the coldest of darkness. It is no wonder you can make any man fall in love with you. You give them exactly what they lack and what they need.” 

Harry had nothing to say to that.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was Bernardo who greeted them at the door at half past seven in the morning in nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs. Only two hours of sleep, but that didn’t matter when one was always on the clock for guarding. His gun had been pointed right between the eyes of Edward when the door opened all on it’s own. 

“You’ve improved Bernardo,” said Edward as Bernardo lowered his arm a fraction. “Good to see your protection of my Little Raven is so smooth.” 

He wasn’t alone. First to enter the room after Edward were two very beautiful blond cherubic men with bright blue eyes and angelic curls that were identical to each other. They were followed closely by an auburn haired man that, like Harry, could cause any straight man to do a double take. His hair was in a long trailing braid that went nearly to his ankles. All three of them were smiling beautifully and wearing skin tight shirts and short-shorts. 

Behind them, Bernardo knew was the muscle. A tall and leggy dark haired woman that Bernardo found impressive what with her curves. He bet she was a killer in and out of bed. She was followed in by a glowering blue haired dude who looked like he wanted to cut Bernardo in half. The way he held himself reminded Bernardo of the few times he had to deal with members of a mob. Pushing the man out of the way was a cute curly haired woman with brown hair and eyes. She had a wand in her hand and seemed to be directing two coffins floating in mid-air. Once the coffins were through the door the last of the bodyguards entered and closed the door. Bernardo was impressed by how many had come along.

“Not used to seeing you with an entourage,” said Bernardo lazily as he put up his gun. 

“Times are changing.” 

“I can see that. So who are your associates?” he asked with a smirk and wink at the two women. 

“They can introduce themselves,” Edward said, not bothering to look at one of the blondes that was rubbing right up against him. “We have way too many of them, and the stakes are higher than you know right now. So I had to bring the best of the best.”

“Can we go cuddle with Nimir-Ra?” asked the auburn haired man eagerly as he observed the space. 

“Yes, go make him happy.” Bernardo had never seen men wear shorts so short before or so well. He watched as all three of them went running towards the stairs, no doubt following the scent. Bernardo longed to join them and get more sleep. “You should get back in bed too while the rest of us get settled. I notice the other space hasn’t been warded yet.” He handed a bag to the curly haired brunette. 

“Yah, Harry did something to this one and then we got a bit distracted with fun.” Bernardo smirked.

“I’ve got it! It won’t take long,” the brunette said, snatching the bag. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way. Nice to meet you.” 

“Same to you, m’lady.” He flashed his flirtatious smile. “Bernardo Spotted-Horse.” It was a damn day when Bernardo didn’t feel like flirting. 

“Food is not for sleeping with,” the blue haired man with equally cold blue eyes growled. Bernardo’s hand twitched around his gun. “You can get your own damn bed,” He snarled, and was Bernardo being deceived or was there a jealous glint in the man’s eye? Oh, those were the most fun to play with. 

“I’m more than food,” said Bernardo, smirking. “I’m a trophy.” 

The tall leggy woman barked in laughter. “I think I like you, Bernardo. I’m Claudia. This is Jamil, Lisandro, and Haven. We’re a part of the bodyguard crew this time. And the boys that went running are Gregory, Stephen, and Nathaniel.” 

Jamil was the dark-skinned man. “Besides, Lupa ain’t the fuck and run sort.” His eyes iced over at this as if there was something he was thinking about that pissed him off. While Bernardo was curious about that story he had a feeling it had to do with the old Ulfric Harry mentioned.

“Wicked and Truth are the ones in the coffins,” said Lisandro. “They generally serve as Harry’s pomme de sangs. Harry is family to the Rodere. So we are forever at his service and always happy to volunteer for guard duty.” That was some loyalty, Bernardo approved. 

Edward nodded. “Everyone needs to be at their best, and Little Raven doesn't like sleeping alone. No doubt he already knows I’m here.” 

“What about you then?” 

“I have a few things to get done. I also need to save the energy I have for more strenuous things.” 

Bernardo could tell that both Jamil and Lisandro had a wild look about them and thought they must both be weres of some sort. One seemed to be ready for a fight, the other was tall and muscled, a former soldier with dark curly hair. A werewolf and rat respectively, he learned. Claudia, the hot tall broad was a wererat and one of the Rodere’s finest bodyguards. Sure enough, the glaring blue boy was the Rex of St. Louis, the one Harry had made a face about last night. Hermione Granger was Harry’s good friend, and a real natural witch. 

“And the pretty boys that went running?” Bernardo asked as he glanced back where the three ran off to.

“Leopards and one wolf.” Edward stated. The guards started moving around the villa, doing their own checks of the space.

“Ah.” 

“Go back to sleep. We’ll take everything from here. We need both of you at one hundred percent,” said Edward. “Nothing’s shaking yet. You’ll know when it does.”

It was too tempting to say no. Bernardo was exhausted, they’d had another round of sex last night after they got back from exploring the strip, but without the ardeur, and even that had not only been mind-blowing but body exhausting.

Fuck, sex with Harry was going to be a drug if Bernardo kept at it. Perhaps it was a good thing that these men were here. Some could take over, not that he would want them to. Honestly, having Harry so close… yeah, he could see what happened to Edward very clearly. Being around Harry made Bernardo better, and he knew it wasn’t just psychological or the mind-blowing sex. He amped everyone around him up. It was like he had a hidden power to bring out the best in those he came in contact with. 

It sounded so ridiculous and cheesy, but not untrue. 

Maybe a shower, and he could loosen the tightness of his muscles? But when he got upstairs to the room to see three gorgeous men cuddling around Harry and whispering, the need to sleep was too much for him. 

“Come on, we’ve saved you a spot!” said one of the blonds. 

“We won’t bite,” said the other shyly. 

“We will if you want us to,” said the auburn haired man with a smile. 

“I am tired, but I have a question, what the hell is in the St. Louis water?” 

“That’s rich coming from you,” said the auburn, Bernardo thought this was Nathaniel. “You could be a premiere dancer at our club, and that’s pretty rare for humans to accomplish.”

“Can’t believe he hasn’t woken yet.” 

“I know they’re there,” murmured Harry with his eyes closed. Bernardo watched as the man lazily ran a hand down the blonde curled on top of him. “I felt Edward about five o’ clock this morning.” he wound his arm around the blond. Nathaniel formed his body to Harry’s back and began to kiss his cheek and neck. The other blond was resting on the bed near Harry but far enough there was an obvious space left. 

“That was when we were having sex?” Bernardo couldn’t resist the bed any longer and slid into the open space, and didn’t flinch when one of the blonds rolled right up against him with a sniff to his chest. 

“Mhmm. Edward always checks out an entire place before going to his room. You should know that.” 

“So, which of you is Stephen and which is Gregory?” Bernardo asked, trying not to show fatigue as he adjusted the pillow under his head. 

The one in his arms grinned, and nosed at his chest again. “I’m Gregory.” 

“I’m Stephen,” stated the one laying on top of Harry.

“And of course I am Nathaniel.” 

A lot of names to remember, but he had doubts that he would forget these three. Only someone not confident with themselves would think these three men were anything but beautiful, and falling back asleep might have come a bit too quick for the assassin, but Harry tended to have that effect. 

Harry awoke to the sun glittering in the room, and the sensual body heat of half naked men formed right up against him. He recognized Stephen’s hands running up and down the contours of his back, the massage was nice, and it worked through his muscles as lips pressed to his shoulder. 

He stirred fully awake, and slowly began to shift allowing the hands to move with him. He extracted a hand from beneath the cover to touch the nearest were, and opened his eyes as Nathaniel bared down on him with a soft supple kiss. 

“Is Nimir-Ra awaking?” Gregory teased with a rub up against him.

It was as sexual as it was instinctual. But, they knew that he loved them way too deeply to have frivolous sex with them. He made exceptions from time to time, but he preferred to simply take care of them rather than use them as food. 

“Yeah, he’s waking.” 

“Did you have fun last night?” Nathaniel asked grinning. 

“I did,” Harry agreed. He enjoyed the warm cascade of the energies passing back and forth between him and his boys. A true connection. Even Stephen could be felt loud and clear, and Harry’s wolf was often soothed by the gentle wolves. All of them belonged to him, and he passed around kisses and soft touches to each of the three. “Who all is here?” he asked curiously. He could hear voices downstairs, and feel the movements of the shifter energy. 

He noted that Bernardo was now out of bed fully, and Gregory rolled to take his place in bed as Stephen shifted between Harry’s legs. Nathaniel was stroking his neck and down his shoulder. 

“Claudia, Lisandro, Jamil, Hermione, Wicked Truth are asleep in coffins beside us, and…” Stephen trailed off on this. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Harry asked, shifting onto his elbows so he could see Stephen hiding his face in the covers of the bed. “What is it, Stephen?” 

Nathaniel sighed. “We know how much you-” 

“Finally awake are you?” and the steel voice full of shifter energy covered the expanse of the room. Harry’s body stiffened as he looked to the doorway at the last man he truly wanted to see. 

He stood like a great shadow, though he wasn’t very wide or big. He was wiry and thin, nice pale skin, and well to do arms with tight muscles and one too many cartoonish tattoos. His hair was a brilliant layer of different blues, and it made his sky eyes all the brighter. 

“Cookie.” 

“ _ Monster, _ ” Haven finished with a sway into the room. He had that clear-cut smile. A perfect facade that mixed and mingled into his eyes, and yet at the same time it had an edge to it. An edge that took pleasure in the seedier side of things. 

What the hell was Edward thinking?

“Where’s Edward?” Harry asked instantly, trying to keep his heart steady and his own lioness at bay deep inside his soul. 

“He and your beefcake lollipop are playing with the police. Seems your disappearing act from yesterday pissed them off.” Harry could hear the note of resentment in Haven’s voice, and so didn’t bother correcting him. Haven never did play real well with others, and the only reason he wasn’t making a fuss out of Stephen, Gregory, and Nathaniel was because he saw them as inferior and weaker than him. But Bernardo had obviously come off as a human Alpha. Enough to get the Rex’s hackles rising. 

Yeah, he’s going to be a load of fun when Harry went to meet the tigers, what the hell was Edward thinking? Harry already knew that answer, but he still wanted to ask. He had made it so clear that Haven and politics did not get along. But Edward liked meat shields, and yes, Haven could fight. He was one hell of a fighter. He’d proved that going up against Rafael. 

“Well, if they are playing with the police then I have time for Stephen to finish what he started.” Harry dropped his head back down. Stephen happily started rubbing his back again. Harry could feel Nathaniel and Gregory start touching him as well. All of them ignored the rumbling growl from Haven. 

He was pleased with the intended reaction because Haven simply walked out and away. Nathaniel chuckled softly into his ear. “You did that on purpose, Nimir-Ra.” 

“I hope he doesn’t have a tantrum before he becomes meatily useful,” Gregory whispered. 

“Hn… I wish he weren’t here. I have to play with weretigers. I don’t need a jealous jerk,” Harry mumbled. 

“Well then, let’s get you up and ready for the day. I’ll have someone call room service,” suggested Nathaniel. 

“I want to go out,” Harry pouted. “Las Vegas is so nice. I love this city. Crime scenes and serial killer vampires non withstanding.” 

“It is Sin City,” said Stephen, giving one last good rub making Harry moan before he finished and gave Harry a sweet kiss on the back of the neck before he too rolled off. 

“You boys would have loved the Cirque we saw last night. It was amazing.” 

Nathaniel and Stephen were going through Harry’s clothes to decide what he should be wearing for later, and Harry was closing up all the windows in case Wicked and Truth awoke early. They had coffins beside each other next to the bed. A lovely varnish of dark red. Both exactly the same. He used his magic to black the room out as Gregory turned on the chandelier that hung above the bed. 

He could hear the rest of the guards playing a game of pool downstairs, the smacking sound of the pool balls followed by a string of laughter or curses. Jamil’s big mouth was loud and clear. Oh boy, he was going to be fun. But, then Jamil had come a long way since they’d first met. His reaction over the way Marcus had not only abandoned the pack, but also abandoned Harry after everything that had happened made Jamil over the top furious. It was to the point that Harry had to pretend not to hear the disparaging angry remarks about Marcus otherwise he’d be forced to act on the grounds of disrespect.

Jamil might not be all cuddles and hugs, but he had come a long way to the point where he never failed to show his respect for Harry, and take his side. To most of the wolves, Harry had effectively saved the wolfpack. A lot of encroaching Alpha’s could have come in and ransacked them without an Ulfric, and it could have gone from bad to worse in a blink. But Harry found Logan, and not only did he find Logan, but he had kept them together. Going above and beyond to protect Harry and the other younger submissive members of the pack. He and Shang-Da had really pulled their weight before Logan became Ulfric. Jason too of course. 

He dressed simply as he had no idea what the plans were until Edward returned, and made his way downstairs with his boys behind him. Haven was nowhere to be seen, but according to the tightly wrapped energy he wasn’t too far away. 

Claudia and Jamil were playing pool, and Lisandro was being a back-seat pain in the arse if the scowl from Claudia and the constant middle fingers from Jamil were anything to go by. A leather seat had been pulled over for Lisandro to lounge on. 

“Good morning, Harry!” Claudia smirked. 

“Morning to you too. You kicking his ass?” he asked cheerfully. 

“She wishes,” Jamil scoffed. “Have fun with that beefcake, Lupa?” 

“Now, Jamil. Don’t go sounding like Haven or I won’t be happy with you either,” Harry said, maneuvering around to sit on the arm of the seat that Lisandro pulled over. 

“Blame the Bolverk,” Jamil said grinning, and showing all his white teeth. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked as he glanced around. “I thought I felt her magic cross the wards.”

“She’s in the other villa finishing the last of the wards, and going through the file folders that Edward brought,” Claudia said. “She insisted that we were too loud.” 

“Sounds about like her.” Harry offered with a smile. “I’ll go in and check on her. Need to make sure her wards won’t clash with mine. One or two things different can cause them to clash and not play well together.” At the blank look from all the weres in the room, Harry shrugged and left. It didn’t take him long to wander from one villa to the other, nor to find the witch once he entered the other. She was standing in the main room, hands on hips as she looked around. 

Her hair was tied back in a tasteful low ponytail, and she wore a blue jean skirt and a light blue tank top. A pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. “Morning Harry.” 

“Hermione, all good in here?” 

She nodded. “Yep. Your warding has gotten better, it took me a while to untangle everything I was seeing. I almost didn’t recognize the second layer you put on the room, and the third was just a magical explosion. I can’t add that last layer. I don’t think anyone else can.” 

“I’ve been training.” He constantly trained his magic like everyone else trained their bodies and Edward trained his accuracy. 

“Obviously. Bernardo seems nice,” she then said, giving him a look. She tried not to judge, but sometimes it filtered through. 

“He is. He’s a great bodyguard.” 

“I bet he is.” 

“Oh come on, you should be used to it by now.” 

“When I know them,” said Hermione. “I don’t know this guy.” 

“We do. Edward and I worked with him in New Mexico. Micah met him there too. So, how are things with you and Louie since you moved out?” 

“Great! He works a lot of hours at the University, and mine are even odder right now with Draco upstate.” 

Harry withdrew his wand and then pointed it right straight up, and Hermione let out a deep breath when his magic began to pour up and out like a great golden fountain. It swam through the room like the wind. They both watched as his ward settled down over what she started, flashing once before disappearing from view. 

“I don’t know how you do that,” she breathed deeply, “and not pass out.” 

“It always refills,” said Harry shrugging. He’d done so much heavy magic over the years that his pools might have expanded; even though it should have been impossible. It now took something bigger and badder to bring him to true exhaustion. If he was exhausted, it meant it was bad.“Do your hours at MG&B and the work you’re doing give you and Louie enough time to be together if he is doing long hours at the University?” Harry asked.

“Long hours for us is very different than your long hours, Harry.” Hermione shot a fond look his way. “We get plenty of time together as well as a proper amount of sleep.”

“Oi! No picking on my sleeping habits!” Harry stuck his tongue out at her. 

“We have also been discussing with Draco about when it would make the most sense for me to be his surrogate.”

“So that’s moving ahead?”

“Yah,” she said as she finally took a seat. “There have also been floo calls with his parents on the topic.”

“I’m sure those were loads of fun…” Harry plopped down next to her, twisting enough to face her.

“It was very surreal when Narcissa spent ten minutes explaining why Louie and I should call both of them by their first names and apologizing for the treatment I received at their house during the war.” Harry touched Hermione’s shoulder, offering support. He knew that conversation was probably the hardest of all the calls that have happened.

“Just shows how excited she is to be getting a grandchild.”

“Oh she is very excited. While both of them would have preferred to have Draco marry the woman bearing his child, they are supportive of the decision he’s made in being with Asher and going the surrogacy route. Of course, we had to explain how that would work. Apparently it has never been an option in the Malfoy or Black families before.”

“I’m not sure why that surprises me.” Harry mused. “But it sounds like things are moving along and this will be happening sooner rather than later. Guess it’s good I’ve got you for back up now.”

“It sure will be crazy once we actually start.” Suddenly she broke out in giggles. “Merlin, can you imagine a pampering Draco Malfoy?” Harry blinked as his brain tried to process the image, before he broke out into giggles as well. 

“Oh, he will be insufferable!” 

“So glad I moved out from your house and in with Louie. Louie can help fend Draco off if he gets to be too much.”

“You can also send him on all out of town issues, that will help keep him busy and out of your hair.” Harry played with a curl as he said this. “By the way, how is business going? Have you been able to finish hiring all the staff you wanted?”

“Business is booming as ever. Draco would be here now except the issue in New York state seems to be ever ongoing from the last email he sent over. We’ve had to hire a few of Rafael’s and Narcissus’s trained weres as round the clock security.”

“HAV and Humans First still causing problems?” Harry asked in concern. When the business first opened there weren’t many issues. It was still so new that it wasn’t as well known. However, once it became known that they were only taking supernatural clients HAV and Humans First started making a ruckus.

“Every now and then, as well as some of the humans involved in some of the local cases. It’s amazing how many of the wolves had legal or financial backgrounds. We’ve also hired one or two were-friendly human family members that wanted to support the community their family is now involved in.” 

“I’m glad that your work is leading to wider support.” Harry smiled.

“Not just ours Harry. The Coalition led by Micah and Rafael, the interviews Jean-Claude does, the essays you’ve been writing for the law enforcement agencies. All of these things are contributing to greater wider support.” Hermione insisted, leaning towards Harry. “Don’t dismiss all that you have set up.”

“Well it’s certainly kept us busy.”

“But not out of trouble.” The two shared a grin. 

“What trouble?” Bernardo asked as he and Edward walked into the room. “Is this a fun trouble?” Harry reached out a hand to Edward as the man moved closer. Once within reach, Harry snagged him and pulled him into a kiss in greeting. “And what do I need to do to get that kind of greeting?”

“Be food a few more times.” Edward stated as he calmly drew back from Harry before settling on the arm next to him.

“Happily.” Harry grinned at Bernardo’s answer while Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“We were talking about the Coalition, and all the stuff we’ve been doing that’s gained support and trouble all at the same time. Oh, and Hermione’s upcoming surrogacy. I have to be honest, I can’t wait to see a baby running around.” Harry brought his shoulders up and Hermione laughed. 

“I think you’re more privately excited about it than I am. You and Draco are going to be insufferable together,” Hermione teased with a smack to his arm. 

Harry stuck out his tongue. “Least he or she will have no end to baby-sitters and family.” 

“That’s true,” Hermione agreed with a smile. 

“So what’s going on with the police?” 

“I smoothed things over, and reminded them that as a Federal Marshall you don’t exactly need to answer to them if you have a particular avenue to look into. Shaw was the same I remembered from last time. Shaw wants you off the case, and is pushing for it to happen. He thinks you sleeping with vampires and lycanthropes is a problem. I tried to remind him that I am doing the same, but for some reason he seems adamant about you.” He shook his head at this. 

Now that was interesting, but not as interesting as what else Edward had said. He could deal with Shaw and the police later. He didn’t need them to investigate, and he could technically push it since he was considered the expert and a Marshal. He was allowed to get information. He could walk into any station and ask for it, so long as it was preternatural related. They couldn’t say no to him. “You’ve been here before?” 

“Twice.” 

“As Ted or-?” 

“Both,” said Edward. 

Harry could only imagine what kind of reasons Edward would have to come here as both of them. “So, were you Ted or Edward this time?” 

“Edward with Ted’s name. It does no good to keep a persona during a time like this.” And Harry knew what he didn’t say was that Harry had taught him that, considering what had happened with Riker and them. “Bernardo let me know about what happened last night with the weretigers.” 

Harry nodded. “Very unprofessional and out of protocol of her. I’m waiting for her to call me. I have no doubt they will because I left things very open-ended. We can use this to our advantage, but… I have a question, why Haven?” he asked, dropping his voice softly. 

“You know why, Little Raven.” 

Harry made a face. “He’s not going to play nice with weretigers. Hell, he’s barely playing nice with my boys,” he said meaning Nathaniel, Stephen, and Gregory. 

“But, his skills are useful. It was either him or Olaf.” 

Harry cringed. 

Bernardo snorted. “You seriously bringing that guy in?” 

“No. He’s busy elsewhere,” said Edward looking at Harry. 

Harry knew where he was, and what he was doing. He was with their fellow associate Harlan Knox, but that was better left unsaid at the moment. “We need to figure out who is going with us to the weretigers.” 

“You’re so sure they’ll call?” asked Hermione. 

Even though Bernardo had told Edward what had happened, Harry spoke up as well. Adding his own two cents to the mixture. “I could have taken that weretiger as my animal to call,” he said. “I can use that if anything goes wrong. I also have Crispin I can use. I’d rather not use strangers or tie a stranger to me in that way. But if this Chang is ballsy enough to go behind the Master of the City’s back then I may have to do what I don’t want to do. I didn’t want to show everything I could do last night. I was careful with my magic, but I had to get behind him. Let him know that following me is generally not a good idea.” 

“I say Lisandro and Nathaniel or one of the twins since they’re here to interview for a headlining spot.”

“I’d say the twins and leave Nathaniel for the Master of the City.” Nathaniel was literally hands down the most popular dancer at Guilty Pleasures. He had been begged by dozens of agents seeking him for modeling, TV, and even films. A lot of them wanted to make him a star overnight. 

Edward nodded. “Save the best for the best.” 

“Yep. If the Chang is going off script, we want to be on script. We want to show that Max has our sincerest respect. It’s not the cops that’s going to catch this guy. No one’s going to catch him. He needs to die, not be caught.” 

“You’re seeking to get her punished aren’t you?” Edward asked with a smirk. 

“Something like that. I don’t like the cloak-and-dagger rubbish. I want Hermione with Claudia and Lisandro.” 

“Where am I going? I thought I was going with you to the weretigers?” asked Hermione. 

“No, I already know why you’re brought in. You’re the surprise. A wild card. We need to keep eyes away from you at all costs. We have no idea who Vittorio has or has not hypnotized. We also need to research Randy Sherman. He was trying to say a spell that got his face bitten off.” 

“You sure it wasn’t just the tiger being a tiger?” tried Bernardo. 

Harry shook his head. “No. I’m pretty sure he was saying a spell. Most lycanthropes will first attack the neck or the belly as they are the meatiest parts of the human body. It’s what gives them the most blood and carnage. I want to know what it was, and why he was saying it. It also means we need to talk to his Priestess. It was obviously a Wiccan spell. Hermione will know what to ask.” 

“So in essence it’s you, me, and Bernardo with the weretigers?” 

“With Stephen and Gregory. Both are great at distraction should we need it, and both can handle themselves in tense situations. Afterwards we’ll deal with the Priestess. We need to do this before sundown.” 

“Preferably,” Edward agreed. “I’d like to have a heavy hitter with us.” He looked at Harry who sighed. 

“And that means Haven.” He slumped at this. “Okay. If you think it’s best.” 

“This is going by whether they contact you or not, right?” asked Bernardo, and just as he said that Nathaniel came through the room. 

“Phone call, Nimir-Ra!” 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Ava, the assistant of Chang Bibiana.” 

Bernardo’s mouth dropped open in surprise, and Harry smirked as he reached out to it. “Thank you, Nathaniel.” Nathaniel dropped a sweet kiss to his cheek as he took the phone, and took it off mute. Edward quickly moved to sit between Hermione and Harry so that he could listen better. Harry snuggled right up to Edward and tilted the phone just enough. 

“Ms. Ava, this is Harry Potter-Black speaking,” he said succinctly. 

“Chang Bibi was disappointed that you did not answer to her summons, Mr. Potter-Black,” said the cultured voice of a woman on the other line. “She even sent you the offer of one of our best weretigers.” That meant Domino had been a trap. Chang Bibiana had expected Harry to lose control of his beasts, and then use that as an in to whatever it was she wanted. 

“Your Queen must go through the proper channels. I cannot simply accept a summons in such a cloak-and-dagger style that it was presented.” 

“I assure you she did not mean any insult. She had speculated that you would prefer to talk to her mate to mate.” 

Where had he heard this term before? Oh yes, Amber, Joseph’s wife who had been Regina at the time until they were banished from St. Louis. 

“Speculation is a double-edged sword, Ms. Ava.” 

“It is untraditional and insulting if you were to leave town without first presenting yourself to the Queen and Master.” He could almost hear the frustration hidden behind her cultured voice. She really wanted an appropriate response from him. If she didn’t get it, she might be in trouble. Harry would have pity on her if he was in the mood to give it. But he wasn’t. So he didn’t give it. 

“I do not have to present myself to your Queen. It is only the Master I must present myself to, Ms. Ava. I am first and foremost the human servant of the first sourdre de sang in the United States. It will always trump whatever else is in my blood. Besides, Max invited me to the city. I do believe it is his show.” 

“Only at night. It is so far day, and he cannot answer a call in the daylight, Mr. Potter-Black. You know that, and it is Chang Bibi’s show until nightfalls.” 

“And I am on official investigation for the police, Ms. Ava. So I ask you, if I were to break tradition and protocol and risk angering the masters, what do you think it is that would be worth my while to agree to such an unsanctioned meeting?” 

“We had expected you would be calling us. You are working on the murder of those poor policemen, yes? You would wish to speak off the record and not on official record correct? You cannot ask your questions with a gaggle of police surrounding you.”

“Is that what you’re offering?” 

“You should accept the invitation and find out.” 

“Perhaps I shall wait for night to fall and speak with the Master,” said Harry using a lazy and bored drawl.

“Chang Bibi does not believe that is necessary, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“Oh?” 

“It is not vampire politics. She wishes to speak with you on the behalf of the tigers.” 

“You do know your tigers are under heavy scrutiny, right? I’m not sure how you think you can help me when you’re all being looked at.” 

“You will not be able to get a warrant for merely smelling the scent of tiger, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know that?” 

“We have our sources.” 

“A mole, you mean.” 

“Chang Bibi will prepare for your arrival.” 

“I never said I was going to come, Ms. Ava. You are getting ahead of yourself.” He was tempted to hang up. But he did want the meeting, and without warrants. But he did not like the idea of being played. Harry didn’t know what it was, but he felt like Chang Bibi was attempting something that she shouldn’t be. Harry knew that she craved power, and often saw power above the well being of the city and the Master of the City’s interest. Which was often a clash. Harry weighed his options as Ava went utterly silent. 

“And here we thought the stories about you being kind and benevolent to all creatures was true.” She was truly trying to go for guilt tripping? Hah! 

“Whether it is or not has no bearing on why I should accept an invite that has not been approved of by the Master of your City,” Harry carefully said those words, “Nor approved of by my Master of the City.” 

“Are you truly going to deny the one Queen that may be able to help you with the tiger you hold inside of you?” Another Change in tactic. Hm, they really wanted him there. 

Harry was looking at Edward now, so close to him. His icy blue eyes were beautiful and calculating, and he could feel Edward just as suspicious as him. “Who says I can’t control it?” 

“Is that not why you made Crispin your tiger to call?” 

“That was an accident, and I’ve had my tiger for a while now. I’m good at doing the impossible. So, you might want to try some honesty, Ms. Ava or I am going to hang up. You are not Chang Bibi. I would be insulting no one hanging up on you.” 

“Now, Mr. Potter-Black that’s not very friendly.” 

“I don’t do friendly with strangers, Ms. Ava.” He was going to make her work for every ounce of his visit. 

“We’re aware, Mr. Potter-Black, that your control over your tiger is infant at best.” 

“And how would you know this? It’s been some time since I’ve seen Crispin’s beautiful face.” 

“We have our ways.” 

Spying. As usual. “I’m growing very bored of this conversation, Ms. Ava.” 

“Chang Bibi has promised you a list of names of her tigers.” Her cultured voice stumbled over her words speaking so fast. 

That gave Harry great pause. He could not ignore this. Even if he wanted to. “And what does she want in return for this list?” he asked neutrally. 

“You should arrive by three o’ clock today at the New Taj and find out. You are welcome to bring a guest.” 

“I will bring more than a guest for it is my right as the fiancé and human servant of the Master of St. Louis to have at least three with me.”

“Two.” 

“No, that’s only if I visit you by surprise, which I am not, and I never would do such a thing. It’s three or I walk away and take my chances with Max.” It was once again silent. 

“You play a hard game, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“I don’t play games. I play promises and facts, Ms. Ava. At three.” He hung up before she could to make a point that he did not care about her or her Chang enough to say good-bye. It was not an insult because it wasn’t Chang Bibiana herself. 

“What the bloody hell does she want with you so badly?” Hermione asked, leaning around to look at Harry. 

“Probably to fuck all her weres,” said Harry with a roll of his eyes as he handed the phone off to Edward who quickly typed out a message, and stood. 

Hermione squawked. “What?!” 

“Apparently, Crispin gained power when I slept with him in Promise,” said Harry stretching his arms into the air, and looking at Edward. “Can we go eat first?” 

“Of course, Little Raven. I’ll get things prepared. You should go get pretty.” 

“Harry! Wait, you’re not really going to do that are you?” asked Hermione wide-eyed. 

“Fuck all her weres? No,” said Harry shaking his head. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t use them to my advantage. She wants me there, and I’ll be there. I’ll play with her, and make sure she loses.” 

Bernardo laughed. “Looks like we’re going out. I should get better prepared.” 

“Sounds like fun,” said Edward. “I’ll go tell Haven.” 

Harry pretended he didn’t hear that. He was good at being selective when he wanted to be. 

It wasn’t his choice of clothing, but rather Jean-Claude had insisted that if they were ever going to meet Chang Bibiana without Max to go all out from the beginning. For the preternatural communities, appearances were everything. 

So, Harry scrubbed down in the shower, and then proceeded to slip into the clothes that were laid out for him. A pair of tight but well fitting white leather trousers that had criss-cross slits going from the ankle all the way up to his hip before tying itself into a pretty little knot, and then there was the silk white sleeveless vest that was outlined with a dash of silver. It showed more skin than Harry wanted, but it did look good. Not too feminine, but not overly masculine either. It was somewhere on the gender neutral scale, which was important considering Harry was housing female beasts. Each button was made of black with a silver JC inscribed on it. 

His torc sat gleaming and dazzling on his throat. He slipped into boots that were almost three inches this time. They were a dove gray and looked like a velvet ribbed material that went to his calves. He would be exactly Edward’s height wearing these. He tested them carefully to make sure he didn’t fall on his face. 

Finally was the cloak or sweeping thin trench. It was short-sleeved as it wouldn’t make sense to be long in the desert heat. It was white with gray fur at the ends and edges. It was made of thin material so that Harry did not burn. He stood out like a beacon in this outfit. He looked prominent, like a wild Pureblood, and his hair and eyes took center stage. His slim frame was shown off and complemented by the fabrics as he swooped his belt around his waist, and then added a sword down his spine in a sheath that Edward had made for him. He stowed his wand in its usual places, and double checked the rest of his goodies. He picked at his hair and let it sit the way it wanted to. He bent down and adjusted the boots. A silver chain went around the ankle of them with a JCHEM insignia. 

Branding. All preternaturals loved to use branding in some form when they were forced into the traditional roles of meeting others. It was all about power. All about appearance. It was all about impressions. 

Not too far from the magical world in the end. But at least Harry knew the score. Harry knew the terms. He was going to play, and he’d become good at it. Despite Harry sometimes grousing about all these appearances. He honestly didn’t mind them. He couldn’t help but get satisfaction from getting one or two over on older more experienced members of the preternatural world. He was proud of Jean-Claude. Proud of Edward. He was damn proud of St. Louis, and the life he built. He was proud of his Micah, his loving and sweet balanced Nimir-Raj.

He finally finished his preparations and stepped out of the master bathroom, and for now he went ahead and shrugged off the swaying trench because there was no way he could logically wear it in 100 degree dry desert heat. 

He resisted flinching when he found Cookie lounging across Harry’s bed flipping through a Guns and Ammo magazine. He was wearing a pair of deep blue pocketed utility pants that sat low on his hips, and gave him ample room for more than legs. His shirt was a white tank, showing most of his Sesame Street tattoos. 

Haven’s eyes raked him up and down, and a look of something was in his eyes that Harry couldn’t quite decipher. He had that same crisp smile that had become a trademark. He had most of his energy wrapped tightly around him, but Harry’s lioness was still very much aware of the Rex in front of him. 

“I hear we’re going to mess with tigers. I hope we get to kill a few after this,” said Cookie. 

“That’s up for debate,” said Harry carefully. He had this need to inch around the bed, and toward the door. 

Cookie was suddenly up and on his feet, one swift perfect movement, and while Harry’s height had gained ground thanks to the boots, the Rex was still taller than him. “White is your color.” He reached for the collar on the full fitted vest. “You didn’t want me here.” 

Harry let out a sigh this time. “I don’t know what to do with you,” he stated earnestly.

“No one seems to know. Not even myself. You know, I’ve tried to get closer to you. But every time I do, someone is blocking my path. If it’s not you, it’s someone else. Someone is always hanging on you, and it seems I can never get a line.” 

Harry couldn’t take a step back as Haven moved closer, and long spidery fingers played around his cheek and chin making the energy slowly trickle through him. Harry’s power came out and naturally magnified, sending Haven’s eyes narrowing with a lust, and Harry trying hard to resist. 

“Why won’t you give me a chance?” asked Haven, and for a second the shields behind those laughing eyes dropped, and Harry’s heart pinged at the small amount of guilt he felt for always pushing Haven away. “You give everyone around you a chance but me. Even humans,” he spat, and Harry knew he was talking about Bernardo. “What is wrong with me? What do I need to change?” 

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want anyone to change. Not especially for me.”

“Then what is it? Is it because I’m a thug? I haven’t peddled drugs, and I haven’t killed an innocent human since I arrived. I’ve done everything you wanted me to do.” 

He wasn’t wrong. He was, for his part, a boy scout. “It’s not you,” said Harry finally with a delicate cross of his arms. He shivered when a finger ran from his shoulder down his arm. 

“I told you that you could be with anyone so long as it wasn’t another lion.” 

“And I’ve not been with another lion.” Not since Nicky, Harry didn’t say aloud, “Cookie - Haven - the last time I agreed to a relationship, I threw myself in head first. I did it wholeheartedly, and I got burned.” 

“The former Ulfric,” Haven bit out. 

Harry gave a sharp nod. “Yeah, he might not have been core, but I loved him all the same.” 

“What does the core mean to you?” 

“It means we are each others’, and I am theirs. Marcus was exclusively mine; the others interacted with him sexually sometimes but he was mine. I wouldn’t have minded him having another lover so long as he came to me and asked or at least had the courage to tell me what he wanted, and not have me find out the way I did. But he chose another because he was embarrassed of me. He was ashamed.” 

“I did ask you. You didn’t care. I only chose her because you wouldn’t have me!” 

“I couldn’t have you. And I didn’t. I thought the pride could use a proper Regina. It’s not that at all. It’s the way Marcus went about it that broke my heart. He pretty much stood there in front of coworkers and called me a child. He wouldn’t even speak to me in public, he was so embarrassed and ashamed. I am not going to get any older looking, no matter what happens to my age.” 

That laughing smile dropped, and a real cool smirk flickered across the handsome face. “You are very delicate looking, but a child you are not,” Haven leaned down so close, his fingers curving along Harry’s jaw and he let the man until their lips met. For a whole second Harry felt as though he were drowning as he released his crossed arms and wound them around Cookie’s neck. He was pulled close until their chests were flushed together and their skin burned warm. “I have no shame,” He hissed pulling back fractionally. “I’ll fuck you in front of all of Las Vegas if you want me to.” 

_ Yeah, no _ , Harry thought. “Of that I agree, you have no shame. Not the whole public sex thing. I am a Federal Marshal,” he snorted, and he took a deep breath and placed his hands on Haven’s chest. He was aware of how rigid and thin he felt beyond the athletic slimness. And no matter how much his lioness liked the attention and contact, Haven was simply not his. It was a full-blown attraction without the feeling behind the attraction. It was that feeling that Harry needed. It was obvious that Haven tried, and he felt more beyond attraction for Harry. 

But, Harry did not feel that way. But right now, messing with Haven and turning him down would only add salt to wounds in front of a whole host of weretigers, and so he let Haven have his kiss, and he responded back in kind until he had left the man truly breathless. 

Haven scowled, and licked his lips. “I can’t stop tasting you, and you won’t let me have you. It’s not fair.” 

“I’m working on it.” He tilted his face slightly and kissed Haven on the chin. “For now, I have to work on the tigers. We have to get Vittorio at all costs.” 

“I know the stakes. But when we’re through we need to talk.” 

Maybe they did need to talk. Harry wasn’t looking forward to it. “Okay.” 

Haven swept out of the room, and Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he flopped down onto the end of the bed and closed his eyes tight. 

He only opened when that humming natural energy fluttered across his skin. It was cold and hyperaware, and he smiled truly when fingers danced along his skin. “I’m sorry.” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open suddenly to see Edward leaning forward until they were nose to nose. “Huh? What are you sorry for, Lover?” he asked enjoying the closeup of Edward. He trailed his palm across Edward’s firm cheek and up to his cool natural eyes. 

“I should not have brought him.” 

“You made the best decision, Edward. I will never doubt your decisions. I’m only grousing because I don’t want to hurt someone that truly feels for me, but I can’t return it.” 

“I know. Silence the room, and tell me what you are feeling. I need to know, Little Raven.”

Harry waved his hand, and the door closed softly as the silencer erected around the room. It wasn’t often that Edward wanted to know something so deep. He often left Harry to work it out on his own, but the man sat down beside him. “Something about him bothers me. I can’t put a finger on it yet. He hasn't done anything. In fact, he’s been a boy scout as far as bad boys go.” 

“You trusted Harlan Knox without ever knowing him. Yet, you do not trust Haven,” Edward pointed out. 

“I-” Harry wrinkled his nose. 

“Out with it, Little Raven. You have impeccable instincts.” 

“I can’t be out with it when I don’t know what it is. It’s like I have this taste in my mouth. A taste that he’s going to do something that can’t be taken back. Just a feel for him. I don’t want to do that. I hate prejudging anyone, especially if they’re truly innocent.” 

“He isn’t innocent. I didn’t choose him for his morals. I chose him for the lack thereof, and I know he will defend you until his death if it came to it.” 

Harry was thoughtful about Edward’s words. “I guess it’s the way he looks at certain people that I don’t like. If Nathaniel is close, he has this murderous smile on his face. It’s the same with Gregory and Stephen. Just an instinct I have, you know? It’s like a glaring alarm. Keep your child away from him kind of feel. I want to protect them and hug them whenever he’s in the room. Same with Noel and Travis. I don’t like him alone with them. Maybe I’m paranoid, but I just don’t like it.” 

But, Edward was truly considering his words. He had this calculating glint in his eyes. “You truly think he would do that?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe because of Marcus I’m seeing shadows, and just don’t trust like I used to.” 

“You could not have known this was going to happen with Marcus.” 

“No, but I had felt the decline slowly. I know relationships come and go sometimes, but I guess I’m a forever boy.” 

“Nothing wrong with that, Little Raven. You are worth forever,” said Edward. 

“You mean that.” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled and rested his head against Edward’s broad shoulder. Edward curled around him and took hold of his left hand, and played with the engagement ring. All of them were identical except for Harry’s which was a bit smaller. Not feminine in the slightest, but not big or chunky like theirs. “I’m very proud of you for choosing Bernardo.” 

“I know. Besides, he’s a lot of fun. He can teach you men a few things about dates.” 

Edward laughed, it wasn’t one that reached his eyes, but it was a real laugh. “I heard. He’s insisting on being a part of our wedding.” 

Harry grinned. “Well, he’d look good doing it so Jean-Claude would approve. Besides, he is kind of your friend.” 

“Friend,” Edward tested the word. “I suppose.” 

“He’s loyal, Edward. That is a friend. Even if you can’t feel it.” 

“True.” 

“Besides, you’re honorable.” 

“I am, I suppose. Just like you’re good.” 

“Not that good. I did fuck another man with you on the other end of the line last night.” 

“Least you answered my call,” Edward grinned. “I want that memory, Little Raven. I want to see it. I’ve heard tales, but I really want to see the truth for myself.”

Smiling, Harry nodded. “Done. I’ll always answer for you guys.” Edward kissed him, and Harry fell momentarily beneath the man’s cold supple spell. Harry wound around his strong waist, and slipped into his lap to face him. 

“Now, now be good. We have to keep you warm for the tigers.” 

Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue. “I don’t want the tigers. I want you.” 

“I know, Little Raven, but I have to take in as much of your powers as I can so that I can shield when the time is right. Jean-Claude warned me about the abilities of bringing the ardeur to life. We do not wish for him to control you or the playing field. So we have to abstain, for now. You will have to feed on your pommes and you and I will have to wait.” 

Harry pouted, but only slightly. He understood as Edward squeezed him. “I can still love you.” 

“Yes, yes you can.” Harry wrapped around his neck and squeezed him tight. Edward responded back. Always responding back. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving American readers! Hope you are all staying safe. :)

The New Taj didn’t look nearly as impressive in the broad daylight as it had last night when Bernardo and Harry saw it. Harry sat up front with Edward. Bernardo, Haven, and the twins in the back. Hermione had gone to find and speak to the Priestess with Claudia and Lisandro. Jamil and Nathaniel had remained back to guard Wicked Truth in their coffins. Jamil would be with them tonight when they met with Max. Harry had used his magic to conceal everyone’s weapons on them. He even covered the scent of the metal and oils that were used when Stephen pointed out that he could smell Bernardo’s Beretta, and even detect it’s exact location. 

“Quite a nose you have,” Bernardo remarked. 

“I’m a wolf,” said Stephen with a sweet smile. “While every lycanthrope can boast a good sense of smell, wolves are particularly keen on being able to pinpoint smell.” 

“Like Harry did to sniff out the tiger at the morgue,” said Bernardo, blinking in realization. 

“Yep!” 

“That’s useful.” 

“It is most of the time, but sometimes it can be overwhelming,” Stephen admitted. “Perfume stores are almost impossible to enter.” 

Once out of the car, Harry slipped on the white trench cloak he’d been avoiding wearing. It was too hot during the day to wear it all the time. All the men gathered around him to form a kind of barrier. Harry now understood why he was dressed so differently to the men around him. Stephen and Gregory were the closest in looks. They were wearing matching gold and silver short-shorts, white tennis shoes, and thin mesh tops that showed off their lovely bodies. Edward, Haven, and Bernardo were in shades of black and other dark colors; and while Haven and Bernardo were the tallest, Harry stood out most in his all white. 

They made for the elevators that would take them directly to the floor of the casino entrance. Edward hated parking garages, but that was about all there was available in Las Vegas along the strip. Edward went into the elevator first, followed by Haven and Bernardo. Harry was actually the last to be let on, all three men were bouncing up and down and testing things. 

“Guys, I promise if the elevator wants to give out, I’ll zip us out of here.” He stepped in. 

“Can never be too sure Little Raven.” 

“Can you really get us out of this box if it were to malfunction?” asked Bernardo. 

Harry smiled. “In a heartbeat.” 

“It’s not pleasant,” said Edward hitting the button for the main floor. 

“Why don’t you use that more often?” asked Haven. Harry could see he was slightly glowering at Bernardo, guess he still hadn’t gotten over the fact that the human male had almost 24 hours alone with Harry before they arrived. While they didn’t have sex the whole time, many hours had been dedicated to that fun activity. 

“Why run?” Harry asked. “What’s the fun in that?” 

Haven tilted his head, acknowledging what Harry had said. “Even I know when I ask dumb questions.” 

Harry flashed him a smile over his shoulder. All of them were well aware of the fact that they were likely on camera and being overheard right now. So they were careful in what they said, and how they said it. But they also wanted to come off as natural at the same time. It was always a tough line there in the middle. 

You couldn’t see any visible weapons on them nor could you smell them except for Harry, Bernardo, and Edward’s basic handgun pieces attached to their hips. It was always best to have something out in the open. If the bad guys took it, they might not look for more. Gregory and Stephen were being careful to always stay on Edward and Harry’s weaker side. Once they learned which one was Bernardo’s they would be careful with him too. It wouldn’t do for them to impede gun access if they were needed.

They stepped out of the elevator and right into the ground floor of the casino. It was bright, elegant, and a little cheesy. The Indian theme continued with more animal statues and painted plants and murals across the walls accompanied by real plants dotted about the space.

Once he pulled his eyes from the decoration, Harry could see the slot machines, rows and rows of them of every kind of theme. There were blackjack tables, and craps being rolled further in. Harry could hear the spin of the roulette wheel that had a Jackpot of a quarter million. A room full of movement left, right, and center. So much energy from the bodies weaving in and out of the rows. Most of them staff, being middle of the day, but quite a few gamblers as well. 

“Want to play some more?” Harry asked Bernardo with a smile.

“Not after last night! I can’t believe you donated all the winnings, even mine.” Bernardo smirked in reply. 

“It went to a good cause and we don’t need it.” Harry shrugged as the twins giggled.

Harry knew Edward did not like places like this because it was way too open, while also having too many places to hide. But they were also pretty confident that Chang Bibiana wouldn’t be attacking them. It would be very bad for business after all, but it was the fact of the matter. 

“Casinos suck for bodyguard work,” Bernardo was the one to bring it up, and Edward’s only reply was a grunt of agreement. 

“But I make it fun.” Harry batted his eyes.

“You sure do.” At Bernardo’s reply, Harry couldn’t help but give him a light kiss on the cheek. Easily ignoring the grumble from Haven. 

It was no surprise that eyes were drawn to them or more particularly drawn to Harry, Stephen, and Gregory. Stephen and Gregory looked like sex on perfectly sculpted legs. Harry looked almost like royalty with the men gathered around him, and the rest seemed to fade in the background. Haven kept his energy tightly wrapped around his body to the point that a lot of people, even lycanthropes, could mistake him for completely human if it wasn’t for the carnivorous smile that always played in his eyes or his scowl when he glanced at Bernardo. 

Harry was well aware of the windy sensation that kissed across his skin. Harry’s men kept their tension pointed, turning immediately toward the weretigers that were walking a straight path toward them. Edward closed in casually beside him, only a step ahead, and Haven was right there on the other side with Bernardo at his shoulder. 

Leading the small group was a woman with flaming red hair, and pale skin to go with it. She had a dash of freckles that she tried to hide beneath the base of her makeup. Her eyes were brown and very human looking. In fact, she seemed to be trying to radiate goodwill and humanity, but Harry wasn’t fooled. 

He recognized Domino on her right. He was now wearing a three piece Italian cut suit. His hair still curly and wild, and his flaming orange eyes had a glint of uncertainty that his tense shoulders tried to hide. Harry could see those eyes flick over him, dart to the men around him, and then return; as if he couldn’t look away long.

The other man with her had almost pure white hair that was cut short and close to his head. His eyes were an icy blue that was more tiger than human. Harry allowed himself to think how pretty they really were. In any other wereanimal the eyes being shown were a sign of punishment, but not Pureblood tigers as far as Harry knew. It was kind of similar to the magical world in that way. 

Yay him. He gave himself a mental point for knowing that information. 

She stopped a few feet away when she realized that Edward and Haven were not moving. “I’m Ava, and you must be Harry Potter-Black?” 

Problem with this was, if she did not extend her hand first, it would be considered a challenge on who had the higher power. Not to be shown up, Harry inclined his head fractionally. “Yes ma’am.” 

Ava hesitated for only the briefest second before extending her hand, it wasn’t enough to be insulting but long enough to be noticeable. Harry gently pushed through his men and clasped hers. A wild rush of energy jumped between them like an electric shock. She jerked her hand back too fast causing the white haired man to shoot her a look. Ava’s mouth made a little O of surprise. Her big brown eyes, widening. Harry didn’t bother to wipe the energy away, but she did at her waist. A classic move. She had just announced to everyone watching that she was clearly much weaker. 

“I think we might wait until we’re upstairs for any more introductions,” her voice was a bit breathy as if she’d lost her air. 

Harry said not a word to her. It’d been her fault for trying to exert what small amount of power she had over him. It didn’t quite work out the way they intended, apparently. Domino had dropped his chin fractionally, and the white haired man was staring at Harry without blinking. His eyes reminded Harry of Asher in a way being as light as they were. Harry made sure to keep level with each of them. He never blinked until they dropped their gazes. “Well? Are you going to lead us upstairs or shall we find some tables here to have fun?” 

“You brought more than three,” said Ava. Harry could tell she was trying to regain control after showing Harry as dominant. 

“Are you sending them away?” Harry asked carefully with a neutral smile.

“Those two are submissives,” Domino answered only for Ava to silently glower at him. “I suspect they’re food.” 

“More than food, they are prospects. But, I can always send them back and let Jean-Claude know that Max has changed his mind on borrowing some of our dancers. I’m sure their fans would love to have them back.” He almost laughed out loud when Ava flinched, and realized she’d been caught in quite a conundrum. 

Stephen and Gregory smiled in perfect time. A shy and precious smile that would have any man or woman wanting to get their hands on them. They stepped in sync closer to Harry rubbing his arms and upper back.

“I see,” said Ava. “this is Roderic and Domino,” she introduced instead of saying anything more on the subject. 

“Rick. I prefer Rick,” said the white haired man looking Harry over, and he wondered what the white tiger was thinking. 

That was when Harry felt something else, and he knew what that something else happened to be. Back in Promise, Harry had been so confused by what had happened and the whole tiger thing that he hadn’t realized that he had created a direct link to Crispin. He had accidentally formed one, and he hadn’t realized how much it hurt Crispin to send the younger man away. Not until later when the younger man was already back in Las Vegas.

He could feel the man’s attention, and he tilted his head to the side as he detected fear and nervousness. But he could also feel agitation. He was getting closer to them, weaving through gamblers and tables. 

Ava stiffened, and the smile she’d been trying to keep on her face dropped completely. Rick no longer looked curious, and Domino seemed unsure of himself. 

“What’s going on?” Bernardo asked, watching the shifts in their hosts. 

“Crispin is coming this way.” Harry answered. Bernardo didn’t know Crispin, but trusted Harry or Edward to flag if the person was a danger to them.

“He was ordered to go upstairs and wait for us there,” said Domino. 

“He can’t serve two masters,” said Ava, trying for a soothing voice, but her words held an edge of that tension. Harry knew that it was Crispin who was leaking over them in strong waves, pushing his alpha energy before him. He really wanted to get to Harry. It was kind of how Gregory and Stephen often wanted to get to Harry or Edward or even Micah. Both of them were compelled when they were in tight spots or when fear and anxiety crawled around them. Harry and Edward were always their first go-to. Gregory leaned more on Edward and Stephen on Harry. Jason was that way with Harry but his tie to Jean-Claude was stronger. Harry suspected that Edward actually had an animal to call in the leopards, but no one really talked about it. It was one of those unspoken bits of knowledge in their Tetrumvirate and pard. Rafael and Logan might have guessed, but nothing was confirmed out loud. 

It was obvious that the tigers were feeling him too, Domino turned to watch him. Rick kept his attention on them, but the tension in his shoulders seemed to scream that he wanted to turn and face Crispin. He was going to guess that this was unprecedented that someone would go against their so-called Queen. Harry hadn’t even called him when he got into town, but he was going to bet that Chang Bibi made mentions of him, and it sparked Crispin and a rebellious streak. 

Harry approved wholly if this were the case. If Crispin was really his, then he wouldn’t want the man bowing down before anyone else.

Crispin was wearing a t-shirt almost as pale blue as his beautiful eyes. He had jeans and no shoes. Harry wasn’t surprised, most of his wereleopards ran around naked half the time. 

Harry instinctively held out a hand toward him, and Edward moved fractionally to give Crispin permission. Haven on the other hand had a sour expression on his face. Harry could tell he wasn’t pleased by someone else being greeted familiarly. 

Domino tried to step between them only for Harry’s eyes to snap around and a bubbling growl spilled out from his throat that made those orange eyes widen. Harry’s white tigress peered out and around from his soul, and it lashed out with its energy making Domino take a step back. 

“What are you?” Rick gasped, his eyes dilating as Crispin got closer and closer. 

“You’re not my Queen,” Domino hissed, but his voice didn’t sound confident. 

“No, but I’m his,” said Harry strongly. 

“You dare?” Ava gasped. “To say that in the Queen’s domain?” 

“Who is he defying again?” Harry asked with a motion that had Crispin speeding up and weaving between a large party of eight. 

“Harry…” Crispin breathed. 

“Come to me, Crispin.” 

“No, Crispin,” Ava growled back. “You cannot do this.” 

“I can when he’s mine,” and the powerful smell of tigress had both Rick and Domino ducking their heads, and Ava freezing completely. 

Crispin was within range. Edward snatched his wrist and pulled him, and his lovely muscled body folded around Harry with a sniff into his neck. Domino tried to get closer to remove Crispin only for Haven and Edward to suddenly be there in his way. 

Domino’s eyes turned from Haven to Edward and back again, and he dutifully stepped back. Hands held out at his waist showing he wasn’t going to challenge the two.

“How are you?” 

“You came for me,” Crispin breathed hotly into his neck. 

That hadn’t been his real intentions, but now that he was here. Yeah, he was taking Crispin away because it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Harry, and that was okay. Seth could use a new friend. A friend that understood being under the control of a manipulative female in power. He stroked Crispin lovingly as the tiger greeted him by rubbing cheeks. It was such a feline move. 

“How could you, Crispin?” Ava gasped. “How could you do this to your Queen?” 

“She is not my Queen anymore,” said Crispin. 

Domino and Rick were simply stunned, and Ava was looking from Harry to Crispin, and to the rest of the men gathered around him. 

“Shall we take this somewhere more private? Unless you want to give your customers a show?” It said something about their spatial awareness when they only realized that they were being watched as if they were the day’s entertainment. 

“Let us continue this upstairs,” said Ava stiffly, and motioned everyone farther into the room toward the elevators. 

Domino had a look of fury on his face, but mostly it was a mix with pain and confusion. Almost as if he were hearing voices in his head or he was trying to make a decision with no clear answer. Rick had to keep hold of him as they walked to ensure that Domino moved. He kept snarling in Crispin’s direction, and Haven angled closer to Domino with a blue-eyed smiling stare. 

“Lead the way, Ms. Ava,” said Harry crisply. “We’re wasting daylight.” 

They were led toward the largest elevator in the very middle of the room. It was the one marked Private, and seemed to go only to one floor. 

That was when Rick stopped them. “Sorry, but they can’t go into the private chambers.” He gestured to those who were obviously guards.

“You are denying my right to bring security?” Harry asked carefully, holding a hand out to stop Haven from doing more than growl. Harry really hoped that the Rex didn’t cause any problems today that he would have to fix. 

“You can bring one in, the rest stay out here.” 

“No,” said Harry. “Try again.” 

Rick looked quickly to Domino and Ava. 

“I know the rules, and we have abided by them. We have one weapon a piece, and all of them are within view.” Harry loved being able to lie with a smile. “Or are you not tiger enough to detect them? Besides, I did not ask for the meeting. You did.” 

“You can bring the submissives and one other, but the rest must remain out in the waiting room,” said Ava carefully. 

Now, Harry was in a bit of a tricky spot. If he turned and walked out, it could be seen as a weakness. But, he could also legally do so, and then turn around and declare insult. If he did this, and it backfired then Harry would be the one who had insulted them and not the other way around. But, if Harry played their rules, and then turned it around on them when the Master was actually awake... Well, let’s just say Max might not be too pleased with his dearest kitty wife. Max always had the interests of the city as his number one, and being on the bad side of Jean-Claude was not the way to have the best interests. This was all of course dependent on Max taking their side, but Harry knew he would because appearances and respectability was exceptionally important to a man like Max who had managed to gain a good repore with Las Vegas and it’s justice system. 

He conveyed all this to Edward who inclined his head to Harry. “Haven. You’re with me. Bernardo and the boys. Go.” 

“Why not me?” Haven snarled, his eyes glinting with danger and violence causing Rick and Domino to tense, and growl back. 

“Bernardo can’t tear down an elevator, and only Little Raven can do his thing.” 

“I can try,” said Bernardo. “But, I’ve got his back.” 

Haven glared at Bernardo who smirked at him. Was it wrong that Harry felt like preening when Bernardo stood up to Haven? He should make sure to show Bernardo his appreciation later. 

“Come on boys, enough playing around. Let’s go.” 

Besides, Bernardo wouldn’t make the situation uncomfortable. He was likely going to seduce or tease the other tigers, and he really didn’t need Haven to pitch a fit. 

Harry could feel Domino’s black tiger as he casually passed him by and entered the elevator. He kept his eyes straight, his arm around Crispin as Stephen and Gregory followed at his side with Bernardo making up the rear. It was a clear formation, they’d have to go through everyone around them to get to Harry. Not that Harry would let it get to that point. 

Stephen and Gregory might be considered weak and submissive in the eyes of the tigers, but they were definitely not. Edward had trained both of them to handle themselves in and out of their forms; and while they might not survive a real war, they could hold their own. Edward ensured that all of the leopards and those who lived with Harry could take care of themselves; submissive or not. Edward really was one hell of a teacher.

Harry’s back was right up against Crispin who locked his arms around Harry’s waist. Domino and Rick stood on opposite sides with Ava in the middle. Stephen and Gregory were on either side of Bernardo who stood behind Crispin. Good thing the elevator was large enough for them all. 

_ “Little Raven, all well?”  _

Harry felt Edward in his mind, that cool hyperfocus.  _ “Just fine. I think I have them nervous. Thanks for not making Haven come with us.”  _ Harry rubbed a hand along Crispin's arm around his waist.

_ “I know better than that. This is a tiger game, not a lion game.”  _

_ “Exactly. I don't need his attitude to interfere with the talks.”  _

Harry for some reason was leading the way out of the elevator, and he knew it was because they were treating him like a Little Queen without meaning to. None of the three were dominant enough to fight the impulse. All of his tigers were metaphysically up front and center right now, everything else had retreated. Bernardo and Crispin made up Harry’s rear with the twins on each side of him. 

Harry didn’t flinch or show discomfort when they were taken to a steel gray box. It was known as a quiet room. Edward had told him about the concept a few months ago. They were considering if they should create one at the circus or not. It was a test. A test of his senses and his hearing and all of that good stuff that lycanthropes liked to do. If he had been an outside witch with those kinds of powers, he’d say he felt powerless. But this was steel, not iron. It was coated deep within its layers with salt, and all salt happened to do was flavor Harry’s food. 

“What is this?” asked Bernardo, glancing around the empty room.

“It’s a quiet room,” said Harry, flashing him a smile. “Any radio signals would buzz out in here.” 

“Okay, but we don’t have radios. Seems a little pointless."

“Nope. We have one better.” 

That had the three tigers stiffening when Harry smiled sweetly. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bernardo laughed. 

Rick tilted his head. “What else is different about the room?” 

“The walls are reinforced with steel, coated in layers of salt deep within its structure,” said Harry as Crispin kept a squeeze on his waist. “If I was a Fae, I’d be effectively neutered when it came to magic. I'm sure wiccans have difficulty as well. It’s also got a layer of silver beneath the steel. No lycanthrope can actually tear this down.”  _ Yet _ . Harry thought. 

“But Edward isn’t a lycanthrope.” 

“No he isn’t,” said Harry smiling. 

“What’s with the smile?” asked Domino sharply. 

“It means what it means, Domino,” Harry purred, causing Domino’s eyes to narrow as he dropped his chin fractionally. 

“You said if you were Fae?” This came from Ava who was now glaring at Harry when she thought he didn’t notice, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“I said exactly what I said, Ms. Ava.” He shrugged. “So I have to wonder who this test is really for? Me or her,” he said coolly. He narrowed his senses down onto the walls. It was coated in vaudun magic to keep magic out. “It’s coated in vaudun magic to keep magic out. Good thing I’m not vaudun or wiccan or fae.” 

“What are you then?” asked Rick. 

He raised only his bright eyes to stare right into Rick without moving. “If Max, your master, didn’t tell you, then it’s none of your business.” Semi-subtle reminders of them breaking the rules never went amiss in Harry's book.

That had them all stiffening. A reminder that they were essentially breaking Max’s rules, and when he found out, not if, when, things were not going to be pleasant. 

“Are you making a threat?” 

“Why would I make a threat of the truth?” asked Harry with a wave. “Can we get on with it?” No need to prove that he could get around the box if he wanted to. He could, but they didn’t need to know that.  _ “Can you still hear me, Lover?”  _

_ “Yes, what’s going on?”  _

_ “They have us in a quiet room.”  _

_ “Ah, no electronics, not even the usual magic I take it?”  _

_ “Yep.”  _

_ “But you’re different, Little Raven.”  _

_ “Yep.”  _

_ “Good.”  _

“Edward is fine,” said Harry to Bernardo and the twins. Gregory and Stephen shared a smile. They knew their role right now was to look pretty and remind the tigers of what Max could lose out on.

“You have no radio on you,” Domino pointed out. 

“True. I don’t.” 

“Then how do you know he’s fine?” 

“How indeed? Can we get on with this?” 

Ava opened the doors at the end of the box, and Harry led the way further out and into a large expansive overly modern living room. It was white and elegant with windows that gave an amazing view of the Las Vegas strip. There were huge white couches with cream and silver cushions. There were even a few touches of shiny gold on the small cushions. The coffee table in the middle of the couches was glass and silver. 

"Well don't we fit in nicely with the decor?" Stephen teased as he ran a hand down Harry's arm before walking to a window to look out.

“Nice view of the strip,” Bernardo whistled, his eyes flickering all around. 

“Thank you,” said Rick. 

Ava had disappeared down a side hall, and a few moments later returned. “Crispin, the Queen wishes to see you,” she said with a voice of firmness in her voice.

“No.” Crispin tightened his hold on Harry. “I’m Harry’s.” He hid proudly right behind Harry, pushing his nose right into Harry’s hair. Harry patted his wrist to get him to loosen slightly, no good if he can't breathe.

Domino and Rick flinched, and Ava’s eyes narrowed. “You are defying a direct order?” 

“Mhmm,” said Crispin, not looking at anyone. He seemed to be putting all his chips into Harry’s hands. He was trusting Harry thoroughly. 

“This is unprecedented! This shouldn’t be possible,” Domino spat. “What have you done with him? Did you bewitch him?” 

“No. I did nothing to him. We just connected, didn’t we Crispin?” 

“Yess…” Crispin hissed out with his tongue poked between his teeth. 

“You’re his tiger to call,” Stephen pointed out as he spun to face the room. “I’m his wolf to call,” he said proudly. 

“How can a wolf be yours to call?” Rick asked, wide-eyed. 

“How indeed?” Harry smirked.

“And the leopard?” 

“The leopard is mine too.” 

“He’s my Nimir-Ra.” Gregory came back over and rubbed up against Harry’s other side. 

It was obvious that the three had not prepared for this at all, and were just staring at Harry as if he was born with multiple heads. 

“He’s multitalented,” Bernardo chuckled. “And I should know. Maybe I’m your human to call?” 

“You want to be, Bernardo?” Harry shot him a smile.

“I wouldn’t hate it,” said Bernardo. “You’re lightning beneath the sheets.” 

“Haven would sulk.” Gregory pointed out.

“Let him.” Harry shrugged. 

They were soon offered seats, and the three were no longer asking puzzling questions that they were getting no logical answers from. 

Harry took a seat in one of the corners facing the door. Bernardo mimicked him. Gregory and Stephen both sat down at Harry’s feet on the floor, and Crispin proudly curled up on the couch beside Harry who looped an arm around him and reclined back like he owned the place. 

It made the tigers all the more nervous as Ava asked if they wanted something to drink. All of them declined. Harry had bottled water in his pouch if anyone was thirsty. With the way this had been going, Harry wasn't going to trust anything they brought. All three of them left the room leaving the rest all alone, but it was obvious everything would be heard. 

Bernardo arched a brow. “You look comfortable there, Harry.” 

Harry winked at him. “I can be comfortable anywhere.” He looked over at Crispin. “You okay?” he asked softly. 

“I want to go home with you,” Crispin whispered with a rub. “Please…” He tilted his head much like a puppy and looked into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to Crispin’s lips. He wanted to apologize for accidentally, and possibly, rolling Crispin to this point, but if it was heard aloud the tigers might call foul. So he would have to later. “If that’s your will, Crispin.” He could just imagine Edward amused about the strays he was taking in.  _ More and more they cometh, _ Harry thought, letting amusement trail through the connection. Amusement came back to him from all three, and he resisted the urge to giggle out loud. It seemed everyone was listening in, even Jean-Claude who should have been dead for the day if not for the four-way connection.

“Is he really okay being downstairs?” Bernardo asked, meaning Edward. 

“He’s fine. He can hear everything.” 

“How?” asked Bernardo. 

“Later, Bernardo.” 

“Right…” 

That was when the doors at the end of the short hallway opened. Ava, Rick, and Domino returned as Harry and Bernardo both stood simultaneously. Crispin stayed seated, making his own point. Ava spoke in a clear ringing voice as though she were telling the world. “Chang Bibiana of the White Tiger Clan.” 

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. It would be rude. The doors opened again, and Chang Bibi strode through the door. Crispin shuffled with a soft whimper behind Harry on the couch as if trying to minimize being seen by her. 

She was way taller than Harry, and he knew that it was because of her heels that were four inch spikes. She had long white waist length hair that fell in perfect waves. She was wearing makeup that emphasized the pale blue tiger eyes in a human face. Her eyes tilted up at the edges and there was something in the structure of her bones. It was as if her face held some genetic link to the long-ago Chinese origins of her ancestors. But Harry had learned a few months ago that the weretigers had been forced to flee China many centuries ago, in the time of the Emperor Qin Shi Huang. He’d seen all the preternatural races as a danger to his authority and had them slaughtered on sight. The weretigers had fled to other countries and been forced to marry outside the purity of their race, so most of them looked like the country they’d fled to. 

There was something exotic about Bibiana, kind of like Belle Morte but lighter, which was never a good thing. Harry had no taste in women. In fact, while Bernardo seemed appreciative, Harry kind of found her repulsive. He didn’t mean to, but there was something beneath the aura that he didn’t like. It was as if the aura was trying to layer him like an overripe onion that’d been out in the heat for too long. 

She wore a white dress with long silky sleeves, and a V-neck so that it showed off her chest. It was cut in a way, Harry was sure, that made her breasts look larger than they were. The belt at the waist emphasized how tiny it was, and how curvy the body tended to be. He realized now why Jean-Claude had insisted he wear white around the woman. Jean-Claude was silently claiming that Harry was _ their _ Queen. Now, whether she would get this hidden message was beyond him. 

Harry stared at her with a bland expression on his face, and Harry noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Ava, Domino, and Rick were stiffening bit by bit as if something had transpired that hadn’t been expected. It was important to keep contact with someone who was supposed to be your equal. 

Harry’s white tigress let out a roaring sneer within him, and then it turned away with its tail in the air as if uninterested. 

Chang Bibi was staring at him deeper now, as if trying to capture him with her eyes, but Harry arched a brow as if questioning this. 

“I am Bibiana, wife of Maximillian, Master Vampire of the City of Las Vegas, Nevada.” 

“Harry Potter-Black, fiancé to Jean-Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, Nimir-Ra to the Blooddrinker’s Clan and Lupa to the Thronnos Rokke Clan. It’s nice to meet you,” he said in quick succinct fashion. It was sometimes exhausting having so many titles. He had more, but the ones important to this situation were said, and that was all that needed to be. 

Chang Bibiana tried to seize Harry once again with her eyes. Harry had no doubt she must have some of Max’s powers flowing through her. It was typically the case with animals to call and master vampires. “You may sit, Harry Potter-Black. I’m sure we both have much to speak about. Crispin, come to me.” She sat down first and patted the seat beside her, but Crispin who had been hidden behind Harry shook his head. 

“No.” 

Every weretiger in the room took in a sharp breath, and Chang Bibiana’s eyes crystalized. “Crispin.” 

“No. You told me I couldn’t have two masters, and I agree. Harry is my Master.” 

It was a tense moment, the temperature in the room dropped, and Bernardo shifted carefully as if readying himself for an attack. Gregory and Stephen leaned forward, their identical eyes zeroing in on everyone and thing in the room. 

“He may be your tiger to call, but I am still his queen. Crispin…” Harry felt her energy flow out through the room, and Crispin let out a whimper as he crawled slowly off the couch to obey. But Harry snapped his hand out and gripped the man’s muscled arm. He shot his energy into Crispin, causing his eyes to roll and his spine to bow with a sense of pleasure cascading through him.

“Hn… Harry…” Harry let his ardeur rise up and out. But it wasn’t to start sex. Instead, it was a way to combat the overflow of power that Chang Bibiana was pushing into Crispin. The ardeur did more than make one horny. It could transform battlefields, make men drop their arms, make them get on their hands, and knees. The ardeur sought desires and pleasures, and learned to turn it into a physical weapon. Harry could only imagine how powerful Belle Morte had been back when rules didn’t exist. 

She tried to capture him through Crispin. 

“Sit, Crispin,” Harry ordered, and immediately he sank down. Harry smiled sweetly and followed suit. 

“You dare…” 

“You will find that my daring nature comes at the most opportune time, Chang Bibiana,” said Harry kindly. “Besides. You challenged me.” He let go of Crispin, and Crispin reached out to Harry as if to touch him. “You were trying to alter my mind. It’s not going to work.”

“I can smell the white tiger, sense her inside of you. How is it, Harry Potter-Black, a male, is able to hold a female tiger within the confines of his body?” 

As Harry resumed his sitting position, he let Crispin put a hand on his knee, and he caressed it causing Bibiana’s eyes to zero in on the touch as if she could feel it, sense it, or at least sense what it was doing to him. Crispin had calmed and he was smiling. Harry knew it was a form of manipulation, and he was ever so sorry for doing this to him. But Harry could not let her see him as weak. “Your guess Chang Bibiana is as good as mine. They simply are.” 

“You cannot hold babies, and so that is not what makes your tigress female, but it is the power that lay beneath the fur, the strength of it.” Bibiana swept her energy through the room, and Crispin let out a noise only for Harry’s energy to leak out and wrap around him like a shield. “Domino!” Bibiana suddenly snapped, and all of them turned to see Domino was on the verge of kneeling, staring at Harry with a longing sensation. “What did you do to him?” 

“Me? I haven’t done anything. All my energy is directed at Crispin,” said Harry, but there was something different because joining the white tiger at the helm inside of him was the black one, and Domino had taken full notice. 

“Black… I taste her…” Domino whimpered causing Bibiana to rear back. He licked his lips, and Harry could feel Domino’s black tiger. With his ardeur still on the edge of the surface, he could taste the loneliness of the black tiger. In fact, if he tasted each of them in the room, he could sense a little something from each of them. He tasted indignance, contempt, and rage from Ava. A hidden simmering rage. A resentment. Rick was completely devoted to his Queen, and he hated the fact that Harry kept stealing his attention. He was very heterosexual, and found it disbelieving that a male could be a little queen. 

“What are you doing?” Chang Bibiana gasped, and Harry tilted his head and turned his attention on her. “How can you have black tiger too? What is this folly? Why did I not feel her until now?” 

“She had no need to come out and show herself to you, Chang Bibiana,” said Harry. “You do not interest her,” he said by way of distraction. If she doesn’t catch him at his ardeur use then she could not stop him, and right now that was his one power that could rule them all. 

“I interest all tigers. It is natural, male and female. I am the true Queen!” she said it with an overwhelming strength causing the energy she had harvested and nurtured to rise up like some invisible beast. It raised the small white hairs on his arms, and it caused everyone in the room to shiver but him. He placed a hand on the back of Stephen and Gregory’s neck and swiped his ardeur through them causing both men to gasp, their pretty eyes flooding with arousal as they scooted back to get closer to Harry. At least a touch. 

“Not me. If he was female, he would likely be safe. But I draw on males around me. You are forgetting that I possess the ardeur. It has a habit of making things oh-so interesting. You are bringing out your power causing mine to automatically react back. It will always meet the tempo of your own. It is you causing him to gravitate toward me. Just as Crispin, when you called the power, mine came out on instinct.”

“That should be impossible!” 

“Nothing is impossible. Opportunities are everywhere. So now, are we going to stop playing games or am I going to end up with another tiger I never asked for?” he asked in warning. 

“You don’t want me?” asked Crispin with a weak sigh. 

Harry turned his head. “It’s not that, Crispin. It’s just I didn’t know when I did it. I am not rejecting you,” he promised. 

“Really?” His eyes widened, so innocent like a child. Harry wanted to take care of him. His instincts were strong, and he noted that Domino kept trying not to move from his spot. He was trying so hard that Rick was even holding onto him. 

“You can’t possibly have this level of control!” 

“And why not? A tiger is not all that I am, Chang Bibiana,” said Harry. “I am many things, and I tried to make that point when I brought my boys here with me today.” 

“It does not work that way. You simply-” She looked at Domino. “You did this to him last night didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t do a thing to him,” said Harry. “But I could have. I could have taken him, but I didn’t. I sent him back to you.”

It seemed that Bibiana did not like the idea of being outdone by anyone because she ignored Harry’s warning and raised her powers again. She was desperate to be seen as higher. She was desperate to keep her role as Queen uncontested, and Harry was a male coming in with a rainbow of tigers. She hadn’t realized that the meeting would not be going in her favor, and so when she slammed the energy through the room harder and faster it caused Rick and Domino to fall to their knees. Crispin was clinging to Harry tightly. She poured that power out and over Harry and tried to wrap it around him. She was trying to seize him and smother him. 

“Are you truly going to keep doing that?” Harry asked flatly, and this only increased her anger. He could smell her blood rising, the pulse in her throat. “You’re truly going to try and bring my beast and take control of the Master of St. Louis’ fiancé? You sure that’s wise?” 

“You are power. You are pure unrelenting power, and I will not have it outside of my white clan.” 

“So you are threatening me? Oh, that’s wonderful to know.” 

“Harry, what should I do? If she’s threatening you.” Bernardo was up now. His piece already in the palm of his hand. Rick and Domino moved to block him but Stephen and Gregory moved with a blinding speed that was not natural to submissives. Rick and Domino landed on their back, simultaneous twin like growls escaped Stephen and Gregory. Ava hunkered down behind her so-called Queen and Bibiana was rising, pushing more and more layers of power that caused the tigers in the room to start screaming and thrashing as if their bodies were being split open. Their beasts wanted out. 

“My Queen, please!” Ava begged. 

“Are you going to continue doing this?” Harry asked standing now. “Look at me, Chang Bibiana, I am not going to change. You can’t make me change because the beasts do not recognize you as anything more than a temptress, and you know what the ardeur thinks about temptresses. There is none better than Belle Morte, and if she couldn’t seduce me... You certainly can’t.” 

_ “Coming your way, including Victor Belleci. I’ve kept most bodyguards back.”  _

_ “Good. Can we believe him?” Harry asked.  _

_ “Victor is Max’s through and through,” said the soft sleepy tone from hundreds of miles away. _

_ “How are you awake?” Micah asked.  _

_ “Energy. Mon Amour is pouring the ardeur out and out through us all. It is like a livewire. I am well and truly open for the day as they say.”  _

_ “I’ve let him up, the guards can stay put.”  _

_ “Haven being good?”  _

_ “He’s having fun bullying the big one. I’m letting him if only to keep him happy.”  _ Edward sounded as though he wanted to shoot Haven. He might not be far off, but he did hate wasting usefulness. 

A series of doors burst open, and a flood of weretigers led by a tall blond man who looked like a very young Edward rushed through. 

Bernardo brought the hidden mini-uzi from behind his back and moved in closer to Harry for protection. “Harry, this is getting out of hand. Call Edward.” 

“Wait, Edward let them up,” said Harry softly. “Keep position, but wait. Let’s see what happens here…” He was well aware of the strength in the room, the pressing weight of the rainbow of tigers. All flavors making all his beasts perk up with excitement. But he reminded them all that she was not in their interests. They could not let her win.

“Mother, stop this, this instant!” said a well controlled and very powerful voice. A well of power poured out of him, and it severed Bibiana’s control causing her to gasp and hold her chest. It was that power that had a real effect on Harry, and it changed his eyes slightly making them feel hazy as the wash of power caressed at his skin and sank deep within his soul. He would have to be careful, this man could bring Harry’s creatures out in full force if he wanted. 

Oh boy. 

“Victor…” 

“Father warned you against this! He told you in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter-Black was to be left alone. He was invited here to help with the case, not for you.” 

“He carries all of them…” she heaved breathlessly. “We must have them, Victor!” She reigned in her powers causing Rick and Domino, who had fur sprouting on their bodies, to sigh in relief as they went limp. Stephen and Gregory remained on top of them ever diligent. 

“Please,” said the man standing straight. He made to walk closer, but Bernardo stepped in front of Harry. “I mean you no harm, and my mother will not do that again. You have my word. I am Victor Belleci, the son of Maximillian.” 

“I don’t care who you are,” said Bernardo coolly. “Your mother just tried to do something very dangerous.” It was obvious that Bernardo had no idea what it was that he was trying to do. Harry loved working with men who knew how to react. 

“You are aware that if things had gotten out of hand, Las Vegas would see war?” Harry asked coolly. “A kind of war that you would have never seen before. Vittorio would be a kitten compared to what would have happened if Chang Bibiana had been successful.” He had to make it a fact that if Victor tried and succeeded that would be what would happen. For some reason Harry always reacted around the men. Always. Every fucking time. It was annoying in it’s own way, but it did give him some advantages. 

Breaths were sucked in, and Victor bowed his head in acknowledgment. “I am aware, Harry Potter-Black. Not only do you house all of the colors of the tigers. First male to ever do such a thing, but the powers you hold inside of you, and your connection to the first sourdre de sang of the United States, would have caused a tremendous earthquake. Please accept my apology.” He bowed forward in politeness. 

Harry could taste the truth and honesty in Victor’s voice, and he gently touched each of the men. Victor knew the tight spot they were in, and no amount of weretigers that would save them right now if Harry pushed it. Chang Bibiana had broken every tradition and every protocol in the preternatural world.

Bernardo looked at him quickly. “You sure?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. For now. Hello, Mr. Belleci.” Bernardo lowered his stance, but did not remove himself from Harry. Stephen and Gregory crawled off the two Alpha’s and resumed their positions. 

“How did they move so fast?” asked Rick with a grunt as he transformed himself back to human. 

Domino did the same thing, but Harry noticed that his hair had gotten darker along with his skin. Now, it was almost a deep dark chocolate rather than a perfect mocha mix. Interesting. 

“Just because they’re beautiful and submissive does not mean they don’t know how to hold their own,” said Harry carefully. “You should never judge by looks alone.” He reached out and stroked both his blonds who snuggled right up to his legs. 

“Victor please. You are an invited guest here, and I apologize for my mother-” 

“I can apologize for myself, Victor,” Bibiana growled. “Your father is asleep, and when he is asleep for the day the town is mine.” 

“Not when you don’t have it’s interests at heart, mother.” he hissed. “You just risked binding every single tiger in our clan to Harry Potter-Black, and bringing a war of epic proportions down on us. You have shamed us!” 

“I was only doing what was in the clan’s best interest. If we do not have him who does?”

“He is not ours. He belongs to St. Louis’ Master, mother!” 

“I don’t want your tigers,” said Harry so suddenly with his hands up. “I also don’t want anything to do with you and your clan.” Bibiana reared back as though she’d been slapped. “I have my own life and my own family. I certainly don’t want yours. All I want is the one tiger that’s assisting Vittorio in the murders. That’s all I want. Crispin was an accident, but even I’m not a heartless bastard to say no to him when it’s clear that he wants me, and I could have taken Domino when your mother decided to play cloak-and-dagger by having him stalk me last night.” 

Victor looked sharply over at his mother who raised her chin proudly. “I did what I believed was beneficial.” 

“Father has placed me in charge when he’s down for the day, Mother, and this is why. Father already recognized that Crispin would very likely choose you. He didn’t mind that. He saw it as a good way to bridge both cities together.” 

“Let Max know that I am here on the coercion of his wife. She was hanging the lives of the policemen over my head if I did not.” Victor actually closed his eyes as if tired, and yet not surprised. “I was more than happy waiting for the proper tradition and invite, but while I am the fiancé to the Master of the City. I am also a US Marshal.” 

“You are not here in that capacity. You must have a warrant,” said Bibiana. 

“So you lied?” said Harry with a big smile, knowing he’d won. “You deceived me, and not legally. Oh, this just keeps getting better.” 

“Harry Potter-Black, what can I do to make amends?” 

“Just give me names. Give me the list of those who are capable of such heinous acts. I know for a fact that Max does not want attention drawn in this way, and if you have a spoiled tiger in your ranks it’s going to make dissension worse.”

“You did not shove your power into my mother, though you would have had a right to.” 

“I just batted it away as best I could,” said Harry. 

“Bat me away?” Bibiana hissed. “I have never been so insulted-” 

“Mother!” Victor’s voice rose and he turned, yanking the yellow lenses off his eyes as he narrowed on her. “Do stop this childishness before you make a fool of yourself!” 

Bibiana turned those angry eyes on Harry. Her power started to pour out over him once more, in a nearly visible roil of heat, but Harry’s own magic came out to fling it away at the same time that Victor stood up. He moved between the waves of power. It hit him, and his head went back, his arms to his sides, as if it felt good. His breath came out in a long sigh. He shuddered and said. “Your Master of the City gave you express orders not to bring Harry Potter-Black’s beasts. I obey his orders, even if you do not.” 

She made a snarling sound. Crispin tucked himself up closer to Harry, as if afraid. Or was he afraid of what Harry would do? He wasn’t bothering. She was nothing to him. Insignificant, his white tigress snorted with disgust causing both Victor and Bibiana to snap around and look at him. 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” 

“But your tigress did. It’s fascinating,” said Victor. “She couldn’t bring your beast if she tried could she?” 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “Probably not.” 

“But males can,” Victor said with a calculating glint in his eyes. 

“Maybe. I’d rather not try that.” 

“No, I heed my father’s orders. But, it is interesting. Is it this ardeur that prevents it? But I thought the ardeur was a wild thing? It did not see male and female.” 

“It might not, but I do,” said Harry. “I may have the ardeur, but I don’t let it shape me. Instead, I shape it.” 

“Powerful words,” said Victor. “Very powerful words.” 

Bibiana sneered. “You are your father’s tool, nothing more.” 

_ More like the other way around _ , Harry thought. Or at least she wished. “I am my father’s instrument in the daylight. I am his right hand, and I will not betray him.” 

“It is not betrayal to seek power for our clan and our people.” Harry could not see her because Victor was standing between them. 

“He belongs to the Master of St. Louis, Mother,” he said this for the second time. But it was like she had selective hearing. She didn’t want to hear it. 

“And no one possesses me, least of all someone I haven’t come to like much.” 

She shot him a nasty look when he said this. “It doesn’t work that way.” 

“In my powers it does. If I don’t like you, my powers will react back, and it’s often violent.” 

“What are you?” 

“A Master of a different kind,” Harry chose to say. 

“We don’t have time for this power seeking when there is a traitor and his master out there bringing down our city. Father has expressly demanded that we all provide the marshals with everything they want and need in this investigation to see that they are uncovered, and I promise to uphold that.” 

“What traitor?” Harry asked. 

Victor turned, giving his mother his back. “The first murders were strippers, just like the ones in your city. But the last one had claw marks and vampire bites.” 

Harry silently cursed the Vegas PD for not mentioning this fact. It would have been nice to know that the last victim had shown marks. That was a change from all the other cities that Vittorio had hunted in. Harry knew that Shaw didn’t trust him, but the others?

_ “They were likely expressly forbidden by Shaw from speaking of it. I managed to make one of them slip up and tell me, Little Raven.”  _

_ “Is he another Marks?”  _

_ “Perhaps not as bad. But he is wounded and wounded prides tend to be the most raw. Shaw doesn’t like the practitioner’s squad either, but he’s managed to keep that on the down low since they’re so effective. Nothing we can’t work around, Little Raven.”  _

That was true. Well that was fine. Harry didn’t need them to do his job. It was true, the information helped, but as a Federal Marshal he had a lot more freedom to be a lone ranger. 

“May I ask how you came to the conclusion that a tiger was involved?” Victor asked. 

“Scent. I used my abilities to smell it, and I know Vittorio has Tigers to Call. I know that for a while he lost that ability, which means he’s gaining strength at a fast pace.” 

“Strength?” 

“He lost strength for a long time. He’s sexually disabled, and that’s about like lycanthropes becoming vegans.” A lot of them actually shivered at the idea of being a Vegan. Yeah. 

“Yes, ineptitude. It falls in line with our own investigations,” said Victor with a nod. “We knew there was something wrong with this vampire’s energy. Something stunted or thwarted in some way. It was as if sex had become rage.” 

“Have you ever felt something similar from anyone else?” Harry asked. 

Bibiana was the one to answer this time surprisingly. “We had a weretiger that came to us. We tried to discipline him, save him, but in the end he had to be destroyed for everyone’s sake.” 

Victor nodded. “He was a serial rapist. The attacks became more violent.” He sighed at this. 

“Ava’s attacker?” Harry concluded. 

Victor gave Harry a startled look. “How did you know that?” he asked in surprise. “Did you look at her case file?” 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t even know she existed until she called today, Victor.” 

“You read his body posture, and smelled his scent,” said Bibiana. 

More like he tasted her with his ardeur, but if they wanted to think that he wasn’t going to stop them. “Probably. I don’t know half of what I do. I just do it,” said Harry, and Victor’s lip twitched as if he wanted to smile. 

Bibiana didn’t look pleased with this. “You have all that power, and have no idea how to wield it. Belle Morte’s line cannot prepare you for that kind of power, but I could, Harry Potter-Black.” 

“Sorry, but no.” 

“Such a wasted opportunity you have in you.” 

“I have a lot in me, Chang Bibiana. My tigers are just a small drop of what I hold. I cannot be tied down. Even Jean-Claude is aware of that.” 

Victor smiled when he said this. “We have answered your questions. Now, would you answer one of ours?” 

“Sorry, but one more. Do you know who the traitor is?” 

Victor shook his head. “I swear we do not. If this vampire has stolen one of our people, he has done it so completely that we did not suspect until the first claw mark showed on the bodies.” 

“If I could help narrow the field down would you gather them for me, and let us question them?” 

They exchanged another look that included Rick. Finally, Victor nodded, and Bibiana said. “We would.” 

“How can you help us narrow it down?” Victor asked. “Are you hinting that you’re a more powerful weretiger than we are? Mentally, you might be. I’ve never seen metaphysics like yours before, but physically?” 

“Of course not, Victor. Do I sound like I enjoy radiating arrogance?” 

“No, you don’t,” said Victor honestly. 

“Exactly, but I have seen the bodies.”  _ “Is this okay, Edward?”  _ He wanted to make sure that Edward was fine with the details being leaked out. 

_ “Keep going, Little Raven. You’re doing fantastic. Jean-Claude would be proud of you.”  _

_ “Oui. It is like watching Mozart work.”  _

_ “Jean! I can’t turn red right now,” Harry inwardly huffed.  _

_ “Least not where we can’t see it,” added Micah. “I hate being so far away. Jean-Claude can we not do something? Use these insults to get a pass?”  _

_ “Perhaps, but we must wait for Max to awaken. He does not have a human to call nor the ability to remain underground during daylight. He is truly at a disadvantage in comparison.”  _

_ “Sounds like a weak master,” Edward grunted.  _

_ “Oui, he is probably one of the weaker ones. He is one of the youngest, I would venture to say. His control comes from his mob connections from when he was human. He is talented though and we can use him as an ally if all goes well.”  _

_ “We’ll see.”  _

“I know we’re looking for someone under six feet in human form or with abnormally small hands for his or her size.” 

“You measured the marks,” said Victor in realization. 

“Yep.” 

“That really narrows things down.” 

“I’ll do you one better, and get further narrowed. This tiger is able to shift just his or her hands into claws, and teeth into fangs, without changing into half-human completely.” 

Being able to shock an entire room full of experienced weretigers made Harry inwardly preen. Victor cocked his head to the side. By now he had crouched down and was balancing perfectly on his legs. Harry couldn’t help but think they must be strong. Heh. Victor seemed fascinated as he stared at Harry. 

“Stop crouching Victor and stand properly.” Chang Bibiana hissed. Victor waved her off and remained in his position. Harry took it for the message it was and leaned back in his seat.

That was around the time that Harry noticed a pretty blue-eyed boy shadowed in the corner, listening and watching. He had natural dark blue hair that looked black in the light. His eyes were astonishing. A dark ring of blue with an even lighter blue to compliment. Harry’s blue tiger peaked up out the grass at him before hunkering back down. He was too young. Harry kept his attention on Victor. 

“That would explain it.” 

“Explain what?” Harry asked. 

“Why my mother and I couldn’t find the truth from our traitor. If he’s powerful enough to do that, then he may be powerful enough to lie to us.” 

“That would have to be pretty damn powerful,” said Harry. 

“Yes. I will have a list compiled. If you could have patience and allow me to run the list by my Father, and then call you back tonight?” 

“I can’t promise that I can answer right away, I am on call with the police. If an attack comes tonight I might be sent out. So yes.” Harry had made business cards with this very idea in mind. He handed one over to Victor who smiled. “Just don’t take it as a sleight if I can’t answer because I’m knee deep in dead strippers or another policeman.” 

“Of course. You are the one that has been insulted after all, we must not forget that.” 

“I just want to find this traitor, we cannot do anything with our communities and keep them protected if our own is tearing it down,” said Harry with the full strength of power in his throat. “We’ve come far, but it’s things like this that make us stumble back.” 

Bibiana gave Harry a look of such pain. “Whoever it is, it will hurt us as a clan. It will undermine our authority, and make us have to discipline our people.” 

Harry understood that well enough, the wolfpack had that issue from time to time. “I hope we can settle this matter swiftly before challenges begin.” 

“They can try,” she said, and there was something so calm, so sure, so confident. Harry wouldn’t have wanted to go up against her. At least without his backup, and with Victor at her side. Harry could feel Victor. He was strong and powerful, and yes, he did make Harry react. But he was so good at ignoring reactions that he could wipe it off his back with ease. 

But that was when Harry had a thought that was borderline horrifying. “Shit, if Vittorio’s animal to call is tiger, and he’s master enough to do all this, then he’s master enough to challenge Max.” 

“The vampire council has forbidden Masters of the City to war against one another in America,” said Bibiana. 

Harry snorted at this. “Yeah, and they frown on that whole serial-killer-slaughtering cops thing, particularly if the serial in question can actually stand daylight, but I don’t think Vittorio gives a damn.” 

Victor leaned back to look at Harry. “You think he’ll try for my father?” 

Harry looked down at him. “Yeah I do, Victor. He sent me a head in a box. He’s brought me here, he’s messing with your tigers, and what for? He wants something out of us all. You need extra measures in security.” 

“I’ll see that it’s done.” 

“I’d do it now before it all hits the fan, Victor. If he’s gaining power through the tigers and the kills, then I don’t want to see what happens when he’s at full power.” 

Victor quickly stood and shoved his hand into his pocket to fish for his cellphone. He started calling in more help. He walked to the far side of the room. 

Bibiana looked at Harry, and then sighed longingly. “It is a pity you are male. You cannot produce children.” 

“Excuse me?” Harry squawked, shocked at her audacity. 

“You are the first true queen with no clan that we have found since Victor showed himself worthy.” 

“Of what?” 

“Starting his own clan. We have not had a male king among the tigers in centuries. The little queens will hive off, but it is only because we do not wish to kill our daughters. It is not because there is enough power to make another clan. Victor has that power, but he needs a queen. But, you are male, so what is this purpose of you having all of this?”

“Beats me, but even if I was female. I love Jean-Claude. I am tied to him for life, and not only him but I’m also tied to my Nimir-Raj and my Death,” Harry said emphatically. 

“Death?” Domino raised his head for the first time. 

“My human Death.” 

“I wonder if there are options around it?”

“No,” said Harry. 

“What’s going on?” Victor asked coming back. 

“Your mother is trying to offer you to Harry,” said Bernardo with a bright grin causing Victor to blink and then turn to stare. 

“Mother!” 

“I’m male, and I can’t produce kids. Not even my world can do such a thing. We have to do surrogacy like everyone else.” 

“But you are both drawn to each other. I see it,” said Bibiana. “The force and power the two of you would hold together would be breathtaking!” 

Victor made a noise. “Yes, okay. He is intriguing, and has my attention, but that’s all it is. Just because someone is attracted does not mean anything more than what it is.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad someone agrees with me on this,” said Harry. 

“Then what about my baby Cynric? I saw you look at him.” She snapped her fingers, and that was when the boy who looked so young came closer. 

“Cynric shouldn’t have been here!” Victor snapped. “He’s way too young.” 

“Nonsense. He is legal in Las Vegas.” 

Harry snorted. “No. No offense to you, Cynric.” 

“None taken,” said Cynric tilting his head. By Merlin, he had big beautiful eyes that was for sure. So light and bright. He could make Belle Morte envious. But, damn it he was a kid. 

“He is the only known blue tiger out there, Harry Potter-Black. I can smell the interest of your own,” said Bibiana. 

“Just curious. Not attracted. He’s a child. I have a child of my own. No way.” He shook his head. “My tigress wants to protect him.  _ Not _ do him.” 

Bibiana was looking at him strangely when he said this. “You wish to protect him?” 

“Yes, I feel like it. As if he needs protecting.” Besides, he needed to finish school and go to college. Sex should not be on his list of things until college. At the least. Sheesh. 

“Mother, stop interfering. You are not offering Cynric to anyone.” He shook his head wildly. “I apologize, Harry Potter-Black.” 

“Just Harry, please.” 

“I’m your mother. It’s my job to interfere,” said Bibiana. “I’m sure there are ways to work around this one difficult snag, yes?” 

Harry shook his head again, not even bothering to repeat himself. She was like a supped up and overpowered Molly Weasley or Narcissa Malfoy. 

Good Merlin.


	10. Chapter Ten

He didn’t realize how much energy it had taken to keep control of not only all his tigers, but the energy and magic to shield him, and not only him but the rest of the room including Crispin, from the power that Chang Bibiana had. It wasn’t until they got to the car that Harry’s exhaustion showed, and the fatigue in his bones spread to every part of him causing him to sag boneless right against Haven who snatched him before he could fall. 

Edward moved swiftly to open the side door. “Get him in to rest. Little Raven?” 

“M’fine,” Harry mumbled as he worked to keep his eyes open. 

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Crispin in distress. 

“He’s been holding every weretiger inside of him at bay, and at the same time keeping his magic and energy high enough to thwart Chang Bibiana,” Gregory explained. 

His tigers were not happy that he left with no more mates. In fact, they were pissed enough to take swipes at him for it. Harry turned into Haven, and breathed in the deep scent of clean sharp lion. Haven took advantage to clutch him as Stephen grabbed his ankles and spread them out over him and Gregory. Bernardo was in the front seat with Edward. 

Crispin was scrunched in the back next to Gregory who was practically on his lap. Haven cradled Harry to his chest, and stroked a hand down his face.

“He’s also going to need to feed the ardeur soon,” said Edward, backing out. 

“And his other hungers, right?” This came from Bernardo. “Like real food.” 

“Yes,” said Edward, showing a flicker of pride for Bernardo learning so quickly. 

“Why did you want to leave so much?” Gregory asked Crispin. “Isn’t this your home? I mean, you know Harry isn’t going to take you as a permanent lover right? He’s going to see you the way he sees us.” 

“When I returned home, all I kept thinking about was freedom. I’ve never thought about it before,” said Crispin curling in on himself. “I never thought about what freedom meant, and here there is no freedom. Every waking hour of the daylight is answering to Chang Bibiana’s every whim. Chang Bibiana never once looked at me or even thought about me until I returned from Promise. She was upset and furious when she found out I slept with Harry without her permission. We have to have permission to have sex with anyone, and then she found out about my growing power, and she started pushing me on other members of the clan. Hoping that whatever I did with Harry could be recreated. I don’t know much about the other clans. We are kept well away from them for the most part, but we’re not allowed to touch the Queen or anyone else. Not even in an affectionate manner without permission, and even then it is used more as a weapon to keep us controlled. I felt Harry step into Las Vegas, and I - I really wanted to come to him. I could feel his magic and signal. It called me, kept calling me. I couldn’t sleep because I’d hear it.” 

“Seems you really are his animal to call,” said Stephen.

“How does he have wolves, I don’t understand? How is he the Nimir-Ra?” 

“Even he doesn’t understand,” said Gregory with a half smile. 

“Stop talking like I’m not here,” Harry moaned as he turned over. 

“Rest,” Haven encouraged. “Let’s get you out of this damn coat.” He stripped it off Harry leaving him in only the vest and pants, hands ran up and down his bare arms causing the energy to flow through him. 

“Well, how then?” asked Crispin. 

“Not a clue.”

“He’s also Lioness,” Haven said, tightening his grip. 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

“I don’t think anyone has. Little Raven is a cocktail of surprises. You okay back there?” 

“Fine. Just tired. It’s the first time I’ve been in a room with so many tigers at once, and because I have so many in me they all react and have their own opinions and feelings. Oh, the black one was not happy.” He grimaced at the feel of the slice inside of him. She was still sulking. She had clearly wanted Domino. 

He tried to sit up, but Haven wasn’t having it. He liked Harry close. 

That was when Harry’s phone rang. He thought maybe it was Hermione, but it turned out to be the police. Harry used his wand to enervate himself before trying to sit appropriately in Haven’s lap. His legs were still draped across Stephen. 

“Hello?” 

“Federal Marshal Harry Potter-Black? This is Lieutenant Grimes.” 

“Ah, Lieutenant. Surprised to hear from you. What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” Harry asked as Edward pulled over. Harry set the phone to speaker.

“We have a fresh crime scene that we think needs your attention,” he said in a grim voice. “No, not think, that’s the wrong word. It requires your attention.” 

“Like the dead strippers you told me about?” 

A suck of a breath. “We are sorry for leaving out vital information that could have helped move the case along, Mr. Potter-Black.” It was oddly formal, and Harry tilted his head. 

“Am I going to get interrogated again?” 

“No.” 

“What’s with the change, Lieutenant? You know I would like to accuse your whole department of having a case of bipolar, but that would be rude. You were first nice, then arses, and then nice again? What’s going on?” 

“I take it you’ve been in contact with Federal Marshal Ted Forrester.” 

“He’s driving the car,” Harry said, and Merlin he wished he was there in person to see the surprise. “Federal Marshals are a tight knit group, not counting the fact that he’s my fiancé. I know most cops don’t exactly like us marshals but we’re necessary.” 

“I’m aware, and we humbly apologize for our attitudes and attempts at discrediting you.” 

“Who is making you say these things?” 

“I am sincere.” 

“You might be, but I don’t want it from Shaw. I know you meant it. You wanted to hire me.”

“Still do. So, can you come, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“Yes, because I want to catch this bastard as much as you do, Lieutenant Grimes. I want that more than playing good cop, bad cop with the rest of you. I would not be here otherwise. Where is your location?” 

“Men of Sapphire,” he gave them the direction, which was only half a mile or so from where they were. Edward restarted the car and got back on the road. 

“Strip club.” 

“Yes.” 

“A male one this time,” Harry recognized. “He’s usually into the petite blonde women.” 

“Yes, yes he is,” Grimes agreed.

“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up. “Looks like they really want me back.” 

“I wonder why,” said Edward. 

“Who knows? But at least they’re not going to keep it from me, but I do wonder what changed. If Shaw hadn’t been part of the department it would have been fine, the others seemed okay. Who knew I’d get looked at oddly by magic users?” He snorted, and settled back aware of Haven having never taken his eyes from Harry. 

Edward parked across the street inside of a covered garage, the others would be in the car with the air conditioner running at full blast. Harry slid out over Haven’s lap. It didn’t matter if he was exhausted or if he was dressed for a party rather than a crime scene. All that mattered was that they had to get to the bottom of this. 

Edward left them the keys to listen to music. It was Stephen and Gregory who climbed over the seat to do just that. Haven was not pleased that he had to stay in the car, but Harry persuaded him with a gentle kiss to the lips, and a rub of his nose down the man’s jaw. 

He pulled away leaving Haven transfixed momentarily, and Harry knew he was guilty of manipulating him. 

“That dude has it bad for you,” said Bernardo once they were well away from the car. Harry moved between both Bernardo and Edward. Harry got out his badge as he did. 

“Pity I can’t return it,” said Harry. 

“You don’t have to do anything, Little Raven. It is not on you.” 

“It kind of is, Ted. It took every ounce of energy I had not to make several of those tigers my animal to call. I mean I had to work at it. Crispin’s presence helped, but Merlin, Bibiana was more powerful than I was letting on. She tested even my metaphysical shields. She wanted me to make them my animal to call.”

“What would she have gotten if that happened?” Bernardo asked. 

“She probably wanted me to actually turn, and then she could try and claim me as part of her clan. Force me to submit to her and Max.” 

“She would have brought war to Las Vegas,” Edward said flatly. Harry had no doubt that’s what would have happened. 

“That’s one ambitious broad.” Bernardo shook his head. 

“Most of them are,” Harry agreed. “Good news is, Max is kind of scared of me.” 

“More like he’s scared of us,” said Edward. 

Both of them went quiet as they rounded the corner to the Men of Sapphire club. It was a large squat two story building next to a Bottle and Catering service, the letters were written in uniform slant that looked sharp and jagged. 

So as not to cause a scene, most of the vehicles out front were unmarked, including the coroner’s van, of which there were three of them. Oh no, this wasn’t good. Not good at all. There was also no yellow tape. Just a big sign that said ‘Closed’. 

Lieutenant Grimes was surprisingly standing out in the front with his arms crossed waiting diligently. This had to be the first time the big guy stood around waiting for someone. 

Edward reintroduced himself and Bernardo. Lieutenant Grimes said nothing more and inclined his head as he turned to lead them through the large double doors. 

Almost instantly, the smell of blood and meat hit Harry’s nose causing the weres inside of him, that had been stirred up that day, to raise themselves up to peak out. Edward placed a careful hand on Harry’s neck to steady him. 

“Bernardo, keep close to him at all times, arm within scent distance,” Edward whispered behind Harry’s head. 

Bernardo nodded. “Gotcha.” Really, Bernardo was such a trooper. Even if he didn’t understand something, he’d do it. 

“Hope you’re as good as you say,” said Shaw darkly coming through the room. 

“Undersheriff,” Grimes let out a warning. 

Shaw just gave Harry an unfriendly look before he swept passed leaving him to blink. “What the bloody hell?” 

“Lieutenant what is going on?” asked Edward, stepping around Harry to face Grimes. 

“Undersecretary to the Governor of Las Vegas came by with orders and a citation. It seems you have a fan in the Governor.” 

Harry blinked at this, and looked from Edward to Bernardo. “And who is the Governor?” 

“You don’t even know?” 

“I barely even know who the governor is of my own state,” Harry admitted. “I don’t watch much news.” At least the human side. “I’m often busy with other things, and my son doesn’t need to hear all the negativity.” 

Grimes actually smiled small at this. “I see, understandable. It seems the Governor is impressed with your reputation. You didn’t hear it from me but Shaw tried to file a complaint against you. Saying that you were a liability for your connections with vampires and lycanthropes, the moment it hit the Governor’s desk he was furious. He had a couple of his people come down to have a good old fashioned talk with our Chief of Police. We were to bring you back, full force.” 

“The Governor is Salvador Gregorovitch,” Edward told him. 

Harry arched a brow, but did not flinch at the name. No need to give Grimes or anyone ammunition that he knew the actual surname. “I’m sorry to put you all in such a position.” 

“The Governor wants this case solved. At any costs, and he’s told Shaw to zip up or move out. Now, the bodies?” 

Harry sighed, and reached for the latex gloves that Edward held out. “Show me.” He snapped them on with relative ease, and Grimes gave him a nod before they swept further through what should have been a very classy crush blue velvet room with a massive stage, and a seating arrangement of at least two to three hundred. 

Large screens were strung up against the black scaffolding with one extra large one in the middle, likely for those in the back rows to be able to see the men live and in action. 

_ “You know the Governor?”  _

_ “Not the Governor. I know his possible relation, Mykew Gregorvitch. I saw him murdered through Voldemort’s eyes.”  _

_ “Why was he murdered?”  _

_ “For the wand in my hand.”  _

_ “Interesting.”  _

_ “Yeah. He came from a well known family of wand makers.”  _

It was a slaughter for sure. It was on the stage where the bodies were laid. It was obvious they were attacked here, and then they were arranged, and all Harry knew of these men was that they were once beautiful with ripe tanned muscles. One had a tattoo across his chest of an eagle, and the other had a nipple ring. There were tears in the body. However, this time it wasn’t a tigers strike. Harry knew almost instantly. Instead, it looked like multiple hands had come out of nowhere with blades, and slashed at the same time on one body. But where they originally fell could not be told because they’d been moved and arranged. They were arranged in the letter H. The one who had been blond with the most chiseled chest lay across the other two with his head and legs. Coincidence?

“Can I touch?” 

“Why would you want to?” asked Rocco aka Cannibal, appearing on the other side of Grimes. 

“It’s not a want,” said Harry, not looking at the man. “I need to see closer.” 

“Forensics got everything they can,” said Grimes with a sharp nod. 

“In white again, Little Bit?” 

“Hey Santa Baby,” Harry half smiled over his shoulder at the handsome fellow wizard. 

Santa winked at him. “Better cover your clothing.” And instead of Harry doing it, he did it for him with a flick of his wand. 

“Thanks.” 

He also repelled his boots as he stepped over a puddle of seeping blood, and knelt down to the men. 

Deep stab wounds and lacerations, not in the curved uniform of a claw, but rather a blade. Something with a lot of arms had done this. It did this at the same time. Harry was going to guess that the killing blow was to the throat. He stepped around another pool of blood, and accepted the tape measure from Edward without looking at him as he began to measure each of the cuts. He went down further to the man’s crotch. It was blood stained, he’d been wearing dark blue leggings, and it looked like they’d been having one last workout before shutting down for the night. According to the blood and the temperature they’d been in here since about four or six. 

“Four to six in the morning... When did you get the call?” Harry asked. 

Cannibal arched a brow. “How do you know the time?” 

“Blood and the body, rigor is settling in,” said Harry. “So it happened before dawn. Why were they not discovered earlier?” 

“They don’t open until ten o’ clock in the night, but the manager and owner come in earlier with a cleaning crew to get things set up. Some of the other dancers come early to practice and choreograph their routines before opening night,” Grimes told them. 

“What do you think about the arrangement?” It was Hooper this time that joined them. 

“Interesting,” said Harry, not looking at the man. 

“What have you been doing since you left the station?” asked Hooper. 

“Investigating. You can try all you like to waylay me, but I am allowed to investigate any preternatural crime I have a warrant for, and I have a warrant for this one,” said Harry easily. 

“And what investigation is that?” asked Shaw who tried to appear from nowhere, but failed considering Edward had turned to him the moment he came through the door. 

“I’ve already shared everything with you only to get slapped in the face. I’m not doing that again. I’ll hold my cards to my chest until I’m good and ready.” 

Shaw opened his mouth to say something only for Grimes to clear his throat. “Shaw…” 

“Harry…” Bernardo knelt down by one. “Come look at this.” 

Harry moved around to where Bernardo had been inspecting the dark headed man that looked like he was the least covered in blood. In fact, only a few gashes across his body let them know he’d been attacked at all. 

Harry was careful where his knee went as he leaned down to check the man’s ear, but it wasn’t the ear that caught his attention. It was behind the ear, the pulse. It was thumping. 

Harry’s heart was lodged in his throat. “Get an ambulance now! He’s alive!” 

“What?!” 

“He’s alive!” 

Edward was already calling as the men stared at him like he had two heads. “Bernardo, help me.” 

Bernardo who had gloves on already seized the man’s ankles as Harry took his shoulders and the two of them lifted the still breathing man to set him aside. Harry was on his knees again beside him and leaned down. His pulse was very slow, and he was still bleeding with flecks of dryness. But he was alive. He was merely asleep. 

“He’s asleep like our men,” said Hooper in astonishment. “But I can’t hear his breathing.” 

“I saw something moving by his ear,” Bernardo said. 

Harry took the offered towel to press it to the man’s wounds. “Did no one check their pulses?”

“We fucked up,” said Hooper with a wince. “When we walked in and saw all the blood…” 

“Didn’t the ME take liver temps?” 

“It was ice cold, and he wasn’t breathing according to him,” said Hooper swiftly as he checked his notes. “Nor did his blood flow.”

Had he been mimicking death? Is that what the spell did? Harry wasn’t sure, but one thing was for certain they would have to answer to someone about this.  _ Could he be under a Draught of the Living Death? _ Harry wondered. Harry was sure that if this had been one of their policemen they would have checked his vitals before anything else had been made. He quickly did the same to the other two, and despite their ravaged state he wanted to be sure. He borrowed some of Jean-Claude’s powers to try and taste a heart-beat, but it was gone. Truly gone. He would have to get with Hermione soon to find out more. 

Before they could haul off the bodies, Harry made sure to measure the rest of the wounds. The ME was horrified when he found out that one of them was well and truly alive. Edward saw to the man being carted off, Bernardo remained by Harry’s side. 

But Harry was fine. He could control the impulses in him, the fresh smell of meat and blood. He could hide beneath the veneer that one was alive, and reassure his tigers that if they wanted to chase something for their meat they needed to find the right one to chase. All that wereanimals knew was instinct and pride, but Harry was very good at instinct. If he could appeal to their instincts and prideful natures then he could get around most of their blood thirsty qualities. Sex helped. But also reminding them that they were too big and powerful for small fry to play with, and that a real meal was worth more than a weak meal. 

“You doing okay?” Bernardo helped Harry up once he was done. 

“I’m fine. Just the initial smell can sometimes rock me, especially if I’ve been… active this whole time.” Meaning his tigers awake and aware, and watching from the depths of his soul. 

“Sounds complicated,” said Bernardo. 

“You have no idea.” He could feel Undersheriff Shaw’s eyes on him from clear across the room. Harry turned and cocked his head, wondering what the bloody hell had crawled up the man’s arse. He was tempted to ask, but the unfriendly look told him that it wouldn’t go down well if he did. 

‘It’s like he’s a ghost. We can’t get ahead of him. We have no way of knowing where to go next,” said Hooper disgruntled to Grimes. 

“I do,” said Harry, causing most of them to snap their heads around to him. “I’m getting a list of names tonight.” 

“Names?” Hooper turned. “What are you talking about?” 

“Vittorio’s animal to call is a tiger, and he has managed to steal one of Max’s tigers right out from under him. I asked for a list, and they’re kindly going to give it to me.” 

“How?” 

“You have to have a warrant for that!” 

“The Master of the City doesn’t play ball without official documents!” 

“That wasn’t in your notes,” Shaw pointed out coming closer. 

Harry cocked his head to the side. “I only found out about it yesterday at the morgue.” 

“And you didn’t bother to tell us?” 

“When? When you shut me down? Or out of the case? How could I and why should I?” He placed his hands on his hips. “Besides, Max invited me to his city. I don’t need a warrant when I am invited. Believe you me, he wants this to go away. He’s in danger as well.” 

“Danger?” Cannibal was at his shoulder now. 

“Vittorio’s animal to call is a tiger,” said Harry slowly and carefully. “Which means it is the same animal to call as Max. That also means he has a level of control over a very powerful tiger. Not all master vampires are created the same. Vittorio is miles ahead of Max. If he can take one, he can take them all.” And Harry was now wondering if Vittorio knew about Harry’s relation to tigers, and hoped that if Harry could tie them to him then Vittorio could try and take control of him. 

He pushed this thought toward Edward who raised his head slightly in acknowledgment. He knew his thoughts went two other ways, but both of them were staying relatively silent. Probably to save Harry’s energy. 

“Why here? Why here and not back in your city?” Shaw asked. 

“We don’t have tigers,” said Edward as if it were obvious. Actually, they did have one particular tiger, but no one was going to get to her without going through them first. Christine was Hermione’s best female friend after all. 

“Not to mention, no single resident preternatural creature in St. Louis would ever play ball with Vittorio. Vittorio was at half power when he was in St. Louis. Here he is not quite full, but he’s further than he was.”

“Half power?” 

“Yeah, he lost a lot of power long ago, and now it’s on the rise. He didn’t employ tigers in St. Louis. He employed baby vampires, but this time he’s hitting hard, and he wants us to know it every step of the way.” 

“He wants you here,” said Rocco. 

“Yes he does,” said Harry. 

“Who did you have to fuck for this information?” Shaw sneered causing several of the practitioners to flinch, and Grimes to suck in a breath. “How many tigers did you fuck to get this information?” 

“Undersheriff…” Grimes hissed. 

Harry raised his eyes. “None of your fucking business, Shaw.” 

“You fuck this Vittorio too?” Hooper looked like he wanted to hide his face in his hands, and shockingly Santa was looking insulted. 

“You should know Shaw, that sex with impotent men doesn’t work out very well,” said Harry sweetly and before Shaw could realize what he’d actually said, Hooper caught the other part. 

“What do you mean, he’s impotent?” 

“He’s disabled sexually. He cannot have sex, and that’s one reason why he does this,” said Harry waving his hand to the carnage. “He probably has more, but he is a serial killer.” 

“Why can’t he have sex?” Rocco asked. 

“He can’t have sex because of what was done to him centuries ago when the Churches got a hold of him and many other vampires. They tried to burn the evil out of them using holy water and crosses. It left him physically incapable of performing sex.” 

“You left that out.” 

“Just like you left me out,” Harry reminded. 

“Is all this what you have found out since you arrived in Las Vegas?” Grimes asked, looking over at Shaw whose anger was rising bit by bit when he realized that Harry had just called him impotent, but in such a professional way. 

“Some of it. I left out the impotent part because at the time I didn’t know about it. I didn’t know about it until I talked to sources about Vittorio. Problem is, he’s so ancient that even older powerful vampires don’t know much about him or his powers, and now with them on the rise I have no doubt we will be learning what they are in the coming days.” 

“What kind of message would you say he was leaving for you?” 

“Probably a welcome to Las Vegas,” Harry muttered.

“Some greeting.” 

“Serial Killers. Just so romantic aren’t they?” Harry asked, causing most of them to laugh bitterly. 

“You still haven’t really answered why he’s fixated on you.” 

“I told you. I’m strong. He might think he can get control of me. Maybe he thinks I can be his human servant or some such,” said Harry. 

“Also, the mind of a serial killer is all about thrill and a challenge,” said Edward. “He sees Harry as a strong enough force to go up against. After a while the kills get boring without someone after him. Harry got closest.” 

“So did you.” 

“But I’m not you, Little Raven,” said Edward. Harry wondered what he meant by that, and it was the first time Edward used Little Raven around the cops here. “You give him a sexual thrill with the chase. I don’t inspire that part usually.” He grinned viciously, and Harry resisted blushing in front of all the detectives. Bernardo snickered into his arm, and Harry not so kindly elbowed him, which only made the snickering worse. 

“But you can’t be a servant to multiple vampires,” Shaw bit out. 

“Who said I was a servant?” Harry asked. He was, but it was always best to keep that kind of information under wraps. It needed to be hidden away and out of sight. For protection and the good of both communities. It had never been confirmed, and without confirmation all they could do was play with rumor. 

“Are you claiming you’re not?” 

“I’m not claiming either or,” said Harry with a half smile. “Just because I’m engaged to one doesn’t mean anything more than I’m his lover and I love him.” 

“So you’re not the human servant like the rumors claim?” asked Rocco. 

“Did I say that?” 

“Can’t you give a straight answer?” Hooper asked, growing frustrated. 

“Why would you need one? How is it relevant to the case at hand? Fact of the matter is, Vittorio senses power that he wants to claim. Maybe he thinks it’ll make him whole again. Maybe he thinks that I can be his miracle drug or something. I’ve been told my blood is very tasty. Maybe he thinks that I am the fix-all to his issues, and so he’s courting me in hopes of trying to drain me dry, and then destroy the world.” He said it so blandly and matter-of-fact that he had all the men just staring at him dumbfounded. Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a guess. I’d like a tour of this place, and then I’ll leave and get out of your hair.” 

“You’re not going to share anything more with us are you?” asked Grimes. 

“I’ve shared everything I could with you, and all it got me was suspicion for trying to do the right thing, Lieutenant. Rest assured, I will do what needs doing with or without your help.” Rocco seized Harry before he could effectively walk away. 

Edward stepped up on Rocco’s other side, and cleared his throat causing Rocco to stare into the icy cold eyes of the abyss.

Rocco quickly let go as if Harry had stung him. “Please, they were ours. Our men were the ones slaughtered. You can’t leave us out of your investigation. I know we’ve done you wrong. All of us have. Please, we are not - this is not us. We’re all on edge and caught off guard!” 

“If you know something, please, Mr. Potter-Black would you give us something?” asked Santa, and Harry sighed as he brushed a hand over the fringe that flickered into his eyes. 

“The weretiger involved in this whole mess is a very strong one. They are so strong that he or she doesn’t even sprout fur when they bring out the claws and teeth. I’m getting a list.” 

“And without a warrant?” Grimes asked. “We can’t even get into the door without a warrant.” 

Harry cast his gaze around the men. “It’s because I have friends in the right places. It’s because I have mingled and spent my time getting to know preternaturals in a way that none of you have. It’s because I am the fiancé of one of the most powerful Master’s in the United States, and anyone that powerful people tend to want to help or get a piece of. What your dear Undersheriff Shaw has continued to accuse me of has not only helped and taken down many of America’s worst creatures, but it has saved hundreds of human and preternatural lives. I do not see preternaturals as monsters. I see them as individuals. I will not repeat myself after this. I am a Federal Marshal. I am not a cop. I don’t have SWAT at my back. Not that I need it. I made friends, and it’s those friends that allow me to work within the law, and I think you need to apologize to my fiancé standing beside me. I think he’s more insulted than even I am. Let me do my job, and you might get an answer come morning.” He took their silence as obedience, and he headed toward the door, his boots clicking as Bernardo quickly chased after him to keep at his back, and keep him protected as Edward turned his cold unfeeling eyes on Shaw and the men. 

“You heard him. I would like an apology.” He then smiled, showing his best Ted off. To say it creeped the fuck out of the men was an understatement. 

oOo

Haven was not a happy camper when on the drive back to the hotel, Harry chose to sit up front in Bernardo’s lap. Harry was still tired, but his mind was wired with all sorts of questions. One thing that was on his mind was how did Shaw know that Harry had been with the tigers? From the way he said it, it sounded as if he had more knowledge than there should have been. Edward had called ahead to Nathaniel to have him order room service. 

Crispin seemed eager to be at Harry’s side, and that only added to Haven’s growing frustration. But Harry had more to think about than the bruised ego of a lion. 

“What’s on your mind, Little Raven? I see the wheels turning up there,” said Edward. 

“Just wondering how he knew.” 

“Who?” Bernardo asked. 

“Shaw. How did he know I went to see the tigers today? How did he know?” 

“Good guess?” Bernardo tried with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “I don’t buy that. Not a man like Shaw. He’s a military man, they don’t tend to guess much.”

“Perhaps he’s listening? Or he has someone watching the hotel.” Bernardo hazard another guess. “When you have organized crime in a city like this, it wouldn’t be unusual for the police to have someone watching their main base.”

“I’d say listening, which is illegal, and I can use that to curry more favor with Max. As if I need it after that display today.” 

“We’ll need to talk about your newest stray.” Edward cut in with a glance at Crispin in the rearview mirror. 

“You know I don’t plan these things.” Harry pouted, “and you know about all that happened when I was with Jason.”

“You get half a point for the stray not being completely random this time.” Edward conceded. 

“And he’s trained!” Gregory stated with a grin. “We did our research after your trip, he has the training needed for Guilty Pleasures. He’ll be a hit in no time.”

“If he wants to. No one is going to force Crispin to continue stripping if he wants to do something else.” Harry frowned. 

“I don’t mind stripping, it’s great how much control you have over those who come to watch. Are you part of the signing bonus, Harry?” Crispin said the last with a grin. 

“If that’s true then you’ve already received it.” Harry teased.

“That was only the audition! Surely another go is needed to secure the position.” Gregory and Stephen started laughing.

“Know your place, boy.” Haven snarled out. 

“You’re not my leader, lion, back off.” Crispin said, turning serious.

“I’m a higher rank, know your place.” Harry could feel the two start raising their beasts, causing his own to pay attention. If they could, Harry was certain his cats, all of his cats, would be rolling their eyes at Haven. 

“Knock it off! You have no say in who I interact with Haven. I’m not going to allow you to bait others. Merlin, now I’m tired and hungry.” “ _ Why the fuck did you bring him again?” _

_ “A disposable meat shield was possibly needed. He made for the best choice.” _

_ “I’d rather have Olaf right now.” _

_ “No you wouldn’t.” _

_ “Yes, Lover, I would.” _

“Nathaniel’s getting food for when we arrive. Eat then take a nap, you should also feed at least once before we get the call from Victor tonight.” 

“I’m the one feeding you. The others can fuck off.”

“Doesn’t work like that, Haven.” Harry sighed, turning enough to look outside the window at the passing casinos. 

“You’re a guard, not food this trip. He’s not feeding the ardeur off of you.” Edward stated as he pulled into Caesars' parking garage. 

“Are you implying I’m not alpha enough to do both?” Haven snarled. “You trust a human to do both, but not me?”

Harry squeezed Bernardo’s arm that was wrapped around him before the man could respond. While he was sure Bernardo could hold his own, he wasn’t going to draw Haven’s attention more than necessary.

“We’re not implying anything, Haven. Edward didn’t call Bernardo here. I did. I knew I needed someone on the ground ahead of Edward arriving so I called him.” 

So far Harry had managed to avoid feeding the ardeur off Haven since that first time, and if he was being honest he didn’t want to feed anything from Haven. For one, the man was married, and the current Regina hated him, but was aware that Harry was the necessary evil. It was more along the lines of, Haven wasn’t letting go even though Harry wanted him to let go. 

It was a thin fine line, but he didn’t want to draw attention to it, and so he changed the subject as he slipped from the SUV with a soft hop to the ground. He smiled as Stephen and Gregory raced around the car and pulled him into a twin sandwich. “You did good up there boys. It was brilliant seeing that your defense training is working. Both of them took down two Alpha’s.” Harry said the last to Edward who came around the front of the car.

“We can hold our own.”

“Good. Come on, Little Raven. Feeding time.” Edward smacked Harry on the ass as he passed behind the three. “You can play with the kittens and puppy after you eat whatever Nathaniel’s ordered.” 

Harry smiled. “I’d rather play with you.” 

“In time. For now, I must collect all the fun you have.” 

“Yes, Lover.” 

Haven went quiet, which wasn’t always a good thing. It just meant he was thinking too hard, and would probably come back with something even more annoying or potentially dangerous. 

Harry ended up ignoring food, and went straight to bed without fail. Part of him felt guilty for the way he was treating Haven, but the other part, his instincts told him to keep a distance. It wasn’t all Haven’s fault. He was certainly trying, but trying so hard did not mean that Harry could reciprocate the feelings that Haven had for him. He fell straight asleep without prompt, and hadn’t bothered to take off his shoes. Maybe when he awoke next everything would be right again. 

He awoke some time later to feel of a familiar sure hand running up and down the expanse of his back. The barely there scent of gunmetal had Harry turning over, and right into the chest of Edward. Harry raised his head sleepily to see those cold eyes staring at him with a rare softness. He was softly kissed, and Harry eagerly responded. His shoes had been taken off sometime while he was asleep, and so had his leather trousers. Sleeping in leather was never preferrable. Edward’s hands were always calloused along the pads and edges. He trained and worked harder than anyone Harry knew. He was always working to better himself, be stronger, faster. 

“I’m sorry, Little Raven. I should have listened to you.” 

“Listened?” Harry breathed in through his nose. “What are you talking about?” 

“Haven.” 

Harry made a face, wrinkling his nose. “I’m sorry about him.” 

“No. It is me who is sorry. Makes me glad I called in Hermione, she silenced your room.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He blew up. An uncontrollable shield for sure.” 

“Blew up? What happened?” Harry asked, sliding his fingers beneath Edward’s t-shirt. He must have taken off the belly holster that always had knives strapped to him, knowing good and well that Harry liked to touch. He shuffled closer and sighed as fingers threaded through his hair. 

“I told the boys to come in and make you comfortable. He went ballistic, and tried to attack Stephen.” 

Harry stiffened. “He what?!” 

“I sent him away after Hermione subdued him. I told him to go for a walk, and he kept going. Probably the smartest decision he’s made so far.” 

“Did he hurt Stephen?” Heads would roll if someone laid a hand on Stephen or any of his boys!

“No. I believe your stray won a lot of points. Crispin stopped him right in his tracks. I thought we could make use of him and his aggression. It looks like I was wrong. I think his obsession is more unhealthy than I anticipated.” 

Harry sighed and buried his nose into Edward’s chest. “Ulgh, I can’t help it. He makes my skin itch in an unusually unpleasant way. What did Hermione find?” he asked, wanting to get off the subject of Haven. 

“She wants to talk to you about that.” 

“Why not you?” 

“She tried, I don’t understand it. She thinks we can wake the policeman.” 

“Oh?” 

“She mentioned something about it being part of a love spell.”

Harry wrinkled his brow, and leaned his head back. “Love spell that causes sleep… do you mean the theory of Sleeping Beauty?” Harry asked. 

“I have no clue,” said Edward. “Is that fairytale based on something real?” 

“All are,” said Harry slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. “Sleeping Beauty was an Irish Heiress who was put to sleep by her governess, who at the time would have been considered a femme fatale. She was placed into an enchanted sleep and the fairytale would have you think that only her true love would awaken her. But that’s simply not true. In fact, the one who kissed her awake was actually her half-brother. He drugged her with Amortentia and then he enervated her. By the end of the reality, she’d gotten pregnant with her half-brother’s child, and it was one of the first squibs in the magical world. Our story paints the governess in a good light because of this, they saw her as a seeress having seen the future. But of course we all know that bollocks. It was likely that she was an outside witch who wanted the family fortune and magic. Or some such. I started falling asleep around the time of the whole ‘moral lecture.’”

“Interesting fairytale. Complicated. Much more entertaining than the Disney version.” 

“Yah, most purebloods blame the governess, others who hear it blame the brother. Back then schools were few and far between, and distinguishing psychic type witches and our magical blood wasn’t easy. It wasn’t until Rowena Ravenclaw and I think Salazar Slytherin figured out the difference, and the whole Pureblood thing began. So I think we can cut out the love potion, and simply enervate them.” 

“You think it would work?” 

“I do. You can do anything with enough intent and power. That’s what it all comes down to. Like Snape said, you wish something hard enough, and if you’re strong enough you can get it. Did they call yet?” 

“Yes, it’s why I’m here. I figure I could rest up with you before we have to go back out.” 

“Everyone bored?” 

“In an adult’s playground? Hardly,” Edward smirked. “Pretty sure Bernardo left grumbling about actually keeping the money he wins this time.”

Harry laughed. “As if he doesn’t have enough. I know that his hair pins cost at least three figures a piece. I do like Las Vegas, despite what we’re here for. It’s been fun.” 

“You want to come back when we’re not dealing with a crisis?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Toy is still trying to find a spot for the wedding, isn’t he? Maybe we manipulate things tonight to get the Master to offer us free use of his city.”

Harry thought about it and smiled. “I like that idea, and I’m sure Max won’t deny the prestige of hosting the first Sourdre De Sang and his Kiss in his city. It would be a big deal. We’d have to shut down a few things for a few days so that everyone can come.”

“Indeed, can’t get married without the pets and alphas.”

“None of us would want to. I don’t envy the negotiations that will be needed. You know there are many Masters of the City that will want to be in attendance. But first we need to neuter Chang Bibiana. Not only did my tigers take exception to her and her pathetic power play, but so did I.” 

“That’s why we’re going to have some fun, Little Raven. How is that ardeur?” 

“I think Jean-Claude is picking up the slack, it’s not come up since Bernardo and I had fun yesterday.” 

“He can’t do that all night.” 

“I know.” Harry ran his hand up Edward’s shirt to trace along the tattoo. He has traced it so often that he no longer needed to see it to do so. “I’ll take care of it soon. Besides, I should hang onto it. I might be able to use it tonight at some point. I’m learning how to do other things with the ardeur. It’s almost like a lie detector.”

“That’s new.”

“Hard to lie when you’re horny.” Harry chuckled. 

“For most.”

“Fine, Lover, for most.” Harry rolled his eyes. “So what’s the plan? When are we due to meet with Max?” 

“Midnight at Club CrimZen, complete with a Z.” 

“I can just hear Jean cringing at the cheesiness from here,” said Harry. 

“Hear it? You can see it,” said Edward. 

It was hard to get up and not just roll over top of Edward and make the man take him. But, Edward was the big guns, and he could not be exhausted because of the ardeur. In fact, his power was essentially hoarding the power of the ardeur and then unleashing it in a sort of shield. Like Harry and Jean-Claude took it in for hunger, he took it in for shielding. He got less if Harry was feeding off him, but he got more when he observed and watched. 

It was hot and frustrating at the same time because Edward’s eyes were so cold and ice blue that when they watched you it felt like they were sucking out your soul. Yeah, he was Death. 

“Be good, Little Raven,” Edward growled softly as he pinched Harry on the back of the neck and drew him closer for a kiss. 

“That’s not helping,” Harry sulked, and he bit down on the man’s chin. “Not helping at all, Lover. I better get dressed.” 

“Yes, you better. You still have to eat, real food. I won’t have you starving yourself.” 

“Yes, yes. I’ll eat.” Harry rolled to get out of bed only to yelp when his arse was slapped. Harry pouted at him. “That’s not nice.” 

“Who said I’m nice?” 

“Hmph!” Harry tossed a cushion at him as he grabbed his bag. “Red, right?” 

“That’s what the Toy said.” 

“At least no one will be nitpicking my clothes this time like Blake did.”

Jean-Claude had put together a rather eye-catching ensemble this time for meeting the master. A pair of blood red form-fitting leather pants that fit him like a glove, but the top part down to his knees was covered in a light dust of shimmery silver with the shirt being a form-fitting mesh and see-through with a silver and red leopard print going up his chest diagonally to his shoulder. It was long-sleeved, but being so sheer that it wouldn’t be hot or suffocating at all. Everything on him fit in a certain way that there was hardly any room for imagination. He had to also wear a red g-string because you know, underwear or even tight shorts just didn’t work with leather much. 

Edward seemed to get real pleasure in Harry wiggling into the skin-tight clothing. He was still lying on the bed, his fingers laced and folded on top of his chest, and he was watching Harry with those eyes. 

“You might get mistaken for one of the dancers,” Edward mused. 

Harry scoffed. “That’s our boys’ job. Not mine.” He adjusted the cuffs, and then sulked when he saw the eyeliner. “I won’t tell if you won’t. My eyes don’t need to get brighter. I am so not seducing Max.” 

“Mobsters aren’t on your list?” 

“Hardly. I might flirt or something just to piss his wife off, but that’s as far as it would go.” 

“Makes me wonder how many more tigers we’re taking back with us,” Edward remarked. 

“None! Hopefully,” said Harry. He was trying not to think about Domino. 

“We need tigers, Little Raven.” 

Harry sighed, and knew what Edward was meaning, but they couldn’t say it out loud. None of them dared to repeat some of the plans they had in the works, and the tigers were an important part of the plan. Truth be told, they knew more about the Vittorio dilemma than they let on. But to protect themselves and their plans they’d been pretending to fly blind without a clue as to what they were doing. 

But. 

Last month, Edward got a call, and was offered five million dollars if he took the hit. Yeah, five million. It would be the largest hit any assassin or bounty hunter could ever claim to have had. That is if it was successful. It came with an even higher death chance after all. It was why they called Edward. 

What hit would you say? A hit on the Mother of Darkness’ life. Yeah, Harry had no doubt that it was someone from the Council. Traveler had made hints that all the Council was running scared. Either them or someone equally or more powerful than them. 

Edward had weighed his options, figured they’d end up doing her in anyway, and he accepted it. It was too good of a prestigious mark not to. It was a high stakes game, and what better than to let it play out in Las Vegas?

He came out of the bathroom with laced up half calf boots, and they too were the same red as the leather making his clothes look like all one piece. 

“Clean up well?” Harry asked twirling. 

“Dumb question, Little Raven,” said Edward smirking. “I do have to say, the Toy has taste.” 

“Mm, you should have seen the drawing room. It was a mess of colors.” 

“I saw. I hear you chose the colors.” 

“I know he likes jewel tones, and who doesn’t? Everyone looks good in those colors. So long as it’s not mustard or bogey colors.” 

Edward smirked. “Emerald green is personally my favorite.” 

“But you look so striking in sapphire,” Harry teased as he bounced on the end of the bed. Edward and the guards had gone for a more easy to wear black ensemble, and it wasn’t black leather. 

“Food, now, Little Raven, and then we can go and have some fun.” 

oOo

There was no being discreet this time around. Jean-Claude had brought out all the stops to make sure that they were shown off. Harry was Jean-Claude’s human servant, and he would be arriving exactly as that. 

Wicked and Truth looked absolutely smashing. Wicked wore a three piece Italian cut suit that was black with a thin silk tie. Truth had gone for a more subtle route with his leathers, but at least he had the well made dragon hide gloves and boots. His hair was plaited back, and it made his eyes stand out more richly. Both looking well fed courtesy of Stephen and Gregory who had also dressed for the occasion, both wearing tight gold leather pants with only oriental gold and blue designs over a mesh shirt on their flawless chest and back. As promised, Dai-Lin had sent many patterns and fabrics to Harry for use by his boys. Jean-Claude had eagerly taken them to his tailor and promptly outfitted everyone. Master Yen and Dai-Lin had appreciated the photos that got sent back. The only way you could tell the difference between the two was if you knew them. Pure eyecanding, and then you have Nathaniel who was always a show stopper. 

He wore a mesh see through full body suit with silver glitter making his skin look shiny and silky and a gold g-string was all he wore if only to not be arrested. His long trailing braid made it all the more eye-catching. There was no heel to his silver soft boots this time, just flat boots that zipped to his calves. Someone was going to want to eat him tonight, Harry had no doubt. 

Hermione should be used to their styles of dress, but every time she looked at Nathaniel she’d go an extra shade of pink. 

Jamil threw his head back and laughed. “Are you dancing too, Lupa?” 

“Hell no.” 

“He’s a good dancer,” said Stephen. 

“It’s too bad we missed that one last time.” 

“Lots of fun,” said Nathaniel coming over, and rubbing up against Harry. “A bit of polish and he’d be a natural.” 

“Let’s leave it to you brilliant men,” said Harry stroking his cheek. “I’d rather stay in one place.” 

“Or be bent over,” Edward said coming through and slapping Harry’s ass only to make him yelp. 

“That’s not what’s going to happen is it?” asked Claudia uncomfortably. 

“Who knows?” said Edward. “Prepare for anything.” 

Claudia and Hermione groaned at the same time. Jamil shook his head. “I heard Jean-Claude is getting us a limo.” 

“Yep, where’s Bernardo?” 

“Your human boy toy went to get pretty,” Jamil teased causing Harry to send a tickling hex his way. He superiorly dodged, and Harry noted that with Haven out of the way everyone was much more comfortable to be themselves, and have a bit of fun. 

“I did his hair,” said Nathaniel grinning. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” 

To most observers it would be nearly impossible to guess that Bernardo was his bodyguard when he waltzed out of the room. He wore well fitted white slacks that hugged his thighs and hips, but loosened the further down it went. He had a gray vest over his delicious tanned skin, and that vest had silver cross-stitches. His hair was in a complicated braid on one side of his head with silver and white combs that Harry had no doubt were deadly decorating the side. His other side was down and long, flowing like a horse’s mane in shiny black layers. His arms and chest looked over the top lickable, and the belt was well set in the center with a horseshoe buckle. 

“If you’re not careful, Bernardo, you’re going to be the one offered to the Master,” Edward said, smirking. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” said Bernardo. “But I think Nathaniel is going to win that prize.” He stared at the gorgeous lilac eyed man appreciatively. “Even I can’t get away with that.” 

“Oh I don’t know, a bit of gold would look good on you,” said Gregory running a hand liberally across Bernardo’s chest. Bernardo didn’t seem to mind by evidence of the arm he curled around the leopard’s waist. 

“Best to take it as it is,” said Harry with snickers. He turned to Hermione. “What happened with the Priestess?” He asked trying to distract her otherwise she was going to turn into a tomato. 

“She was hiding something. But what she was hiding I don’t know, and her familiar Michael would hardly let me question her without questioning my every move. She had an extra-strength spell around the property. Something that most of her kind of witches wouldn’t know how to do. She knows her stuff. I’d almost say she was from a squib family, and managed to tap into some natural magic. But then, I don’t know,” said Hermione. “Do we have to dress like that?” she then pointed out in distraction. 

“No. In fact, you’re not going,” said Harry. “You’re staying here with Crispin.” Harry nodded to the tiger that was leaning against the wall. Crispin nodded back his agreement. He looked relieved as if he didn’t want to go back ever again. 

“What?! Why? Aren’t I here to help you?” 

“You can’t help with this part,” said Harry, and he thought about how to word it. “You’ll be way too tempted to speak your mind, and that’s not going to win us friends. We may be asked to do something that you would never do.” Not to mention Harry might ask for something she won’t approve of. He didn’t need to hear it from her. He knew that most dealings with vampires were strong shades of grays bordering on black. 

“Like sex or a demonstration,” said Nathaniel with that same beautiful smile. 

Hermione’s face turned red. “Is it always about sex?” she asked breathlessly. 

“With vampires? Yes,” said Claudia. “Most lycanthropes too.” 

“Besides, we are here to show off for his club,” said Stephen sitting on the arm of the chair next to Jamil. 

“You can’t even handle Guilty Pleasures. How are you going to handle Max’s club, which will have a lot less rules?” Merlin of all, Harry would never take her into Guilty Pleasures again. She kept trying to stop the show, and then she complained for hours over the sexual aggression, and how men and women should not be looked at like pieces of meat. 

It was fine for human society, but the lycanthropes and vampires were built on sexual aggression, energy, and blood. Most vampires, even those who weren’t of Belle Morte’s line could boast a strong sexual need. It was always the first spark of the night when they fed. Anything going from no blood circulation to a sudden influx would have a moment of sexual hunger. It was typically why pomme de sangs were gorgeous, and tailored to the master vampire’s sexual preference. It wasn’t an excuse, but it was simply what and who they were. Most gave in to their sexual energy right away, few completely denied it. Even Malcolm from the Church of the Light had strong sexual desires. Sure, he held them at bay better than anyone Harry’s ever met. But they were still there, and Harry remembered how he felt when he kissed Malcolm. 

So it was no wonder that Vittorio who could not perform sexually would become a madman. A lot of humans did it too, and with a master vampire it was made worse. 

Louie had done wonders opening Hermione’s senses, but she still had that penchant to open her mouth at the most inopportune time. It was the born and bred Gryffindor in her combined with the logical Ravenclaw. Louie was probably the perfect lycanthrope for her. He was kind and patient, and never overly aggressive or sexual. It was the same with Rafael and even Claudia and most of the other wererats with only a few exceptions. The Rats had extraordinary control, the wolves had the least amount of it. Even Jamil, who was very heterosexual couldn’t help but look at the beautiful men around him, and when in wolf form he loved sniffing Harry’s arse. He might not engage, but the arousal was there whether he wanted it or not. At least Jamil had calmed down from the first time they’d met. 

“Fine, I’ll be here then.” 

“Does that mean I can skip the fun?” asked Claudia. 

“Yes,” said Harry. “I think we have more than enough guards for the night, and when we get back we can deal with the Priestess.” 

Hermione frowned. “Just be safe, okay? Try not to lose too much control.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” said Edward pinching the back of Harry’s neck. 

Harry tilted his head back and kissed Edward with a budding hunger that had nothing to do with food, and everythign to do with sex to the point that he made the entire room shiver, and Jamil let out a growling noise. 

“Come on now…” Jamil groaned with a shift. 

Hermione’s eyes had gone very wide, and Claudia withdrew back from their clustered group. Bernardo sulked about how jealous he was while the rest of them had varying degrees of smirks on their faces. Yeah, the ardeur was ready and waiting to claim someone, the question is who and what? And how many?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early today :)

The Las Vegas Strip was lit up in a rainbow of neon colors so bright that you couldn’t even notice the sky. Everyone had chosen this moment to come alive, and they were not the only limo creeping through the traffic. Edward had gotten a text from their pilot Pete that Haven had requested to fly back, and Edward gave the go-ahead. It meant that they should expect no more interference from Haven this trip. Good, then the night could be a lot less stressful. Hard to play vampire politics when a body guard was causing a stir. However, it meant they were down a plane until Pete refueled and got back.

The limo was white instead of black this time, and it housed everyone comfortably with racing lights across the ceiling. A full bar in a corner that almost always went untouched, and the plush fabric seating was more comfortable than some beds. 

Club CrimZen sat just ahead on a corner that had an alleyway and then Trixie’s that glowed a bright ugly pink. Harry knew that these were both clubs owned by Max. A female strip club and a male strip club. CrimZen was in bright bold red, no surprise there, with the Z being the largest letter and slanted against the other straight letters. Harry supposed that it was a play on words. Hermione would have cringed, and maybe drawn attention to it. Yeah, best for her to not be here. 

The New Taj was a few buildings away, and there were a few plants sitting outside in stone pots. It made a sort of walkway with the carpet in red that led to the large ornate double doors. A sign on the right that showed the various shows they had to offer, and at what time. 

Two handsome overly buff vampires that were obviously from Max’s kiss stepped up to the limo the moment it stopped. Both were wearing shiny expensive suits tailored to them. Harry could tell they were part of the security with the way they moved their bodies. All guards and bouncers had their own way of moving.

Edward was the first to get out being Harry’s main form of security followed by Bernardo. Wicked and Truth were next, and they towered over all of them like great warriors. Rugged and handsome, they didn’t look like the typical vampires that were clean shaven and perfect. It wasn’t until Harry came next that both vampires straightened their spines, and bowed toward him. 

“Sir. It is splendid to have you tonight,” said one, as if reading off a script. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” said Harry. He was flanked by Wicked and Truth with Bernardo and Edward casting their eyes around the area and stepping into a planned formation. 

Harry’s boys came next, Stephen, Gregory, and Nathaniel, and boy did they draw the eyes to them. Especially Nathaniel. Stephen and Gregory were purposely chest to chest with their cheeks touching to give off a seductive taboo sort of illusion. It worked like a charm. They were perfect representatives to Jean-Claude’s kiss and his bloodline without being vampires. 

Jamil came out last. He had a feral expression on his dark face, and the alpha power that was well controlled still slipped out and wrapped itself around Harry and the boys as if denoting that he was a defense that you didn’t want to get through. 

Harry had no doubt that thanks to the flash of a nearby camera that they would be on the internet or in the paper by morning.

The entryway of the CrimZen was like an empty waiting room. On one side was a holy check item girl behind the counter and on the other side were two massive looking bouncers. Their energies told him that they were most definitely weretigers. It looked like someone had given them an engorging potion with how muscular they were.

Most of the walls were a medium toned steel gray. A very sleek look, and the music that was pumping through what looked like bamboo double doors to the main room was high energy and not so loud that one needed earmuffs or silencing charms. 

On the left beyond the waiting bouncers was a hallway that led to the restrooms. A bunch of greenery lined various areas of the entrance so that it didn’t look naked, and the smell of coconut oil and sandalwood hung heavy in the air. A series of anglo-indian lanterns hung from the flat ceiling giving off soft lighting; they were made of bronze or brass with a red glass shell.

Harry wasn’t sure how much real light they were providing. It wasn’t dark and mysterious like most clubs owned by vampires had, and when the doors were opened they got their first view of the main feature room of beautiful male dancers, and excited male and female patrons. The largest bulk of customers were women, but there were quite a few men. Or maybe it was because the women were a lot more outgoing during times like this, and men were always taught to be more reserved. It reminded him of what Byron and Requiem had said. Requiem. who was probably the straightest vampire Harry had ever known, admitted that the men patrons were much easier to be around as they weren’t purposely handsy like the women.  _ So many gender stereotypes in that one small admittance _ , Harry thought sadly.  _ Why couldn’t everyone be equal? _

It was a large and open space with a raised bar on one side, and all the alcohol Las Vegas had to offer sitting in front of grand mirrors with three bartenders manning the dark counter. 

Much like Guilty Pleasures, it was filled to capacity despite being early in the night. 

The stage was raised about a foot up with two poles on each side, and in various areas more poles had been placed down so that the men could dance closer to the audience. A lot of India themes with it’s greenery and well sculpted statues of tigers of various colors of earth tones and splashes of red. 

It was mostly a cold steel gray with crimson red lightning racing around the top. Not too much to take the eye off the dancers, but just enough to try and give the place a relaxing vibe. Harry wasn’t sure how well they accomplished this with all the music and high energy flowing out. He could feel the boys behind him judging everyone and everything the moment they walked in. 

The tables were rounded and both them and the chairs were made up of what looked like bamboo with camellias carved into it. Harry wondered how sturdy it really was considering a lot of the male dancers liked being on tables and sliding across them. Perhaps they didn’t do that here? There were at least forty of these small tables, they were able to fit three to four a piece, and all of them were filled. 

All around the room Harry noticed VIP sections quartered off by a small platform and red ringed mesh screens that blocked the crowd, but gave perfect views of the stage. 

They were directed to one of the VIP sections closest to the stage area. It was large with a circular velvet red wrap-around couch, and a sturdy looking coffee table. Plants sat in perfect places to keep from obstructing and each section had beautiful wide bronze and red Indian lights. Harry was aware of the women and men awing Nathaniel and the boys. One tried to reach out boldly, only for Jamil to step in her path to stop it. 

“Service will be right with you,” said one of the vampires with a proper bow. 

“Do you wish for some entertainment?” Currently, one of the vampire dancers was on stage with two half-man, half tigers. He was good, but Harry thought his men were better. Nathaniel was distracted watching them. Harry wondered what he thought? He had high standards coming from Guilty Pleasures after all. Jean-Claude brought in trainers and dancers to make his men better. He went over the top for them, and strived for a perfection that most clubs didn’t bother with. All they wanted was top dollar, but Jean-Claude had turned stripping into an art. An art that was to be respected. 

Harry flashed his best smile and ran a hand over Stephen and Gregory. “We brought our own, but I thank you.” 

“Then enjoy. Your hosts will be right with you.” 

No doubt from here on they were going to be observed. The waiting part was always a test of sorts. Harry sat in the middle with Nathaniel curled up to him on one side. Wicked and Truth stood on each end of the raised section so that they could see beyond the mesh in case of anyone coming at them. But Harry doubted it. Max would be the perfect host. 

Bernardo and Edward were grimacing at the loss of sight from the mesh screens. Jamil kept sniffing from the scent of the incense. He was sitting on one end. Edward chose to sit on Harry’s left with Gregory curled next to him much like Nathaniel was with Harry. Gregory was always mindful never to get in the way of Edward’s firing arm. Stephen chose the floor at their feet. It was an arrangement that was deliberate. Of course, Harry did not think that any of his boys were lesser or lower in the hierarchy. But pretenses had to be kept up when they weren’t in their own home or city. Admittedly, Harry sometimes grew tired of the pomp and fromp, but then there were times when it was a lot of fun. It was like a clever game, and he wasn’t bad at it. He was good at diplomacy after all. But the lopsided inequality could become too much at times. 

“Clubs like this are a nuisance for guarding,” said Bernardo. “Just as bad as casinos.” 

“And with all these smells,” Jamil growled lowly as he leaned down and around to see beyond the screen. 

Lovely male waiters in red and gold thongs came by with a plethora of drinks, and after Harry cast discreet detection spells everyone was happy to sip at theirs. It was a two drink limit, and of course the guards weren’t drinking, and simply went for the ginger ale if only for pretenses. Harry chose a port for the cherry and chocolate notes in it. It would be rude not to accept the drinks from their hosts otherwise Harry would have been fine not drinking at all. Nathaniel made a few comments about the dancers with Stephen and Gregory chiming in. It was a few minutes in, and Edward seemed to loosen up a bit once he had a comfortable lay of the club.

But for Harry it wasn’t easy. He could taste the sexual energy on his tongue, and he could feel the heat from all the arousal breathe down his skin, and it was hard to pay attention to conversation when all his mind and body could pick up was the sexually charged atmosphere. 

Beautiful men were sweeping back and forth around their section. A few stopped to gaze at them, one even crawled across the table to touch Harry or Nathaniel, and it only made Harry’s blood rush hotter. 

He in fact had to move away from Nathaniel discreetly because having such a beautiful body up against him while the heated atmosphere intensified with every naked hip-thrust and gyrating tease of the dancers, including the muscled and furred were-men, was really hitting him. Maybe that was why they were taking so much time in arriving, because it was a good thirty minutes before Wicked let them know that someone was approaching. Lisandro had successfully disappeared to blend into the crowd. He didn’t arrive with them in the limo, but Harry knew he was there. He was a shadow. Not there. He didn’t exist. He was good at that role. 

Harry was on his feet as Victor swept around with a stunning smile, and maybe it was the sexually charged atmosphere, but he couldn’t help but note how much he looked like a young Edward. His eyes and the hair, and even the shape of his face. The only difference was the lack of natural blankness. 

“Mr. Potter-Black, thank you for accepting our invitation.” 

“Harry,” he corrected as he moved around the coffee table, and his smaller hand and wrist was clasped by Victor’s larger one. “We’ve told you this many times.”

“Well then, if you insist then I shall give you a proper tiger greeting. If your guards don’t mind?” He had this mischievous sideways smile that showed a sharp white canine and the rest of his teeth. 

“You should after leaving Little Raven for so long,” Edward drawled, and in his own way that was admission. 

Victor chuckled. “I do apologize.” But, Harry was one step ahead, and with the adrenaline pushing through his blood like a sparking fire, he put himself into Victor’s personal space. Victor’s hand slid from his wrist, and then around his waist to settle on the small of his back. He was pressed right up into the man’s chest and their mouths, while they didn’t touch, were very close. Harry nuzzled him once, to acknowledge that Victor was indeed the rarer Tiger King, and then Victor brushed his nose to Harry’s jaw that signaled that Harry was considered a Little Queen. Then their bodies flowed. A rub with such thin fabrics. A spark of were energy began to flow out, and the two had become caught up in a sort of dance. And to show Victor that he was agreeable, he slid his mouth to the man’s ear and nipped him. 

Harry would have to thank Christine and Rafael later for showing him how weretigers did it.

“Very smooth, Little Queen,” said Victor. “Careful there, your heart-beat and heat of your body tells me you are being inviting.” 

“Your fault,” Harry nipped again as he pulled away. He inwardly cheered at the Edward-like face he presented to Victor, though the pockets of his cheeks he knew were red as could be. He could feel the heat and the blood. His eyes were hungry, and all he could think about was the lust and sex brewing around him. Victor’s blood smelled nice and fragrant, and the way he wore his expensive blue suit made his neckline look scrumptious. He never showed any of this on his face as he took a step back first in acknowledgment. 

“Perhaps it is our error, but an honest one,” said Victor with a sweeping bow. “I see you’ve brought back the potentials for our club, they are beautiful.” 

Harry waved his hand, and immediately Stephen, Gregory, and Nathaniel stood. Victor’s eyes traveled over each one, paying extra attention to Nathaniel. “You brought the best.” 

“All of them are the best, Victor. Jean-Claude would not have it any other way. Just keep in mind, these boys mean the world to me.” 

“Then we shall treat them as such,” said Victor with a promising nod. 

Harry introduced the rest of them, and chose no particular order to do so, and Victor was soon sitting with them between Nathaniel and Harry who was back in his spot next to the quietly observing Edward. 

“We do apologize again for mother. If we had known she was going to pull you in, ignoring orders, we would have planned for you to meet with me during the day so that you would have a valid excuse to turn her down.” Victor said as a waiter dropped off a drink for him. 

“No real harm done, Victor.” Harry lightly touched his arm. “I understand how difficult it can be to control leaders. You at least warned us about her personality.” “ _ But it does go to show how little control Max has in his community in comparison to us or our other friends.” _

_ “Indeed. Lorcan and Yen have much better control. Even Itzpapalotl had more control of her city.” _ Edward sent back over the connection.

_ “I hate that you can say her name so easily.” _

_ “It is all in the tongue, mon Amour, shall we teach you?” Jean-Claude teased. _

_ “You’d have to teach me too,” Micah piped in.  _

Victor was asking Nathaniel, Stephen, and Gregory more about Guilty Pleasures, and made comments about wishing to visit it. 

_ “Let him know he is free to make plans, and I shall accommodate him. He may make an effective ally.”  _

“Let us know when, Victor, and we can make those kinds of plans,” said Harry with a blinding smile. 

“Truly?” He must not have expected to be invited after the commotion his mother made. 

“Yes, of course. You have our number, and you’d be a most honored guest.” Harry noticed that Lucien had come out on stage, and he had gotten the crowd going wild. Harry supposed he was beautiful. 

_ “ _ What a  _ cheap _ imitation _ ,”  _ Edward said exactly what Harry was thinking in their minds only for Jean-Claude to chuckle richly. 

_ “I suppose imitation is a form of flattery, non?”  _

_ “A rather poor one.”  _

_ “He was in Promise,”  _ Harry pointed out. It was like comparing Marilyn Monroe to all her incarnations. It just didn’t work. There was only one Marilyn Monroe just like there was only one Jean-Claude. 

It seemed that the Las Vegas patrons didn’t find him a poor imitation because the crowd was going absolutely crazy, and was it Harry’s imagination or was Lucien moving closer with every sway of his hips. He was talented, no doubt, but it didn’t compare. He wore a pair of tight dark blue leather that had strings on the front and sides, and the shirt was a criss-cross mesh. 

“You’re right Nimir-Ra, there’s just no comparison. I was so looking forward to seeing Vegas’ version of the Master too.” Nathaniel purred. A shake of Victor’s head led to Lucien pouting before moving to the other side of the stage. 

“I’m not sure whether to be offended or not, but considering we’ve offended you more. I should let it go.”

“Yes, you should,” Harry purred with a sweep of his hand across Victor. “Don’t get me wrong. He’s absolutely gorgeous,” he said making sure Lucien was within hearing range. “But I have the real thing at home.” 

“Least we don’t have to worry about you stealing him away,” said Victor. “Like you did Crispin, but then Crispin was always more on the rebellious free spirit side.” 

“Perfect for us then. He’ll fit in well.” 

“We’re all rebellious in our own way,” said Jamil observing the crowds from around the mesh. He, Wicked, and Truth would take their turns changing positions. Always moving meant they were ready for anything.

“We do have one thing, you don’t in St. Louis.” Victor teased, throwing an arm around Nathaniel and Harry.

“And what’s that?” Stephen asked.

“I think I’ll hold it as a surprise… Lucien won’t be doing it, but the next dancer will.” Victor smirked. 

“You’re grandfathered in for full nudity, aren’t you?” Edward spoke up, causing Victor to frown.

“Really?” Harry looked over in time to see Bernardo shake his head yes.

“Have you been here before?”

“No, but I know the laws here.” Edward ran a hand through Gregory’s hair. 

“Well that ruins that surprise.”

Harry laughed softly beneath the haze of the music. Lucien was doing his best, working his leather pants off. How men were able to do that in such tight fitting leather he had no clue. But he encouraged a nearby woman to help pull them down causing hoots and hollers as he rotated his hips, and revealed a bright red thong against his smooth white skin. “Victor. I’ve known him for years. If I can’t surprise him. No one can.” 

“Now, Little Raven, that isn’t entirely true. You have surprised me a few times.” He reached over and pinched the back of Harry’s neck making him shiver. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him, curious and watchful. He could feel the man’s tiger through his metaphysical shields. His energy was growing. Both of them were, and the sexually charged atmosphere continued to rise little by little. 

“Yeah, with little to no reaction.” His best surprise had been the platform at Kings Cross, and the famous vomit flavored Bertie Botts Beans. 

“Well even though the surprise is blown we do have a special treat for you in a bit. Our way of apologizing,” said Victor smoothly. 

“Oh really?” Harry tilted his head. “What? Are you going to do a dance for me?” he asked cheekily with a shake of his shoulders, making Victor simultaneously choke and laugh. 

“You think I would be a hit?” 

“He thinks so, yes,” said Edward leaning around. “You're his type, clearly.” 

Harry squawked and his cheeks did get a little warmer than they needed to be as Nathaniel and the boys laughed at him. “It’s obvious what his types are,” said Stephen shimmying around to rub Harry’s knee. 

“Shut up!” Harry whined. 

“Oh really? What are his tastes so that we can tailor them to him?” asked Victor. His eyes sparkled in a way that Edward’s never would. But it was a natural sparkle. Victor was surprised and flattered at the same time, and now his tiger was even more interested.  _ Oh boy _ , Harry thought. 

“I know you’ve seen a photo of all of us. That should be a good indication of his taste.” Edward stated.

“He also likes them big.” Nathaniel piped up. “Like Nimir-Raj and Bernardo.”

“Your Nimir-Raj isn’t what I would call big,” Victor looked at the leopard in confusion.

“Height isn’t what counts.” Gregory reached a hand out and ran it over Bernardo’s thigh up to his hip. 

“Ah.” Victor’s eyes lit up and he squeezed Harry’s shoulder as the wizard flushed a little. “We have plenty of those types of options.”

“I wouldn’t call that a type,” Harry sulked. “It just so happens that all the men I like tend to… be well…” 

“Big as horses?” Nathaniel asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“It’s not all in the size,” Harry complained. “Technique too.” 

“Of course. What’s the point of going big if you can’t use it right?” Bernardo said, smirking.

“Plus I have to like the person. You know, generally like them. That’s also a type!” 

“Is it really?” Gregory laughed. “A type is liking someone to fuck them?” 

“Uh huh. If I don’t like you. I’m not fucking you,” said Harry. “Or if you’re too young.”

“At least you have a boundary or two,” said Jamil with a cock of his head. 

“How old is too young?” Victor asked. 

“Over twenty-three at least,” said Harry. “Any younger and I start feeling strange. I may look young, but I’m loads older than I look.” 

“The advantages of being a human servant,” Victor teased. 

“Sadly it wasn’t the human servant that kept me this young. I just stopped aging at seventeen,” said Harry with a shrug. “That was eleven years ago.”

_ “You think that’s wise to be telling him this?”  _

_ “It is, because when we first met Asher, he thought Jean-Claude had lied about the time frame in which he marked me. So I want it to be clear that I was always this young.”  _

_ “True.”  _

_ “It did cause a bit of a stir. Belle Morte was suspicious enough though they can sense lies. But it is best to use honesty in this regards,”  _ said Jean-Claude who was shamelessly eavesdropping. 

By now, Lucien had left the stage for the back, and the music died down. The crowd seemed to grow larger, and many men and women were left fully aroused and wanting to the point where they were offering money for private lap dances all around. 

Yeah, strip-clubs like this tended to rake it in once the blood rushed high enough. Even Harry’s was on the verge of bubbling, but it had little to do with Lucien, and more to do with the close contact. Victor kept rubbing his arm with a finger, and Edward. Oh dear, Edward was egging things on. He would pinch Harry’s neck from time to time, shift closer. He would even pet Gregory in a subtle seducing sort of way. 

Harry shamelessly admitted that he liked it when Edward gave the leopards attention. It was mostly Gregory as he was the favorite, but Edward gave attention to any when they got close enough. Vivianne was still shy around him, but everyone else loved it. Harry reached down and ran a hand through Stephen’s hair, it wouldn’t do to let his wolf feel left out of all the petting. With a subtle tap, Stephen stood and moved over to sit on Bernardo’s lap. The man happily wrapped an arm around the wolf after a look at Edward. Stephen used one hand to start playing with the man’s braid as Bernardo lightly ran a hand along his outer thigh. 

As the lights changed colors with the next set and strippers, a door opened on the left side of the VIP section and Victor grinned. “And here is the surprise.” 

As a thick gyrating beat began to play everything on stage just disappeared as well as the crowd when Harry’s tigers perked up at the energy rolling through the room. It was flaming orange eyes that first caught his attention. It was always the eyes, and maybe that saying was true. The eyes were a window deep into the soul. 

Domino moved as slick as the tiger that he was, his lovely lickable body was covered in a sheen of light oil making him glow beneath the startling haze of lights flashing through the room. He had a pair of bright orange lounge pants that sat sinisterly on his hips causing the intricate indents that went right down to his crotch to be on display. He was half hard already, and he had thick bands of cloth tied by a buckle around his biceps and one around his neck. 

Nathaniel and the boys all whistled. Jamil moved well out of the way, insisting on keeping guard. He moved to join Wicked and Truth at the main entrance, blocking the view of most of the patrons. 

Domino’s skin was that perfect mixture of light and dark. His curls were black with only the ends being white where it curled. Harry wondered how he was able to change his hair so quickly, maybe he had some magical blood. Some of it flickered into his eyes, and their energies were already passing back and forth. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do with himself or his hands, and so he kept them in his lap. He didn’t want to offend or do something he shouldn’t as Domino came closer and closer like a predator, and his tigers noticed it. His tigers also noticed the energy from Victor, and Edward’s ever watchful gaze as Domino’s hips moved in a slow gyration as he made his way closer. 

His dance moves were fluid and they melted one into the next, every roll of his body, and teasing movement to his pants had Harry’s eyes following. 

He could tell that Nathaniel and the boys were not only impressed, but getting into it the closer they roamed toward the available men around him. He shined so beautifully that when he got closer, Harry was almost blinded by his perfection as he raised his eyes to meet Domino’s. 

“You are allowed to touch this one,” Victor offered. 

“Not unless he wants me to,” said Harry, being a good-boy. Even though his ardeur and his body and everything inside of him wanted to be a very very bad boy. 

Domino responded by straddling Harry while standing right up and pushing his lower body right into Harry’s face. He took hold of Harry’s neck and rolled his cheek and mouth across the erection that continued to get a little bit harder. Harry breathed hotly across his cock making the man hiss softly with pleasure. 

“Well if this isn’t a familiar scene.” Edward smirked as Gregory pushed closer to him. “What was the name of the last? Dallas?” Harry moaned at the reminder.

He breathed heavily. “Doesn’t come close, Edward.” 

“No, Little Raven. It does not,” said Edward tugging at Gregory’s curls as the leopard licked at his neck. 

Stephen had stretched himself across Bernardo, and nipped playfully at the man’s shoulder while watching the dance hungrily. He slid across Bernardo’s lap on his stomach to reach his brother to kiss his ear. Edward gave him a tug in response, and Nathaniel was just watching. His lilac eyes taking in each movement. 

Harry felt as though he were drowning when Domino came down on top of him to settle, and started rotating his hips against Harry making him flush and hot to the point of sweat beginning to bead up. Domino took hold of him again, cupping his cheeks and lowering himself until they were only an inch away mouth to mouth. “You can touch.” The man breathed over his lips as he rotated his hips over Harry’s budding erection.

Harry’s palms coasted up Domino’s thighs. It was easy to feel the strong muscle behind the thin orange fabric. He had a nice amount of strength to his body, and Harry explored, but he kept his hands in all the appropriate places. He remembered Domino’s desires, the desire not to be molested by every woman he danced for, but currently it wasn’t matching the energy coming off Domino that said he wanted Harry to touch him. 

But he would wait, he would wait for Domino to take the initiative. He stroked up the man’s hard muscled stomach. A six pack of abs that were smooth and slick. Harry’s fingers danced and the tigers inside of him pushed their energy through as Domino shuddered through the dance pleasurably. 

“You should take off the bands on his arms,” Victor was suddenly there, hot and stifling in his ear. His hand moving up and down Harry’s sides causing a lot of things to happen to him at once. Harry explored Domino’s arms. He raised his eyes to the man as he reached for the first strap of cloth and unclasped it. He swept a hand up to his broad shoulder, teasing his neck and then sliding down the middle of his chest back to his stomach. 

Domino let out a sigh, never losing his movements or the feel of his body against Harry’s. He then took Harry’s small hands into his larger ones. He threw the cloth to the floor and moved Harry’s hands to the drawstring waistband. 

Harry could take a hint, and so he bunched up the fabric into a fist just above the erection that brushed the heels of his hands. At the same time Domino sprung back causing the fabric to rip leaving the lovely man in nothing more than a thin piece of orange cloth across his hard well packed cock. He slid himself on top of Harry again and pushed his hips into Harry’s face. Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips. If Domino happened to brush is cock against Harry’s mouth at the same time as his tongue was out… well accidents happened.

“I should remember that movement,” Nathaniel purred from somewhere on the right. 

“Are you this good?” Bernardo asked. 

“I think I’m better,” teased Nathaniel light-heartedly. 

“Oh really?” Victor queried. “You willing to test that?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Maybe you should have a contest sometime,” Bernardo’s voice from somewhere out there. Harry didn’t know or care because Domino was coming down upon him now like some great cat. His muscled body pushing into Harry and their mouths so close. 

It was certainly a test of his self-control, and the ardeur was begging to come out, but Harry kept it reigned in as he continued to happily explore. He slid his thumb down between Domino’s legs, not quite touching his cock or balls, but teasing the inner thigh before rubbing out back toward his hips leaving Domino moaning quietly into his cheek. 

Lucien might have been an imitation, and the club might have been an imitation, but Domino was one hundred percent original. Harry could tell that their tigers liked each other as they brushed up against each other. Both of his and Harry’s white and black tigers were making the impact all the more strong. It was a challenge for Harry not to stretch up and claim Domino’s lips as the man settled on his lap again while continuing to grind his erection against Harry’s.

“I see our offer is agreeable.” Harry was startled out of his haze at the new voice entering the room. 

“Maximillion.” Edward stated with a nod.

“Death. Harry Potter-Black. Welcome to Las Vegas.”

“I apologize that I cannot get up to greet you properly. I seem to be stuck in a hard place.” Harry said looking up at Domino, who grinned and continued to rotate his hips.

“Not at all. Please enjoy the lap dance. It seems I arrived in the middle. I would hate for you to miss the explosive end.”

“Is that a fact?” Harry inwardly cheered how straight of a voice he used. All the while never taking his gaze from Domino. He ran one hand up the tiger’s chest while the other rubbed one of the thighs keeping him trapped on the couch. 

“As an honored guest our offer will be going beyond just a normal full frontal lap dance.” Max grinned as he took a seat next to Victor. “While I love the red, white may have been a better choice to hide evidence.”

“We could always move this to one of the private rooms, Father. Then clothes wouldn’t be an issue.” 

Harry breathed harder as Domino rotated his body back up Harry’s. Rubbing his erection along Harry’s chest and neck. As the top of the thong reached Harry’s mouth Domino guided Harry to grab it with his teeth. Once he was sure Harry had a good mouthful he quickly pulled back, ripping the thong off. His erection bounced back to rest inside Harry’s partially opened mouth.

“Very smooth.” Stephen commented.

Harry, unable to resist, gave it a luscious wet kiss to the tip. He kept his lips puckered and made Domino groan as his stomach clenched when Harry sucked the head while staring up at him. “Ngh…!” And before Domino could lose control, with the graze of his tongue across the opening Harry pulled back with a smack of his lips. 

Domino let out an unintentional whimper, and Harry chuckled. “A very lovely dance, Domino,” he praised with an even voice. He brought his palm up to cup his firm balls before moving softly up his cock, and then pulled away. 

“I think a private room would be a good idea.” Bernardo stated, eyes hazy with lust.

“Ask Edward. He’s the head of security,” said Harry. 

“More fun is always in the cards, Little Raven. Lead the way, Victor.” Edward pushed Gregory to stand.

oOo

Jamil, Wicked, and Truth were standing outside guarding the room along with Rick and the others that Max and Victor had. Max had originally wanted his guards in the room. Until Edward pointed out that they can’t guard if they were fucking, and everyone in the room would succumb to sex. 

Harry had no doubt that the entire thing had been set up from the get-go. Why had CrimZen been the meeting spot? And why did the Master of the City keep them waiting? He wanted to taste and feel the reality of the ardeur and with Domino and Victor enticing two of his tigers at the same time, the power in the room rose and the ardeur leaped out of him like a great cat. Max was a heavily muscled man, and very tall. He had a presence about him that normally had all eyes on him. His eyes were cool and blue with a shine of both lusts pouring out of them. He was hungry for sex and power. It was a combination that could be exploited, and if he thought Harry and his men could be exploited, Max had another thing coming as he flashed Edward a knowing look. Fun first. Business later. 

Yes. 

Lucien was the only one who had a touch of the ardeur. Only with looks and natural sexual grace, but he didn’t have the intricate power that Harry and Jean-Claude had coursing through their bodies. His body gave off lust, but he didn’t take it in. He didn’t steal it, and the most he could do was be the best lover anyone could have unless you had Harry or Jean-Claude or even Requiem and Asher. He supposed that this could be considered a gift from Jean-Claude and his kiss to the Master of the City, and if they wanted a real show then that’s what they were going to get. 

The room was more opulent than it should have been, and the bed was big and round. It sat low to the ground and layered in silk and satin sheets of crimson, silver, and black. Harry’s body heat rose higher and higher until his skin became flush with burning. 

A taste of desires swept through the entire room, and his powers licked at each of them, including the Master of the City who sat beside Edward in the comfortable black chintz armchairs. 

The Master of the City had this insatiable desire to sink himself into Harry, and it had little to do with power. He was a very predominately straight man, but he knew what tasted good. He knew what was the best, and that’s what he wanted. If Chang Bibiana had been here, she’d be hopping with intense jealousy. In the end, this is what she wanted right? For Harry to bring out some of the powers of her tigers? What she wouldn’t have expected was the consequences of the ardeur. It would be long lasting for a very long time. 

His ardeur was so sexually charged that it was bringing everyone alive, including Edward whose desires always lay hidden beneath a veil. It wanted to suck in the lust, and keep it for himself. It had the taste of something raw and inviting. He always had this feeling of owning something or taking control of it, and what better way than to watch and observe? But even for Edward it was hard on him. Harry had been holding back all day long, and he could feel Jean-Claude settle inside of him, and knew that this was going to be a wild ride. If Max wanted to get them in this position, then the Master was going to be fed on by both of them. 

It was like being drunk, but at the same time he was lucid, and Harry’s control by now was solid enough. Victor’s chest pressed into him, and Domino formed right up to his back, and both men took extra care with his mouth and skin. Domino’s fingers dancing down beneath the thin clothing, and Victor working Harry’s mouth. 

Both their creatures pushed themselves metaphysically into him, and he could feel the fur and velvet as his unseen tigers responded eagerly. Nathaniel crawled across Bernardo for a kiss, which was happily returned as the beautiful length of Nathaniel covered him. His auburn braid flowing down across the bed. 

He took each article with care from Victor as Domino reached around to unbutton his tight leather. In a way, stripping down was often more sexual than the actual act because the hunger to get to the flesh was so strong. Harry’s mouth found the flesh of Victor’s neck, and that large pulse. He sucked down making the weretiger let out a noise that he probably never used before. Domino jerked at the leather to pull it down from Harry’s hips, and he could hear Edward. 

“That’s my favorite part.” 

“I can see why,” replied Max, and playing it up Harry pushed his ass right into Domino’s large hands as a mouth began to kiss and suck down his spine. “He is absolutely beautiful. I am not surprised, Jean-Claude has always had an eye for the best.” 

“I agree.” 

Stephen and Gregory had taken each side of Bernardo who could hardly resist Nathaniel’s gyrating movements. He was truly playing up the real dancer in him as he forced the man to become rock hard to the point of nearly splitting his pants. His ass moved in perfect alignment as Bernardo gripped his hip. Gregory and Stephen trading kisses with each other and then dropping down to suck on Bernardo was delicious. 

Gregory pulled back and rocked on his knees, and Harry looked around and smirked at him with a nod, and both the twins crawled off the bed toward the two men in the chairs. 

“Can we?” asked Gregory, dropping in front of Edward. Stephen dropped in front of Max. 

“I don’t see why not, pet,” said Max curving a hand around Stephen’s pretty face as hands glided up and down his legs to his knees. 

“You have been good,” said Edward, drawing Gregory closer with a bit more roughness. 

Harry watched through heavily lidded eyes as Edward drew Gregory into a harsh breathtaking kiss. Max was more slow and smooth, and enjoyed getting his hands on Stephen’s perfect body. Nothing about them was at all inadequate, and Harry drowned in the aroma of lust when Domino spread his thighs and buried his face between Harry’s cheeks and began to lick and tease him. 

Harry moaned as he pressed into Victor who drew him up for a deeper kiss. Harry fished down for his belt and pants, and teased the arousal that sprung out of them. He dipped down and ran his tongue over the long perfectly cut cock. He sucked at the swelling head before diving deeper down as Gregory pulled Edward out and did the very same thing. 

Everyone’s arousal became Harry’s arousal, and the ardeur poured it out and shared it through the room as Harry nearly orgasmed just having Victor down his throat. He took it as far as he could to the very base, and he sucked hard making Victor buck his hips. He let out a ragged snarl as he took hold of Harry’s hair in a desperate attempt to control something because his needs were spinning out of control. 

“Uhhh!” Nathaniel cried out when Bernardo mounted him from behind. He had asked the man to be a bit more rough, and rough Bernardo could be as he seized the braid, fingered him enough to not tear, and then coated himself before pushing his large cock all the way inside. 

Slick fingers entered Harry’s body as he finally came back up for air, and released Victor’s cock. It’d turned almost blood red with Harry’s vigorous suck, and he left it alone as he began to kiss and suck on the skin beside it, teasing the swollen cum filled balls. He took them in his mouth and sucked hard making Victor cry out, and shoot very early. 

“Catch it in your mouth, Little Raven.” 

“Mmhmm,” Harry moaned as he did that very thing, sucking on the tip, and keeping Victor hard. His noises came out with half snarls and groans that mixed together. His skin flushed red, and the sweat was already forming a slick sheen that Harry ran his tongue through and back up his toned chest. Victor seized Harry and pulled him closer and raised him up so that Domino could get the last of the leather off his frame. Domino was stroking his cock and teasing him with a thumb from the front straight to the back where his entrance pulsed and was ready for fucking. His magic had coated him in a thick layer of lubrication. He was tight this time, but easy to bend as a thumb slipped inside of him followed by a thick finger. Harry shuddered and rocked against the finger. He used his hips to sway back and forth as Domino bit down on his ass. 

“Beautiful ass,” Domino groaned as he stuck his tongue into Harry’s ass, and tried to push it as far as he could. Harry squealed and bounced backwards as he reached back to seize Domino’s curly hair. 

“Hah…!” 

Victor could only watch so much before his need to have Harry overflowed. “Lift him up, Domino,” he said, taking a deep breath. 

Harry reclined into Domino’s chest as the man lifted him by the back of the thighs. He looped his legs around Victor who generously coated his cock with lubrication. He did not wait or pause. He was desperate and burning with hunger. His desires poured out into Harry who threw his head back as Domino’s mouth came down on his neck. He pushed slow and deep into Harry as his half-opened eyes watched Edward come over to the bed with Gregory and push him face down onto it to fuck him hard. Harry had no doubt that Gregory was going to enjoy every second of it as he saw the arousal flush across his pretty face. Being able to see Edward own someone from this view only made Harry more aroused as he rotated his hips in time to Victor’s long and thick thrusts. Domino holding him tight as every nerve and spot inside of him was assaulted by pleasurable nerve endings with only a little hit of pressure and pain. Harry opened himself wider, and used his lower body to ride Victor as Gregory let out a vocal scream of pain and pleasure when Edward slammed his hips into him. 

Domino lowered Harry so that the front of his body was angled downward on the bed upside down. Victor had hold of his hips and legs fucking him without stopping. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Domino’s strong thighs and pulled him down so that he could suck him. Domino moaned as he took hold of Harry’s throat to dive himself deeper until he could only breathe through his nose. 

“Does he always feel like this?” Victor heaved as he pounded harder and more vigorous into Harry’s entrance that sucked him down. “Fuck… I think I’m going to burn alive…” 

“Yes,” Edward hissed with a grunt. “You will find Little Raven’s body especially accommodating. You should use him harder. You don’t have to be so gentle.” Gregory crawled across Harry’s front and gathered his cock into his mouth as Edward thrust himself in from behind. 

“Mmhmm!” Harry agreed with his mouth full of cock. His ardeur would demand more and more until he was well and truly satisfied, and with Jean-Claude piggybacking off him everything intensified and would take longer to fill them both. 

Harry couldn’t see what Bernardo and Nathaniel were doing, but he could taste and feel them, the movement of the bed, the sounds of their moans. Nathaniel’s being the loudest, and then there was Stephen who had sat himself down on the Master’s cock. Harry could feel the experienced rocking through the ardeur. Every gyration and movement was mapped inside of him as he was stretched and pulled, and drank down their lusts until Victor fell forward, running his fingers through Gregory’s hair and up Harry’s chest. He slipped out breathlessly as Harry shifted onto his stomach, and offered himself to Domino as he crawled over top of Gregory this time to watch Edward pumping him. Victor needed a break, but Harry was still hungry and pulsing. 

Harry kissed and massaged Gregory who couldn’t help but whine and beg for more as Domino became a bit rougher than Victor and slammed inside of his burning hole without prompt. He lost full control, and when Harry rolled his hips and bounced backwards, Domino began to shift as Harry’s tiger seized control of the black tiger hidden within him. 

“You should pull out…” Victor warned. 

“Nonsense, Little Raven likes it growing bigger,” said Edward as he pulled out, and Gregory turned over and spread himself open eagerly. 

“Is that the worst you can do, Gardien?” Gregory teased. 

Edward glared. “Let’s see then.” 

“You’re inviting pain aren’t you?” Harry cooed. 

“Yes,” Gregory panted. Harry ran his tongue down Gregory’s sweaty chest. He sucked at his nipples, and made it to the two cocks before gathering them into his hands, and sucking each one. First Edward, taking it deep and long and then he would change to Gregory until the submissive leopard began to cum. Harry drank him down, and then helped spread him for Edward to dive into. He slammed into Gregory’s trembling body bringing the pain and pleasure together once more. 

Domino continued to grow until he was fully completed, his cock having grown several inches longer and thicker swelled inside of him. He had stilled his movements in an effort to not break or hurt Harry. He was then pulled up and off Gregory into strong black furred arms. He ended up sitting on top of Domino with his back to the man’s fuzzy hard chest. Harry rode him with his thighs straddled on either side of the thicker, more furry ones. Harry reached down and grabbed the firm balls. He squeezed and massaged until Domino was shaking with orgasms, he was nearly sobbing. If Harry wasn’t careful he was going to break the alpha. Harry could see how Belle ended up draining man after man while feeding the ardeur. But Harry wasn’t out to break anyone.

“How many does this make you?” Victor asked, running a finger along Harry’s thigh. 

“Which one of us?” Harry panted with a half smile. 

“Domino.” 

“I- I can’t count,” Domino said in a strangle. “I can’t stop fucking him… my cock just stays big!” His voice came out in a mix of a roar, growl, and a beg for release. “I didn’t know a man could have this much cum in him.” 

His position gave Harry a full view of the room. Bernardo had Nathaniel on his side with his fat cock buried deep, their mouths were clasped. Bernardo’s fingers around Nathaniel’s neck. Stephen had been thrown onto the bed by the Master who was relentlessly thrusting in him, the hunger in his eyes and body was telling. 

Max’s body was made entirely of muscle. His frame was strong and powerful, and he gave Stephen a ride that was not only rough and hard, but exactly the kind of ride that he begged for from the men who wanted him. 

Victor’s cock was still hard, and his short breaths had returned to mostly normal. He wanted more, the desire to break Harry’s body was high, the carnivorous need to destroy him, and force him to submit. 

Harry shivered as his tigers reacted to these hidden wants. He was so fire charged especially when he saw Harry taking Domino’s shifted form with an eager satisfied look that he couldn’t help but roll until he was between Harry’s legs. 

Domino gripped Harry’s hips and stilled him. Harry smirked. “Do you think you can enter too? It’s going to be a tight fit…” 

“I’m eager to try,” said Victor grinning. 

Harry knew he was going to pay for this in the morning, and it didn’t matter how raw he was going to be as the ardeur absorbed everyone’s lust. It was in heaven right now, and continued to permeate the air. Victor started controlling the thrusts, and Harry felt the stretching, and the fullness was right there in his stomach. Harry rocked himself onto both, and allowed his body to escape to another world as they fucked him. A world of endless orgasms that he brought on and just kept bringing. 

He rolled off Domino to give him a break. His whole body was throbbing and hungry still, and the ardeur was overwhelmed. He could feel Jean-Claude inside of him. A quick mental check showed him on his back in the bed with Micah fucking him slowly. Harry could tell that Jean-Claude was soaking up the lust from Vegas in perfect time with Harry. Leaving him and Micah to enjoy their sex. 

He wanted more. He needed more, and so he migrated so that Victor and Domino could catch their breaths. He crawled over to Bernardo and Nathaniel. He kissed both of them with a deep penetrating lust, and brought both of them to a sex-infused boil. He rubbed Nathaniel down, and squeezed his throbbing cock hard making the man jut his hips as the pain worked through his body. He moved on to Stephen, and gave him a lascivious kiss when Max pulled him over top of Stephen and brought him close for a kiss. 

Harry accepted it, wrapping his arms around the man as Stephen swallowed him in perfect timing. His tongue dived into the Master of the City, and he dragged his mouth down to suck at the pulse making the Master freeze inside of Stephen as his body reacted to Harry’s touch with Jean-Claude as a metaphysical ghost.

_ ‘Drown him in us, mon Amour. Drown him.’  _ And so Harry did, overwhelming the Master until muscled arms seized him. He pulled out of Stephen’s pulsing entrance. His cock was dripping with cum and fluids as Harry mounted the Master while he remained standing. He was muscled and strong enough that Harry could use his knees and feet to his advantage. 

The Master’s bulk was not his usual taste, but this would do. He had a cock, it dripped, and it was hard. Harry was going to ride him. He was going to ride him so hard that the Master would be bowing to them. He would be owned, and he had no idea that he would as Harry sank himself onto the man’s cock. Stephen reached up to help ease it in better, and once it was fully lodged Harry took control. Thrusting himself onto the Master deep and long. Using the muscles in his thighs and ass to tighten his small body every other stroke, and sending the Master into a long moan. His thin fingernails digging into the back of the man’s neck as Harry bounced perfectly. He used each thrust to hit those nerves, to surge the arousal high enough that when he crushed his lips to the Master’s, the ardeur drew him out. Sucked and sucked, and Jean-Claude could feel everything Harry was feeling, and then… suddenly… Micah was there in the background. 

No longer was Harry able to just watch him with Jean-Claude. Harry could sense him, feel him. He could even taste him. His gorgeous naked tan frame glimmering with fresh sweat, and those chartreuse eyes gazing at Jean-Claude as he slipped his cock deeper into the Master, and even the motion of the bed. Their bed at home. 

Harry projected this image straight to Edward, and was rewarded with a rare grunting groan. He brought Max to several heart-stopping orgasms, and even fed the man a bit of his blood as a courtesy. He let the man licked his lips, and taste it. His eyes becoming fiery at the strength it gave him. 

And then, Harry disengaged, pulled his shaking frame from the Master’s still hungry cock. He roamed over to Edward and Gregory again. Edward pulled him in for a kiss, at the same time they experienced Micah and Jean-Claude together.

Gregory pulled away from Edward, and turned onto his stomach and crawled over to Domino, and began to lick the man’s dripping cock. It was more nubbed than Micah’s, and roughly the same size with it’s veins and how big it was. Domino had to hold it even while hard, and Gregory enjoyably sucked him as Harry pulled Edward down on top of him. 

There was nothing like one of his real men inside of him, and he expressed this by slowly letting the ardeur die down as Edward took him and rode his already well fucked body until he orgasmed without the spinning ardeur. He orgasmed so fucking hard naturally that it caused a domino reaction. Harry never let go of Edward, even as the high began to lower. 

“Good, Little Raven,” Edward hissed, and for all of a moment everyone but Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude disappeared. 

“Both of us,” Harry licked him, and then dropped a wet kiss to the tattoo, and when they finally pulled themselves apart, he noticed that they had effectively knocked everyone out. 

“Well, Little Raven. Looks like you outdid yourself,” said Edward, wrapping his arms around Harry as he observed the Master of the City flat on his stomach, and down for the count. Even Bernardo and Nathaniel were out of it. Bernardo’s cock was still in Nathaniel’s ass. Domino and Victor were curled together with Gregory asleep between them, and Stephen had migrated to lay his head on Bernardo’s hip. 

“We owned them,” said Harry fiercely. “Teach them all to think twice about testing the ardeur and us.” 

“Indeed, but we are one bodyguard down,” said Edward as Harry used one hand to pull the man’s pants back over his hips. 

“At least it’ll look unintentional,” Harry mouthed, knowing better than saying it aloud. 

Harry knew that by tomorrow he was going to be in dire pain, but that was okay. Someone would massage it out of him. Domino and Victor at the same time had been rough. Like taking Micah and Marcus at the same time… Harry’s heart burned, and his mind quickly withdrew from the thought in fear of it overwhelming him. 

“Come now, Little Raven. No thinking about him,” said Edward reaching for Harry’s clothes. 

“How did you know?” 

“You are transparent to me.”

That was when he felt them over their link. A comfort that only they could bring to them. 

_ “And to us,” said Jean-Claude.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Baby.”  _

_ “None of you have anything to be sorry for. So glad I got to feel you both.”  _

_ “We knocked everyone out. I say that is a win.”  _

_ “Definitely,” said Edward through his mind. “Little Raven was quite the dancer tonight without dancing.”  _

_ “I think Max will approve of our boys.”  _

_ “He’s going to want you, but he can’t have you.”  _

_ “Just once,” said Harry. “He’s so not my type.”  _ Harry observed the Master, and then made a discreet face that even made Edward laugh. 

They took to position each of the men to be more comfortable, though they left Bernardo and Nathaniel alone. Harry thought they were too cute, with Stephen curled on the other side of Bernardo. They shifted Gregory from in between Domino and Victor to instead rest between Victor and Max.

“Man they look beautiful together,” Harry observed. “Was Gregory fun?” 

“He was adequate.” 

“Oh come on, that was the hottest thing I’d ever seen,” Harry admitted as he stroked the twin boys. 

“You love your pets,” said Edward, though his eyes were a lot less blank and frosty. 

“Sweethearts, the lot of them. And don’t pretend you're not fond of Gregory.”

“Perhaps,” said Edward. “He’s a good boy.” 

Harry snickered. “Maybe I should snuggle with one of them.” 

“Should snuggle with the furry. I’ll keep watch.” 

Harry grinned, and crawled nakedly into the bed. He sequestered himself between Domino and Victor. He took extra care in stroking up and down Domino’s sleeping figure as he licked the man’s cheek. “Like this?” 

“Hm.” Edward didn’t offer much as he sat down and crossed his ankles. 

The whole point in arranging them was to prove how powerful the ardeur was. How it could knock even a Master out, and dull the senses of even the best lycanthropes. All of them were at Harry and Edward’s disposal. They could have done whatever they wanted with these men, but instead they left them alone. Let them be safe when in all technicalities they were not. 

“Sore? Your ass is cherry red, Little Raven. Looks good on you.” 

Harry reached a hand around to finger his gaping hole. It was wet still, and very sensitive. He shuddered, and tried not to bring on anymore sexual thoughts. He needed a break, and he didn’t need to kill the room. “Not yet. I’m numb as the day is long.” His spine felt as if it was about to split in two, and he knew that come tomorrow sitting on his arse was going to be a chore. “I could use a drink right now. Something that’s not so salty,” said Harry making Edward chuckle throatily. 

Not long after he voiced this, Wicked entered the room with two bottles of water that Harry happily drank down. 

“All well out there?” 

“Same as ever,” said Wicked. “Did you own them?” he asked looking around the room. 

“Did you ever doubt me?” Harry asked with a half smile as he snuggled down against Domino. 

“Not in the slightest. We’re only jealous because we couldn’t attend.” 

“Next time you can have whatever you want.” He reached out to touch Wicked who responded instantly. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Truth too.” He smirked devilishly before nodding to Edward and heading out of the room. He was still a guard after all, and with one down the others had to be even more vigilant. At least it got their point across. 

Once upon a time there was no way Harry would have been able to get up after all that sex. Especially with how rough he’d been taking it. But, he had come a long way since then. It would take a lot more than the ardeur to knock him on his arse. It was nice to have control. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

“You should wake the pets before the others come to.” Edward stated from his seat. He was watching those on the bed. Harry was curled up against Domino with Victor pressed to his back. Harry kept playing with the tiger’s hair. He had shifted back while unconcious. The hair that started off black with white tips was now black except for one small strip at the front. 

“I wonder if his hair reflects which tiger he’s turned into most recently or if he has some magical blood, like Teddy.” Harry mused.

“You’d have to ask him.”

Harry hummed as he reached inside of himself and sent some of his leopard and wolf energies out to his submissives. It didn’t take much before the three started showing signs of stirring. As Stephen and Nathaniel stretched, Bernardo woke. He rubbed his eyes blearily, and took a scope around the room. 

“Damn, that was stronger than our first night.” Bernardo complained lightly. “Was that full strength?”

Harry thought about this. “No,” he answered, and as much as he trusted Bernardo. He would not admit around anyone else that Jean-Claude had been piggybacking, and spreading the ardeur harder and more powerfully. “Full strength would see you not waking for at least a day. The last time I had full strength was when I met Crispin for the first time in Promise.” 

“Promise?” 

“Near Asheville. It was so strong, that even I lost time and some memories. I’ve gotten better control over it since then.” 

“Ah. No idea where that’s at.” 

“Smaller than your thumb, Bernardo,” said Edward. He was relaxed in a slouched position, but Harry had no doubt that he was aware of every little movement including the movement outside the room. 

All three of the submissives shifted so that they could hug up against Bernardo, and that was when he noticed his cock was still in Nathaniel. “That’s a first.” 

“It’s been a while since I was a cock warmer. It’s usually Nimir-Ra who is the warmer of all things cock.” 

“Oh really?” 

Harry laughed throatily. “Micah likes to do that. I thought only weres could manage it.” He purposely muted his mind on Marcus. 

“More like big dicks,” said Nathaniel with a wiggle causing Bernardo to groan. 

“Shit, don’t!” He clenched Nathaniel who laughed out loud rousing Victor and Domino. Both men pushed themselves naturally right up against Harry. Blue and bright orange eyes flickered open, and Harry was impressed how quick it took them for their senses to come back into full focus. Victor quicker than Domino as he raised his head. He spied his father at the other end of the bed. 

“Interesting.” It seemed to be all he could come up with, and Domino didn’t seem to care as he rolled his beautiful body into Harry’s back and began to kiss at his neck. Victor did make note that the submissives were awake first, and that seemed to slightly bug him. He then realized that they had been arranged while knocked out. 

Harry could see the change and the dawning in his eyes, and when they met green to blue, Harry cocked his head to the side with a half smile. 

A subtle game that Harry had won fantastically. 

“I suppose we get what we pay for,” said Victor with a whistling breath. 

“Yes, indeed. But I have to say you give very good hospitality,” said Harry reaching back and cupping Domino’s cheek affectionately. 

“At least we’ve redeemed ourselves.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” said Max, who sounded as though he’d always been wide awake. He rolled gracefully onto his back, and shifted onto his elbows. 

He looked at Harry, and then he took stock of the room. Edward looked like the picture perfect voyeur. Not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his clothes, and to say he’d impressed Max with his simple blank expression was an understatement. He had likely seen hundreds of boss mobsters try for the look and fail, but with Edward it was as real as the blood that flowed through him courtesy of Harry. 

“What do you mean, Father?” Victor asked. 

“You cannot feel her energy? She is coming this way, and she is unhappy.” 

“She is always unhappy,” said Victor, and Harry knew that if he hadn’t been around his father he might have rolled his eyes. Harry could just feel the want from the man. 

It was so easy to forget that they were actually in a strip-club, and bringing up the time magically gave him the sense of it being around two in the morning. He had no doubt that Las Vegas was still well open for business. He debated whether to dress and clothe everyone with his magic, before he decided that nah, if anything he’d get great pleasure in the look on Chang Bibiana’s face. He stretched out across both Victor and Domino much like a cat would. Yes, it was on purpose. 

“So I take it this is what Jean-Claude deals with from night to night.” 

“Something like that,” said Harry. “He’s a lovely Master.” 

Stephen and Gregory had to stifle their snickers because if they thought Harry was wild that was nothing on Jean-Claude and the strength of his ardeur. 

“Mind telling me how Death fits into all of this?” Max’s questions always had a very curious edge to them. “I know who you are,” he said toward Edward. “Master of the assassins and contract killers in the US, top supernatural kill count, and engaged to both Master of the City and Harry Potter-Black. Some are even going so far as to call you, Harry, the Angel of Death.” 

Harry choked when he said this, and couldn’t help but throw his head back on Domino’s shoulder and start laughing until he was outright giggling. 

“Did I say something funny?” 

Edward said not a word, but he did smile. It wasn’t a friendly smile. It was one of those smiles that was sure of itself. 

“M-Master of the assassins? Who came up with that?” Harry asked, trying not to laugh until he cried. His muscles were worked enough as it was. Who needed working out and jogging daily when there was sex to be had? It worked the muscles just fine. 

“You can thank Harlan.” Edward responded. “He mentioned it when we last spoke. Apparently all of the top tier agreed, lower down have no choice.”

“Busy boy,” Harry said with a lazy smile.

“Who is this Harlan?” Max asked. 

“Another assassin. He and Little Raven had an encounter some time back. Let’s say Little Raven left an impression on him that was long lasting.” 

“Yeah well, accidents do happen for a reason, and he was very useful afterwards was he not?” 

“Apt,” Edward agreed. “He’s been useful.” 

“Isn’t that what you’d use the new term fanboy for?” Nathaniel asked, and the blank stony look on Edward’s face brought Harry to a tearful array of giggles again. 

“Are you often this gigglish?” Victor asked with a perfect brow raised. 

“No, he’s usually fast asleep,” said Edward. “All tucked into the bed with a cock in his ass.” 

“I am in bed,” said Harry with a purr as he ran a hand over Domino who leaned into his touch eagerly. “Just missing the cock part.”

“I think Nathaniel took that honor this time,” said Gregory grinning cheesily. 

Max seemed to have a momentary look of contemplation on his face as Domino ran a hand down over Harry’s ass. And was Harry being deceived or did he also notice some envy? But, what for? Did Max not have everything he wanted? He looked for a moment as if to be thinking hard. A pinched rare expression on a vampire before returning slack again. It meant that he still couldn’t school his features as best as he would want to. 

“Proudly, but I think Bernardo over here is about to lose it.” 

“I’m not bothering. I’m not going to win at wordplay,” said Bernardo who was resting with his nose in Nathaniel’s hair. He looked quite content, but Harry had no doubt that he was aware of the room and all the positions, and the exits. Once an assassin always an assassin even during sex. 

“I feel like we need to apologize again for everything since you’ve arrived.” Max said as he finally sat up on the bed. “You have won everything thrown at you, intentional or not. Yet you do not boast, like others would.”

Harry sobered, and wiggled himself up between both men to look at Max as respectfully as a naked man could to another naked man. “I expected the fun and games after the various conversations since the vampire ballet, and at least it was more fun than some visits I’ve had to other areas,” he said thinking of Itza-whats-it, but not saying it out loud. 

Bernardo however knew what he was thinking and gave a wince. “Ouch…” 

“I think I would rate Las Vegas ten out of ten,” said Harry. 

“I thank you for the compliment,” said Max. “I am curious as to why the assassin over there is wincing.” 

“New Mexico,” said Edward. “And that’s all we’ll say.” 

It took Max a total of five seconds to click it in place. “She is still doing that?” he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. 

“Oh yeah. Most emphatically.” 

“Lupa managed to save one of the pets though,” said Stephen proudly. “Brought him home and everything!” 

“What could I say? He was cute and sweet and oh-so hard to beat.” Almost everyone laughed, and even Max had an expression of amusement. 

“May I inquire as to what happened with the Master of Charleston? No one was ever clear on that. It has most of us nervous.” 

“You shouldn’t be. Let me ask you a question, what would happen should someone mistake - say Victor - for someone else and kidnapped him? And then tried to kill him?” 

The murderous intent on the Master’s face was clear, and Harry knew right then and there that Victor was more than a tool to his father. “They would be made an example of.” 

“Exactly. Jean-Claude’s dearest pomme had been kidnapped and taken hostage by the Master of the City’s human servant. They mistook him for someone else, and no amount of trying to correct them was working. He hadn’t realized the mistake he made. When he was taken from my side, we made examples of everyone. Least to say Governor Summerland is no longer vying for the President’s seat.” 

“Thank God,” Victor hissed. “That’s the last thing we need, another purist. We’re happy with our governor.” Harry was too, considering he was a magical, or at least related to one. But he didn’t say this aloud.

“Worked out well as an interview for the new Ulfric too.” Stephen mentioned. “He was able to save Master’s pomme and kill the Human Servant.”

“Belle Morte’s line especially hold their pomme’s in the highest of regards,” said Max knowledgeably. 

“Exactly. He is more than food after all. He is a part of us. Just as Crispin will be,” he said proudly. 

Max gave a nod as if he was pleased to hear it. “Interesting. I must say. You are an interesting creature, Harry Potter-Black.” 

“I’m something,” said Harry with a shrug. “What it is, no one has figured it out.” 

“Wait - isn’t your governor the one that’s running as an Independent?” asked Bernardo, and that was news to Harry. 

“Yes, but we don’t bother looking further into it. Sure he’ll have the state of Nevada, but the rest of the US? I doubt it. Independents don’t get far,” Victor reminded, and sounded almost sullen. 

“That could change,” said Harry thoughtfully. “You should show your support. If the right type of people step out to vote, it might change things. Radically.” 

“You know him?” asked Max catching on. 

Harry looked at Edward who gave him a look that said it wouldn’t matter. “I don’t know him personally, but I know of him. He’s a magical like me. He’s the one who got me back on the case after Shaw tried to get me sacked.” And that also reminded him of something else he needed to tell Max. 

“How do you know he’s a magical?” asked Victor. 

“For one, he endorsed me. He got me back on the case. For another, his surname struck a cord. I knew more about his father or it may be his grandfather. I’m not sure of the exact lineage, but it might have been close enough. Mykew Gregorovich was famous in our world. He was a wandmaker. Anyway that isn’t important. Max, I suggest you check every business and personal properties you have for bugs and wiretaps.” 

Max leaned forward. “What for?” 

Harry told him about Shaw, and how he seemed to know too much. “I do not tell the human authorities more than I absolutely have to on anything. I did not tell them when, where, or how I was going to talk to any of you. I never even said I was going to do it. Not until after the fact. But he seemed to know way too much than he should have.” 

“I’ll get right on it. I have a cleaner that comes in once a week.” 

“You should have them check every three days. You can get one of your men to do it. There are remote hand-held bug detectors and even wiretap friers. It short-circuits the building for a moment, but you can always have someone bring it back up again,” said Edward. “I suggest random intervals.” 

“It’s more than that. It means we have a potential mole in our ranks,” said Victor. 

“Very likely,” said Edward. 

Max looked like he wanted to sigh, but resisted the urge. He wasn’t human after all. “It seems I will be forever in your debt in some way. I acknowledge that. You told me something extraordinarily valuable, several times now.” 

“Don’t take it as me vying for gifts Max. I want our community to succeed, and we can’t do that if we have moles and idiots running amok. I would rather you think of it more as friend to friend.” 

“Are you formally extending your friendship to us?” asked Max. 

“I’m lying here naked next to your son and Domino. I think that’s pretty friendly. At least by my standards,” he amended when Edward gave him an amused look and Bernardo looked like he wanted to remind Harry that not everyone was going to be friendly after a good fuck. 

But then Max laughed, and Victor smiled. “Told you, Father. Communication is key.” 

“You did, son. I should leave day movements to you more often. Yes, I accept your friendship.” And that was about the time Victor and Domino stiffened, Max’s face went blank, and Harry felt her energy curling down the hall in a strong barely controlled wave. 

“Looks like she’s found us. I’m surprised by how long it took,” said Victor rubbing at his forehead. 

“Not with me layering the room with a few charms,” said Harry casually. “Just in case. You can never be too prepared. Everyone’s safety is one hundred percent. We wouldn’t want Vittorio or anyone else getting the jump on us during our fun would we?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Someone should probably get up and get dressed.” 

“I can’t be arsed,” said Harry with a snuggle against Domino’s broad shoulder. He hid his smile as his submissives snickered, knowing very well that Harry could just wave a hand. “The question is how much do you want to hide from her.” Harry reached a hand back to run it through Domino’s hair as the alpha pulled him closer. It was instinctual and compulsory to want to touch Domino. His tigers felt soothed every time they came in contact with each other. Every time Harry turned to face him. 

“It’s too late to hide anything. I’m sure the smell of sex has made it’s way out of this room with as much as we all had.” Victor shrugged as the commotion began at the door. It was low at first, and then the voices got louder. A shrill of anger, a calm of blankness, a rise in energy only for that energy to become muted and batted away like a fly. 

“Pet, move.” Edward stated. With a smile Gregory left Bernardo’s side and crawled over the bed to Victor. With a raised brow, the Tiger King shifted up enough to give Gregory space to stretch out on top of him. “Wolf, you too.” 

“Sorry lovely, guess I’m leaving you alone with Nathaniel.” Stephen gave Bernardo’s cheek a kiss before he too moved over to Victor. With Gregory laying over the tiger, Stephen stretched out on his side. He settled just as a knock sounded on the door. 

“Just what I would expect from Jean-Claude’s kiss,” said Max as he watched Bernardo slide out of Nathaniel who sulked but stretched out like a lazy cat. 

“Enter,” Edward called out, knowing Wicked’s knock by now. 

It was indeed Wicked who stepped into the room first, followed directly by Chang Bibiana, and as beautiful as she looked, she had fury written all over her face. She was not good at schooling her features in the slightest. Perhaps, as a Queen she thought she didn’t have to. But even Harry had learned to school his face, mostly thanks to Edward. 

Behind her directly was Truth who moved silently with his arms behind his back. He and Wicked towered over her no matter the spiked heels she wore. 

“Wife.” Max stated cooly. 

“Mother.” Victor ran his hands over the submissive twins.

“Chang Bibiana.” Harry greeted her as Domino started to kiss and suck as his neck, very obviously ignoring the Queen of Tigers. Max and Victor both took note but said nothing.

“What is going on here, Max? Victor?” 

“Negotiations, wife. What else would be going on when our guests are invited?” Max reiterated. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted all along mother? You got your way.” 

“I never gave you permission to-” she stopped for a moment, and shot a cold look at Harry. “Not without proper introductions and agreements laid out first!” 

“Them coming to one of our shows and to bring a few from Guilty Pleasures was agreed upon a while ago. The only question was of when and what they would do while here.” Victor shrugged as he ran a palm down Gregory’s naked back. “It’s only unfortunate that this issue has shifted the timeline so much.”

“I was not a part of any conversation.” Chang Bibi clenched her fists at her side.

“No, I left Victor in charge of the conversations during the day with Mr. Potter-Black while I spoke with Master Jean-Claude during the night. You weren’t needed for it. I don’t need permission from my tiger wife on how to use my best resource, my son.” Max waved his hand as if cutting her out of the talks wasn’t a big deal. “Afterall, Victor does so well on following direction.”

“Also, the ardeur does not wait for agreements,” said Harry idly, running a finger over Domino’s arm at his waist as the tiger continued to drop open kisses on his neck. “It chooses the time and places, not the other way around. Besides, what would you have wanted out of me? To screw a sixteen year old boy? I don’t think so.” 

“He’s an adult in the eyes of Nevada.” 

“The eyes of Nevada are not the eyes of Harry Potter-Black,” said Harry. 

“Not to mention father and I quite agree that Cynric is far too young. You’re only angry that you couldn’t control the situation. It is not your job to control it, particularly at night. It is father’s job. You should remember your station.” 

Chang Bibiana had a look of fury on her face, and she drew herself up to look taller as the energy gathered in the room. “Domino? What do you think you’re doing? Unhand him right now and come to me.” 

Domino hugged Harry closer to him, and ran his mouth up and down his neck without even hearing Bibiana, which only incensed her further. It wasn’t until Nathaniel, Stephen, and Gregory stiffened at the powerful tingle in the air that riled up their beasts that Max had enough. 

“That is enough,” Max thundered, causing a pulse of tiger energy to ooze out, and stop the overflow of energy in its track. “You will no longer embarrass me or our people, and bring shame to us by continually insulting our guests. I have given allowance, and allowed you to be the Queen you deserve, but only so much until it starts to try and shred the fabric of our community all for the sake of our clan. You only care about the clan, and not our world as a whole, which means you are unfit to rule in my steed. I will not tolerate it anymore, Bibi. You will not make a fool of us like Thea has done Samuel.” 

Ah, dear ol’ Thea. Harry wondered how she was getting along? He didn’t much care, so long as Sampson wasn’t trying to get his fishy cock into Harry’s trousers. Yeah, he still had a merman thing. It was touch and go. 

“How can you say that to me, Max? I have given everything, I have sacrificed everything.” 

“And for what? A small grasp of power that is hardly filling the cup?” It was impressive to Harry that Max managed to keep a straight face and look big and bad, all the while completely starkers. It was impressive. 

“Where is your dignity?” 

“Inside of me, maybe?” Stephen chimed. “Or maybe Lupa too.” 

Domino squeezed Harry to stifle a laugh, and Harry thanked Edward for the straight face. 

“I have never been more humiliated, and who are these guards? They don’t even move!” she hissed. “What good are they if they barely speak?” 

“Is she talking to me?” Truth asked Wicked. 

“I don’t know, Brother. Maybe she’s talking to me. Or she could be talking to herself.” 

“Huh. Do you know who she is?” 

“Not really. Nor do I really care. Master Death said enter so we let her in.” Each one fed into the other with zero emotional depth, and Harry knew that they’d succeeded in creeping the hell out of Bibiana. They had chosen to call Edward, Death because it could be confusing going back and forth with Ted and Edward. 

“If you don’t even know who they are, Bibi darling, then you really have had your head in the clouds of the clan for far too long. Both of these warriors are Wicked Truth, some of the oldest warriors, and for centuries they were loyal to none as they slew their own sourdre de sang when he turned mad. A calculated risk and decision on their part, but an effective gamble nonetheless. None would take them until Jean-Claude opened his door to him.”

“Not Master Jean-Claude, it was first Master Harry.” Truth corrected.

“With Jean-Claude’s agreement.” Harry smiled as he tilted his head the other way so that Domino could continue to leave kisses on the other side. He had to work hard to keep a moan from escaping. “Either way I still would have saved your life.” Of that no one else but him could decide. Not even Jean-Claude. 

“What exactly has been negotiated here? All I see is naked men except for that guard.” Bibiana pointed at Edward. 

“Confirming Crispin is returning with our guests, as well as another tiger. You interrupted before further conversation could be had.” Max stated, looking over Domino who had yet to acknowledge Bibi as his queen. No, Max could tell that Domino was now like Crispin and would be unhappy to be kept in Las Vegas. 

“You are too kind, Max, but only if they are willing.” Harry wanted Domino to know he had a say in this. 

“I’m willing, if you’ll have me.” Domino whispered into Harry’s neck, only loud enough for those right next to them to hear.

“I’m fairly certain that the last few hours are proof of that.” Victor chuckled. “After all father, Domino, and I didn’t have to encourage the sex with you when we started.”

“All of you with him?” Bibiana asked, shocked. 

“We’re both allowed to have fun on the side Bibi, don’t act surprised.” Max waved a hand. “Now, we need to finish our discussion.”

“And what do you have to say?” Bibiana demanded of Edward. 

Edward raised his empty blue eyes, and said not a single word as he merely stared at her. She instinctively drew back. 

“Death need not talk unless he’s having fun, and fun is always subjective,” said Harry. “I would apologize, but the only one I would ever need to really apologize to is Max. He is the Master of the City. You are not.” He got real satisfaction in saying that because she could not refute that without shaming herself and her Master, and if she argued with this, then Max would have no choice but to act if only to save face. 

It was a battle inside of the wonderful white Queen as she called herself. A simple play on words could annihilate even the strongest person. No instrument required. Jean-Claude taught him that, and Draco he supposed. 

“I don’t know why you believe you are afforded not only one but two of our tigers,” said Bibiana viciously. “What has he done aside from spreading his legs?” 

“Careful insulting our honored guests, Mother.” Victor couldn’t help but let out a growl as he pulled Harry a little closer to him. “Unless we risk offering him more.” 

“Not necessary, Victor,” said Harry, patting him gently on the forearm. “She is not you nor is she Max. Her actions won't reflect on you anymore.” 

Victor shook his head as his icy gaze softened when they looked down at Harry. “You are way too kind, Harry.” 

“Lupa is always like this.” Stephen stretched a hand out over Gregory and Victor, Harry gently ran his fingers along it.

“He is currently dealing with a problem that threatens all the United States or have you forgotten the light cast across us thanks to Vittorio and his machinations?” Max turned around. “I also have that list for you.” 

“That I appreciate,” said Harry. “We’ll make use of it.” 

“You might also want to make use of me. I can keep them calm while you round them up if you wish to take them alive,” said Victor with a hint of moroseness. Harry could understand, the very idea of having to turn over clan members would be painful. 

“I’ll see what I can do to get you an in,” said Harry. “Unfortunately, Shaw has kind of spoiled me to the other practitioners. Or at least he tried. I think Grimes still likes me, and Rocco knows better than to cross me again.” 

“It would be preferable alive so that we can get his daytime resting place,” said Edward for the first time since the woman waltzed through the room. “If not, then we are flying blind.” 

“I personally wish we could do this without SWAT,” said Harry. 

“As do I, Little Raven. But we need to keep in good. Just in case,” said Edward. “They may be useful in the future.” 

Yeah, burning bridges never worked out for anyone in the long run. In all technicalities, Harry Edward, and Bernardo could act on their own, but it was ill advised if they wanted to keep playing nice with the locals and getting reinvited. But sometimes, the opposite also worked out true. If they have too much information, and hand it over, then the suspicion started on how they acquired it. It was what happened with Dolph in the end. It was too much for him to handle, and he snapped. 

Someone was going to have to make the move to get up and actually be proactive. Harry didn’t see why it had to be him, but with a sigh as if it was costing him annoyance he waved his hand into the air in a bored and lazy manner. Soon everyone who was naked had become clothed in an instant. 

Victor threw his head back and laughed. “And you said you couldn’t be assed. You’re a devil, Harry.” 

“I thought he was called an Angel?” Nathaniel teased, remembering Max’s words. 

“Both are the same,” Victor said smartly. “Two sides of the same coin.” 

Domino couldn’t help but pout when Harry was fully clothed. “That isn’t fair…” He ran the lower part of his palm along Harry’s hand and wrist. Some skin contact. He was begging for it. It was like he was starved, and thinking more on it, if Domino had never met a black tiger, maybe he was starved in a way. 

Harry sat up fully and adjusted the mesh shirt he’d been wearing. “You know, Chang Bibiana, all of this could have been avoided completely. You did not have to go in cloak-and-dagger, and try and manipulate me. All you had to do was ask me, face to face, and person to person. No, I would not have fucked just anyone in your clan. I have to at least like them, they me, and everyone be willing and agreeable, and I won’t be ordered to do such. But talks are different. You could have had everything you wanted had you not tried to exert your power over me, which my own power did not like.” 

“A Queen needs not ask.” 

“Yes, they do. A Queen gets more from his or her people if she gives them the power of choice. A power to actually say no because I don’t know about everyone else’s weres, but even the most submissive creature has a good amount of contempt for choices being taken from them. So you give them a choice, they are more likely to say yes then forcefully demanding them. Not to mention, the worse you treat those you consider lower the more they are going to try and destroy you behind your back.” 

“You say this like you’ve witnessed it.” 

“In my world there are creatures called house-elves,” said Harry. “Little creatures that are slaves to witches and wizards, they love doing their work. Love doing their master’s bidding, and they can never rebel due to the magic binding them, but ah… the power of little creatures that have iron clad wills. They always have to do everything they are ordered, even punish themselves. But, even they can defy and bring down their master’s household. They are powerless, and yet it was this one little house-elf that truly saved my magical world because he defied his master at great cost to himself. He made that choice.”

“What are you talking about Little Raven?” Edward asked, a bit more interested. 

“Lucius’ house-elf,” said Harry smirking. “We would have been dead without him when we were locked in the manor. He freed us, and he died as a consequence, but he ended the war. It wasn’t me who did it in the end. It was a powerless little elf that no one thought twice about except to kick and repeatedly kick. He got back up, and he fought back until he died in my arms. You don’t treat servants like rubbish and expect gold in return. It will never work out for you.” 

Harry hadn’t realized the power in his words as everyone migrated off the messy stain scented bed. Chang Bibiana was staring at Harry so thoroughly behind her eyes. She no longer seemed to have contempt on her face, and instead she was contemplating. 

“I think that has been a fortuitous night,” said Max.

“As do we, Max. Now, how about that list?” 

Plans were made within plans in the coming days. For Crispin and Domino’s departure, and a friendly treaty and contract would be formed between both Jean-Claude and Max with Harry and Victor as the go-between. Chang Bibiana was given permission to remain for the rest of the negotiations as each of them took their turn in the nearby washroom. Domino had wanted to leave with them right then, but Harry promised that he wouldn’t be going anywhere without Domino. 

By the end of the night, Harry was having a few issues walking to the point that Bernardo had to literally carry him bridal style through the Palace. It was like his legs and body caught up to the night’s events, and they were seizing up and refusing to work. 

It was a good thing this didn’t happen until they got to the hotel, it would have been embarrassing especially in front of Chang Bibiana. He had to always be at his best around fickle leaders after all. 

Hermione was half asleep with her head propped on Lisandro’s shoulder when they came through, and she bolted straight up. It was obvious to Harry that as soon as they had moved to a private room, Lisandro returned to the hotel. 

“Harry!” 

Harry let out a groan. He was slumped tiredly against Bernardo. 

“I think he’s had quite the fun tonight,” said Lisandro. 

“Any issues while we were indisposed?” asked Edward, ignoring Hermione’s squawk. 

“Only the not so obvious Undersheriff hanging around in the background. I made sure to run interference.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Bernardo, get him to the bed.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“What didn’t happen?” asked Nathaniel with a cock of his head. “Everyone had fun.” 

“Lots of fun, and we’re all tired,” said Stephen with a snicker. 

“We’ll help!” said Gregory. 

Harry let out a groan. “M’fine, Hermione…” he said, feeling his words slur. “Go sleep. I sleep. We all sleep.” 

Bernardo chuckled. “I think he’s hinting that everyone needs to sleep.” 

Harry was too tired to follow the hands and movements of the men stripping him down, but he was rolled into the middle of the bed amongst the whispers and some soft laughter. 

Harry would so recommend Las Vegas again. Adult playground, indeed. 

_ “Love you all.” _ Harry’s tired mind trilled before the darkness of sleep captured him completely. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was always nice to awaken to such experienced hands massaging his overworked muscles, but the scent and feel of the energy told him that it was too Alpha and feline to be Stephen. The alpha taste would nix Gregory and Nathaniel as well, and so it had to be Crispin. 

He was very good with them. Harry moaned as he rubbed his nose along the pillow as he raised his head. 

“I’m jealous. You came in smelling like tiger,” Crispin sulked with a nuzzle to his neck. 

Harry reached a hand back to caress Crispin. “Don’t be that way, Crispin. You’re coming home with me after all.” 

“I hear Domino is coming home with you too.” 

“Is that okay?” 

“I guess. He was kept on a tighter leash than me,” said Crispin. “I’m not surprised he’d jump ship the first real opportunity he was given. He’s only ever known our clan. He was brought in as young as Cynric.” Harry shuddered at the smooth hand that worked down his arm to his wrist. “Chang Bibiana… she was extra forceful with him because she could not control all of him. It was her greatest goal in life to control every flavor of tiger. He hated dancing. He was good at it, one of the best. Even better than me, but he hated it more than anything else. He has a negative view on women, and Chang Bibiana did not help much.” 

“Were you unhappy? Last time we met, you sounded very demanding. It didn’t win any favors with me,” said Harry. 

Crispin let out a noise as his mouth dropped to Harry’s neck making the wizard gasp at the sensitivity. For some reason that one point where the scythe tattoo rested had become sensitive like his ears. 

“I didn’t know how else to live. I lived and breathed by the rules I was governed by, and then when I was forced to return home, I kept thinking about what it would be like to just do something for myself. I kept thinking about running free to the point I’d have dreams every night or rather day, since I never slept at night. Chang Bibiana caught onto my thoughts way too quickly. She did not approve of them.” 

Harry was not about to take on another lover that he could not give lots of attention to. To him, Crispin felt more like Stephen and Gregory, but that did not mean he couldn’t give his white tiger to call no attention and love at all. It was obvious with the way his beautiful body pressed hotly to his back that he, like Domino, was starved for affection and touch. 

It wasn’t an intense compulsion, but it was there, and Harry could give him what he needed. Harry shifted easily from underneath Crispin, and pulled the beautiful Alpha down for a tongue drenching kiss that had Crispin falling deeper as he wrapped himself around Harry, his lower body moving in the way any experienced exotic dancer would. He gave into Crispin’s desires, and opened the ardeur at the same time. He pulled Crispin from the drawstring pants. He burned with a heat that came out in rolling moans. 

Harry’s body had managed to recover with a good amount of sleep mixed with the Tetrumvirate that ran through him; and so it lit like a fire as he coated himself magically while rolling Crispin onto his back. Harry eagerly crawling on him to devour the lustful need pouring off him in waves. 

And after Harry gave him what he surely missed out on, he peppered the younger man with soft tender kisses to the slickness of his beautiful chest. “You are free, Crispin. Once you’re home with me, you may see and do whomever you want, and you can be whomever you want. You do not have to work to make me or anyone else happy. Just yourself.” He dragged his lips up to the man’s and kissed him, and he saw those beautiful pale tiger blue eyes shine and sparkle with unshed tears. “You and Domino, both, are worth more than the way you’ve been treated. You deserve better. All of you.” He ended with a kiss to the cheek. His ardeur buzzing with satisfaction, and ardent expression on Crispin’s face was bordering with the way Stephen and Gregory looked at him. 

Yeah, this would not be a permanent thing. Crispin was absolutely gorgeous, but he was a person. He was not food, and he was not really a pet even if the nickname was used. He was an individual, and Harry would be damned if he didn’t get treated like one. 

“Thank you.” It was all Crispin could manage. 

A tap at the door, and Harry tilted his head back. 

“Finished with the morning exercise?” Nathaniel teased leaning against the frame. 

“Uh huh,” said Harry with a smile. “I’m well and truly awake.” 

“And nearly fed. We have guests,” said Nathaniel. “Gardien wanted me to come get you in case you came out in nothing more than a thong.” 

“I can’t do thongs right now,” said Harry flatly causing the auburn haired man to laugh. “I’m still a wee-bit sore from last night.” 

“What did you do last night?” Crispin asked with a tilt of his head. 

“He had two in one,” Nathaniel boasted. 

“You’re good at that,” Crispin commented remembering the last time they’d had an orgy. “Almost a shame I missed it.” 

“Maybe next time sweetheart.” 

“Really?” 

“I never say no to some fun. I love all of my boys, don’t I?” 

“You do!” Nathaniel bounced on the bed. “He won’t treat us like pieces of meat even though we want to be.” Harry gave him a sharp look. “What? It’s true! So we all just wait for the ardeur to take hold of the house and then break off into groups to have fun.” 

“Who is here by the way?” asked Harry, wanting to change the subject. Crispin was wriggling beneath Harry, enjoying his cock still in Harry’s ass. Harry didn’t mind it. He wasn’t as big as the others, but it was still a nice full feeling as he swayed slightly making the man’s eyes roll slightly. 

“The detectives.” 

Harry froze and straightened his spine. “What?!” He was sure he didn’t hear that. 

“Yeah, a group of them. All seemed to be psychically talented. Something about a peace offering. I think they’ve brought evidence on the cases, including video. Gardien sent out Lisandro and Jamil to get a DVD player. They don’t have one in these rooms as it’s all on-demand.” 

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” 

He supposed he had enough sleep. It had been about four or five by the time he was well and truly in bed, and so he pressed one last kiss to Crispin’s forehead. “Looks like I have to be a Marshal.” He rolled off making Crispin sigh. 

“Consider yourself lucky. I’ve never had him,” Nathaniel pouted. 

“Now don’t pout, Nathaniel,” Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful man from behind and kissed him on the ear. “You have enough fun for all of us half the time, and you know I can’t be that rough with you like you need.” 

“I know,” said Nathaniel tilting back and kissing Harry. “You’re too gentle.” 

“Hey, you can always go to Edward. I’m sure he’d have fun. But I want to watch,” He snuggled into Nathaniel before releasing him to grab his bag. “Anyone call for room service?” After all the sex, Harry was now well and truly famished. 

“Stephen and Gregory went to get us food from Gordon Ramsey’s restaurant. Gardien thought you’d like it.” 

“I’ve always wanted to try it. See if he’s worthy of being the dick that he comes off as,” said Harry shaking his head. He might be hot in that I-wouldn’t-mind-a-fuck at least once, but his personality and conceited arrogance on screen left a lot to be desired. Draco absolutely loved him. 

Micah and Nathaniel seemed to like that one woman, Rachel Ray or whatever her name was. Harry didn’t know cooks even though he was a cook. He often didn’t see people but rather the food. 

His behind being so sensitive there was no way he was readying for leather so soon, and so he found a pair of loose fitting light green drawstring pants. Much like the ones that Domino had worn except a little less sexy. At least Harry thought so. He only washed his face, mouth, and mussed at his hair a few seconds before giving it up as a bad job. He had marks all over his neck and down his chest. Domino liked to bite, and he hadn’t been the only one. Harry could have healed them, but he wasn’t exactly ashamed of them. So he left it. It didn’t matter what he smelled like. Everyone smelled of sex around here for the most part. 

He didn’t bother with a shirt because as far as Harry was concerned, the detectives were in his territory now. Harry, however, did make sure his torc was sitting correctly on his neck and the cuffs adjusted on his wrists. He could hear the smacking of the pool balls down below followed by a laugh. It seemed someone roped someone else into another game of pool. 

Harry wondered how sex on the table would go? Probably be a lot of fun. They always looked sturdy. Jamil would whine and complain about sex on the table. He seemed to really love the pool table. Maybe Harry should look at getting one added to the Circus for the guards to play during their breaks. 

He was actually surprised when he got down the stairs to see that it was Edward playing a game of pool with Rocco. Bernardo and the others were sitting on chairs and stools and watching the game. All of them dressed but Harry. All the men were wearing their green well-fitted uniforms. 

“Should I go get clothes on?” Harry teased popping up on Edward’s left side. An arm looped around his back and drew him closer. Harry snuggled into the man and brushed a hand along the hidden tattoo across Edward’s chest. Edward pulled Harry into a kiss as Rocco lined up his shot. “Morning, Lover.” Harry whispered as he pulled back. He made sure to send the same thought mentally to Micah and smiled at the thought that came back along the line. 

“I don’t think anyone would dream of it,” said Nathaniel rejoining with a smirk. “I think you’ve done Crispin in. He doesn’t seem to want to move.” 

“He can stay there, and rest.” 

The looks on the detectives faces were priceless, and Rocco’s face had turned a rather alarming shade of red. Grimes had been sitting with Claudia who was shaking her head with a half smile on her face. 

“Apologies for intruding, but like we told Marshals Forrester and Spotted-Horse we wish to make a peace offering,” said Hooper with a clear of his throat. 

“I heard, and what is this peace offering?” Harry wanted to wait until he was fed and had enough coffee, but he knew that these men were starting to get on the desperate side. He looked at Edward once to relay in his need for actual food that he could eat. 

“Boys will be back soon.”

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry glanced around the room.

“She wanted to go for a swim and Lisandro’s guarding.” Claudia spoke up. “She should be back soon, they left a while ago.”

“Food should get here when she does. She added a tracker to Gregory before she left for her swim so that she can get back to hot food.” Nathaniel stated as he leaned against Bernardo. The man didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Didn’t expect you to have such a full house,” said Grimes, making note of everyone in the room. 

“I don’t often travel alone,” said Harry casually moving around to sit on the edge of the end table as Edward leaned forward to make his shot. “Also, Nathaniel updated me on the need for a DVD player for the evidence you brought?” 

“Film and video, but they cannot be here when we show it,” said Grimes. 

“They can leave the room.” Harry said. It would help if they put on a show of being friendly and reasonable. It wouldn’t matter anyway, they’d hear everything. “Except, I’d like for Hermione to stick around.” 

“Who is that?” asked Hooper. 

“She’s a witch, and she’s far more clever than I am. I’m good at the rough and gritty stuff, but that woman has knowledge that I won’t even pretend to have.” 

“She’s a magical witch?” Santa who had been leaning against the wall noted. 

“Yes, and one of my best friends. She fought right alongside me in the war,” he said proudly. “She spoke to Sherman’s High Priestess, but she didn’t get too much out of it.” 

“What is it about the magic are you wanting to know?” asked Rocco pausing in his perusal of the table. 

Harry was impressed by the way all the men seemed to recover from their state of shock. Most would have been making a big deal of it. Harry crossed his leg over his knee and rested his elbow on it before placing his chin in his hand. “I felt an aura of unknown magic, and because Sherman’s face was… missing,” said Harry, aware of the cringing and averting gaze of the men. “It has led me to believe that Sherman recognized what was in the room. Something more than a lycanthrope. We want to know what it was.” 

“How do you know he was saying a spell?” Hooper asked. 

“Most lycanthropes that are attackers often go straight for the throat or the stomach. Sometimes even the thigh.” Until the men showed them their evidence, Harry wasn’t bringing out the list yet of lycanthropes. He was also not going to bring it out until they had it cemented that Harry, Bernardo, and Edward would be accompanying them. Otherwise they’d do it on their own, and without them involved. “But, instead he or she went right for the face.” 

“You keep saying he or she. You really think a woman could pull this off?” 

Claudia laughed. “You’d be surprised how nasty a woman can be, fellas,” she said in an oh-so sweet voice. 

“Yup.” 

“Don’t doubt it,” said Nathaniel, and Harry knew he was thinking about Raina, and even Sylvia. 

“I say either or, because it was a small Alpha with smaller than usual hands. Most Alpha’s can support a good amount of weight on them and structure to their bodies. Not all the time, you have more than physicality after all. So you can’t discount a woman nor should you ever when it comes to preternaturals. I find that a lot of monstrous ones tend to like to play with things before giving them a sticky end.” 

“Good to know,” said Hooper with a clear of his throat. 

“I hope I never get on the wrong side of these ladies,” said Rocco with a shudder. 

“A real femme fatale if you’re not careful,” said Bernardo smiling. 

“Anyway, Hermione might recognize magical things that I wouldn’t. I’m more expert on preternatural. She is the magic guru.” 

“It’s why I brought her in,” said Edward moving around the table. 

Hooper looked at Grimes who gave a nod. “If it gets us this bastard, then by all means. I’ll allow it, and take responsibility.” 

Harry’s stomach was beginning to turn in on itself, and he began to daydream about meat and other things to the point that all the talk about lycanthrope attacks was stirring his soul of weres, and heightening his senses. They were slowly sharpening as more talk around the pool table went right over his head. 

Merlin, had it really been that long since he’d eaten? Yes, and what he had eaten had been worn off multiple times over. It was a wonder he hadn’t eaten Crispin with the way he was feeling. A few minutes later could not have come quick enough as the twins returned with a lot of food followed by a wet Hermione and Lisandro. 

“What did you do, buy everything on the menu?” laughed Santa. 

“Actually, yes,” said Stephen seriously. “Well, most of the recommended foods. We have a lot of people here who need to eat.” 

The pool table was abandoned by everyone as they gravitated to the sitting room, following the scent of food. Once their hands were free, Stephen and Gregory both gave Harry a stealthy good morning greeting. Harry settled between Edward and Bernardo on the couch and was impressed by the real British foods like Yorkshire fish and chips, and then there was real Shepherd’s pie. “I bet mine is better,” he said, accepting the beef wellington that smelled heavenly. It was a double order. 

Nathaniel took a bite of the Shepherd’s pie that Gregory chose. “Yeah, yours is better. But that’s damn good too. The lamb is cooked well.”

“How was the pool Hermione?” Harry asked as the woman grabbed the fish and chips order, it even came with peas. He watched as she added pepper and balsamic vinegar on top of the fish and fries. 

“They call it the Garden of the Gods,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Everything here is so cheesy, you can’t help but laugh at it. The pool side service was nice, but I’m sure Lisandro could have done without the constant women hitting on him.”

“Hard to guard, even when looking casual, with random women flirting all the time. They continued to stop by when we were laying in the cabana we rented.” Lisandro shrugged. 

“Maybe next time I can join and take some of those pesky ladies off your hands,” Bernardo teased. 

“But then you wouldn’t be a useful guard,” Edward pointed out. 

“I’m multi talented,” said Bernardo smugly. 

“Crispin can join you next time, he mentioned something about Chang not letting them explore their interests.” Claudia spoke up. “Not sure what he was talking about fully, but getting him relaxed before we go home wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“We’ll make an afternoon of it before we return.” Harry offered. “A swim would be fun.”

“Not as fun as the private hot tub we have.” Gregory smirked at Harry.

“We have a private hot tub?” Harry perked up.

“So many options, Little Raven. However, business first.” Edward directed everyone’s attention back to the SWAT members in the room.

“Before we do, anyone mind if I call Teddy real quick?” Harry felt bad, he hadn’t spoken to his godson in two days with everything going on.

“Who’s Teddy?” Grimes asked as he sipped on his soda. SWAT was happy to be included in the lunch that was brought back. Rocco and Hooper kept making mentions about how big the villas happened to be, and the fact that there were two of them rented out. Hermione had introduced herself somewhere mid-bite of her food. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who had been starving. 

“Our son.” Edward stated. It warmed Harry’s heart everytime Edward verbally acknowledged Teddy as his son. They were really the perfect family, they only needed to complete the wedding to formalize it to everyone else.

“Won’t take us long. Then we can watch what you brought.” Harry smiled and started dialing Micah’s cell. He should be at home at this time unless a Coalition emergency came up. Harry continued to eat carefully. Food was too good to waste. Nathaniel sat down some sticky toffee pudding for dessert. Harry couldn’t wait, but first meat. 

“Hey Baby. How’s Vegas?”

“Vegas is going well all things considered. Teddy Bear there with you? We’ve missed our boys.” Harry said as he leaned against Edward and put the phone between them. 

“Of course Pup is with me. With you and Edward gone, along with some of his big brothers, aunts, and uncles, he wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Micah chuckled. 

“Hi Dad! Hi Parrain!” They heard over the line. “Papa and Père had a lot of fun with you last night.”

“It was a lot of fun.” Edward agreed. “Where’s the other brat?”

“Peter is upstairs working on a report he has due this week. He insisted on being left alone to do it so Teddy and I are watching tv in the den.”

“I think brother Peter really just wanted to be left alone to watch porn and masterbate. He told me he finished the report last night.” Teddy stated. Harry turned red in mortification, he so didn’t need to know that. The weres in the room snickered, having heard Teddy. 

“Merlin I didn’t need to know that.” Harry muttered. “You be good Teddy Bear, don’t tease him too much. Seventeen year olds can still get embarrassed when it’s pointed out.”

“I know. When are you going to be back?”

“It might be a few more days, baby. Vittorio isn’t making this easy.”

“Tell Toy that we have two more coming with us on the return.”

“More strays? Let me guess, a few tigers rather liked Baby?”

“Yah, and they liked them.” Harry responded before Edward could. No need for further embarrassment on his end. “Love you both. We’ll be home soon.”

“Love you Parrain! Love you Dad.”

“You too kid. Alpha.”

“Love you both, stay safe.”

Harry hung up and turned to the SWAT guys. “Shall we?”

“Your son knows about Vittorio?” said Grimes with real surprise on his face. 

“Some of it,” said Harry. 

“We do not lie to him,” Edward stated. 

“He has to know why Ted and I have to leave from time to time, and that yes it can be very dangerous. The more he knows the safer he’ll be.” 

“And smarter, the kid is the devil when it comes to intelligence,” said Claudia and Hermione nodded. 

“Oh the ammunition Peter is handing him.” Stephen laughed.

“Peter?” Rocco asked. “Who’s Peter?

“Ted’s ward.” Harry explained. “He lives with us.”

“Teddy really is smart for only being ten,” Hermione agreed. “So, Harry what about this magic that you want me to look at on video?” 

“It’s Persian magic, but I know nothing about Persian magic.” 

“You’ll have to be more specific, there are a lot of branches when it comes to Persian.” 

“I can’t be more specific. It’s just an aura I felt. Something wasn’t right. I know the feel and flavor of all arcane magics, but I can’t tell you specifics.” 

“That adds up to Ms. Billings. I asked her if Sherman was the type to verbally speak spells or could he just call them up non verbally. She told me that he didn’t need to verbally communicate spells, which is a rare talent for a real magical let alone a Wiccan of all things. He was a die-hard study. He was good.”

“Yes he was,” said Rocco. “They called him Wizard,” he added solemnly. “He was one of the best.” 

“Your partner, I take it?” Edward asked. 

“Yes,” said Rocco tightly. 

“So, what he was using was rare enough that he wasn’t used to it?” 

“Seems that way. She wasn’t really much help to be honest. She kept trying to trip me up with her badly warded home of ‘relaxing truths’ that she calls it.” 

“She layered her house in truth spells, hm? Interesting,” said Harry. 

“She kept telling me to ask the right questions, but she wasn’t making any sense. I think she was hiding something, but we were running out of time, and Michael wasn’t being very helpful. I do know the Persians made an art out of summoning.” 

“Is that why you thought-?” Demon, that he did not say. 

“At first yes. Or some form of it. It doesn’t have to be one exactly. Just something from the other side. They also have a strong penchant for blood magic, which in most cultures is a no-no.” 

“Blood magic is forbidden in the eyes of most upstanding Wiccans,” said Rocco. “Are you telling me that Wizard knew blood magic?” 

“He probably knew a lot about it if he was as smart as you say. Just because something is banned for practice doesn’t mean you should ignore a whole branch because some barmy person said so. He’d hardly be considered a scholar and top of the magical chain if he didn’t at least read and learn about it, and learn why it’s banned and typically a no-no,” said Hermione airily. “For example. I do not and have never cast a spot of real dark magic, but that doesn’t mean I’m not well read on it. How are you supposed to fight something you don’t understand?” 

“You make a good point,” Hooper acquiesced. 

Grimes was rubbing his chin. “You know we could use a scholar in our department. If only for research and information gathering.” 

“Always looking to expand aren’t you?” Harry asked with a partial smile. 

“Wouldn’t you be? We’re successful because we think outside the box,” said Grimes. “Our Governor has given us a lot of leeway and tools to use at our disposal. We have one of the largest budgets of the entire force.” 

“Doesn’t make a lot of people happy,” Hooper admitted. 

Santa coughed. “Shaw,” and then faked a smile. 

“A lot of people didn’t approve of bringing in anyone with magic until the Governor and our Chief of Police put it out there.” 

“We’ve done great work, and saved a lot of lives,” said Rocco. 

“Now we just need to save our own,” said Hooper grimly. 

“That’s what it boils down to,” agreed Grimes. 

“Then shall we continue this discussion over the evidence?” Edward said smoothly. 

“Yes, lets.” 

“I guess this is where we’re being kicked out.” Not like they wouldn’t hear everything if they were close by, Harry thought as Nathaniel smiled. 

“We’ll clean up and then go for a swim?” Stephen suggested. 

“Am I back on guard duty?” Lisandro asked. 

“Take the new one with you. He can’t sleep all day,” said Edward. “You can use him as a distraction.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like a good distraction,” said Lisandro with a smirk. “But not when I’m guarding.” 

Jamil and Claudia were going to just hang out in the pool room, and the rest started migrating from the room as the food was cleaned up. Harry let them at it so that they could hang around longer as Nathaniel headed for the stairs to wake Crispin. 

“ _ Nathaniel _ ! Take some food for him!” Harry waved his hand, and a box of fresh fish and chips with toffee pudding in addition floated its way out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Always feeding someone, Little Raven. Come on, no more mothering,” Edward pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Can’t help it. He sounded like me when he mentioned wanting to be free,” said Harry bringing his shoulders up. 

“You did good,” said Edward honestly, and Harry couldn’t help but glow at the simple words traveling through him. 

Harry accepted the large mug of coffee courtesy of Jamil who could make a mean cup that rivaled his own. He stroked the wolf’s hand in thanks before giving him and Claudia a discreet nod, and heading for the room that had been setup with one of the largest flat screen TV’s Harry had ever seen outside of a cinema. 

“Zane has been on about me getting them a large TV like this in the den,” Harry admitted. “Keeps telling me that Caleb hogs the TV they have at home to watch soccer games.” 

“Is that why he keeps coming over?” Edward asked.

“Yep. He says that at least Teddy’s shows don’t take forever and aren’t at the same time as what he wants to watch.” 

“Why haven’t you done it yet?” Hermione asked. “You are very indulgent with them after all.” 

Harry smiled. “I will once Zane finishes his mechanics degree as a gift. I’ve barred Draco from buying one sooner.” It had taken a long time to find out what Zane was not only good at, but what he liked to do. Come to find out he had a knack for cars. He loved them, and had a lot of home grown knowledge. It was Cherry who proposed that he go to school for it, and to keep someone like Zane interested and motivated, Harry had gone down the route of rewarding him. Micah had laughed and called it a bribe. 

Harry refused to respond to that comment. Reward! Not bribery. Right? Edward just asked him what the difference between a pota-y-to and po-tah-to was. Harry purposely ignored him for a good two hours. Not that Edward noticed. 

Hooper pulled out the photographs and reports first that were taken right on scene. He had made two copies so Hermione took one, and Edward took the other. 

It was a horrific scene for sure, the bodies had laid in a haphazard array and the blood, even in full color photographs, was fresh enough that even Harry could almost smell it. 

Bernardo leaned closer to Hermione to get a better look at what she was flipping through. Harry noted all the positions that had been mapped out by strings and markers. The blood that had rained across the walls and floors meaning that it had to have been something more than just one lycanthrope. A lycanthrope and something else. 

Not Vittorio. No. It wasn’t his style. He wouldn’t get his kicks from this, but it was done in his name. For Harry. 

“What’s this?” Hermione asked pointing at what looked like a white smoky haze just above Sherman’s body. It was an up-close photograph of his torn off face. Harry silently applauded Hermione for keeping her features schooled. Although, the clench in her body and tenseness of her shoulders told him that she was grieving silently for what had happened. He never wanted her to be a part of anymore horrors, but here they were. 

“What’s what?” Hooper asked. 

“Is this from the camera lens?” she asked pointing. 

“It might be.” 

“You don’t remember seeing it there. I see it again in this frame. Is the camera faulty?” 

“I don’t think so. All our equipment is top of the line,” said Grimes. 

“I think we need to roll the film,” said Edward. 

Hooper reached for the remote as Rocco popped it in, and the video feed was even more horrifying. So much blood. It had sprayed upwards along the walls and into the rafters. Harry moved closer to try and see the top of the ceiling. 

Hermione was leaning forward scanning every frame. “There!” she pointed. 

It was smaller than on the camera lens, but there was a small white haze that looked almost like a mothball or dustbunny. 

“What is that?” Hermione asked, pointing at it. 

Edward was looking through all the evidence that was collected. “No mentions of it.” 

“It’s probably just dust. An old warehouse,” said Hooper. 

“No,” said Hermione, shaking her head. “It’s more than that. It was more prominent on the camera, maybe because of the zoom function. But was the camera used first or last?” 

“First. Not five minutes after we arrived on scene. It was fresh.” 

“So it left a trail behind,” said Hermione. “A stain. Like a ghost.” 

“It’s not ectoplasm,” said Harry. 

“No, it’s not. But remember what I said about Persians being famous for their abilities in summoning?” 

“I remember.”

“Sometimes, summonings leave a trail behind. If it’s a demon, you can sense it for miles. A taint in the air that grows and festers for a long time before disappearing slowly. However, that is not what a demon’s taint would look like.”

“No it’s not,” said Edward. “Everyone would have felt it’s presence. Even those who are considered nulls.” 

“But Sherman recognized what it was. He knew what it was,” said Hermione. “There are a lot of creatures in the Persian magical culture. There are spirits and wraiths, and even wyrms. Most of them come with a high price for calling them. They don’t like being called out.” 

“Most of the time they kill the summoner,” said Harry. 

She nodded. “Yes, they do, and if they can’t they will make a path of destruction.” 

“But it hasn’t.” 

“Which means whatever it is, it’s being controlled.” 

“Likely by Vittorio. He has tigers to call, but what else does he have?” He wondered, and he thought about Serephina. “Remember Branson, Ted?” 

“I do.” He nodded. “She could call ghosts to her.” 

“A vampire can call ghosts?” Rocco asked. 

“Sometimes, yes,” said Harry. 

Each of the bodies had been filmed up close, and from afar, the scene itself, and even the ceiling where another strand of white smoky haze lingered. It wouldn’t have been noticeable had it just been the fault of a camera lens. It could have been dirty, but for the video feed to also show it. 

“How long was this filmed after the camera?” 

“About an hour maybe a little longer,” said Rocco. “Most of our crew had to get themselves together, to see our people like that. It - it was a lot. It took a long time to get the photographs. It was hard.” 

Hermione looked at Harry solemnly, and he paled slightly. “Well damn,” he said reading what was on her mind. 

“What?” Grimes asked. “What do you know?” 

“You barely missed it.” 

“What?!” This time from Hooper and Santa. 

“I have no doubts that you were not even seconds away from whatever it was that was called in that room. You might have even been in the room with it.” 

“Not possible!” Rocco declared. “Someone would have felt it.” 

“Some creatures can hide their essence. If they’re strong enough or the practitioner wielding them is strong enough…” And then Hermione went slack, her hands dropped to her side, and Harry knew that look. She was flipping through her library of resources in her big ol’ brain. 

“What?” asked Hooper impatiently. “What happened to her?”

“Give her a minute,” said Harry. 

“For what?” asked Rocco. 

“The library in her brain,” said Harry calmly. 

Edward tilted his head. “She has a library? In her head?” 

“Uh huh. I think by our sixth year, Hermione had read about every single book in the Hogwarts’ library, not counting the Restricted Section, and even then I have no doubt she snuck in there during her eighth year. She might have been a rule follower, but she loved her reading, and Dumbledore left her quite a collection in his will.” 

“Eight? I thought Hogwarts went seven?” Santa prompted. 

“After the war a lot of people were given the option to go back and re-do their year. Hermione and I had to skip seventh year being on the run. She chose to go back. I chose to fly to America,” said Harry with a small laugh. 

“You were on the run?” 

“Yep.” Harry continued to flip through the photographs. Edward was parsing them out, and asking about the order of the photographs taken.

“Wait - you mean the famous Albus Dumbledore left her his books in his will?” asked Santa. 

“He left us all something, the great bit buffoon,” Harry grumbled. “I got a fucking snitch and a damn sword, and a whole host of other rubbish.” 

Santa arched a brow. “Wow. I’ve never heard talk like that about the most powerful wizard of his time.” 

Harry snorted. “Powerful he may be, but he was also a man. A very faulty man. I love him and I hate him, and if I saw him in person I’d punch him.” Or sick Edward on him, he did not say. 

Santa choked at this. “I can’t imagine that. He was… the figure in our world.” 

“Yeah, well, even figures are flawed and can be arses.” 

“Why were you on the run?” asked Bernardo, truly curious. 

“A Dark Lord swept through our world. In England. He took it over. He didn’t like me much.” Santa laughed at the blase way he said it. “He didn’t like anything much. Hermione and I became fugitives. It all worked out. You can think of it like one big terrorist attack where the terrorist hijacked the entire magical world in Britain. It was an ugly year.” 

All this time, Hermione hadn’t moved, and Edward seemed to be curious about her. More than he normally was. “She may earn my respect in time, Little Raven.” 

“Have I ever led you into doubt, Lover?” Harry asked with a rub up his arm. 

“No you have not.” Edward smirked. 

Rocco produced a sheet with the ordered pictures, and the first noticeable haze was quite a bit bigger, but as the pictures continued along it was as if it was evaporating into the very air itself until it was no bigger than a speck of dust. Easily missed, and easy to ignore. 

Hermione then blinked, and turned to Harry. “It’s made of air.” 

“That makes sense.” 

“How does it make sense?” asked Hooper. “None of it does.” 

“Because the wounds on the men,” said Harry. “It was fast, swift, like so many blades used all at the same time.” 

“ME said that there was no precise wound that started first,” said Grimes coming around to sit on Harry’s side of the table. 

“He would be right. A wind attack is made to slice. Hermione, what would have a chance at multiple arms? What can be formed out of the very air we breathe?” 

“Jinns,” she answered. 

“What?” 

“What is that?” 

“Is that like a Genie?” 

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. “They are not genies, that’s a fairytale.” 

“I only know a small amount about Jinns. I didn’t spend that long looking hard, I mean they’re incredibly tempramental, and having full control of one is like controlling a demon, but in reverse. It survives in the daylight too. It’s one of the few creatures, and that is all I know about Jinns.” Harry held up his hands. 

“Jinn’s are an entire race of people. They are created from air just as we’re created from earth, and vampires are created from death,” Hermione began. “They are very powerful spirits, so powerful that King Solomon had them destroyed or he tried to, and when that didn’t fully work he made them into slaves to do his bidding. He would weave intricate gold metals because it’s the one thing that a Jinn is weak to. All Jinns are compelled to touch and be near gold, they can even spin and produce gold thread, which is very valuable as it’s the purest gold thread in existence. One of the rare things they get right in the few fairytales about genies. Most come out of a golden lamp where they were trapped. But it doesn’t have to be a lamp. A necklace, a ring, or even a bracelet. Anything with a solid gold content. King Solomon made a seal to have them imprisoned over the centuries. It was the Jinns who created the brilliant temples. But when they were slaughtered they became more than people, they became spirits.” 

“And this Vittorio can control them?” 

“Not until recently,” said Harry. “No way he could do that in St. Louis.” 

“Or Wyoming,” said Edward. 

“This had to have been a recent development. I told you. He lost a great amount of his powers. But it does make sense. He is of Middle Eastern descent. He might have been a sorcerer before he was turned, and had a great amount of control. It’s rare for vampires to keep their magical powers, but then he is an ancient, and there is a lot we don’t know about ancients.” 

“How do we kill it?” asked Hooper. “Or take it down or whatever we have to do?” 

“If it’s air, is it even possible?” asked Grimes. 

“It has to be corporeal to be killable, and yes they can become corporeal,” said Hermione. “The trick is finding what’s controlling it. Sometimes if you take that away from the one wielding it, the Jinn would likely turn around and kill the one who had enslaved him.” 

“But getting near something like that would be a great risk. I mean, this thing moves like air and as fast as air. How do you stop air?” Santa asked the question everyone wanted to know. 

“Stop breathing,” Edward offered. 

Everyone went quiet, and Hermione turned to look at the video. “What about the lycanthrope responsible?” 

“We haven’t gotten anywhere on that either,” said Rocco morosely. “We have no substantial evidence that it is even lycanthrope. Nothing we can use to get a warrant, and especially not a warrant on tigers.” 

But Harry looked at Edward who gave a nod. “I have.” And out of nowhere a list of names popped into his hand. “I have a list.” Grimes reached for it, but Harry drew back. “But you’re taking us too. You will not leave us out. Do I make myself clear?” 

“We want you in,” said Grimes. 

“We need you.” 

“Good, and I’ll offer you one better. Once we see to this rubbish being over with or as over as we can get it. I can wake your men. I know how to do it.” 

“How?” asked Hooper. 

“Enneravate.” 

“It can’t be that simple,” said Santa wide-eyed. 

“It’s going to take a lot of magic. You and I might be able to awaken one of them a day, but it will leave us entirely drained,” Hermione informed him. “Harry on the other hand can probably wake most of them if not all of them.” 

Harry had no reason to be doing modesty. Yeah, he could wake them up. He had the magic to do it. He had to own it. 

“But we do this after Vittorio,” said Edward sharply. “I will not have Little Raven’s magic drained early in the game like that considering Vittorio’s obsession with him. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was exactly what he wanted. Little Raven to use all his magic to wake the men up, and then he has a hole in his defenses.” 

“And this Jinn?” 

“Best idea if worse comes to worse is a banishing spell,” said Harry. “To send it back to it’s realm. If that doesn’t work, I have a sword I can use that’s not man-made. I’d rather it not come to that, because someone might lose limbs or their lives trying to swing the damn thing at something that travels at an uncanny speed and could probably break into particles that you can’t see.” 

“If all else fails, you find the summoner and kill them,” said Edward finally. 

“Summoner being Vittorio.” 

“Which means we need to find that lycanthrope, and we need him alive. At all costs,” said Grimes in understanding. 

“Even at risk to our men?” Hooper asked. 

“Unless you want our whole department extinct what other option is there?” Grimes asked. 

“None,” said Rocco. “I say we do it.” 

“You know, I could make this all the more easier on all of us if we include Victor Belluci in our plans,” said Harry once he realized the men were in a rather accommodating mood. 

“Why?” Rocco asked. 

“He’s a weretiger,” Grimes pointed out the obvious. 

“He’s also exceptionally powerful, and has the ability to control and calm the tigers in his clan. He could keep them in place, and allow SWAT to waltz through the doors with a lot less risk to themselves.”

“He’s right. As soon as the weretigers hear your heart-beats and sense your blood pressure they will either run for it or fight. Most are not very trusting of the law, and the SWAT even less so,” said Edward. 

“And I guarantee you that every single tiger on this list is able to call their claws and teeth out like knives, and you will never see it coming. There aren’t enough vests to protect you from that kind of an attack,” said Harry. “You want to get out of this alive, don’t you? You have people you love and care about? I think you should put up with Victor for a few hours.” 

“How do we know he might not be one of them?” 

Harry laughed. “Of all of the ideas. For one, Victor is too big. For another, Victor has all the power he needs standing beside his father, Max. He’s second in command, and he has very little to prove by doing this rubbish. He, like Max, doesn’t want to become illegal again, they like their positions, they like where they are. They like being free. Most do, except ancient masters. For some reason they really don’t like change.” He thought about holding the list over their heads. Refusing if they refused Victor’s assistance, but he could see Grimes looking at his squad, Rocco in particular. 

“Let’s do it, Lieutenant,” said Rocco. “I want this guy. I want this guy bad enough that I will work with anyone to see that we get him.” 

“Undersheriff Shaw is not going to be happy,” said Hooper. “But I agree. What say you, Lieutenant.” 

“It’s the best we can do, more lives saved. I’ll trust you on this, Harry.” 

“But how did you get this list? Did you just ask?” asked Hooper, and there it was. Edward was smirking. 

“Something like that.” 

“We’ll need to get warrants,” said Hooper. 

“I’ll call them in. Can I have the list?” 

“You accept my terms?” Harry asked. 

Lieutenant Grimes nodded. “Yes. It seems playing our way hasn’t worked so far. I think it’s time we play by your rules.” 

Harry did love it when negotiations came through without a hitch. 

“I’ll do more research on Jinns,” said Hermione. “See if I can come up with something, and maybe even visit Ms. Billings again.” 

“Take Claudia and Lisandro with you,” said Edward. 

“Yup. But first, I need to call Louie and then let Draco know what’s going on. He has to be up to date, every other minute.” She rolled her eyes at this as she tapped off leaving Grimes staring after her. 

“Would she accept a job offer?” 

Harry laughed. “No, sorry Lieutenant. We’re all St. Louis bound. She owns a very successful trust company, and will be a surrogate soon. She has a full plate, but there are things out there called telephones. You can use one, and now, I will go get dressed.” He wound his arm around Edward’s bicep and hugged up against him with a peck to his cheek before following Hermione.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

No more leathers for now because when going in with SWAT to a bunch of weretigers it was always best to wear something that allowed perfect mobility. He tossed his phone toward the first person to enter his room, which so happened to be Edward. “Can you text Victor, and give him a heads up?” 

“Yep. You did good down there, Little Raven. Even half naked,” said Edward.

“I learned from the best,” he quipped, tilting his head back and reclining against Edward. “You ready to have fun?” 

“It’s always a ball when we chase things.” Edward ran a hand up his bare back. 

A strange wayward thought traveled over Harry. He could say it was out of the blue, but he knew what the past was like. A past before everyone found their homes. Found their footing. Even Edward. “Ever expect things to turn out this way?” Harry asked randomly. 

“No. But then I didn’t expect too much to be honest with you.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Edward shrugged. “I was moving from target to target without a care or giving a damn in sight.” He turned and sank down on the bed, and dragged Harry’s bag onto his lap. “Killing was the only rush I ever got.” 

“You like sex.” 

“I could never do what I wanted with sex, Little Raven,” Edward smirked. “I always had to be gentle.” 

“But that’s not you. It’s not what you want.” 

“You’re right. Do you remember when you saw a few of my memories during the Harlequin debacle?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but I wasn’t going to open my mouth. I’m not an idiot, Edward.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“You were a cute kid though,” he admitted, and was surprised when Edward smiled. 

“I suppose blonds have their popularity.” 

“Blue eyes too,” said Harry. 

“You must have thought that it was lycanthropes or a vampire that destroyed my family. I was thirteen years old when it happened.” 

“I don’t know what I thought because I put a plug in it. I decided to simply wait for what you wanted to do. I’ve learned over the years that prying into people’s private thoughts and experiences without invite is a recipe for disaster. You have every right to choose to tell me or not.” 

“You are unbelievable, Little Raven. It was not preternatural that destroyed my family. It was my family that destroyed each other. They were spies being paid well by the cartels. They were very good at it until the day they got caught. It was all human. Just like your nightmares, mine was human too.” 

“So, am I allowed to ask what made you really hate preternaturals?” 

“I didn’t hate them. I hated everybody,” said Edward. 

“So are you made or born?” 

“I think it’s both,” said Edward. 

“How is that possible?” 

“Just a sensation or lack thereof. I was always an aware kid. I lacked a lot of empathy. I learned to fake it early because I knew right from wrong. I was taught well, no one would expect my country lifestyle of family to be a duo of spies for infamous cartel Lords. It was perfect whitebread with a picket fence. Every Sunday and Wednesday we went to church. We had family meals with neighbors. I wanted to be a cowboy.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at this. “They were a perfect wholesome set of parents. But I always lacked in true emotion. No idea whether it was conditioned or just how I was born. Maybe it was genetic. I was predisposed early enough.” 

“I just wonder, if things had been different, if you’d approve of me,” said Harry. “I mean, if you were never - I don’t know what I mean. Just an errant thought.” 

“I should call you out on a stupid question, but it is an interesting one, nonetheless. You are thinking about Ted.” Edward was going through fabrics in Harry’s bag. 

“Kind of,” said Harry, sinking down beside him. 

“Ted is a good ol’ boy who is supposed to love the ladies, and be the conservative I was raised as. He was not supposed to like men, and I purposely risked Ted Forrester to make sure you were never disrespected, Little Raven.” 

“Is he ruined?” 

“No. Somehow I was able to mesh them together. Edward and Ted. I formed him because that’s who I was supposed to be. But then…” He stopped for a moment. His cold eyes went unfocused briefly. 

“Van Cleef.” 

“Yes. It shaped me. I became too good for humans, they bored me. Not many held a good enough challenge to fill what was lacking. I even tried marriage once.” 

“Seriously?” 

“She ran away with my money,” Edward remarked, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

“Really? And you didn’t kill her?” 

“Ted doesn’t do that. So I didn’t. Figure in the end, part of me deserved it.” 

Wow. That was candid. More than Harry would ever expect. “For what? For trying? For being honorable? For all your sociopathic habits, you’re honorable. You don’t turn your back on someone once you’ve made a decision.” 

“Maybe that is true,” said Edward. “I did not like Jean-Claude when we first met.” 

“I know,” said Harry.

“I did not like him, but not because he was a vampire. I did not like him simply because I did not like much of anything.” 

“You liked me. Sometimes.” 

Edward smirked. “Yes, I did, Little Raven. You were fascinating.” 

“When did you start to like him?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I suppose my first moment was when he stood between you and Nikolaos. He gained my respect. I thought at the moment that perhaps he was worthy of you. Someone like you needs someone as passionate as he is.” 

“But when did it get to like?” 

“About the time of our first date. You don’t know this, but he gave me a call, and he had the nerve to chew me out for exposing you to such vulgarities.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “He chewed you out?” 

“Yes,” said Edward with a crooked smile that was kind of rare. “He was livid. He was more livid about that than I’d seen many vampires. He wanted to tear out my throat.” 

“That got your blood rushing.” 

“Mhmm. I suppose in a way I think each of you would be one hell of a challenge in another life.”

“You let him get away with it?” Harry asked, arching a brow. 

“He told me that he would tell me everything I ever wanted to know about anyone; so long as I asked the right questions instead of pulling you into such heinous matters. It wasn’t those exact words, and a lot of French that I had to use a faulty search engine for, but I realized at that point Jean-Claude was not just a Toy or simply pretty. He was the real deal. Like you were, and Micah, he just needed attention. So much attention when you weren’t around.” Harry threw his head back and laughed. “Something about us worked together, and then I began to feel things. I’m not sure if it’s the connection that started me recovering what I was lacking. I almost don’t think so because I know what you are capable of, Little Raven. We all know how strong you are, but I did not want to destroy you. Jean-Claude did not want to see you destroyed. He was willing to sacrifice most of his base power to keep you protected, and I was willing to do the same.” 

“I never knew…” said Harry looking away in shock. “I learned a long time ago that I’m not good alone.” 

“I don’t think anyone truly is. I was a good killer alone, but I was nothing else.”

“You were Edward,” said Harry. 

“Yes, I suppose that is true. I was always Edward with the name Ted.” 

“Is that your name?” Harry asked boldly. 

Edward smirked. “Yes, Theodore actually.” 

“Theodore, huh? Yes, I can see that,” said Harry. “Same as Teddy’s. I was fifteen when I learned to stop poking my nose in things. Snape was trying to teach me to block out my mind from Voldemort. You can imagine how that went.”

“Not well. You should never have a teacher who hates you. You learn nothing that way. No matter how hard you try.” 

“Exactly, and to think Snape was in my mind. I hated it. He left the room once, and he had a pensieve sitting on the desk. He would horde his memories in case I saw something he didn’t want me to see, the hypocrite. I wondered about my parents, so I pried. It was not my happiest moment like it could have been.” Harry pursed his lips. “James would have been someone I would have hated. He was a bully. Him and Sirius, and they were cruel, like I was treated when I was a little boy. It was horrible because even though I didn’t know him, I’d heard so many platitudes and talks about what a great person he was. What a brilliant man, and how wonderful and how much my parents loved each other. She hated his guts in the beginning.” 

Edward smirked. “Parents mess up kids more than kids mess themselves up.” 

“Yep,” Harry agreed. “I know all kids can be arses. I’ve seen it myself. Draco is living proof of an arse who can change. Did you just pick out my outfit?” Harry cut himself off as Edward dumped clothes on his lap.

“You can’t go naked, Little Raven. As much as I think it would help distract our targets, I am not sure it is advised.” 

Harry grinned. “How did we get on this serious conversation?” 

“You started it.” 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” 

It was a slim fitted button down white shirt that didn’t need to be tucked in. It had gray stitching around the edges and the pockets on the chest. On the back was a set of gray angel wings outlined going up to his shoulder blades. Edward did seem to like lighter tones than Harry expected of him. He was also given well fitted gray jeans that sat low on his hips. It would give him mobility. Although the weather was surely going to be a scorcher, gray was chosen instead of black. Edward had topped it off with light gray calf height boots that gave him good height and were probably his most comfortable. Going in with SWAT had a habit of ruining the nicest clothes. 

“Cooling Charms it is,” said Harry. “Just don’t tell Doctor Lillian.” 

Harry had no doubt that it was going to take some time to get the warrants needed, and work out all the small intricate tidbits that would go into SWAT raiding houses. Harry hoped they had their plans ready before night fell. Harry did not want to chance Vittorio showing up or any of his baby vampires. That was the last thing they needed, and then there was this Jinn. Harry wasn’t sure what they would do if the thing appeared. But then, Hermione was on the case. If anyone could find something useful then she would. No doubt she’d be on video conference with Luna and Draco for the next few hours considering their vast library was back in St. Louis. 

Harry and Edward sent their boys off for some Las Vegas daylight fun. Of course they were accompanied by guards. No need for everyone to be cooped up, and Crispin had this relaxed happy expression on his face that Harry hadn’t seen before when Gregory and Stephen not only included him, but begged him to be their tour guide. Both were all over him, and he loved the attention. If they were doing this on their own, then they would be using all their resources appropriately, but going in with SWAT, they couldn’t bring in civilians. 

Everyone arrived at the chosen meeting point, which happened to be an elementary school that was on holiday for the summer. It was well after five o’ clock when Edward pulled in next to one of the detectives. They were met with a bevy of uniforms, homicide detectives, cars, and trucks stretched out across the entirety of the school parking lot. 

Harry and Edward had been in on raids with the SWAT team in St. Louis, but that was nothing to what was laid out before them. A top of the line fleet of armored BEAR trucks that were as sleek and black as the smaller incarnation called the Bearcat. It was quite a show. In the distance there was an RV sitting in front of the school on the yard itself where Lieutenant Grimes and company would be feeding them all direct information as it came out. 

And no, this didn’t happen in minutes, but it was a good response time for an operation this big. Each side of the street had been cut off to the normal traffic with detour signs taking them in another direction so that no one drove by at the wrong moment. 

Everyone with a name had come out to the party. Harry, who had been between Bernardo and Edward, slipped out on Edward’s side with the usual hop. He tugged up his slightly dropping jeans. Low rise jeans had a habit of trying to show the world his ass. Edward liked it, but Harry found it annoying. 

“It’s too close to dark. I think we should have saved this for tomorrow,” Harry murmured to Edward who nodded. 

“I agree.” It wasn’t looking good. Sure, Las Vegas remained bright for a lot longer in the middle of August, but these operations all take extra time. It wasn’t a quick in, snatch their target, and out again. Protocols and safety measures had to be acknowledged and followed. 

Harry saw Shaw amongst the gaggle of green uniformed SWAT. He was furious. He was furious at the idea of Harry being involved. Furious that Harry not only had the list that they needed, but furious that Victor Belleci was on his way to be a part of an operation, thanks to Harry’s demands. 

To say he was unhappy was an understatement. It was Sergeant Hooper, who had the biggest sticky notes that he’d ever seen laid out on the hood of his truck. The huge sticky notes held notes incorporating everyone’s information. Notes from the small laptop that was hooked directly to the huge white RV. 

A smattering wall of uniforms opened up to let the three of them through. Hooper nodded with respect to Harry as Shaw honed his military glare on him. Harry had no doubt that he was everything that Shaw hated in men, and Merlin help him if he had come in as a woman with such a free spirit. He’d have been even angrier. 

“Welcome Marshalls,” said Hooper. 

“Thank you for having us,” said Harry smiling. 

“As if we had a choice,” Shaw sneered. “I still object to Belluci’s involvement!” 

“You’ve made that note several times, Undersheriff, and it’s been taken into account,” said Hooper, not missing a beat. “And you’ve been overruled by the powers that be.” 

Shaw turned on Harry. “Why is it that everyone bends over backwards for you, Potter-Black?” 

“Cause I smile nice and clean up well?” Harry tried sweetly causing a couple of uniforms to snicker discreetly into their arms. 

Shaw leaned closer to Harry and lowered himself so that their eyes met. “You wouldn’t have survived a moment in the army, boy, with that attitude.” 

“Good thing this isn’t the army then,” said Harry. “And getting this close, Shaw, is there something you want to tell me in private?” he purred, getting a bit closer until their noses almost touched. 

Shaw’s eyes widened with surprise. “I know you fucked them for this information! I know where you were last night.” 

“Are you jealous that you weren’t invited? I mean, if you’d come up to us last night, surely we would have included you in our fun and games.” 

“Disgusting. You can’t even pretend to be normal can you?” 

“Why?” Harry asked. “What’s the point of being something you’re not? To please you? Sorry, but I don’t know you well enough for that, yet, Undersheriff.” 

“Undersheriff, that’s enough!” Lieutenant Grimes called out from the open door of the RV. 

Shaw stood up straight, and adjusted the hat on his hat as he continued to glare at Harry. He then flinched when Edward just so happened to pop up. 

“Everything okay, Undersheriff? You look a little anxious.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” A lot of uniforms flinched, having not noticed Victor Belluci appearing on the other side of the watchful Bernardo. He looked so much different than everyone else in his lovely three piece Italian suit with deep blue accents beneath the soft gray cut. He smiled, staring at them through his orange rectangular glasses. “Hello, Harry,” said Victor. 

“Victor.” 

Shaw moved away from them all, but he let it be known that he was very unhappy about this entire operation and situation. 

“Now that everyone’s here…” said Hooper with a clear of his throat. 

“He should at least be waiting in the car! He’s going to hear all of our protocols and then use them later!” Shaw ground out. 

“That would be pointless,” said Edward. “He would hear you from way across the lot. Even with the noise of the trucks and generators.” 

Everyone looked at Victor who simply smiled without showing teeth. “Indeed, besides I did provide you with the list, and it is them you need to fool with your noise. Not me.” 

“But don’t most shifters hear better in animal form?” Bernardo piped in. 

“Yes, they do, but these are not your run of the mill weretigers, which means parameters change,” Victor explained. 

“It’s why we’re following the wind projectery,” said Hooper tapping a few keys on the laptop. 

“To mask the scent?” Edward asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Why not just ask Santa to remove your scents?” Harry asked, and that had Harry looked at by everyone. 

“Remove our scents?” Rocco asked, shifting closer. 

Santa sighed. “I’ve tried this, Little Bit. But removing the scent also removes the heat sensors attached to us, which interferes with the command center.” 

“Ah, all that electricity,” said Harry, and decided not to mention iron. 

“Yep.” 

Harry recognized that they were worried about heart-beats, and he couldn’t help but think that a vampire right now would be extremely useful on the force. Sadly, only the Feds had realized this and the rest of them had not caught up yet. Although there were rumors that New York City had procured two vampires on their force, and things had never been better for crime in another city that never slept. 

“Our policy on them shifting is to kill, but we need to avoid that if we can. We need them alive,” said Hooper. 

“That’s where I come in,” said Victor with a casual rock forward. “I can calm all the weretigers, and soothe them into behaving. It’s going to be obvious enough with the way your adrenaline and tension is growing. I can taste it even now, and no one’s moving.” He waved a hand casually. He then looked at Harry, Edward, and Bernardo. “Although I don’t feel any of you.” 

“Charmed,” said Harry smiling. He then stomped his feet only for nothing to come out. 

“Sneaky.” He cocked his head and smirked. “A pity too,” he whispered quietly. 

Harry could only smile back making Undersheriff Shaw growl and move close again. “You’re treating this like a game, Potter-Black. You know more than you’re telling about these locals,” he sneered toward Victor. 

Before Harry could even try to come up with something logical to use, Edward cleared his throat. “Undersheriff Shaw, I do not understand what your fixation on Harry happens to be. Is it his youth or good looks that pisses on your parade? Is it his magical abilities or his sexual orientation? What has your panties in a bunch?” 

“That’s not relevant.” 

“It is when you mess with a Federal Marshal about to assist your people on a SWAT raid,” said Edward dropping geniality and going for his cold natural exterior. It was like a cloak he slipped on, and he did so well. 

“He doesn’t like magic or psychics,” said Santa. “You know why my name is Santa? Because I know when people are naughty and nice. He hates us because he was once one of us.” 

“You have no right, Theodoras!” Shaw growled. 

“Actually, he does, and Marshal Forrester is right. You lost your clearance to go in with us for this attitude, and it’s only getting worse,” said Rocco. 

“You keep away from me!” said Shaw, his nostrils flaring. He pointed a finger at Rocco. 

“I don’t get it. You were respectable and decent on the phone, but then I landed. What is it specifically that pisses you off about me?” asked Harry. “I gave you everything you wanted. I freely shared information that I would not normally do on a first date, Shaw. I did it because I know what kind of threat we’re facing. I know what Vittorio can do. I’ve seen the bodies, I’ve seen the carnage.” 

“It’s how you got there,” Shaw growled. 

“By asking the right questions? I’d hardly make a good Marshal if I didn’t know how to work my way through the grapevines of the preternatural world. So I don’t buy that. Something about me really gets to you. I wouldn’t normally care, but I don’t want you to blow this operation because of your temper tantrum.” 

“He’s not going in with us. He lost that right,” said Hooper backing up Santa’s words that Shaw had once been a part of their squad only to be kicked. Harry could see why. “Personal matters are to be left at the door, Undersheriff. It has no place here. Step back Undersheriff and let us do our job, and stop messing with Harry Potter-Black before you get written up  _ again _ .” 

“He reminds me of Dolph,” Harry breathed to Edward when the Undersheriff stormed off to the other side of the cars. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he shot everyone unfriendly looks. His face was flared a vibrant red. 

“He’s going to blow,” said Edward. “He’s seen too much. He’s burning out.” 

“And on top of his wife,” Rocco added.

“What about his wife?” 

“She left him for a lycanthrope,” said Rocco. “He hasn’t been the same, and sees everyone as an enemy.” 

“But what should that matter? For one, I’m a _ man, _ ” said Harry. “For another, I am not a female or a wife.” 

“Yet,” Edward breathed causing Harry to elbow him discreetly. He didn’t so much as grunt. 

“He’s not gay and he’s straight so what is the big deal?” 

“You’ll have to ask him again, and later. We need to get moving before the skies turn black,” said Hooper. “We apologize Marshal Potter-Black for the harassment you have incurred.” 

“You shouldn’t apologize for the faults of others. Let’s get this show on the road.” As all the intricate details got underway, and Shaw’s issues with Harry got swept to the side, Victor chuckled quietly behind his hand. 

Harry looked over at him. “What?” 

“You answered your own question, angel,” he whispered low enough for only Harry, Edward, and Bernardo to hear. 

Edward, who heard him, leaned around. “What do you mean?” 

“I noticed that the closer he got to you the more his testosterone rose to a much larger proportion than most men would who claim to be heterosexual. He is attracted to you and he doesn’t like it.” 

Harry went slack, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. “Huh?” Bernardo who was directly behind Harry started snickering. “What? You’re not serious?” 

“That makes sense,” said Edward. 

“What? Ted… no it doesn’t!” 

“It makes perfect sense,” said Victor half smiling at the flabbergasted look on Harry’s face. “He’s a military man. A straight shooter all the way. You come into the picture and completely destroy his senses. I have never met Jean-Claude, but I know the effect he has. You have that same effect. Maybe not on the scale he does, but you draw them away from what they have always claimed to be. He’s fascinated with you and at the same time has come to hate you for it.” Now, Harry was uncomfortable. His cheeks began to stain red, and he started shifting from side to side making Victor laugh softly. “You’re adorable.” 

“Shut up!” Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I did nothing to him. I did everything right!” 

“Yes, you did, angel. My father is straight, but he had a lot of fun last night,” he offered. “He’s had his fair share of mistresses, but never a male in his bed. I should know, I’ve walked in on him enough times growing up.”

Harry made an undignified snort. He had nothing to say to that. He didn’t bother because now he was a bit mortified, and Edward was amused and so was Bernardo. 

“It’s not your fault. A man strong and confident in himself would have no problem with it,” said Bernardo leaning around Harry. “If they can’t own their own libido they’re not worth your attention. Everyone draws someone’s attention out there, gender in the end would hardly matter. Everyone has that one person in the world that they shouldn’t be attracted to, but simply are.” 

“Let’s worry about this later, for now we have a date with Gregory Minns,” said Edward sweeping a hand up Harry’s back, and kissing his temple. Not surprisingly, it calmed him way down. 

oOo

Harry hated the kevlar vests and the kneepads. At least he could ignore the helmet that was offered. For one, kevlar vests don’t actually protect against lycanthropes that could bodily lift a person and toss them across a room, and the way the claws worked would turn the vests into paper very quickly. 

All of them had headsets wired to their ears. Harry hated the damn microphone. It felt like a fly was about to zoom into his mouth. 

Rocco helped him get suited up because Edward and Bernardo were put into other squads. Edward didn’t like this, but he didn’t fight it. Victor would be shadowing Harry in the squad he was assigned to. Harry was surprised when Edward’s tense shoulders had relaxed when Victor gave him a sturdy nod of assurance. Davey, one of the practitioners, had made sport of Harry’s small size. “Do you know we had to specially order that for you?” 

“Well sorry I’m not a giant like you lot,” said Harry. “What the bloody hell did your parents feed you?” 

“Vegetables!” said Davey rubbing his vest covered belly. 

“What did yours feed you?” Rocco asked, in jest. Santa froze at this, and turned in alarm as Harry’s smile never left his face. 

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Cannibal…” 

Harry waved his hand. “It’s okay, Santa Baby. Not their fault. My parents died when I was year old. So I would guess, probably breast milk up until that day.” 

“Ouch, sorry, man!” said Rocco earnestly. 

“It’s fine. No harm, no foul.”

Rocco then frowned. “Was it that monster I saw?” 

“Yep,” said Harry. “Uh, ahh, I hate this cord. It always gets in my way.” It was one of those curly pigtail-like cords that connected to the black Nokia radio receiver attached to his hip. It dangled and flopped and often curled into a mass tangly ball after a while. 

“You should have placed this beneath the vest,” said Santa coming over to undo the vest with one strong hand. He let Santa do his thing as one man dropped to their knees to adjust the pads around his knees. 

Victor looked for all the world cool and carefree standing nearby. His arms crossed with amusement. Harry had a feeling that the man was laughing at him on the inside. To Harry, Victor looked a lot like a young Edward. If Edward had those kinds of expressions. It was in the face shape, skin tone, the eyes, the glasses even, and then there was the hair and how he stood tall. He was taller than Edward by at least three inches, but Edward’s presence made up the rest of his height. Both of them were natural leaders. 

And despite the tense situation, everyone seemed to have a uniformed light-hearted feel to it, and Harry liked this camaraderie. If only Shaw hadn’t nearly spoiled it. He was still trying not to think about that issue. 

Gregory Minn’s profession was listed as a bouncer and enforcer for their clan, and that meant that he was a strong lad. As if Harry thought any differently. He wasn’t so sure if he would be right for the kills. If he was a big man that might nix him if only because his hands would be too big. 

A large tall uniform was holding the metal shield with its little window leading the way. There was even a guy with a little battering ram, and the rest of the team were outfitted in full gear, weapons at the ready. Harry, Edward, and Bernardo were separated into groups of team members. One marshal for each team. 

The suburbs were not great for finding spots to put a sniper in, but they had them in place. Some in evacuated houses near Minn’s house. He had to know they were out there, but with this many people and this much procedure, it was the best they could do. Good thing about so many people was that they had eyes on the back of the house so that he didn’t run. 

But then, Harry thought that this could have been done with just Harry, Edward, Bernardo, and maybe Wicked and Truth. A lot less people. A lot less procedure, and admittedly a whole lot more fun. Playing the good guy game wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. 

Edward was getting frustrated because the time was speeding on, and the darkness was about to roll in. He attempted to explain not for the first time what would happen once full dark arrived. He was speaking over the microphone into their comms so everyone heard it. 

“Hooper, they killed your men in broad daylight, and once darkness falls, the vampires will be able to help them, and it will be worse for everyone involved, much worse.” 

“How much worse?” asked Hooper over the earpiece. 

“If we keep dicking around, we’re going to find out.” 

“We can’t go against orders, Forrester.” 

“I know, it’s not your fault. But don’t let it be said that we didn’t warn you of the consequences.” Harry resisted the urge to snicker into his arm because his flat tone of voice had elevated enough for Harry to know that Edward did blame them. Protocols could be changed from time to time to fit the needs of the operation at hand. 

“I’d heard that the preternatural marshals didn’t have a strict command structure.” 

Bernardo over the line laughed. “That’s one way of putting it.” 

Harry’s smile spread, and Hooper arched a brow. “Then how do you decide who does what?” 

“Most of the time we’re moving too fast to decide anything, Hooper,” said Harry. “We’re often in and out as fast as we can, and if we’re working together, which is more unusual than you’d expect, we’re working with others who know the when and where without having to say it. We don’t wait and sit on information. We act the second we get it because you never know when it changes.” 

“Exactly,” Edward agreed. 

“Most of us don’t play well with others because before the whole law went through we were Bounty Hunters on our own,” said Bernardo. “I do believe that Harry and Ted and myself are probably the only ones who work well enough with other police forces. It’s why we’re the ones often called, and not some of our other fellow agents.” 

“Denis Luc-St. John would be another, but his sister hung up when I called to ask if he wanted a piece of the action,” said Edward carelessly. 

“I think maybe them tearing into him and leaving him barely alive might have had something to do with it,” said Harry. 

“It was that bad?” 

“His leg had to be re-attached,” Edward replied. 

“Like a doll?” 

“Exactly.” 

A young man who looked almost as young as Harry but with big blue eyes, and his hair hidden completely beneath his helmet gave Harry a leering look. “Rumor says you play real well with others, Potter-Black.” 

“Georgie,” Hooper warned. 

That was when the men in his ear started laughing and Bernardo spoke up while Harry just quirked a brow. “Haha, kid has guts, I’ll give him that!” Even Victor was chuckling over the line nearby. 

Georgie was now looking real embarrassed. 

“Only when we give the say so,” said Edward flatly. “All of us have to be in agreement.”

“Including me who gets the final say so,” Harry quipped to the laughter of more men. A few were surprised. 

“We?” Georgie squeaked. 

“Yes, we, I am engaged to three men. I’m surprised that hasn’t spread around the water cooler. I don’t hide it, and don’t plan to.” 

“Wait, so you’re engaged to three? How does that work? Is that even legal?” 

“In our world yes,” said Santa. “And because our world works alongside yours, they have no choice but to accept it.” 

“Oh right, you’re one of them too. You have a husband and wife?” 

“Sounds exhausting! I can barely tolerate my wife.” A lot of men laughed. 

“Speaking of, have you set a date yet?” Victor asked. 

“Not yet,” said Harry. 

“We’re still looking for venues,” Edward offered. 

“You, of course, will be invited Victor.”

“I am honored, and you do know you are in the marriage capital of the United States right?” Victor hinted. “Father would be honored to host you.” 

Of course he would, and that was exactly what Edward had been thinking about it. “Later we’ll get together about that.” 

“I promise mother will be good. Even if we have to strap her to a chair and gag her.” 

A few of the men nearby were choking down laughs, and the tense atmosphere had lightened. For some reason Georgie actually looked annoyed. As if it was him being laughed at. “So it is true? That you fuck anything that moves?” 

“As we said, Georgie, it all depends on the arrangement and those involved,” said Harry. 

“Shut up, Georgie. It’s none of your business who and what Harry Potter-Black fucks. Keep it up, and we’ll ship you to the other side,” Rocco warned aggressively. 

“Y-yes, of course. Sorry, but, you are shacking up with the Master of the City if last night is any indication.” 

“So?” Harry, Edward, Victor, and Bernardo all asked simultaneously. That left the young impressionable idiot waffling. 

“Enough. Button it up, Georgie. You’ve lost this round,” said Hooper when something on the side beeped and the radios began to crackle to life. “We’re up! Potter-Black with me.”

The last time he and Edward had been with SWAT, they’d gone through the door with flash-bang grenades and a green light to shoot everything inside the condo, but the victim they were trying to save at the time. 

But this time, they knocked. It was much more civilized. Sergeant Hooper called out from behind the shield guy, who turned out to be Hitch. He looked as broad as Harry was tall or near it. A real Hagrid he happened to be. “Vegas Police, search warrant, open the door!” He had a nice loud voice, a drill sergeant voice. 

He repeated it twice more after pauses with no response. 

Harry could feel the crackling energetic nerves of the were behind the door, and he braced himself as he let out a hiss of confirmation. “Victor.” 

That was when Victor’s energy passed across the heat from behind them. Harry let it breathe nicely down his skin causing the small white hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, and Harry knew that George Minns would feel all the energy coming from his clan’s king, and if he was a good boy, he’d open the door. If he was bad, he’d run or he’d fight. 

A lot of adrenaline was washing through him and weretiger pheromones and energy flared. Naturally, Harry brought his own energy up and out to meet Victor’s and it was like a well played song in the air that was nearly tangible and touchable. At least on the skin of those who were sensitive to it. 

It felt so good, Harry had to be honest. Victor’s presence was calming and it made him want to curl around the man.  _ Why couldn’t Haven have been an alpha like this? _ His tigers instinctively raised up over his soul, and all of them chimed out a roar to the energy. He couldn’t help but roll his shoulders at the call in his soul. His other animals perked up but were happy to leave the tigers to their business. Fuck, if Victor had been a bad guy, he could have overwhelmed Harry and he’d be defenseless to stop it. 

Sanchez let out a noise nearby Harry. “What the hell is that? Is it the tiger inside?” 

“Quiet,” Hooper ordered. 

Sanchez could feel not only Victor’s energy, but also Harry’s tigers he realized. Harry hoped it didn’t change how they got inside.  _ Damn trigger happy humans, _ Harry thought with a grumble. 

“Okay there, Little Raven?” Edward whispered breathily over the line. 

“Mhmm.” 

“Minns! Open up!” 

“He’s coming,” Harry breathed behind Hooper as he felt that terrified and anxious energy move closer toward the door. 

A man’s voice on the other side called out. “I’m opening the door now. Please don’t shoot, okay?” 

The door started to open, but the SWAT never gave him a chance to finish the gesture. They poured in, and Harry and Victor went in along with them. Harry removed his hand from Hooper. 

“Hands on your head! Get on your knees!” A lot of yelling. Harry almost felt sorry for the weretiger. His senses were surely being sent into overdrive with the yelling, testosterone, and energies raised. 

George smoothly did what he was told and was soon in a circle of weapons and officers. He looked calm enough, calmer frankly than he should have been at the center of that circle. Harry knew it was Victor’s energy. To be honest, Harry felt bad about this. He felt as if he was betraying his kind, and they weren’t even his. He could understand where the clan was coming from at this moment, and he sent a pulse of apologetic energy across to Victor who swooped his energy around Harry. 

George’s hair was actually a real pale blond, and he caught glimpses of his eyes through the legs and bodies of the officers. The eyes were that pale, perfect tiger blue, and he seemed to have no other goal than to look right up at Harry who never took his gaze from him. He could have been looking at Victor who was standing directly behind Harry, but the angle of his gaze definitely had it on Harry.

His white tigress didn’t mind either, but she stayed calm and gentle as she observed him. It was like a big cat tilting her head back and forth in curiosity. Harry licked his dry lips as that dominant power and energy played along his skin, breathing more life into him and his tigress. It was as if Harry should have been able to eat the power, and it would have been something extra tasty with a lot of texture with a gooey filling on the inside. It would be sweet, and desirable. It would make him want another bite. 

“I would have opened the door for you, Little Queen, all you had to do was ask. Or even the King,” George said, in a voice that held weight and had too much intensity to it. 

“Why did he just call you that?” Hooper asked, turning to look at Harry. George never took his gaze from Harry, but when Harry removed his own eyes, the weretiger moaned in distress. 

“I’m called a lot of things, Hooper. I’ve never met this man, but my metaphysical energy is like a beacon for preternaturals. All of them love it, and often gather around it,” Harry said by way of answer. 

“He’s right. I felt it myself,” said Rocco swinging an MP5 around to his back so his hands were free to pull out cuffs. 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means, George likes him,” said Victor over the headset. 

“King.”

“Hello George. These officers have a few questions and will be putting you in cuffs for safety purposes.”

“You know I have multiple strains in me, Hooper. That is in my file. It’s natural for creatures to react to other creatures. He’s attracted to mine.” Harry spoke over Victor. He knew that George would still hear what Victor said, but it would muffle it for the officers.

“Naturally,” said Victor. “Every were has a title they call others they see as above, below, or equal. In this instance, Harry is the superior. Metaphysics. It’s all metaphysics. He is the gold at the end of the rainbow for most preternatural creatures, Sergeant. It’s simply the way it is.” 

“Is that why you’re always surrounded by them?” asked Davey. 

“Yes and no. I’m around them because I want to be,” said Harry lamely. 

“What will you have of me?” asked George who had agreed to be handcuffed with reinforced cuffs that were supposed to keep a lycanthrope in place, but Harry and his men had their doubts on the validity of it with a truly strong one. He was looking at Harry. 

“Just be good and do what they say,” said Harry, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him for reassurance. He didn’t need anymore suspicion cast on him. 

He was taken out, and Sanchez bulked as he tried to pass Harry and Victor. “Can someone pull back on that damn energy!” 

“What energy?” Hooper demanded. 

“Sorry, I did not realize how strongly some of you may be able to feel it,” said Victor, pulling it all back causing Harry and Sanchez to breathe deep. 

“It’s the calming effect he uses to keep George Minns sedated and cooperative that you were feeling,” Edward explained, and all of a sudden he was right there at Harry’s side. “It’s why we wanted him here.” 

“Any creature, good or bad, has the instincts of their were at all times. If you corner, say, a house cat what do you expect it would do?” asked Victor carefully. 

“It would attack or run away,” Rocco said instantly. 

“Exactly.” Victor nodded. “Even if they are innocent, the response of fight and flight are strong. Most submissives or un-titled weres will likely run. But an alpha is more likely to fight because that’s what’s in them, and part of what makes then an Alpha.” 

Harry hadn’t realized he was drenched from head to toe in sweat nor did he realize how pale he was until Edward took off his gloves and ran his hand through Harry’s soak-n-wet hair. “Okay, Little Raven?” 

“Yes. Just… it was strong on my shields.” 

“I can pull back if you need me too, Harry.” 

“It’s fine. We need them sedated, so don’t stop. If everyone is agreeable and goes in as easily as George then it’s worth it.” He didn’t want to see anymore carnage than he had to. 

It was then that Sanchez stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry’s back. A rustling energy pinched between his eyes causing his skin to start clamming up. His body began to shake when the familiar scent of Jasmine and rain began to flow through the room, and he felt his shields being pushed into. 

Edward flinched. 

“What’s that smell?!” 

“What’s this feeling?!” 

“Is it the vampire?!” Everyone was on guard, but Harry paid no mind as the feeling whooshed through him, and it felt like black smoke went flying through his mouth and nostrils until the beige carpet beneath his feet got closer and closer causing his eyes to start rolling. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Sanchez!?” It was the last thing Harry heard before the shields shuddered and crashed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

She had always been associated with great cats, and so Harry shouldn’t have been surprised. But the power of the weretigers energies had played havoc on his mind, shredding at the shields as if they were made from paper mache. Maybe he should ask Victor to tone it down or have sharper focus next time.

A living darkness poured out through his mind like a rolling fog, but before it could make true contact there was a blur of white-washed energy. Harry could feel the flaps of a cloak and noticed sandaled feet that appeared in front of him to form a barrier to block the darkness. The energy rolled up like an invisible shield, like smoke crawling over glass. He couldn’t see the figure’s face, and it had no visual shape definition except for the shadows that gathered beyond clearly having feet and sandals. For once, his protection was not Voldemort. 

“You cannot keep me out forever, Necromancer. I found a chink. I found your weakness, and it is going to be mine to seize,” said the breathy voice of the Mother of Darkness. 

Harry was transported into a cavernous room. He was kneeling on the cold stone floor, the graying spider webbed walls were lit by a blaze of torches, and his personal defender remained in front of Harry. He saw her right then, cloaked in a blanket of black. Harry was sure that it was nothing but shadow that layered over her, but he saw her delicate feet step forward into the light, and the shiny seed pearls of her slippers caught the light in a refracting array. 

Her body should have been upstairs in a room where she’d been hidden away for over a thousand years, but there she stood. In the cavern below the room he was in last time. Harry spared a thought to wonder if The Traveler and other Council members knew. 

“My body sleeps, but I am no longer trapped by flesh, Necromancer.” 

“You are a vapor, and nothing more. Get yourself out of my mind!” 

“You shall be mine. I shall claim you before my ex-lover can do the honors. Your tigers call to me in my sleep, they awaken me. The power that he once held I stole from him, I shall steal it again, and then I shall come to you. No crack is safe from the darkness, Necromancer. For that is what we are. We are darkness, and your marks will be shredded and I will consume you as my own. Male or female does not matter, alterations to a body is oh-so simple after all.” 

“What is that thing?” 

Harry flinched, and he gasped when he turned to see Rocco and Sanchez both had managed to get through his shields and were in this space with them. “Don’t stare at it!” he ordered. “Look away…!” 

“It is too late, shall we see if their minds survive?”

“No!” Harry shouted, and when he threw his hand out, the Deathly Hallows symbol strung around his neck began to pulse and glow before a flood of deep warm light arched out and over the room to swallow them. The Mother of Darkness let out a raging scream causing all the black and the stone wall cavern to fade. The world came back into clear focus with a rumble of ice cold chaos. 

One second, Edward was there holding him, lowering him to the floor. The next, the man was on his feet and had seized Sanchez by the front of his SWAT uniform. He jerked him around as if he were a ragdoll. “What did you think you’re doing sneaking your way into his shields unauthorized?” All the rustling and noise that had been caused by people moving became so muted that a pin could drop to the floor and everyone would hear it. 

It was not every day that Harry would see such unfiltered rage on Edward’s face, and he seemed to grow four times his size until his usual empty presence filled the room of George Minn’s apartment. 

“Wh-what was that?” Sanchez’s voice came out sounding like a meek child. “So dark… suffocating darkness…” 

Edward ripped himself away from Sanchez who fell to the floor at his knees taking deep breaths. “Be thankful you did not draw her here.” 

“Her?” Hooper and many others had removed their helmets. Rocco was on his knees and rocking back and forth while holding onto himself. 

Harry slowly sat up, he could feel the warm pulse of the Deathly Hallows symbol spread through him chasing the darkness away. The longer he sat the better he felt. It seemed all of his animals took the hide and wait strategy this time, none of them were fighting to be noticed but he could feel all of them watching. 

“Did he not tell you that he is a beacon for the preternatural?” Edward said, his voice was barely restrained, and was it just Harry’s blurred vision or was his hand shaking at his side? 

“What’s going on?” Hooper demanded. 

“Ask your men.” Edward spat.

“Arrio?” 

“Y-yes sir?” Sanchez looked up, his dark eyes were big and round, and all the natural tan color seemed to have drained him making him look ash white. Rocco was still in a knee to chest position, which looked rather hilarious in the SWAT gear he was wearing. 

Victor offered his hand to Harry and helped him to his feet. “Did I cause this, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head with a deep breath. “Yes and no. She’s always had a connection with great cats, and most of the strains I’ve caught are all cats.” Except for the wolf. “It’s not your fault so much as it's her fault.” 

“What happened and what did you do, and what is this  _ she _ you are talking about?” Hooper demanded. “Cannibal?” 

“I tried to pull Sanchez back and out, and I got trapped in the memories too,” said Rocco shifting to try and get to his feet. He stumbled a bit. “It was darkness. Pure and unrelenting darkness so strong that I never thought I’d see daylight again. I’m so cold like we’re in the morgue freezers.” 

“That wasn’t a memory. I told you, Rocco, that when we first met that there are things that you would never want to see, and that was one of them.” Harry stated as he got back on his feet.

“What was it?” 

“Mother of Darkness.” 

“Who?” 

“Queen of All Vampires,” said Edward coldly. “ _ The First _ .” 

“Not our serial killer?” 

“Our serial killer feels like the sun. She is the darkness. If she is the mother, then you can call him the father,” said Harry reaching into his vest to try and pull out the pendant that was still hot against his skin. “She was a Necromancer in her human life, and she has latched onto me because of my powers. She wants them. She hungers for them. My shields are for my own protection. Not just for every nosy bugger out there to test themselves against. You’ve been putting your mental weight on my shields since the moment we shook hands haven’t you Arrio?” Harry asked coolly. 

Sanchez bowed his head. “It was orders from high up.” 

“Whose orders? Who ordered this? You know better than to enter another’s mind unsanctioned! Especially during an operation! Are you trying to bring our entire SWAT up on charges?” Hooper roared. 

Sanchez never answered the who, but Harry could guess. He looked over at Edward, and for a moment Harry thought the man was going to just put a bullet between his eyes. Maybe he would at a later date, because Harry had never seen him so pissed off before. 

He then turned like a shadow, and drew Harry close to him, seizing his face and glaring into his eyes. “What happened?” 

“She’s walking around in the cavern.” 

“She’s still there?” Edward breathed, and Harry could taste his hot breaths, and it calmed him down, chasing the scent of tiger and energy away. A hyperfocus settled in. He loved that feeling. His mind always became clear. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered back, curving into Edward more. He wrapped his arms around Edward. “She is there.” 

“Good.” 

That one word meant more than it sounded. 

“I don’t get it. Is the vampire here or not?” asked Hooper in frustration. 

“She’s not here, here, but she’s so strong that she can project herself from where her body lays. She’s weak in body, but her mind is as sharp as ever, but every day she seems to gain strength. She wants out, and you should pray to whatever God you follow that this never happens. Because this serial killer will be laughable compared to her.” 

“He’s not wrong… was that the present we were seeing?” asked Rocco. 

“Yes.” 

“How did she come to you?” 

“I’m a Necromancer. Magic draws magic. You know this, don’t you?” Harry asked. 

“You have to be a very powerful Necromancer for something like this to be called,” Rocco pointed out. 

“Do you really need a demonstration? I can call all of Las Vegas to life right now with only a trickle of blood,” said Harry, adopting the cold fury from Edward, and let it bleed through his eyes. “Now, can we get the show on the road? Oh, and you better think of a damn good reason or a way to get me into a good mood before I report someone for malfeasance.” 

“Malfeasance? Don’t you mean harassment?” Hooper asked.

“No, I mean malfeasance. I can very easily report this to MACUSA, and believe me, you won’t like what they do to outside witches.”

Santa let out a distressed noise. “Invasion of another’s mind is one of the most illegal acts. I’d say it was further up the ladder than homicide, and MACUSA. You would truly get them involved?” 

“If I’m not in a good mood. I just might,” said Harry with a sweet smile. 

“Why don’t you just fuck someone?” Georgie suggested.

“Why don’t I just rain down hell on all of you?” Harry asked back. Georgie shrunk back at the snark.

“And it would be hell,” said Santa, realizing that one word breathed from Harry Potter of all people would see the MACUSA coming down on everyone. 

“And I’m sure your governor would be interested in hearing about this too.” Edward added in, pouring more gasoline on the fire. “After the warning he gave the police department.”

MACUSA and all of its counterparts hated psychics and the mundane who seemed to have magical powers. For one, it was near impossible to track them because they didn’t have the proper blood or magical signature to pinpoint them. A search would lead the average wizard to the very ground they walked on and all the air they breathed. They had let it go as a bad job, and handed it to the Muggles. Let them clean their own damn mess because they ignored MACUSA’s warnings about them. 

Sure, not all were arses. Some were well meaning people. He was sure he thought this before, but there was a problem with those who were untrained holding that kind of power. It made them hungry. It made them lust, and Harry knew for a fact that men like Rocco, aka Cannibal, lusted for their powers. He could taste them all, ripe as cherries. 

If Harry was being honest, he had to admit that he was at the point where he didn’t much care what happened to the SWAT and it’s dear officers. He was about done with them all together. 

A few minutes later had Harry leaning against the SUV with the hot desert wind flowing over them. It was obvious that the way the crowd was acting they were all tense, and a bit nervous. Malfeasance was a big deal if it was accepted. Instant death. Instant execution for the one involved. Either that or they are handed over to MACUSA for live human experiments. 

Sanchez tried to apologize to him, but Harry wasn’t feeling it right now, and simply looked at the man without an expression. 

Harry spent some time trying to fix his shielding in his mind, and he could feel Jean-Claude settle inside of him to help repair the damage. He could feel waves of Edward’s hyperfocus and cold clarity. He could sense Micah and that solid foundation of earth that helped Harry keep a balance, and he let them flow through his mind like they were weaving silk. His shoulders relaxed, and he could have fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for Victor who came to stand beside him. 

Gah, he loved the feeling but at the same time it made him feel weak against her. Maybe it was because he didn’t have his own tigers to defend himself and so being near other tigers without a tiger to call at his side just knocked against all his shielding. 

_ “Oui, it may very well be that you need a tiger for each color you possess, mon Amour,” said  _ Jean-Claude. 

_ “He’s procured Domino and Crispin.”  _

_ “I can’t take anymore men. Fun, friends, and all that like Jason and them. Yes. Men permanently in our lives? No.”  _

_ “Oui. You can merely love them, and then tie them to you as your animal to call, and they can go on about their lives. Not every animal to call and master are engaged in relationships after all. It is usually for the initial bonding that sexual engagement is required. We may also be able to adopt this ability of yours if we work it right.” _

_ “Now there’s an idea,” said Edward. “It would help Little Raven. Give him some breathing room. Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that. We are still on with our plans.”  _

_ “Oui, but we must be aware of the failure rate. So we need contingencies just in case. How are you feeling, both of you?”  _

_ “I wish to kill something,” Edward admitted.  _

_ “I wish to watch you,” said Harry tiredly.  _

_ “Baby, maybe you should go back to the hotel and rest?”  _

_ “I can’t do that. They would see me weak if I did. I’m not tired physically. Just a bit on the mental side. These bastards have been bipolar since I touched down. If they hate me, let them hate me. I can deal with that rubbish, but this back and forth is driving me mad.”  _

_ “I don’t think it’s all their fault, Little Raven. Bernardo has been doing some talking to one of the female techies on the downlow. She let slip that a few of those in the department, like Shaw, were never all that keen on the psychic SWAT taking over. Especially some of the older ones who were bigger boys through sheer gut and will. Now they’re being replaced by practitioners, one by one. Young ones. It’s made them pretty sour.”  _

_ “Bernardo is really good at information seeking. Almost as good as Jean.”  _

_ “Should I be insulted by that?”  _

_ “Nah. You’d like Bernardo, he’s definitely one to invite to the wedding,” said Harry with a half smile that he sent across. “I know it was Shaw who had Sanchez do that. Probably from the word go, he’s been trying to mess with me. Probably try to find things out that he shouldn’t be touching.”  _

_ “I doubt they will do it again after what they’ve witnessed.”  _

_ “A double edged sword of defense.”  _

That reminded Harry.  _ “Speaking of defense, there was something different this time with my mind. It wasn’t Voldemort that stopped her. It was something else. Something made in shadows when my symbol started to glow.”  _ He tried to find a way to describe it, but every time he did, he became tongue tied, and it made no sense to him.  _ “Argh, I can’t describe it. It was nothing and yet something. Something in me.”  _

_ “Maybe it’s this whole Death thing?” Micah suggested.  _

_ “Literally?”  _

_ “Maybe. It was different.” _

_ “Maybe it has always been death?” Jean-Claude proposed.  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ “Could it be possible that it was not your former nemesis that has been your defense and shoulder devil all this time. Perhaps it is death himself, but if we go with the literal translation, he has no real form. He is nothing, right? Perhaps he took what you saw as Death, what you related most to.”  _

_ “That could be possible.”  _

_ “I don’t think it matters either way. As long as it’s a good defense. We’re about to suit up for the next. You ready Little Raven?”  _

_ “Yes, Lover, I am.”  _

_ “We shall stay for a while in your mind. Help keep you defended,” said Micah.  _

_ “Thank you, I love you all.”  _

_ “Same.”  _ All three chimed back in a perfect chorus, and just that feeling of love that spread through him seemed to barricade anything that might want to try and get in. 

It was good to be loved.

They arrived earlier than most of the other SWAT members at their next location, and Shaw was anything but pleased with this. Victor rode with them, but when they all got out and prepared, they discovered that the second weretiger was already on her knees in the yard with guns pointed at her. 

“Don’t shoot! I’m coming willingly!” she called out. Her eyes were that same tiger blue. Her white hair was cut short in what would be termed pixie style, and the guns that surrounded her had been immediate. 

But, something seemed very weird about this whole situation, and he wasn’t the only one to notice. “How did she know?” Harry asked looking at Victor who held up his hands. 

“No one was told, I can swear an oath on that,” said Victor. “I’d ask your human officers.” 

Harry reached out and touched him on the arm. “Sorry, I’m not accusing you of anything. I just don’t need anything more tonight.” 

“I agree, and no insult taken, angel.” Victor said lifting Harry’s gloved hand and kissing the back of it. 

Edward gave a single shake of his head. “We didn’t get the jump on them, they knew we were coming. She wouldn’t be outside already otherwise. She knew the general timing.” 

Both ignored the on-going glare honed in on them by Shaw who was still hanging about doing nothing but glaring. But he hadn’t said a word. Likely rumor had already got around that Harry may or may not be filing charges against the whole department. 

Hooper frowned when he saw Harry and Edward looking near mutinous. “We got her. It was easy.” 

“Yeah, how did she know we were coming? You can’t blame Victor or me, so don’t even try that rubbish,” he said seeing Shaw about to open his mouth. “He’s been with us all night long. You’ve had surveillance on them haven’t you?”

“Standard protocol and procedure.” 

“Standard protocol that you use for humans in raiding is going to get you killed. I’d phone ahead to your men, make sure they’re alive,” said Edward coldly causing Hooper to drop his guard. 

“Why wouldn’t they be?” 

“You tell me.” 

And Harry thought these guys were well trained, ahead of time surveillance on lycanthropes could only be done with a real magical who could hide themselves, and only then it had to be spread out because a lycanthrope could hear, see, smell the same damn scent when it was repeated in a pattern. Almost all lycanthropes, even the submissives knew when they were being followed. 

It turned out that Harry and Edward were right, the next house they had to get to belonged to Martin Bendez. No response from the radio call, and the partner on the ground hidden away safely in a van had discovered blood at the scene. They arrived in time to see two officers go flying over their heads. 

“Victor! Can you do anything?” Harry asked as they scrambled out of the car. Harry shivered at the tiger energy that shot out of Victor towards the man in the yard. Most of SWAT were required to suit up in their gear, and at the same time try and be useful. It wasn’t working out very well. 

“It’s not doing anything, it’s like he’s not there!” Victor whispered harshly to Harry and Edward. 

“You’ll be a tiger down then, innocent or not. Sorry Victor.” Harry said as he pulled his gun. 

“There will be no consequences. I give you approval to protect the officers.” Victor stated as he took a step back. Harry, Bernardo, and Edward quickly took center stage as the chaos ensued. 

“High,” called Edward instantly. 

“Low.” 

“I’ll pick up the scraps,” said Bernardo in perfect tandem as three moved in a triangle formation, guns aimed just as Martin Bendez went for the next officer. It was like he was supped on high powered steroids. His energy rushed out like a waterfall and slammed into all those who were sensitive, bringing those like Sanchez to their knees in an instant. 

“Something out there is making our men go crazy! Pull back, pull back!” Rocco bellowed into the earpieces causing the static to crackle and pop. A lot of running and footsteps. A lot of noise.

Victor hung back behind the rest of SWAT as Edward, Harry, and Bernardo fired in perfect timing. Edward took out the left side of his head, one clean shot, and while it was still moving Harry made daylight out of his chest and Bernardo had moved in behind with a silver knife to sever his spine in one swift clean hit. If it was somehow still alive, it would at least not be able to walk. Always a plus. 

They had moved in several long seconds before the SWAT could raise and fire their guns. He was dead. Or nearly dead because the three still had their guns drawn and pointed downward at the shifted weretiger on the ground. 

“He’s dead. You can ease up now,” said Hooper. 

“He’s not dead until he reverts back,” said Victor called out, watching the tiger as closely as the three Marshalls. 

“Your reaction times were incredible!” said Rocco. 

“He looks dead,” said Davey. 

“We won’t be making any mistakes on that again,” said Edward darkly. 

“Mistakes?” Davey asked, looking pale as he surveyed the area. It was carnage at it’s finest. 

“Some lycanthropes who are supped on the master vampire’s energy and power can sometimes stay standing even if the head and heart are removed,” said Harry, making several officers draw breaths. “Don’t ask me why,” he said, seeing one of them about to do just that. “I have no idea. But it sometimes happens. It happened to us in very close corridors. You can imagine what happened then.” 

“Must have been a very rare and powerful lycanthrope. Well over natural age,” said Victor stoically. 

“She was. It took at least ten bodyguards, most weres themselves, to take her out.” 

“And even then it was your finishing fire, Little Raven,” said Edward. “Even wounded you never stay down do you?” 

“What would staying down accomplish, Lover?” he teased, but it had no weight or fun to it. It was a solemn moment, death all around them. Harry could feel the souls rising up with a strange sort of puzzlement over their deaths. It’d been a quick death, puzzlement often meant swift and not seeing it coming. 

Once Martin had reverted back, they put their guns away, and went to investigate the dead officers on the ground. One had been literally torn in half, the other had a hole in his chest, and another looked as though he’d been made into a chew toy. It all happened so fast, they said. No time to react to anything. 

_ Bull shit! _ Harry thought. 

Harry was furious, but he kept it well contained as he looked the bodies over for evidence. He wasn’t sure if a single were could do this damage this quick. He had help, but what kind of help? He related all this to Edward silently, and let him do the talking because Harry was done talking to them. 

Victor came over to where Harry was ripping off the rest of his SWAT gear and tossing it on the ground like a piece of rubbish. It was rubbish. All of it was useless. He’d take his chances with being fast and lightweight. 

Harry noticed the strange and troubled expression barely flickering across the man’s features. “I’m sorry, Victor.” He felt the need to apologize again, and he meant it. 

“No,” said Victor shaking his head and looking over his shoulder. “I’ve never not been able to feel one of our tigers before. It was like someone severed the connection.” 

“Probably, Vittorio,” said Harry. 

Victor took in a breath. “That means no one is safe, particularly those who are weretigers. I didn’t want to add Bendez to the list. He was a good guy. He was strong, but he was too soft to be an Enforcer. But he was strong.” 

Harry sighed softly. “I have no doubt that Vittorio could make almost anyone do his bidding. Even masters. He’s on par with the Mother of Darkness. It’s not your fault.” 

“You have regret,” said Victor. “I noticed your energy shifting in Minns’ apartment.” 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “I don’t like the way some people do business. If he’d been human, they wouldn’t have pushed passed the door. He was opening up.” 

“But we’re too strong.” 

“So are humans.” 

“You think so?” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I know so. Tell me, what do you think of Ted Forrester?” 

Victor didn’t blink as he dragged down his yellow glasses to stare over the field at Edward. “I don’t want to get on the wrong side of him.” 

“Exactly. He’s very human.” 

“But, men like him are very rare.” 

“Yes, they are, but they do exist.” Victor chuckled and started playing with the ends of his glasses. He turned them over in his hands a few times. “What is it?” Harry asked, stepping closer. 

“I don’t like where this is going. We need to stop it. Stop it before it ruins this community and makes all of us slaves.”

oOo

Harry supposed that Detective Ed Morgan was a handsome man. However, he was also one of those men that said one thing, but meant another. Harry stood off to the side as Edward explained exactly what went wrong, why, and the fact that there was a possibility that a second tiger got away. 

A lot of men had been broken that night. Not that Harry really cared any longer, the less the better. He was in a mood. A very dark and taciturn mood that only got nastier the deeper the night became. Victor’s words bothered him more than he cared to admit. All this work on the preternatural world was slowly being chiseled away. They had all come so far in growing the community and trying to make everyone equal and as free as they could for a world of superpowered creatures. Harry wondered if this was what the magical world felt when they had gone to war with the muggles so long ago? 

There were a lot of internal organs and blood that had been mixed into the dead bodies on the ground, some of the officers that responded had gone into shock. A few had to be taken to the nearby ambulance. One of them had been literally pulled apart from the inside. He’d seen that before a couple of times. Apparently, some of the men around him had not. 

A movement in the distance, and through the stench of blood and bile he could smell a nose burning cologne. 

“You can’t blame yourself, you know,” said Detective Morgan coming over to Harry. 

Harry snorted. He’d laugh if he thought he could get away with it. “I don’t blame myself. I blame you guys,” he said flatly. Morgan looked at him in astonishment. “If I’d known you were going to have them watched before we went in, I’d never have given you a list.” 

“So what, you would have gone in by yourself?” It was Shaw now, who had come over. His hands were on his hips, and Morgan took in a breath. 

“Shaw,” Morgan let out a warning beneath his breath as if Harry wouldn’t hear it. 

“Not alone. I have two backups that I would rely on any day of the week to keep me alive,” said Harry. “And by legal rights I could have done it. I probably should have. You live, you learn. Fact of the matter is, they knew we were coming, and decided to use your officers as a chew toy. Let’s see how good you are at interrogation,” he said, his voice full of sarcasm as he pushed off the SUV and walked away from the two. 

He dared them to bite back at him. Really. He might be looking for a fight. 

“Little Raven, can you come here and tell me if these are claw marks?”

Harry turned, and headed to Edward where a group of men were standing around. A man with a camera was slowly taking pictures, a look of mute devastation on his face. Another was taking video feed. Harry said not a word as he accepted the gloves, and slipped them on. He’d been so happy to get out of the damn gear. He stepped around the carnage and bent down to touch. 

“How the hell can you do that?” asked Davey wide-eyed. 

“It’s his job,” Edward answered for him. 

Harry noted the marks on his body, careful as he was not to disturb too much as he traced the outline of one of the marks. It was a frenzied attack, and Harry was beginning to wonder if this man had been compliant at all. Could he have been controlled? Could it be possible that the were involved had been controlled against his will? Is that why Victor couldn’t control him?

Most definitely, and by now Harry wasn’t all that sympathetic toward the squad in Las Vegas. “Let’s let the ME look at it.” 

“Forrester is saying we have another rogue lycanthrope on our hands.” 

“We might. You can’t rule it out. No one alive saw what actually happened,” said Harry. “Also, Bendez’ hands are too big for the marks left on his body. Of that I can tell, even with all the blood and carnage.” He stripped off the gloves, and tossed them in a nearby sack. 

“What is going on? Is this town going crazy or what?” Hooper asked in frustration. 

“Or what is most likely. You have a serial killer ancient master vampire who can control weretigers. So far he has been controlling one of them that we at least know of, who is to say that he hasn’t gained more power and isn’t controlling more than one?”

“If that’s true, we’re in deeper shit than we know.” 

“Perfectly put.” 

“We messed up,” said Hooper with a thick swallow. 

“Yes, you did.” 

It was amazing what a small little threat can do to an entire squad because Shaw might not have liked him, Morgan might have had contempt, and he might have told the guys to their faces that the deaths of their fellow officers were their faults, but he had been invited to the interrogations. 

Of course, Victor had been told to go away. He hadn’t been in that sort of deal, but Harry had silently promised to let him know what was going on later. 

It wasn’t until Harry was in the SUV that he flopped over onto Bernardo’s side since Edward had to drive. “Ngh!” 

“Well, aren’t I lucky one?” Bernardo wasted no time wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into his strong chest. Harry sighed, and snuggled as he twisted his body. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least feel something real and alive, and sexy. 

“Only because you’re not driving,” said Edward, putting the SUV in reverse. 

“Never thought I’d say this out loud, but I wish I was part of a kitty pile,” Harry moaned as he snuggled into the man’s chest. 

“We can arrange it,” said Edward. “Where do you want to eat, Little Raven?” 

“Not hungry,” Harry groaned, burying further into Bernardo, and enjoying the feel of his muscles as the man stroked him from his cheek down his neck. 

“Too bad. You have to eat. It’s been almost nine hours, and you’ve expended a lot of energy.” He reached over and squeezed Harry’s hip. 

“Pick something light,” he mumbled. “A nap sounds better.”

“Can’t sleep yet, Little Raven.”

“I’m either going to nap or you gents will need to do something to keep me awake. Bernardo’s quite nice.” Harry leered causing the men to chuckle. 

“We can do what poor Georgie suggested before you snarked him away.” Bernardo ran a hand from Harry’s shoulder down to his ass.

“That will keep me awake.” Harry shifted himself to sit on Bernardo’s lap and started kissing his neck.

“It’s too bad this SUV isn’t one of our cars. Easier for sex then.” Edward stated.

“What do you mean?” Bernardo asked, rubbing his palm along Harry’s ass and encouraging the neck kissing by tilting his head.

“Tinted windows.” Edward looked over at the two. “If you’re going to do anything, Little Raven, you’ll need to get down to the floor so you don’t give just anyone a show.” 

“You game, Bernardo?” Harry ran a hand down the man’s chest. Bernardo opened his legs with a grin and watched as Harry sank down between while reaching for his belt.

“Anytime, Harry. Anytime.”

“No feeding the ardeur, Little Raven. Still need our assassin at full strength. Just sex to stay awake. I’m picking us up real food before we get to the station.”

“I know, Lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Bernardo fun, just a hint, since you all seem to like him as much as we do.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Harry might have stepped out of the SUV with one hell of a grin because Bernardo’s legs didn’t want to move. His mouth was quite satisfied, and so was the handsome man trying to get his body mobile. 

“You sure you didn’t call your ardeur?” Bernardo cleared his throat. 

“Not needed,” said Harry smugly. 

Bernardo let out a noise. “I think he preferred me over the chicken sandwich you bought him.” 

“He often prefers real live meat,” said Edward as if he were talking about the weather. “How’s that mouth, Little Raven?” 

“Satisfied,” Harry rubbed up against Edward’s side, and with one arm looped around him, Edward drew him in for a kiss. If only to taste. 

“I can feel that.” 

Bernardo’s cheeks burned without showing the blush. So much for small favors with it being so dark. Harry might have spent more time than he expected exploring Bernardo. He just made so many interesting noises and facial expressions. It’d burned him to watch Bernardo beneath his control, and in Harry’s mouth. 

“You’re satisfied?” Bernardo seemed to be aware that Edward didn’t give a damn that he was kissing Harry with a load of him in there. His friends were really interesting these days, he thought. “But, you didn’t get off.” 

“Not everyone has to cum to enjoy themselves.” said Harry, and Edward actually chuckled at this. “And I really enjoyed that as much as you did.” 

“I doubt it,” said Bernardo. 

“Oh, he does. It’s almost like he feels exactly what you are feeling. It’s why he’s so good.” 

“Not to mention there is Jean, who is six hundred years plus with an infinite amount of skill for teaching the art.” 

“Naturally.” 

Bernardo started laughing. He doubled over, and continued to laugh. “I think I’ve stepped into the twilight zone.” He tried to calm down with a clear of his throat. “Shit, I can’t be laughing going into a station where a bunch of their officers were slaughtered.” 

“You need work in schooling those features, Bernardo,” said Edward who took the initiative to start walking toward the government building with his arm around Harry. 

Bernardo followed, and tried to sober himself up before they got to the doors. “Well, one thing is for certain. You weren’t exaggerating being the best I’ll ever have.” 

“Little Raven doesn’t exaggerate. In fact, he’s far too modest for his own good. You feel better?” 

“Much! Now, I don’t wish death on the entire LV squad,” Harry leaned closer and whispered this to both of them so that only they could hear. “Bunch of two-faced bastards.” 

“That’s the spirit, Little Raven,” said Edward, the edge of amusement in his voice.

Like most precincts in the United States, they were under-budget, underpaid, and way overworked. It was obvious looking at some of the out of date basic technology like computers and printers and the like that all the money had been put into their practitioners SWAT team. All the computer monitors were big white bulky shells with fading color, and the OS was at least a few years behind. 

_ Why change what works? _

The entrance level was security and the usual processing. It wasn’t until the next few floors all the way to the to the sixth that you had the more intricate areas like DEA, Sex Crimes, and the like. It seemed that the Preternatural Division not only had their own wing, but also their own equipment garage, and training. All of it was set apart from the other divisions. The space was filled with mostly men in uniforms, but every now and then a detective could be spotted in their usual tailored slacks that continued to lose their crispness as the night wore on. 

“I guess this is the difference between Governors,” said Harry observing the second floor that seemed to be the most crowded. 

“What do you mean?” Bernardo asked. 

“In St. Louis RPIT is kind of a joke. It’s considered the bad job, and only those who pissed someone off higher on the chain were sent to work there. You saw the Preternatural Division here. It has its own wing, and everything. All top of the line. It means prestige, where in other places it wouldn’t.” 

“He’s right. Most try to hide the preternatural divisions as best as they can, and often get laughed at around the water cooler.” 

“Why does this remind me of high school?” Bernardo grunted. 

“Apt.” 

But despite all the favoritism, the interrogations and all those interviewy type things got done in the main part of the building that everyone shared, and no there was no big mirror that was one way where people could stand around six feet apart watching and talking while the interrogation proceeded. Instead, it was a screened monitor in an off white painted room with a table and a couple of chairs. Cozy.

Shaw was less than pleased with their arrival, but had obviously been overruled, and simply remained against the wall outside the interrogation while Detective Morgan put on his best, and boy were they going above and beyond. It must have finally gotten out that Harry could potentially ruin them because all of the stops were coming out. They were even offered fresh coffee, which no precinct in America actually had. It was either gone or day old and stale. Well, no one but RPIT in St. Louis after he bought them the machine. 

But, no one cared about the coffee or any of the hospitality shown because Paula Chu was waiting in Interrogation Room 1. 

Surprisingly, Edward and Harry were given precedence to go in first, and after enough time stewing they’d send their interrogator in. Likely Morgan because Shaw was glaring at the overly saturated monitor that showed Paula Chu somehow looking pretty as a picture. 

Apparently, Shaw had taken notice of this very thing. “What is it with preternaturals?” Morgan stiffened, and made to say something but Shaw shook his head. “Why do they all have to be eye-catching. What the hell is it about them?” He asked, nostrils flaring. 

“It’s a good question,” Bernardo admitted, and glanced sideways at Harry who had to resist smiling. 

“I can’t speak for most of the weretigers because a lot of them are born, and not forced,” said Harry. “But, it is true that when it comes to vampires. Just like humans, there is a natural selection going on behind the scenes.” 

That got Morgan’s attention. “What do you mean natural selection?” 

Harry shrugged. “Not too different from humans really except they can control the kind of men and women that come into the fold considering they are often made well after adulthood. Some vampires and weres are chosen for their astonishing good looks. I mean, if you are a bloodline creator you wouldn’t want just anyone to take on your name and reputation, right? You would be selective. Some choose for money and status, depending on the time period or where they are. If you have to look and put up with someone for a hundred years or more you might want them appealing to you in some way.” 

“Useful,” said Edward. “Vampires and shifters are resourceful, if you have no use why would they make you?” 

“What do you mean born?” It was Lieutenant Grimes, who was now out of most of his uniform except the basic green fatigues that came around with Rocco as backup. Harry had a feeling they were here to keep Shaw under control. 

“Some weres are born, and not made through bite or attack,” said Harry. “She’s a born weretiger.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“Have you noticed her eyes?” 

“Most of them have the eyes,” said Morgan. 

Shaw looked incensed. “Are you telling me that they can be born?” 

“Why not? They’re human most days of the week. She has a womb, and the males still have sperm.” 

“But the FBI training and classes said that shapeshifters couldn’t carry for longer than a couple of months before losing it because the transformation was much too harsh,” Rocco pointed out. 

“It’s true, the miscarraige rate is exponentially high. But there are ways around it, and there are many born. It’s mostly practiced in the weretiger community. They don’t like mixing with others much. If you meet a weretiger with normal eyes, they’ve been attacked most likely. If you see them with those kind of eyes, beautiful and startling and very eye catching. They are born. Most weres do not change until puberty starts. Only sometimes they will transform early depending on various factors involved, and none of them healthy. If you see animal eyes on any other shapeshifter that is not a weretiger then the chances are that the shapeshifter in question has been brutally assaulted and punished, and cannot change their eyes back.” 

“What does that mean?” asked Grimes. 

“A form of punishment by the leader of some communities is to punish their members by forcing them into their animal form,” Edward answered for Harry. “It’s not a pleasant experience to be forced into that against one’s will. It’d be like forcing yourself into a tight space in a trunk for days and weeks on end.”

“At some point after being in animal form too long there is a chance that the person will never recover. He will stay like that until his mind collapses or he loses it completely, and he dies. Most take their life if they’re forced into that position for too long. If they are lucky and can come back to human then there might be a feature or two that gets permanently stuck. Usually it’s eyes and teeth that get most affected. Sometimes the anatomy,” said Harry thinking of Gregory. His cock was slightly hooked. Not barbed, but it was different to most cocks. 

“That’s horrible. Are you telling me that some leaders force this practice on them?” asked Rocco. 

Rocco had won a point back. But then he hadn’t really been responsible for what happened back at Minn’s place. He’d been trying to stop Sanchez and got sucked in. At least Rocco seemed to want to learn more. 

“I know a man who was forced for two years to be in were-animal form. He’s the only one I know who ever made it out unscathed, mostly,” said Harry solemnly. “It takes a strong body and a strong mind to recover from something like that. Your average were-animal, no way is he or she going to recover. It’s torture.” 

Shaw sneered. “You’re just trying to make us have sympathy for them!” 

Harry stared at him blankly. “I’m telling you facts. It’s up to you how to take it or leave it. But, I will tell you that oftentimes a born were is much stronger than your average infected were because their body has had a proper amount of time to naturally grow. Much like puberty. It doesn’t hit you at once after all. It happens over the span of years to complete. A bite or an infection is like being raped most of the time.”

“You say most of the time?” Grimes asked, ignoring Shaw. 

“Some people choose to be infected.” 

“Why?” asked Rocco. “It sounds like a horrible life.” 

“For some, yes it would be. It’s like playing roulette. You never know what you’re going to get. You never know how the human and animal are together. You need balance. If you don’t have it, you get these crimes. For instance, there was a young woman who was in a nasty car-wreck. She was really young, and she lost the usage of her legs. In fact, one of them had to be amputated. No chance of recovery. Not even through surgery. Her life was ruined, but then she had the idea of becoming a lycanthrope. Not even a day later after she was infected did her body heal itself.”

“That’s illegal. You cannot infect anyone or there is a warrant of execution created.” Rocco pointed out.

“Yes it is illegal,” Harry agreed. “But when this happened, lycanthropes were already illegal. So what would it have mattered? She got the use of her legs back.” 

“But now she’s an animal.” 

“Who can walk, and benchpress a truck. Not a bad trade-off for being furry once a month. It’s like experimental medicine, except that if the infection takes the guarantees of success are a whole lot higher. ” 

“You say if the infection takes?” 

“Sometimes it takes and sometimes it doesn’t. You already know that through the vaccine, and the rare people like me who might have the strain but cannot transform. There are also some even rarer men and women out there who are completely immune to lycanthropy. No one knows why,” he said before Rocco could ask. 

“What does her being born have to do with anything?” Shaw growled. 

“Everything and nothing.” 

“He likes to teach,” said Edward. “And it’s obvious that you need to be taught.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shaw growled. 

“It means, Undersheriff Shaw. If you had treated the operation like a preternatural raid we would have rounded everyone up and without bloodshed.” 

“But surveillance is important,” said Grimes. 

“It is when you have time to survey,” said Bernardo. “But you had only a few small hours.” 

“And I bet you didn’t switch at varying intervals.” 

“I don’t get it,” admitted Morgan. 

Harry resisted closing his eyes tiredly, and looked over at the monitor where Paula was adjusting a bracelet on her wrist. “Let’s take you three. Morgan, Shaw, and Grimes. Let’s strip you down, wash you with the same damn thing, using the same damn towels, soap, and all. If you asked a shapeshifter to smell each of you. He or she can identify you individually, even blindfolded. No matter what, you all smell different. Everyone has a natural scent, no matter what you do with yourselves. You could wear the same clothes from the same launderer, and you would still smell different. A constant scent that was not there before is going to be noticed.”

“Then how do we ensure safety?” asked Grimes with honest understanding. 

“Change your protocols, bring them up to standards, and tailor them to the preternatural,” said Edward. “You’re using human standards. You need to stop or everyone’s going to wind up dead. No matter how many practitioners you have on the force.” 

“So even wind trajectory is useless?” Rocco queried. 

“Sometimes. It’s good that you started using that theory. But you still have a heart-beat. You still have blood in your veins. You still have skin that sheds every single day.” 

“Can you guys go in first?” Morgan asked. 

“Detective!” Undersheriff exclaimed. 

Morgan shook his head. “No, it’s obvious that we are still dealing with a learning curve, and that’s the most calm looking person I’ve ever seen on the wrong side of the table. She’s one of those alpha’s isn’t she?” 

“She’s too small, no way! A woman can’t be an Alpha,” Shaw snorted. 

“You’re wrong, Shaw, and Morgan is right. She is an Alpha. She’s a very assured Alpha, and it’s not all physical size that counts. But, I have a question for you. Are you sure she’s not hearing every word we’re saying right now?” 

“It’s layered in sound dampeners that we spent months layering across this and the next three interrogation rooms, and it’s reinforced with silver beneath the paint,” Rocco told him. “In fact, the interrogation rooms are our designated emergency shelters instead of the usual basement.”

“Has it been tested?” Edward challenged. 

“In fact it has. Nothing short of an A-Bomb would see the rooms destroyed. This whole precinct could go down in flames, and you’d still have these rooms standing.” Edward had the briefest look of being impressed. A point won back. 

“I’ll bet your governor was the one who approved of it.” 

“Yes, it was,” said Grimes with a proud nod. “I thought you didn’t know the governor.” 

“I don’t. But I’m getting the sense that the governor wants this to succeed,” he said smoothly. “If he’s working to keep me here, he definitely wants this to succeed.” 

“We all do,” said Grimes.

“Now if we’re done with the education portion of this evening, we’ve got someone to question waiting on us.” With that last shot, Edward and Harry took point and entered the room. Paula Chu didn’t even flinch as the two finally made their way into the room. Harry took the seat nearest her. Edward remained against the wall. She was the exact same height as Harry, and looked more like a porcelain doll sitting at the table with her hands folded in front of her.

Her hands were really small, Harry made note. She had the same slight curve in the eye that Bibiana and the rest of them had. A tiny hint of Chinese descent. Her makeup was done to perfection. Not a hair out of place, not a smudge beneath her eyes. 

It told Harry a lot more than most would expect. It told him that she knew from the get-go that they were being watched and observed. She dressed up for them. It was fresh and clean.

Martin Bendez had been her boyfriend, but as far as they knew she had no idea he was dead. Maybe she did know and maybe she didn’t care. Harry wasn’t going to assume anything. Harry could feel that her energy was tightly wrapped around her to the point of it being so muted that if he didn’t know what to look for he could have been fooled. Almost. 

Her eyes fell on him, and subtly narrowed a bit. “Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?” she asked at last. Her voice dripped with hostility. 

Harry only smiled at her, never taking his eyes from her own. “Maybe. We’re waiting for someone.” He was now playing by the rules. His eyes stayed on hers until she dropped them. He would not do the same. It made her nostrils flare just a bit. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Chu, but you know how it is,” said Edward, and Harry could bet he was smiling wonderfully at her. She should only be so lucky. Even a facade, it was a beautiful smile. 

She wasn’t impressed. “No. I don’t know how it is. I know that the police put surveillance on my house. Apparently, I’m a suspect in the slaughter of the SWAT officers and our local executioner.” 

“Something like that.” A point between her eyes pinched discreetly. 

Harry’s shoulders were relaxed, his eyes forward on her own. He could feel her trying to raise his energy subtly. She was experienced enough to try and bring on thrills and fear with her energy. She too would be considered a little queen or a borderline one. Most males dropped for her. She was close to top-dog, but not at Bibiana’s level. Not yet. But she had the skill, she had the experience to hive off and start her own. 

Harry’s own weretigers peaked up over his soul like there were bushes to stare right at her. Her eyes crinkled again and they began to narrow. “Impossible…” It was her who lost when her eyes suddenly slid to the side only to quickly go back in hopes that Harry didn’t notice it. But he had noticed it, and her calm folded hands clenched with a tension. “Not possible,” she repeated. 

“What isn’t, Ms. Chu?” Harry purred out and tilted his head lazily with a carefree smile and expression. 

“You can’t be one of us,” Chu hissed as she leaned forward slightly. “You can’t smell of white tiger…” 

“I smell like a lot of things, Ms. Chu. But yes, I do smell of white tiger.” 

“No. You smell tigress.” She sniffed the air. “You smell of clan. But, if you’d survived an attack you’d be a normal orange tiger. Even if you were attacked by a white tiger.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” 

“No, you can’t be a surprise! Are you natural? Are you born? You have to be one of us!” said Chu. 

“No, ma’am. I am not.” 

Her eyes narrowed further into sharp points. It almost rearranged her dainty face completely. “I thought that if you became a shapeshifter, they took away your badge.” 

“I’m not a shapeshifter. I can’t shift, and I probably never will. I’m with the preternatural branch of the service. The rules are a lot more lax.” 

“Then how is it you have that in you?” She asked, her natural cat curiosity peeking out.

“I was attacked by a really old yellow tiger.”

“Not possible. The yellow clan has been dead for centuries.” She shook her head. “They do not exist anymore.”

“She was an animal to call to a really old vampire.”

“You say was, what happened?”

“She attacked the wrong person and paid for it.”

“You killed her.”

“She is dead, yes.” Harry wasn’t going to confirm who actually killed Soledad. 

“Maybe that is why you are white. You were attacked by a yellow tiger.”

“Do you have a point, Ms. Chu?” Harry’s short fuse was growing even smaller with this back and forth. 

“The yellow, also known as golden, clan is said to have been supreme to all the other clans. They ruled the earth and all the energies on it, including the rest of the clans.”

“I’m still waiting for a point.” No way was Harry going to let her know this was news to him. Let her think he already knew all of this. He could tell he was throwing her off with his answers.

“The yellow clan was once pure power before they became extinct,” she said as if it was obvious. “It’s said that the Queen of All Vampires had them slaughtered. They are the grandfathers of all other clans that have branched out into various colors.” 

Now that was news that Harry and Edward could use. “Interesting.” 

“Was anyone else attacked?” 

“No one else was infected, no,” said Harry. “Just me. Did you know what Martin was involved in?” He asked out of the blue. 

He’d done it on purpose. She was so honed in on him and the phenomenon of yellow or gold tigers possibly existing that she might have forgotten she was being interrogated. The cuffs that were attached to her wrists and the table clinked when she jerked in obvious surprise. She opened her mouth in reflex, and Harry thought she was going to say yes, but her brain caught up swiftly. She shook her head as her breathing came out faster. “No.” 

No way did Harry believe her. She was lying. His tigress’ could taste the lie, and he made a swallowing motion as if to let her know he was tasting her lies. It didn’t matter if she was lying because of fear or because she wanted to mess with others. All that mattered was that she was lying and she had small hands. She was obviously a dominant. A very well controlled dominant, and they liked owning the playing field, and Harry wasn’t allowing her to own it. 

It was his field, his control, and that made her draw back away from him. Her eyes flickering back and forth as if she were looking for a way out. Harry kept capturing her eyes, every way they moved, he would be there.

“Stop it!” She cried out with a slam of her fists to the table. 

“Stop what, Ms. Chu?” Harry asked. 

She dropped her head, nose toward the table, and then when she raised it again. Her mouth had formed around her teeth showing all of them. Her eyes glinting with a slow energy brewing out. “You are not dominant to me!” Harry’s tigress’ mentally lashed out with a rush causing Paula Chu to let out a cry as she went jerking straight back into the steel chair. “H-how are you doing that!?” 

That was when the intercom popped on with a crackle. “What the devil is going on in there, Potter-Black?!” It was Shaw and he was barely restraining his anger. “You’re causing a shitstorm in the other rooms of weres! All are going crazy and howling!” 

“He’s doing his job, Undersheriff,” Edward answered. 

Harry knew in that moment that he could make her answer any question he had for her. But because he’d been dicked around too many times as of this moment, he wasn’t going to. Not yet. He turned and looked at Edward who inclined his head in agreement. 

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Chu.” He rose, and as he did, he reeled in the power and promised his tigresses they would get their opportunity to play very soon. He appeased his beautiful creatures causing them to purr and rub their elegant silky fur up against him. 

Paula’s eyes rounded even more. She was still breathing heavy. “How do you have that kind of control? It should be impossible! If you were attacked there is no way you’d have so much control in such a small amount of time! What the hell are you?” 

“A lot of people talk about how things are impossible, but I don’t believe in impossibilities Ms. Chu. Instead, I believe in opportunities and that everything is possible because not one single person on this earth is the same as the next.” 

Edward hit the buzzer near the intercom to open the door. 

Chief Detective Morgan was the one who came through the door smiling. He was playing those big brown eyes and nice-guy good looks for all it was worth. He radiated a charm and charisma. 

“We’ll take our leave, detective,” said Edward stoically, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back and guiding him to the door. Paula Chu was still staring at him, and not at Morgan so whatever effect he wanted with his charm hadn’t worked. 

Shaw looked livid when the two of them came through. Bernardo was casually leaning against the opposite wall talking with Rocco. Grimes was observing the playback on the monitor. 

“What happened in there?” Grimes asked. 

“That’s not what you need to be asking Lieutenant, what the hell did you do to our suspect?” Shaw roared. “What the fuck are you?” 

“Nothing you will ever understand with such a small mind, Undersheriff,” said Harry dripping with an I-don’t-give-a-fuck anymore. 

“You caused an uproar in the other rooms! All of them shouting that they needed to get to the queen! What kind of freak are you to be a male queen to a bunch of men?!” 

“Undersheriff,” Edward stepped forward and Bernardo was on the other side, right behind him so suddenly. “You’ve been warned multiple times over your conduct. Are you really going to push it further at great risk to you and your department?” 

Harry hadn’t realized that his tigress might have spread out a silent call to the others. Normally, it only happened when he was in distress. “You are asking the wrong questions entirely, Undersheriff. You don’t care about this case or what’s going on, and so I’ll relegate my findings to Grimes, and then be on my way. You can handle the rest as you see fit.” 

Shaw’s unfriendly look and the blood pumping pulse in his throat sent a shooting thrill up Harry’s spine. His tigers were excited when they smelled his fresh blood, and the meat on his bones. How it would be nice to sink into them, and swallow each and every bite. 

“What are your findings? I admit I didn’t understand anything,” said Grimes over top of Shaw’s heavy breathing. Edward managed to get him to back up a few steps so that he wasn’t directly in Harry’s path. 

“We know now why Vittorio is so fixated on me. We know why he is here. We know that he’s gaining power, and we know that the tigers are exceptionally important to the base of his powers.” 

“Why is he fixated on you?” asked Rocco. 

“You heard her. I was attacked by a yellow tiger some time back. A tiger that was said to be extinct thanks to the Queen of Vampires. You know, that black thing you saw when Sanchez attacked me?” 

Rocco paled. “What does this mean?” 

“It means that everyone is caught up in a lover’s spat of epic proportions. It means we are in the middle of a tug-o-war, and the weretigers are very important to his powers. It means that there’s a chance that if he gets all colors of the rainbow then we’re screwed.” 

Edward actually closed his eyes at the realization of Harry’s words. It was a good thing the men hadn’t caught onto it yet. They hardly understood the real metaphysics of things after all. 

Harry turned and nodded sharply. “Yes Lover. It is exactly what you are thinking. I don’t think anything can stop him. Not even an A-bomb.” 

“I’m not sure I’m following. Is Paula Chu guilty or not?” asked Grimes. 

_ Mundane people _ , Harry thought darkly. Even Bernardo understood the gravity of the situation. A situation that was larger than Paula Chu and larger than a bunch of dead officers. It also explained why the Mother of Darkness was so focused on him and wanted to consume him. She stole Vittorio’s powers long ago, but stolen power fades after a time, and now she wanted them back at all costs because Vittorio was gaining strength. It was a fight between those two, and the whole world was the battleground. 

“None of this is getting us any closer to finding this monster!” Shaw growled. “You’re useless. What’s the point of you even being here-?”

“Do you rush in after enemies without information, Undersheriff Shaw? To know more about Vittorio is to know more about his potential weaknesses,” said Edward. 

“Just kill him!” 

“You’ve tried that. It hasn’t worked has it?” Bernardo smiled. “You can’t even find him.” 

“Paula will not know where his daytime resting spot is. But she might know someone who does. She might know who is involved. But how to get her to crack is beyond me.” 

“We can only hold them for so long before we’re forced to let them go,” said Grimes. “Otherwise we risk inciting all the protective laws.” 

“He’s one of them, Grimes. He shouldn’t even be here!” 

“I am not one of them.” 

“She said you smelled like her clan!” Shaw growled. 

“I smell like tiger to her, Shaw,” Harry corrected. “Only Las Vegas has the white tiger clan, and I have never been here before. Also, since you decided to have selective hearing I’ll remind you again, the white tiger clan is in just as much danger as the rest of the community because if he’s strong enough to block Victor Belluci’s power on one of his own, then he is potentially strong enough to take over almost the entirety of the clan, and dead officers are going to be the least of your worries if that happens.” 

“So says you.” 

“He has yet to be wrong,” Edward pointed out. “Everything he has told you has been honest and direct. You still don’t even know what to do about that Jinn? Are you going to risk sending us away or try to send us away and then deal with a preternatural matter that is way over your head and expertise?” 

“I don’t believe you. No way shit like that exists!” 

“Looks like we’re going our separate ways,” said Harry waspishly. “I don’t really care anymore. Play it your way, but we still have the warrants in our own hands. We can still investigate.” 

“Lieutenant… Undersheriff, maybe we should listen…” said Rocco. 

“You stay out of this, and that is an order!” Shaw snarled with a point in Rocco’s direction. 

“I think what Harry is saying is we don’t need you. You need us, and every step of the way you’ve done nothing but keep back information that is seeing good men killed every day in the line of duty. May I ask what you would have done had we not been there when Bendez lost it?” 

“We could have handled it!” Shaw sneered. 

“So you’d rather them dead than accept our help?” 

“We don’t need you.” 

Harry chuckled. “Good to know. From here on out. You’re on your own.” He turned and looked at Rocco. “Good luck, Cannibal.” 

Grimes was rubbing his face harshly, and Rocco took a step away from Shaw as Harry and his men turned on their heels and headed toward the stairs that would lead them away from the blasted station only for the door to the interrogation room to open, and Morgan to slip out. 

“Wait!” 

“Detective…” Shaw growled. 

“Undersheriff, we have been called to the Chief of Police’s office. All of us,” he said holding out his phone causing everyone to freeze. “Including all three Federal Marshals. It’s orders for us, but it’s an invitation to the three of you,” he said in such a solemn voice that Harry knew for a fact that if they didn’t accept the invite the three men before him were going to be in very hot water. He wouldn’t care, but he kind of liked Rocco, and sometimes Grimes. Shaw’s angry exterior had deflated as he took on a paler complexion. 

“Oh really?” Edward drawled. “Interesting. What say you, Little Raven? Do you accept or do you wish to walk away?” 

“You’re leaving it to me?” Harry asked. 

“You’re the one who has been insulted time and time again.” 

Honestly, Harry would rather go back home and dive into a pile of his kitty-cats with a side of puppy and two very firm vampiric warriors. If only life could be that simple. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some more Bittersweet and Kimpatsu world building?

The Chief of Police’s office had been painted in a boring toffee color with plaques and accolades on the walls, and Harry recognized the old tarnished looking painting of the old Las Vegas skyline from the sixties. It was made in that sepia shade, and he knew that the picture itself had been provided by MACUSA years ago. Once stuck to the wall, no way it was going to be removed no matter how hard they tried. 

Harry had no doubt they had tried if the scrapes on the outer edges of the wall and frame were anything to go by. 

The Chief of Police was an older, once well built man who had been sitting for far too long. He had a pooch of a stomach that was hidden by a suit that might have been tailored once upon a time. His face had those typical cop age-lines that told you that he’s seen a lot. He was also either divorced or a widower very recently if the fade of the ring print was anything to go by. He was sitting grimly behind his desk. His blue eyes hard and sharp like steel, but there were cracks in the seams of those eyes. He was a man that should have taken a retirement package years ago, but the power and stubbornness had willed out and now he’s paying for it. 

His desk was a cherry oak, plopped in typical places, and it was polished to shine. A couple of silver pens stood up in front of the plaque that had his name; Donald Sanders. 

But, it wasn’t the Chief of Police that held the interest of the room. Instead it was the men that stood on the opposite side. One was dressed in an expensive well tailored three piece Italian cut suit with red accents, and an expensive gold watch. His back and demeanor screamed government. His dark hair was perfect without a single hair out of it’s well gelled place. Harry knew that he was a wizard almost instantly, noting the seam where his wand was kept. Harry wondered if the others knew? He was also looking at Harry. He wasn’t part of MACUSA, but he was a wizard, but he had a feeling no one else knew this. Interesting. 

The second man was one that Harry knew instantly was a part of MACUSA. He wore well tailored dark blue slacks, and a perfectly fitted sleeveless button down. His hair was ponytailed off to the back of his neck. He had a strict and regal appearance, and the only way Harry knew aside from the feel of his natural aura was the dragon hide boots he wore beneath the tailored slacks. Most Muggles would think snakeskin, but there was a big difference between the two. He was pretty gorgeous if the dark deep set eyes were anything to go by. 

Harry, Edward, and Bernardo stood apart from Morgan, Shaw, and Grimes. Rocco had not been invited. He had been told to report back to Hooper and wait for further commands. 

“I thank you for accepting the invite, Marshalls,” said the Chief, doing his best to keep his face strict and professional. 

“You caught us as we were walking out the door,” Edward said with a genial smile that lit his cold blue eyes. 

“We had hoped that it would not come to a second meeting,” said the one in the tailored suit. “Marshals, I am James Rossi, Undersecretary to the Governor of Nevada. He sends his regards and thanks you for being here to deal with this situation. This is MACUSA west coast department liaison, Henry Rosenthall.” Edward, Harry, and Bernardo all shook hands with the two. “We’ve been monitoring the situation here in Las Vegas for some time, and we thought that we had made ourselves clear about the law enforcement’s conduct and presentation to the Federal Marshals. After all, it was the program itself that sparked the Las Vegas’ department creation with a resounding amount of success and low crime rate. But it seems like our words aren’t reaching far enough for you to hear them and let them sink in.” 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Shaw began, but the Undersecretary held up his hand to stop him. 

“You’ve voiced your sentiments, Undersheriff Shaw. You’ve voiced them loud and clear, and you were overruled and given new orders; which have only partially been followed. A few complaints have been drawn up by the lack of proper communication between the department and the Federal Marshals standing here this night.” 

“I-” 

“Yes, it’s an “I” problem. We see that,” said Rossi blandly. “And because of this “I” problem you are sending the rest of the department down a slippery slope, Undersheriff. You’ve gone above the orders that you were given, and continue to override the orders parsed out by your fellow Lieutenants and detectives to the point that your service is becoming ineffective.” 

Harry saw the effect that this had on Shaw, and it wasn’t a good one. 

“Did we not make it clear that working with the Federal Marshals on the ground was top priority?” 

“Yes sir, but-” 

“Did we not make it clear that lack of inclusion of the Federal Marshals would not be tolerated when we have a mass serial murderer running around Las Vegas putting everyone at risk? We are lucky that it was three Federal Marshal’s that came calling when needed! It’s all hands on deck situation, and any personal issue you may or may not have has no relevance in catching this serial killer.” 

“You can’t trust them!” Shaw managed to splutter out. “Especially this one!” He shoved a finger toward Harry. “He’s in with the tigers! He’s in with the freaks of the world! I’ve always been against the practitioners squad, they are not needed. We did our jobs just fine before the new division rolled in.” Harry saw the effect of his words on the MACUSA operative, and Harry had one word to describe it. 

_ Hatred _ . 

“A division that you were once proudly a part of,” reminded Rossi. “A division that had you running alongside them until your prejudice and inability to remain neutral and professional threatened their safety and their very lives. It does not matter whether you agree with the orders or not that were handed down. What matters is you follow them anyway. That is your duty. You treat every single person with the respect and equality that they deserve under the banner of the law that you serve. You uphold your positions with honor even when you have to grit your teeth and bare it.” 

Shaw snapped his mouth shut. 

“As a Preternatural Federal Marshal, each of these men have knowledge that we need. All of them have been experienced for much longer than the department has been alive.” 

“They’re assassins! Hunters!” 

“And it’s assassins and hunters that worked to protect our country before the Federal Marshal system was enacted. Back when the preternatural world was considered illegal with instant execution and many good men and women perished. We now have a system that is up and running and the results have never been better. More knowledge, more departments working together with executioners and Marshals so that everyone gets the safety and assurance that they deserve while on America’s soil.  _ Every. Single. Citizen _ ,” he punctuated each word clearly. He finally turned away from Shaw, and looked straight at the Marshals. “Now that we’ve heard from Undersheriff Shaw. It’s time we hear from the mouths of the Agents. Federal Marshal Potter-Black?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“As a representative of both the magical world and non-magical world and as Top Ranking Federal Marshal, may I ask what the state of Las Vegas has been since you touched down.” Everyone could see the shock spread across the police force at that announcement. It wasn’t often that the rankings got mentioned, but there was a ranking system among the Federal Marshals and Harry was the highest ranked. When it came out a few months ago Harry was rather confused, surely Edward or another older Marshal should have been to top with their kill counts; but the ranking took into consideration many factors. It didn’t mean much most of the time, but it did mean that if more than one Marshal was on a case, the higher ranking Marshal was technically lead.

“Touch and go,” said Harry honestly. “I was the first on the ground because the serial killer in question sent me the head of the local Executioner in a box. Ted Forrester and I have been tracking and watching Vittorio’s movements since he left St. Louis. He disappeared for some time before resurfacing again.” 

“Why did he send you a head?” asked the MACUSA official. 

“It’s because he fucks monsters!” Shaw spat causing the Chief to shoot straight up. 

“Shaw!” 

“It’s true, sir! Ask him for yourself. He never denies it!” 

“It seems to me that Undersheriff Shaw is a little too interested in Federal Marshal Potter-Black’s personal life,” said Edward delicately, making Shaw turn an astonishing shade of red. 

“Only because he’s fucking the enemies! He’s fucking engaged to them!”

“I am not nor have I ever been engaged to monsters, Undersheriff Shaw,” Harry said sharply. “My current fiancés are Jean-Claude of St. Louis, Micah Callahan of St. Louis, and Federal Marshal Ted Forrester. None of them are Vittorio the last I checked.” 

“They’re all the same!” he snarled. “Do you hear him? He’s fucking monsters. All of them. Every one he can get his hands on, and I know he’s done something to the SWAT team.” 

“Did he just call me a monster?” Edward questioned with a smile.

“Undersheriff!” Lieutenant Grimes exclaimed. “You’re being completely out of order!” 

“That’s like saying all humans are like Aileen Wuornos, Dorthea Puente, or Judias Buenoano, Undersheriff. If that’s so then I guess the entire department is going to have to divorce.” The MACUSA operative cleared his throat to hide a laugh. “Sorry. It doesn’t matter if they’re the love of your life because you know they’re human. Just like the serial killers that most of you chase every day.” 

“That - that is not the point!” Shaw spluttered. 

“Isn’t that exactly what you said?” Harry asked genially. “You made the leap, not me. I’m just pointing out the similarities.” 

“Also, why is it you are so focused on Harry and not on myself, Undersheriff?” asked Edward, that same Ted smile. “I mean, I, too, am engaged to these same men.” 

“Except to yourself, of course. Just change Ted Forrester for Harry Potter-Black in the above statement,” Bernardo pointed out. Harry was sure he’d only said it in a way to make Shaw look like more of an idiot. Or he was just bored of being ignored. 

“Exactly.” 

It was like something had lodged in Shaw’s throat. His eyes got rounder, and he was staring from Edward to Harry and then back across the room. No doubt his brain was trying to come up with something. 

“Everyone’s heard of your reputation, you’re a killer. The kind of monster we chase.”

_ “Sounds like he finally got something right.” _

“ _ No input from the peanut gallery at this time, Alpha.” _

“You’re getting close to the line of no return, Shaw, watch it.” The Chief ground out. 

“Marshal Potter-Black, please continue. I’m most interested to hear your side,” said Rosenthall, facial expressions tightened, and he had that pursed look that some dignified men and women often had when they were resisting the urge to say something. It was a pity Shaw didn’t have that kind of training. 

“And please refrain from interrupting. I’d rather not be here all night,” said Rossi to Shaw directly. 

“Neither would I,” said the Chief who was hanging his head in shame. 

“Personally, I didn’t know what I’d done to catch his attention. Ted and I were both on the case. Ted has far more kills than I do, and has the experience with vampires. You would think that would have drawn his interest. I thought it had something to do with my necromancy powers, and because of these strong powers I have, I am a beacon for preternatural of all kinds; and due to the intricacies of my blood I tend to attract both sides, weres and vampires. I’ve always had an even independent scope. I choose to see everyone as their own individual person.” 

“Which is a necessity when you’re in our line of work,” Edward added. “Clear eyes are important. Most of the time our job requires us to befriend locals and gather information. Since for a long time we did not have the proper channels of a warrant or any other means. It allows us to see all sides of the world, but it also puts us in closer territory with the community. Some Marshals don’t wish for it, but others adapt. It’s very clear where everyone falls when you look at the rankings. You also change when you realize that the man next door to you just might be an upstanding citizen and it’s got nothing to do with if he’s human, shifter, or vampire. You work that closely, you have no choice but to learn that distinction or burn out like many have.” 

“Naturally,” said Rossi with a nod. “A well rounded set of skills is most definitely needed, especially as most of you were working alone for so long and not in a proper group with safety procedures and measures.” 

“Exactly,” said Edward. 

“Everything seemed okay and fine. I willingly shared my information, I was careful about my magic usage as some people can be threatened or taken by surprise, and not in a good way. I’m sure you are already aware of how my introduction to the SWAT team went. It seemed that the longer I was here the further everything started going like a rollercoaster. It was a game of back and forth, liking me and not, wanting my assistance and wanting me out of the way. I’m used to police not liking us, and I don’t care if they do. Our job isn’t to make friends with the police, it’s to ensure the right person is charged for the crimes. But I don’t want to be hindered in my job when lives are on the line. I shared my resources with them, but they refused to share with me.” 

“Even after the amendment did they refuse?” 

“More like they conveniently forgot,” said Harry. “I managed to procure the list of potential weretiger suspects as I said I would do. For some reason no one seemed happy that I was able to get potential leads into the daytime resting place of our serial killer. Nope, all they cared about was who I was fucking,” he said with a wide smile. 

“Harassment is not tolerated in the workfield,” said the Chief rubbing at his forehead. He had lost the professional straight back that he’d had. 

“I don’t think anyone here realizes how painful it is for a leader of any supernatural community being forced to give over information and lists of their members. Most of them, particularly in the were community are more than members, more than bodies. They are family. They are often the children of the leaders, and with weretigers that’s very accurate as most can trace their lineage to each other. I did not need a warrant because the Master of the City saw the threat on his tigers, and they gave over names. I should remind everyone here, they never had to do so because there had been no warrant. The Master of the City is cooperating willingly.” 

“And you fucked them.” 

“What I did or did not do with any of them is none of your damn business, Undersheriff Shaw, nor is it relevant to the case at hand.”

“No, it’s not, and to say this in front of one of his fiancés is disrespectful,” said Rosenthall in disgust. 

“I realized they were still holding back information when they didn’t tell us that those on the list I gave them were under surveillance. Problem with surveying lycanthropes is even the youngest will know you’re watching them, and there is no surprise to be had. I never would have handed the list off if I knew this. I don’t entirely blame them for that. I know it’s protocol, but it’s protocol for humans, and with only a few hours until sundown it was important that we work fast and discreetly. None of us did, and the results are the men who died. We reminded them at the first house about lycanthrope senses, it was at the second house that we figured out they had those on the list under surveillance. It made no sense that she was already out of her house and ready for us to arrive. Either someone here leaked the list, or they had them under surveillance which tipped them off.”

“You say you were trying to bring them in alive?” Rosenthall asked. 

“Yes sir. In hopes of getting the daytime resting place. That was the whole point. To find the one responsible, and get the daytime resting place for Vittorio. Paula Chu has potential to either be  _ the _ lycanthrope or know the one who is closest to Vittorio.” 

“Why would you say that?” asked Morgan for the first time. “She knew nothing, and she doesn’t seem right.” 

Harry tilted his head, and looked back at the handsome man. “The list was created on very specific specifications based on what happened to the first officers. She has small hands, and it seems interesting to me that when she came out of her house willingly, her makeup was fresh and flawless. As if she had cleaned herself up really nicely. She was also the girlfriend of Martin Bendez. But I guess all of this is coincidence and holds no real value because you see her as a petite pixie young woman. You don’t see her as a potential cold blooded killer.” 

“She doesn’t fit the MO,” said Morgan. 

“Oh, she fits it. She fits it wonderfully, and she’s lying when she says she knows nothing. I know she’s lying. But what she’s lying about I don’t know. But, by this point. I’m just too frustrated with everyone and constantly getting resistance.” Harry turned back to Rossi, “so I figure I’ll hand it over to them. Let them do what they please. I appreciate SWAT and the guys trying to include us and providing us with the evidence we requested, but the constant holes in information and improper procedure for dealing with the supernatural community is putting lives on the line, and we can’t plan and strategize without risking lives because of it.”

“Even when one…” Rosenthall flipped the folder he’d had in his hands. “Managed to slip into your mind without authorization?” 

Grimes closed his eyes as if he were tired. 

“I think he was ordered to do that, sir.” 

“May I ask how he managed to work through your shields?” Rosenthall asked. 

“You know I’ve been attacked by many lycanthropes, it’s on file with MACUSA, causing me to have a few strains in me. But I don’t transform, and because I was attacked a while back by an ancient weretiger I caught that strain. However, since I do not have a mate or a weretiger at my side, other weretigers with strong enough energy can overwhelm me. So I was already fighting the energy from two powerfully strong alpha tigers at the same time. It weakened my shields allowing them to slip through. But, I’m not going to file charges because I think he was coerced into doing it. You don’t punish the lower rank for the deeds of the one who ordered it in the first place.”

“So you are not going to file a charge, Marshal Potter-Black?” 

“No. We have more important issues right now than having internal fights with each other.” He knew Edward might be a bit annoyed, but attacking a department that had been trying to include magicals and appropriate means to take on the rogues and preternatural monsters of the community would not be beneficial in the long run. If he could, he’d see Shaw fired. But he knew that in the line of duty like this, outing someone even if you hate them was bad form. It was dishonorable. But, if Shaw shot his own foot, well that was on him.

“Well said, and even being here once is an embarrassment, and being here twice is humiliation,” said Rossi. “Are we going to make it a third time?” He asked looking right at Shaw. “Answer me now so I know whether to prepare the paperwork because next time, I will be the one filing the charges for malfeasance and malfeasance by proxy, and the entire Las Vegas PD and SWAT will be up for review.” 

“And it will fall to the MACUSA government, as per agreement with the non-magical world of the United States of America, that we will detain any errant rogue witches who abuse their powers in accordance with the laws that have been set up,” said Rosenthall. He then crossed over to stand in front of Harry and held out his hand. “Mr. Potter-Black, I want to thank you for your service in both our worlds, and working hard to keep them free and equal.” 

“Not just me, sir. We can’t do it alone.” Harry shook his hand. 

“No, no we can’t. It’s going to take everyone to pull together so that we can all work and live in peace amongst each other. All creatures and all humans. Also, congratulations on your engagement.” He looked at Edward when he said this too. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Before we take our leave, I would like to know if I will have to come back for that third time.” said Rossi looking at Shaw. 

“Well, Undersheriff?” The Chief of Police prompted. 

“Did you ever truly learn why the serial wanted you here, Mr. Potter-Black?” asked Rosenthall before Shaw could respond. 

“Yes. We know a lot about Vittorio since we’ve arrived, but Undersheriff Shaw thinks it’s pointless.” 

“Allow us to decide that for ourselves, if you would?” 

“Vittorio is an ancient master vampire. He is known as the Father of all vampires. Once upon a time every single vampire could trace their lineage to him or to the Mother. It seems that the two did not get along too well after the sparks died out, and we’re caught in a lover’s spat. She stole his powers, he destroyed her, and now both of them are trying to get one over the other. I’m important because I have a connection to the tigers thanks to my attack. If he gains all the colors of the tigers, I think he will be at full power. Like Dark Lord full power,” he said staring right at Rosenthall. 

“And because you were attacked by an ancient tiger…” 

“I am his final token. Sound familiar to you?” 

Rosenthall nodded. “Yes, it does, Mr. Potter-Black. It sounds very familiar.” 

Shaw looked from Harry to Rosenthall. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Nothing that concerns you Undersheriff,” he straightened his tie. “You should answer Undersecretary’s question so we can all get out of here.” 

Shaw swallowed thickly. “No sir.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Doesn’t matter either way.” Bernardo shrugged.

“What do you mean, Marshal?” Rossi asked.

“We’re not going to play by their game anymore. We’ll be following Federal Marshal procedures from now on.”

“Is this the decision your team has taken, Marshal Potter-Black? For the record.” Rossi faced Harry directly.

“Yes it is. We can’t do our jobs with the hot and cold treatment we’ve received here. It will only see negative consequences for the community if we do so. While it would be useful to continue to have information from SWAT, we can not in good conscience share what we learn. Grimes and his team tried, they really have, but they can only do so much with contradicting orders.” Harry acknowledged the man. 

“Very well. The Governor’s Office is ordering SWAT to continue to share information with the Federal Marshals Potter-Black, Forrester, and Spotted-Horse with the understanding that the three named Federal Marshals, in relation to this case, are not required to do the same.” Rossi stated, shifting to look at Grimes and the Police Chief. “Am I understood, gentlemen?”

“Yes sir!” Grimes responded while the Chief nodded from his desk. 

“We look forward to the completion of this issue, Marshals.” Rossi nodded to Harry before he and Rosenthall left the room. 

_ “They’re going to let Chu go.” _ Harry mentally projected to Edward as they left the room behind Rossi and Rosenthall. 

_ “You think she’s the one?”  _

_ “I think she’s the one of something. She was lying when she told me no.”  _

_ “We need access to information from SWAT. Orders or not, they won’t share with us so easily now.”  _

_ “I know. Do you still have those high tech bugs?”  _

_ “Bernardo does. He’s a master at information gathering, knows all the places.”  _

_ “Then let’s get some bugs in all the right places, catch Chu, and let’s make use of Max and his kiss. Wicked and Truth can do with a little leg stretching.” _ Both men were absolute masters at slipping in and out without ever being seen.  __

_ “Good idea, Little Raven. It’ll be much more fun this way. Less people to share the kill with.”  _ Edward’s smirk was candid and obvious, and Harry couldn’t help but snicker causing Rosenthall to arch a brow as he looked over his shoulder. But he kept walking. 

“I hate when couples mentally speak.” Bernardo grumbled. “Always so quiet out here in the real world.”

“Sorry, Bernardo. We’ll tell you once we are out of the station.” Harry discreetly rubbed the man’s side.

“Wait, you can actually speak mentally? I was joking!”

“Later.” Edward stated, glancing around the space they were walking through. “For now, I do believe a pet pile is in order for Little Raven.” 

Harry perked, and Bernardo arched a brow. “Do I dare ask what that is?” 

“You’ll find out.” 

“Why will I find out?” 

“Because you’re joining.” Harry grinned mischievously. 

Getting back to the villa had never been more inviting in Harry’s life. So much back and forth, and he was so glad to be done with trying to abide by the law that just did not work when it came to the rogue preternaturals of the world. Considering all the human serial killers out there, it wasn’t very useful for the human side either. 

But does anyone make a big deal out of that? Nope! 

Harry jumped into the shower while Edward updated Wicked and Truth, and hopefully rounded up all the sweethearts for one big naked pile of cuddles because Harry needed a mental break in the worst of ways. 

He got out of the shower in time to hear Edward on the phone, Wicked Truth already gone. 

“-moving in other directions. We want to update you as well. Can you make it to our hotel? We know there aren’t bugs here.” Harry walked over naked and wrapped his arms around Edward’s waist. “Our vampire guards will meet you in the lobby to lead you up once they are done with a quick task. Don’t worry about complex layers, we’ll be hosting a pile for Little Raven; which of course you are invited to join.” Edward squeezed Harry’s ass. 

“Victor, bring Domino with you if he still wants to come back with us.” Harry said knowing Victor would hear him over the phone. “Did you tell everyone here?”

“Bernardo is rounding up the strays from the pool. Crispin and the pets went down for a swim while your witch and her guards are back on the phone with those back home. Get in bed, Little Raven, everyone will be here soon.” 

“See you soon Victor.” Harry called out before giving Edward a quick kiss. He retreated back to the bedroom, grabbed his wand, and expanded and reinforced the bed. There was going to be quite a few of them on it this evening. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done a naked pile.” Stephen smiled as he entered the room, already pulling his swimsuit off.

“I get to be by Nimir-Ra!” Gregory tackled Harry onto the bed before rolling about. He could only laugh and hold on. 

“I’ll be by Bolverk, I don’t mind.” Stephen crawled up the bed as Edward entered the room with Crispin, Bernardo, and Nathaniel. 

“So are there particular placements?” Bernardo asked as the men finished stripping down. 

“Not particularly, whomever gets there first really. Gardien, Nimir-Raj, and Master Jean-Claude typically have the spots directly next to Nimir-Ra, but it’s about touching as many as you can really. Doesn’t matter where you start, Alphas will push in where they want and the pile can move about.” Nathaniel explained as Edward slid up on Harry’s right side, Stephen curling into him as Gregory curled on Harry’s left. 

“Yah, I’ll get to be here until our guests arrive.” Gregory pipped up as Harry rubbed his hand down the leopard’s arm. 

“Is there more benefit to this than potential sex?” Bernardo asked. 

“Loads of benefits. Everyone likes a good cuddle. The healing benefits the mind and the body as our energy is passed back and forth.” 

“Just be warned of overheating,” said Harry grinning. “Especially if you’re human.” 

“Haha, I still remember the first time Nimir-Ra was part of our big ol’ pile. He was very confused,” said Gregory cheekily. 

Harry snickered. “So was Rafael,” he pointed out. 

“And who is Rafael?” 

“He’s the Rom of the Rats,” Harry said as he closed his eyes as the bed shook and moved. He felt limbs brush up against him, and the heat of the energy soothed many parts of his body. His eyes fluttered when Edward’s fingers began to comb through his hair. He knew those fingers like he knew Jean-Claude and Micah’s. Each touch was distinct. He could pick them out any time. 

Nathaniel got the pleasure of having Bernardo wrapped around him, and Harry thought they were too cute as he spied them together. Both with long winding braids, beautiful skin, and even more beautiful features that seemed to compliment one another. 

Already Harry’s mind was beginning to relax from the mental assault he’d incurred that night, and he tilted his head and pressed his ear right up to Edward’s chest where he could hear the thumping staccato of his heart-beat. A few rocks here and there for adjustments, some whispers, and plain talk before Harry seemed to drift off into the land of no worries. 

Just because everyone was beautiful and nicely naked, didn’t mean no one could control their hormones. But, if there was light petting, kisses, and some natural grinding, no one really minded, especially not Bernardo. Harry finally came to as the bed made a squeak sound, and a familiar duo of strong energy flowed like liquid heat up and down his body making him sigh. He fluttered his eyes open as lips met his in a delicate kiss that stirred his tigers into delight. It was Victor, and with Edward pressed up against him, Harry couldn’t have felt better until large hands trailed up his legs to his thighs, and he found the orange eyes of Domino who had maneuvered between his legs to lay over his front. Harry ran a hand through the white tresses as Domino dropped a kiss to his hip. 

Gregory had moved to snuggle into Bernardo with Nathaniel wrapped around both. Stephen was laying hugged up against Edward, who would sometimes pet his head. Crispin had his cheek to Harry’s leg, sometimes his mouth would kiss him. 

To say it was a full bed was an understatement. 

“Seems we’re late to the party,” said Victor. “I’m impressed that the bed can hold so much weight.” 

“Magic,” Harry murmured letting his fingers fall into Domino’s hair as Victor curled around Harry and drew him closer into his chest. 

“How you feeling, Little Raven?” 

“Better. Just exhausted mentally. Did Wicked and Truth get back okay?” 

“More than okay,” said Edward, raising up a top of the line radio receiver that had a light flashing. He had an earbud attached that went directly into his ear. “They managed to place the bugs in the perfect positions.” 

“Seems some of them have a crush on you, Lupa,” Stephen teased, causing Harry to make a noise. 

“I think they’re just relieved you didn’t get them all in big ass trouble,” said Crispin. 

“Let me guess, you can hear every word?” 

“Yup!” Everyone but Bernardo replied. 

“Not fair,” Bernardo grumbled as Nathaniel and Gregory peppered his shoulder with little kisses. 

“I did hand you that bluetooth attachment,” said Edward. 

“Yeah, my hands are a bit full right now.” 

Gregory and Nathaniel laughed playfully as Bernardo ran a hand along both of them. Gregory writhed his hips against Bernardo’s front making that already large cock a bit thicker as he grunted. 

“Shall I put it in your ear?” Nathaniel teased, raising his head. 

Bernardo mumbled something under his breath about putting something in something else. Harry was pretty sure he knew what it was, and it got the bed chuckling as Nathaniel took the offered piece from Edward and hooked it onto Bernardo’s ear. 

“I would hate to ruin the moment by asking for an update,” said Victor stroking Harry’s neck as Domino worked his hands up his hips. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered at the passive energy that passed between him from the two. “Vittorio lost all of his powers to the Mother of Darkness. She stole his ability to control the weretigers. I think his motives are to collect all the colors of the weretigers.” He watched as Crispin shifted in the bed to curl into Stephen’s back. Stephen happily stretched himself between Edward and the alpha tiger. He was glad to see another alpha were that was willing to play nice with his boys. Harry didn’t need someone else to act like Haven after all. 

Victor rose up at this. “You’re kidding?” 

“No. Paula Chu said something interesting when we were in interrogation. I was attacked by a yellow ancient tiger.” 

Domino let out a gasp. “A gold one?” 

“Yes, does that mean anything?” Edward asked. “She was exceptionally powerful. It took almost a half a dozen guards to put her down. Even headless with half a heart she still got up on her legs, and they even reacted remotely when unattached.” 

Victor brought a hand to his face. “Golden tigers were eliminated by the Mother of Darkness. They are the founders and the blood that runs through each of the colors. You met a gold tiger?” 

“She looked lemon yellow with black stripes,” said Harry. “She was the animal to call to a very powerful master vampire. We think that’s what Vittorio’s goal is, and we think if he gathers all of the tigers and gets them under control, his power will return.” 

“And it’ll be carnage,” Victor finished. 

“Exactly.” 

“And how does the Mother of Darkness feed into this?” 

“She was his lover. She brought him down, and then she was brought down for being too powerful. Her body is weak, but her mind is strong and so are her powers. Both are fighting for dominance.” 

“Over you?” 

“Mhmm. She was a Necromancer in life.” 

“She wants to consume you,” said Victor. 

“In a nutshell. I’ve managed to keep her blocked out for the most part, but I was weak tonight.” 

“It’s because you have all the colors of the rainbow, and no tigers at your side to quell the power,” said Victor. “I had no idea that my power would help weaken your defenses. I am sorry for that. Is Paula Chu the one? I wouldn’t have thought of women if you hadn’t said anything. I added her to the list grudgingly.” 

“She knows something. She was lying. I could taste it. But what she was lying about I have no clue, and then there was her makeup. It was too clean and fresh. It was too perfect. It was like she’d showered and changed, and got prettied up. Edward can tell you the rest.” 

Edward’s fingers threaded through his hair and he tilted his head to lean against him once again to enjoy the sound of the heart-beat as he picked up where Harry left off in all the need to know places. Including the fact that Vittorio has a Jinn at his side. “We’ve separated our efforts from the locals. We three are going to run things our way.” 

“Good, they don’t seem like the brightest bunch.” Wicked said from his spot by the door.

“Understatement.” Truth deadpanned causing the bed to shake from people’s laughter.

“We would like you to call Paula Chu to your side so we can get information out of her. Like we thought, the police have released her and the other tigers without pressing any charges.” Edward continued. 

Victor nodded sharply. “I’ll see that it’s done, and let you know as soon as we’ve captured her. But if she’s able to lie to us without even my mother sensing it, I’m not sure how useful she’s going to be.” 

“I can tell,” said Harry. “Even if she can’t give us details on Vittorio’s daytime retreat. I bet she can tell us the lycanthrope involved. In fact, I know she can.” 

“It’ll be done. You’ll have our full cooperation. It’s not just an attack on the community. It’s on all of us.” 

“Especially you guys. If you’re under his control there’s nothing you can do to resist,” said Bernardo as Nathaniel shifted enough to press up against Victor in sympathy. Even Wicked and Truth straightened up at this. Not that they were slouching, they never do, but you could see the increased tension in how still they kept their bodies.

Victor’s eyes fell closed at this. Harry could feel Victor’s tiger wasn’t happy with the statement and he could see the wheels turning in the man’s mind. As if he was running through the scenario of exactly what would happen should Vittorio be successful. It was not a pretty picture, for anyone. 

Harry let his eyes fall shut again to the murmurs and talks. Most had delved into a comforting sort of silence. He could hear the crackles every so often from the radio receiver resting on Edward’s chest. But he was thankful he could not hear the men on the other line. 

He was wondering if it had been a good idea to break apart from the SWAT. But then this way they could do what they wanted and use their own men to fight the darkness rolling their way. Sure enough it would be arriving in true style. 

Harry wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what he should do. Most of the time, Harry could power through it or find an answer somewhere hidden in the leaves, but this… this was beyond anything. Close enough to the Harlequin debacle while at the same time being just as far because they weren’t on home turf. For once the assault wasn’t about death at all. It was about enslavement, and death was far and away a more gentle master. They had a Dark Lord-esque monster out there with a desire to taste the rainbow so that all his powers would return to him, they had the Mother of Darkness waiting in the wings for Harry to drop his shields, and then they had a Jinn. A Jinn made of air. 

How do you kill air?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our lovely reader: Atsila_Green!

She lay broken in the alley behind the neon lit club that she worked at. Harry and his men had been the first on the scene. None of them had to actually suit up to step out. He’d simply switched their clothes and weapons, and they were on the road. Victor had left at the same time as them, but Domino was being left behind for some protection against the overpowering energy of weretigers in case they came across the lycanthrope doing Vittorio’s dirty work. He was currently waiting in the SUV with Wicked and Truth. 

The last body dump in St. Louis had been just outside the club where the dancer worked as well. But that one had been clean compared to this. Just vampire bites. Death by exsanguination. The woman hadn’t had time to bleed to death. 

Harry noticed that this body was like most of the body dumps in St. Louis where it had been hidden in a place where shadows would hide some of the damage. Like the killer couldn’t face what he’d done in bright light. If he was being controlled, then that made a lot of sense. He didn’t connect it then, but with all that he knew now. He was connecting it. 

The woman’s neck had been turned at an angle so sharp that Harry could see the spine poking against the skin of the neck, but not quite through it. Skin at times could be a very tough material. It’s why it had once been used as paper for books and writing, thank you Jean-Claude for that history lesson. At least the final discussion had been more fun than Binns’. 

Burns covered half her face like a red and black spiderweb, scrawling up and down on one side of the body, but the other half lay in a perfect heap. 

Harry was knelt down by the body so that he could see it up close and personal. Bernardo had to take a step away, and no, Harry did not judge him for it. She had been pale and young and obviously beautiful. 

“How did you guys get here so fast?” 

Harry didn’t bother to look over, and kept his gaze on the damaged body. He was in a crouched position next to Edward. Bernardo had gone off to ask some questions from those in the area. Most likely the victim’s fellow dancers.

Shaw was standing there, looking angry and exhausted. His hands were on his hips. This time he wasn’t on his own. There was a woman with him named Detective Thurgood. She had a spray of curly red hair pinned back in a tasteful bun, and an ill-fitting skirt suit with a sensible set of heels. She had a rather nasty attitude, even comparing her to Shaw. Detective Morgan was also on scene, and hadn’t shown the surprise that Shaw did when they arrived to see Marshals had been first on scene. 

“Resources, Shaw, resources,” said Edward. “What are you seeing, Little Raven?” 

“It’s Vittorio for sure.” 

“How can you know that?” asked Morgan. “Only the last two were burned this badly.” He waved a hand. 

“Sharing freely with them after the shit-storm they caused?” Shaw half snarled. 

“That’s enough. I’m in charge this time, Undersheriff, not you. We also have orders to share our information with them. Don’t get yourself written up again.” said Morgan sharply, causing Shaw to step back like a ruffled bird. “We are not having a pissing match on top of another body. Cut it out!” Whatever the Chief had said to Morgan and Shaw after Harry and his men left could be seen through the darkness in his eyes. A lot of last legs were going on here, and one more leg lost meant someone was going to fall, and Morgan did not want it to be him. 

“It’s because he’s getting closer to what he wants. He’s not just getting a sick pleasure from it anymore or a thrill. He’s so close to what he wants that he’s now recreating a past that is long gone, but still fresh in his mind.” 

“What does that mean?” asked Thurgood. Her lips were so thin that Harry thought they could be invisible. It was a tell-tale sign of nausea. 

“From what I’ve found out, this didn’t happen in your city,” said Morgan, and Harry was almost impressed that the man actually did some homework. 

“No, but this is what happened to him a long time ago. This is what the Church used to do to vampires they captured alive. They used holy water, which burns like acid. It was supposed to burn the devil out of them. But the only two I know of personally that were treated like this were both beautiful, very beautiful. But I know stories of others, all gorgeous, all tortured to this extreme. A dark side of the Churches for sure. They hid it under the veil of saving the soul, but they always picked victims that satisfied their needs.” 

That got a lot of reactions. “Are you saying the Church was like a serial?” Thurgood choked out in a voice that was borderline angry. 

Harry snorted, and titled his head. “Aren’t they all?” he asked half laughing. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Shaw ground out. “You a satanist too?” 

“Shaw!” Morgan hissed. “Continue, Potter-Black.” 

“How was the Church of England founded again?” Harry asked, changing tune. “On the backbone of a perverted man who wanted more wives to fuck legally before murdering them, and let’s not even get into the Catholic regime under Mary Tudor, and then you have the Salem Witch Trials. Which, by the way, saw more children being murdered by the good of the churches and the government than actual real magicals. I find it interesting that the only two men I know personally that were treated this way were of very fair face and body, and they were burned exactly like this. I’ve never heard of a vampire that started life as plain that they did this to. I’d be interested to know if it was the same priest, or group of priests. You can ignore history all you want to fit your ideal, but it’s still there and it’s still fact.” 

“Are you saying that beautiful men were some priest’s victim profile?” Thurgood demanded more than inquired. 

“It’s quite a pattern. It’s interesting to note that the priests spent time with these men, while the women who were accused were merely burned at the stake in front of a live audience,” he said thinking of Juliana. 

“That’s a monstrous lie!” 

“Is it? You should look up the history of the Inferno or in cruder terms, the Day of Cleansing, Detective. You’ll find a whole history of what people have done to each other under the blanket of religion.” 

“Are you saying that this vampire is trying to duplicate his own injuries?” Morgan asked, ignoring the fury of Thurgood. 

“Yes,” said Harry. “Maybe he wants to recreate the Day of Cleansing in his own way. Maybe this is his way of doing it.” 

“He’s devolving,” said Edward. 

“Looks to me like someone beneath Vittorio’s control was forced to do this,” said Harry. “The others died of blood loss, but there was no broken neck.” 

“Someone took pity,” said Bernardo, rejoining them. 

“Looks like.” 

“Maybe they were just tired of hearing her screaming or she passed out,” said Shaw, trying to find a way in. 

Bernardo shook his head, and looked away from the scene. “You don’t pass out from this. You don't sleep. You don't rest. You don't do anything but hurt unless they can get enough drugs in you, and even then, sometimes the pain overrides it.” 

_ That sounded about right _ , Harry thought. 

“You talk like you know,” said Shaw. 

“I had a friend that got burned bad,” he said with no expression. 

“What happened?” 

“He died mercifully.”

“How is it, Marshal, that you know this Vittorio is burned in this sort of state?” Thurgood finally found her voice. “There was nothing in the reports from St. Louis that you guys actually saw Vittorio. How do you know he’s burned?” 

“Looks like you didn’t read what I gave you,” said Harry standing up, and tugging off his gloves. “It’s in there. Not my fault if you didn’t read it.” 

“I read the letter. How did you even get it?” asked Shaw. 

Harry just stared at him flatly. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

Edward’s lip twitched. “I think what Harry is trying to remind you is that we have connections to the preternatural world that you don’t. It’s what makes us what we are.” 

Shaw opened his mouth to say something, but Morgan slammed a hand to Shaw’s chest. “One more time, Shaw. Just do it, one more.” 

Shaw sneered, and he pulled away. “Fine.” He pushed away, and stalked off leaving Morgan to drop his hand at his side, and then sweep it through his hair. 

“Apologies, Marshals. Please continue.” 

“Not much to continue, I gave you the letter. Holy water for them is like pouring gasoline on a human and lighting a match except it’s not flame. Just constant burning and melting,” said Harry crossing his arms. “It’s to the point that he can’t function sexually.” 

“You know this as a fact?” Thurgood asked, judgingly. 

“Why else is he choosing beautiful strippers that might or might not be his type? If he goes male, he chooses the soft ones. A lot of serial killers are impotent or very close to it without a certain extra element. It doesn’t stop needs and desires. Just means you can’t do anything with them.” 

“Have you seen Vittorio face to face?” asked Morgan. 

“Not him standing in front of me, but I have seen him in memories when I’ve hijacked the skills of other vampires.” 

“Hijacked?” Thurgood asked. 

“Like Rocco? If a power is used on me, I can often borrow it. It doesn’t last long, but it got what we wanted when we were chasing after one of Vittorio’s men. I also know a man who was caught up in the church’s dealings, thankfully he was saved before the damage got worse. But it was still enough to destroy his life. Just like humans, vampires are vain buggers.”

“I guess if you’re set to live forever, vanity would be a requirement,” Bernardo offered. 

By the time they were through, a massive crowd of reporters had gathered against the yellow tape that was being guarded by most of the police department. A lot of flashes and shouts for their names, and surprisingly a lot of shouts for Harry’s name. 

Harry had become a master of ignoring them, and raised his magic enough that it caused a dozen or so of the closest reporters to turn around and walk away as if they suddenly remembered an appointment. 

“Useful,” said Bernardo. 

“Hell yes it is.” 

Wicked and Truth were waiting outside the SUV, and opened the door for them. “All well?” 

“Not really, but it’s what you’d expect,” said Harry rubbing both of them and sliding into the front with Bernardo slipping in beside him. 

Edward swerved into an all night Burger King. 

“How did you know?” Harry asked. 

“I always know, Little Raven.” 

“Make it a whopper this time, extra cheese!” 

“You can eat after that?” asked Bernardo, looking a bit disturbed as they waited in line. 

“I have to.” 

“Otherwise he might eat you,” said Wicked flatly.

“Or one of us,” Truth reminded. 

“But that wouldn’t be so bad. I can handle it,” said Wicked. 

Domino looked almost pouty. “Are you lovers or guards?” he asked, his flaming orange eyes a bit cross. 

“Why do we have to be only one?” asked Truth. 

“We are whatever he wants us to be,” Wicked followed up. 

Harry laughed, and reached a hand back where all three of them touched him. Domino actually kissed his hands. 

“I think he’s trying to one up us,” said Wicked. 

“Yes, brother he is.” 

Harry laughing continued just as the woman in the box asked Edward for the order. Bernardo shook his head. “You have some interesting friends, Harry.” 

“He likes to laugh at us.” 

“So long as he smiles, I don’t care.” 

“They are brilliant.” Maybe it was the exhaustion that had him in a mood or maybe it was the ambiance of the men around him. All of them so tight and close. So trusting. Even Edward to a point. All of these men were his, and Domino was becoming his. Max and Victor were becoming real friends, and Harry had never been more determined to see Vittorio’s end than he’d been that in that moment. “All of you.” He turned to look at Domino. 

“Little Raven loves his pets,” said Edward. 

“Not like you’re not fond of them,” said Harry, taking the brown wrapped paper, and for some reason the scent of meat had his mouth watering. Used to be chicken was his favorite thing to eat, but now that he had all these weres inside of him it had become a poor substitution. Red meat was what he craved. 

“They make you happy, and it looks like you might have gotten over the small depression you had yourself in.” 

“What can I say? I don’t like it when I can’t get ahead of a runaway train,” said Harry unwrapping his burger. He sat a salad on Bernardo’s knee, and passed a bag back to Domino who eagerly accepted it. 

“Are we getting ahead? It feels like we’re getting further away,” Bernardo admitted accepting the plastic fork, and tossing the dressing onto the dash. 

“For most, devolving would mean chaotic,” said Edward. “But for us, it means that the hunt is finally starting.” 

“He’ll make more mistakes.” 

“He’ll be harder and easier to kill at the same time.” 

“Easier to track if anything,” said Domino. “I’m not used to seeing Victor so out of sorts. I’ve never had a whopper, this is good.” 

“You’ve never had a whopper?” Bernardo seemed to think that was more important than the topic at hand. 

“No, Chang Bibiana abhorred the fast food chains when they began cropping up. She also prefers seafood most of the time.” 

“Does that mean you had to eat what she ate?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s cruelty of a different kind.” 

“Not healthy all the time, but every now and then is fine,” said Harry. “My cooking is still better though,” he added. 

Bernardo grinned. “I agree.” 

“It smells nice,” said Truth. 

“Sometimes I wonder what it would taste like,” Wicked admitted. 

“How do you think I snagged Edward?” Harry said grinning, and everyone laughed as Edward smirked at him. 

“It was a point in your favor, Little Raven,” he said stealing a pickle from Harry’s sandwich. Harry took hold of Edward’s when they made a rather sharp turn at the bend of the road, and that was when they saw the normally darkened strip-mall in the nearby vicinity lit up like the Fourth of July with police lights and sirens. 

Everyone had turned in that direction. Harry was still holding Edward’s half eaten sandwich. 

“That can’t be good, and in such a quick stretch of time,” said Harry, not letting the scene stop him. 

“Plot thickens,” said Bernardo, placing his salad on the dash. 

“Hold onto your food,” said Edward, and Harry and everyone braced themselves when he did an illegal turn, crossing over the white barrier, and swerving around a few stray cars who slammed down on their horns and brakes. Bernardo hadn’t been fast enough, the salad went flying like a torpedo causing Wicked to let out a noise. 

“Leaf. Why do you eat leaves?” Truth wondered. 

“Sorry dude,” said Bernardo with a wince as his side had slammed into the door of the SUV. 

“Truth, reach back for our jackets,” Edward ordered as he cut the lights. He grabbed his sandwich from Harry and stuffed the rest into his mouth. No need to waste it. It wasn’t the strip mall itself but the Pink Panther club nearby that had all the attention. It’s bright neon pink was drowned out by the primary color flashes of the police cars. 

Normally they didn’t need jackets unless they were dealing with the locals. It was obvious that the locals had only gotten the call, and Harry and his men had gotten lucky. 

“Yes sir.”

Harry quickly finished his sandwich before wiping his hands down as he slid out on Bernardo’s side, and swooped the blue windbreaker jacket over him. He grabbed his badge, and kept it in hand as Edward and Bernardo mimicked him. 

“Wait-” Edward pulled Harry closer to him, and used his thumb to wipe his cheek of what was probably mayo. “You had a bit on your face.” 

“Thank you, Lover.” 

“I’ll take the ladies,” said Bernardo. 

“I’ll take the police.” 

“And I will take the crime scene. I much prefer when the scenes don’t talk,” said Harry causing Bernardo to half smile. 

“Now you sound like Ted.” 

“He sounds like sanity,” Edward pointed out. 

“After the hot and cold in this town can you blame me?” 

Edward did all the talking this time, and the crowds gathering mumbled and pushed in on each other in hopes of trying to get a glimpse behind the curtain. 

It was made a lot easier getting into the scene without resistance thanks to one of the female uniforms that knew Bernardo. Apparently he’d been chatting all the locals up, particularly the females, and was even on first name basis as he flashed his perfect flirtatious smile. 

_ He was good for human, _ Harry thought. Jean-Claude would be impressed. 

The scene was about like one would expect, and in the general vicinity it looked like there was a ramp up in murders. Oftentimes serial killers tried to tell you something with each fallen victim. Some clue that each of them have that brought them together. He moved through the scene, examining the bodies that were in similar shape as the last woman. It was two this time, and it looked like it had been done in haste. No extra special time had been taken like all the other victims. 

“First again? I’d say that’s a pattern,” grunted Shaw from somewhere behind him. 

“See Ted for complaints,” said Harry waving a hand waspishly as he picked around the body. Noting once again some hesitation before the end, the burns were more prominent this time, and seemed to be centered around the woman’s crotch area along with the left side of her face. 

“Bernardo, did you find out the exact time this happened?” Harry asked moving away from Morgan who seemed to be trying to get between potentially explosive Shaw and Harry. 

“Not more than ten minutes ago,” Bernardo came striding over. “One of the lovely ladies inside told me both of them came out for a smoke break. They’d been entertaining a couple.” 

“Has anyone else left since these two stepped out?” 

“No, the bouncer who watches the door saw them leave and come around this corner. It’s the designated smoking area for most of them.” 

“What are you getting at Potter-Black?” asked Morgan stepping around now. 

“It means they’re here, they wanted us here. Get Ted.” Bernardo turned on his heel and rushed across the lot where Edward was having a conversation with two of the locals first on scene. 

“What’s going on?” Morgan asked. 

“He’s watching,” said Harry to Morgan, making the man start violently. “He’s been watching us since the former scene.” His eyes scanned the crowd, but he couldn’t tell what he was picking up thanks to the amount of people. He needed to go and talk to Wicked and Truth, but he doubted they sensed anything if even Jean-Claude and Max couldn’t sense Vittorio. Maybe Domino? Harry was on the move, weaving around the crowd of looky-loos that kept trying to snag a glimpse of the scene. 

He was at the end of the crowd when a man in a gray hooded sweatshirt turned and blocked his way. Harry made to veer around, irritated that uniforms were doing such a rubbish job keeping this crowd away from the scene when a burnt rubbery hand moved at the speed that no human’s hand could possibly do, and Harry caught a glimpse of dark brown eyes, black hair, and skin that was darkly pale with a handsome face. That was until he turned into the light and the burn scars on his right side showed. 

Harry’s wrist made to flick, but that rubbery hand moved like lightning, seizing and pulling him right up into the space of the body. “Do not contact anyone via your mind,” he hissed. “I will sense it, and I will tell my vampires to kill the temptresses inside the club. I know the wrist pattern by now. The way you flick it to call your magic. It’s not easy getting you alone. Such a popular and well loved boy. I shouldn’t be surprised, your power… it tastes delicious,” he hissed.

Part of him had half a mind to use his magic to burn the shit out of Vittorio, and he very well could, but he thought that this would be the worst idea. Considering everything he knew about this vampire. If he even dared to use his natural protections it would incite him and there would be a bloodbath in the streets. Harry had no doubt about it. Power and insanity were never a good mixture. 

“Why are you here?” Harry asked calmly, trying to keep his instincts from doing exactly what Vittorio was forbidding him to do. “Quite sloppy of you.” 

“What wouldn’t I do for you,  _ Harry Potter _ ? Why wouldn’t I take the chance offered to me?” His other more normal hand swooped around to Harry’s waist and squeezed him closer until he could feel the muscle and scars beneath the hooded sweatshirt. He smelled of copper with a twinge of sage. “I know who you are. I know who you were amongst the hidden world. I bet Jean-Claude had no idea what he had in the palm of his hands.” 

“You still don’t. Names mean nothing. You know most men start slow by sending flowers.” 

“Unless he’s your sociopath, and then he sends bits.” Harry resisted shuddering at the hand that ran down his neck. He wished to call for Edward, but knew better than to let his mind wander too far. “I sense your desire, do not call for him. I will have the vampires that I control start killing harlots.” 

“You’re behind the times, Vittorio. They’re dancers, not prostitutes,” said Harry. “But I get it, you’re master enough to contact your people mind to mind.” 

“Just as you are. A master of many things, Harry Potter. You are calm. You do not fear the fact that I can break you with one single squeeze. Do you like the way I look? Do you like what they’ve done to me?” Harry kept his breath even and his pulse under control. He wasn’t about to entice Vittorio more than he had to. “She wants you doesn’t she? She wishes to claim you.” 

“Never going to happen. What do you want?” 

“Just to talk and for you to come with me now.” His hands, Harry noted, were larger than he’d expected. He was also tall and prominent. He tightened his grip on the small of Harry’s back, and he felt the power slowly trickle out as if Vittorio was going to fly away. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You do know I have those whores held hostage right?” 

“You’ll kill them anyway,” said Harry shaking his head. 

“If I give my word?” 

Harry snorted. “I know you mean that, but you’re also a serial killer and a sexual sadist; sorry, but that’s not going to happen. I’ll let you kill them all before I go anywhere with you.” It wasn’t exactly moral, but it was the truth. 

Vittorio’s eyes flared, and he released Harry as though he were stung. “Take a good look, Harry. See what the humans have done to me?” He pulled his hood down, and a long trailing black ponytail flopped out. But it wasn’t the ponytail that caught his eyes. No, it was the damage to his once lovely face. 

The entire right side of Vittorio’s face from where the hood had started to the edge of his mouth and the top of his chest was all hardened scar tissue. He took a step back and held out his left hand. That was when a young pretty girl reached for him. Her wide gray eyes had gone strange, and she reached out to the vampire. She was dressed in a short skirt with her midriff showing. She had been ready for a night out on town. He smoothed her brown hair back from her face as she smiled dreamily up at him. 

“So fragile, humans, aren’t they?” 

“What’s your point? You’re going to have them killed anyway. Even if I went with you. You have her on your radar. You won’t be able to resist. If not you, then someone else.” 

“How could you think so low of me? I give you my word. You in exchange for her. I merely found them in the crowd. I thought at first,” he hugged the girl closer to him. “She was a whore, but she is only pretending.” He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer to him. “She reeks of innocence and untried things. I do not get the way of the world these days, running around naked. Even as a child.” He sneered. 

She couldn’t have been more than fourteen or fifteen. Merlin, where were her parents? As if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking a tall man swept over with the same eyes to match the young girls. His short brown hair was the same shade. He gazed forward, seeing nothing. 

“You are way behind the times,” said Harry, hoping upon hope that Edward would get moving. Or someone. He couldn’t call out in his mind in fear of chaos ensuing. But surely Edward would know something was wrong. 

That was when Vittorio began to unzip his sweatshirt to expose his chest. Harry knew what it would look like, that was also where the worst of Asher’s scars or it used to be. Each day they seemed to be fading little by little. It wasn’t perfect, but Draco was giving Asher’s dignity back. Harry could see what the holy water had done to the skin. It had eaten deeper into the tissue than Asher’s scars ever had. It exposed ligaments and the bones of his ribs making them puff up with scar tissue that was old. It looked like his body had tried to regrow the tissue, but the right side of his chest and stomach looked like a skeleton with a hard covering of scars. His stomach was a little concave, where there’d been no bone to support the healing. It was far and away worse than anything Asher had. Harry wasn’t even sure if Draco’s salves could heal that kind of damage. 

“If I could have died of infection, I would have, for there were no antibiotics when they did this to me.” 

“If you want to die hold still, I can make it quick,” said Harry. 

“She sees what I was before. I was beautiful once.” 

“And then you do the big reveal and that’s the part that thrills you isn’t it? To see their reactions.” 

He spoke looking at Harry and not her. “There was a time when I sought death, but no one was powerful enough to slay me. I took it as a message that I was death, because death could not touch me.” 

Harry couldn’t help it. A bubbling sensation gurgled up his throat, and it spilled out of his mouth like water. A laugh that stretched through the night. “You, death?” he giggled. “I’m sorry, but that’s not true. You’re not death.” 

“I am!” A shot in the dark, and the world slowed down. Wicked and Truth were suddenly right there and they snatched the man and girl as the air changed and Vittorio released them to avoid the shot. 

Harry threw up his magic causing the serial killer to go flying through the air only for him to turn around and be there right in Harry’s face. He moved before anyone could blink. He brought his large hand up and he struck true. Straight through Harry’s chest as screams in the night could be heard. “Mine!” It was like he seized Harry’s heart, but more than that. He didn’t grab Harry physically so much as he smashed straight into his metaphysical world. It felt as though Hagrid had punched a hole in his chest. It rocked him off his feet, and wrapped around the red-hot flowing ardeur that always remained deep inside of him ready and waiting to consume. “Let’s see what you make of this!” He ripped it from Harry’s body as more shots rang out and a wave of strong hot flowing lust spilled across the street and sank into the crowd making men and women seize each other. Never mind that some were father and daughter or mother and son or mother and daughter or that they were complete strangers. 

Augustine had attempted something similar, but not a direct assault as that would have been instant grounds for execution. Harry’s knees gave out completely as a powerless feeling washed over him. More shots rang like a bell, but they bounced and glanced off Vittorio and if they hit their mark it did nothing more than go in one side and out the other. It was like he was manipulating the air around him. A series of shouts for his name were called, and in the distance he could see the power of lust rage through the streets causing a fire-storm that burned hot. Harry grabbed hold of himself to keep from reaching the first person available and draining them. The ardeur in and of itself was like a separate heart-beat, and Harry wanted so desperately to bite into that heart and taste its sweetness. It didn’t help that the creatures inside of him were all stirring awake, roaring out one by one as if calling out into the night. He heard something behind him thump onto the ground. A great cry in the distance that was recognizable and at the same time not. 

“Oh shit…!” from what Harry thought was Bernardo rang through the open night. “Someone get a hold of him and hide him away! Hurry!” 

Vittorio suspended himself into the air, deflecting every shot that tried to penetrate him. He spread his arms up and wide like some villain in a movie. “Belle Morte’s power will be what restores me, and I will come for you, Harry. You will be mine. All I need is one more push before I can consume you, but I suppose that can wait until we are more alone.” It was as if he was made out of the air he used for his power. There one moment and vanished the next. 

Arms circled around Harry and drew him up to a hard chest. He could do and say nothing as the lava flow of the ardeur continued pulsing out and out. The damage to his shields weighed him down, they felt shattered across his mind. He wouldn’t be able to restore them on his own, not in his current state. 

“Hold tight, Little Raven,” Edward’s voice cut through the haze of untamed desire, and that familiar icy cold sensation began to wrap itself around him. The fire of the ardeur fought against the ice. A great metaphysical shield swept through the tatters of Harry’s mind as he remained frozen in Edward’s arms too terrified to move. As the shield settled into place, Harry could feel the ardeur push against it, trying to find a way out. Harry could only hope that what had been started would be easily cleaned up. 

What Vittorio had done, he’d never felt anything like it in his life. He closed his eyes to the world around him, trying to block out the visual stimulation. He could do nothing for the sounds, but he had to decrease the input so that he could focus on trying to regain some control. He was trying to wrap Edward’s shield around him tighter. Making sure there were no cracks or crevices for the ardeur to escape back out. His teeth were set on edge and they began to chatter as every ounce of the ardeur was sucked away. The spell that Vittorio threw across the night was muted or broken. 

“Thank you, Lover,” Harry croaked weakly to the stirrings in the background. 

“Always, Little Raven.” A cool calloused hand swept across Harry’s sweat soaked face. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been dripping until he was touched, and a cool set of lips pressed to his cheek near his ear. 

“How long should we expect this to take to wear off?” Harry could hear Bernardo ask.

“I don’t know.” Harry said weakly. “I’ve never had this happen before.”

_ “Toy.” _

_ “Are you alright?”  _ Instantly came over the connection.  _ “We felt the release here. I tried to catch it and direct it through the club, but it slipped through my fingers. I’m sorry, mon Amour.” _

_ “I’ve got him shielded for now, but it spread fast to much of the strip around us. How soon until it stops?” _

_ “It will slowly dissipate. The longer mon Amour is in the area, the longer the effects will last.” _

_ “Will it spread if we move him?” _

_ “I don’t know. If you get him alone and feed him it may return him to normal. Or at least to a point he can work on his own shields.” _

_ “Why do you sound so grim, Toy?”  _

_ “Last time that happened to me was hundreds of years ago when I said no to Belle Morte. Least to say a man like you would have come for me if they had only known. It was terrible. Mon Chaton and I will remain in the back of his mind. I’ll start feeding from the club, and send it through. It is little, but it may help. Perhaps I can call upon Max to allow him to feed at his clubs as well.”  _

_ “Can’t we just do an orgy?”  _

_ “Oui, but you would all be out for the count.”  _

And with Vittorio, that was likely what he was counting on. For everyone to knock themselves out feeding Harry and then he would be utterly alone. Smart move. 

“Edward…” 

“Yes, Little Raven?” 

“Call Hermione. Tell her to get here for memory charms. Rossi too. May need MACUSA or the Governor to help deal with this fall out.” 

“First, your safety. I don’t give a damn if the whole street fucks themselves to death. Bernardo, watch our backs.” Edward did reach into Harry’s pocket and tossed the phone to Bernardo. “Dial 922, and request an Obliviation squad to our location and then call Hermione.” 

“Uh, sure. I see Morgan and Shaw trying to find us in the crowd.” 

“Then let’s get out of the crowd and quick.” Edward ground out as he moved faster only for Wicked to flank him. Harry had no idea where Truth happened to be. 

“We can stop them if you like.” 

“Maybe next time,” Edward grunted. 

“You do know the vampires are still inside?” Harry panted. 

Edward let out a rare noise of frustration. 

“Please Edward? They might be innocent, and they’re going to die for Vittorio. It’ll just make him more powerful.” He shivered as Edward tightened his grip. 

He veered around to Wicked, stopping him completely. “Take him. Take him and feed him. Get him the fuck away from this, and I’ll deal with the rest. Drive or fly if you must. Just get out of here.” 

Wicked nodded. “He will be safe with me.” 

_ “Mon Tueur d’Ombre, Max has agreed to his clubs being used to feed from. Go there. He and Victor will have people willing to feed directly as well as the club patrons, like I do here. There should be enough to stop anyone from being drained completely.” _

“Take him back to CrimZen. Max has agreed.” Edward passed Harry over to Wicked and took a step back as the vampire shot into the air with Harry.

“Where is Truth?” Harry asked weakly as Wicked flew him from the scene. He clenched his teeth again as he felt Edward’s shield start to slowly fade the further they moved from the man. 

“He took the tiger who was forced to change.” 

“Change? How?” 

“You. You called his animal in distress,” said Wicked. 

“Wha-?” 

“Your animals called out, and it took everything to keep him held down. To keep him from coming to you. If Vittorio’s animal to call is a tiger, the last thing we want is for your pet to wind up in his hands.” 

Harry let out a moan and buried his face into Wicked’s chest. What more could go wrong tonight? 

“We also need to prepare in the instance that you’ve called out to every single alpha were that matches yours,” said Wicked, adding more salt to the injuries. 

“Bloody fuck.” He couldn’t even enjoy the fly through the skies. He was almost too scared to move as he felt the hot desert wind rushing over him. A million and one neon lights flickered and flashed, and the sound of the cars and people below. His legs were dangled in the air as Wicked kept a tight hold on him. 

“You are unhappy. I am sorry for the news,” said Wicked. 

Harry managed to raise his head and kiss the partially shaven cheek. It wasn’t Wicked’s fault that when it rained it poured. 

Wicked touched down in the back-alley of CrimZen, and used the shadows to his advantage. He could hear tourists around the front along with music pumping out of the back. “Do you think we’d get mauled going in the back? It’s hard to defend you when my arms are full.” 

“You can put me down.” 

“No. He told me to keep hold, and I’m not letting go.” 

His men could be so literal sometimes. But it didn’t matter because the heavy door in the back opened with a loud squeak, and Harry raised his head just enough to see Victor standing at the back. 

“What happened?” 

“Vittorio happened,” said Harry and that was all Victor needed as he led them through the back. 

“Father’s set up a special VIP section. It’s hidden, but still on the main floor so that you can feed on the crowd nearby. You’ll have to do something about sound, and we’ve brought in our top dancers and are going to do a special with a few on stage. Impromptu, but the crowd’s going to love it,” said Victor. 

Harry took a sharp breath as the shield around him began to slowly buckle. It’d been the longest that Edward had ever held it around him in place, and the furthest, and he knew it was at its limits. 

Wicked moved too fast for normal patrons to notice. 

“Are they willing?” Harry breathed. 

“Even under duress, you still ask such questions,” Wicked mused flatly. 

“Yes, all are willing.” And Harry opened his mouth to ask one last question. “And no, no children involved.” 

Harry breathed, and Victor chuckled as if he could feel him stirring. “All of them have come to call, Angel.” 

“Call?” 

“Wolves, Leopards, Lions, Tigers, and even a few Rats in the area. All are here, and all are waiting for you. Your call screamed out, and it took all the energy my mother had to keep them from running to your side.” 

“I’m sorry…” Harry bowed his head. 

“It is the fault of Vittorio. Your creatures only did what they could to protect you. It is in our blood. Come, let’s feed you, Angel, and no more worries tonight.” Victor leaned over and kissed Harry’s forehead.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settle in and prepare for a long one! Passes the snacks and drinks around~

#  Chapter Nineteen

He knew that with the state of his metaphysical shields that there was going to be a reunion or a meeting of sorts. It didn’t matter how long and how many men he fed upon. Most of them having been strangers, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He hadn’t pitched a fit or argued.

But now he was drenched in the scent of jasmine that he was coming to hate more than any other scent in the world. It didn’t help that it was rich and cloying. He stood in the stone caverned room where her body lay. She looked small beneath the silk sheet. Vampires weren’t so different from humans in the fact that they needed movement and nourishment. Being immobile so long had caused her body to resemble something like a corpse beneath the sheet. 

No longer was Harry scared. In fact, it might be perfect timing if anything else as he stood there and waited for what was to happen. He couldn’t feel fear at all. Maybe it was the haze of the ardeur wrapped so thickly around him. Maybe it was the pile of men that lay up against him. Even in dream, he could feel them nearby. Men were oftentimes a better heat source than any man-made radiator. 

Harry felt as though he were in a night long ago. The air was hot, but not muggy, as if there wasn’t a lot of moisture in the air. But there was that edge of rain, and Harry could feel the ground beneath his feet was eager for it. 

She’d stepped into this night as a woman’s figure, and as the night itself, but now she was a voice whispering against Harry’s skin. No heart-beat or breath, but the voice was a whisper as if it had been out of use for too long. 

“Necromancer, they are coming to kill me. They are coming with modern weapons and things I do not understand. I have abandoned the shell in the room. They may have it.” But that meant she was still in the cavern. Up or down did not matter because they would do what they set out to do, and if Harry knew two of the men in attendance then he knew their success rate was high. 

As the smell of jasmine grew stronger, the rain blew closer. “Perhaps I would have had pity on you years ago before you tried to invade me. But my meter has expired.” He folded his metaphysical arms over his chest. He couldn’t even feel his protector. Vittorio had done a number on his shields. He was probably somewhere deep inside repairing what he could. “What do you want?” 

“You, necromancer. I want your body.” 

“Hah. Never going to happen.” 

“You have kept me out, necromancer. You and your ties to your men. But I need power, enough to survive when my shell is consumed. I cannot take your body, but I think I can feed through you now.” 

“Not going to happen,” said Harry flatly. “I’m ready for you this time.” Harry could feel a tightness in the room. A sudden pinch of panic, and it wasn’t him feeling it. “I’ve already fed, and am well satiated. You’re late to the party.” 

“You’ve already fed on the colors of the rainbow,” her voice rose a notch higher. “You will not give me the strength to survive until I find a host.” 

“You know I won’t. I’ll incapacitate myself permanently before I let you feed through me.” 

“I can force you.” 

“You can sure try. But whatever it is you have left might not survive the struggle.” 

“Your shields are weak and have been shattered by the Father of Day. I see he is moving about the earth in his own body, however wretched it is.” Interesting she said that. “But I can still make you feed. You have in your midst the rare blue tiger. He is close at hand. Even I thought the color was lost, and you’ve been feasting on different bloodlines that are considered kings. I would say hoarding was rude if it didn’t present me with opportunities.” 

Harry snorted. “I’m not feeding on a child, not that it would matter to you.” 

“No, it wouldn’t. If you had been female, I would have waited for you to become pregnant with all the men you lay beside most nights. But it does not matter. A creature such as me can change what she needs to fit her. I was after all a necromancer in life, Harry Potter-Black. Just like you, and a wereanimal. The tigers are the most powerful cat left on this earth. I thought if the baby was part tiger and part necromancer, I would have a greater chance of taking its body.” 

“You are so not appealing to me in any manner. Besides, the point is moot. I am a man. I may have female weres, but I am all male.” 

“I can destroy the Father of Day for you.” 

Harry snorted. “That’s like trading one for the other. No thanks. You’re just as much scared of him as everyone else.” 

“I do not fear what I broke, necromancer. It was me who conquered.” 

“And yet it’s you who lay with a broken body with only a spirit to keep you alive. He’s out and about and having a grand ol’ time.” He could feel the pulse in the air. If she’d been human or had a heart-beat he would surely hear it thudding. Nothing was going her way. 

He could feel her trying to push into him. That cloying jasmine scent spread out as if trying to dive inside of him. But he held his ground, and that was when the rain began to fall, slow and warm, and the wind blew. Harry could see a mirror image of her trying to envision herself inside of him, twisting his body to fit it’s needs. Harry pushed against the power with all his might, and somewhere in the midst of all of this metaphysical chaos the rain stopped abruptly like someone had turned a switch. 

He knew this wasn’t his own defenses because the atmosphere of the lucid world changed. The air turned dry and the wind came off like he was standing in a desert from so long ago.

A whirlwind blew in from the sand, and the Mother of All Darkness whispered in my ear. “It cannot be…” 

As the whirlwind stopped, Harry resisted groaning out loud because not only did he have one bag of crazy, he had the second. 

“Is my mind a shelter for all the bloody crazies out there?” Harry ground out.  _ Come on, boys. You’re so fucking close. Get closer!  _ A hidden part of him rang out. 

Vittorio stood there opposite, but it was not the same man he’d seen in Vegas. This one was unbelievably handsome. His clothes were embroidered and rich. His hair was still, and he walked out of the wind like some fairy-tale magician appearing in the nick of time. 

Harry had no doubt that he was here to keep her from trying to snag him. It was a regular tug-o-war, and which one did Harry prefer? 

Answer? Neither. 

“I know you are still here, Dark Mother. I can feel you, hovering in the night, like some evil dream.” Even his voice was melodic and more beautiful than it had been before. 

“Father of Day. I see your little pets are coming back to you.” 

He made a motion and something appeared beside him. It was almost as if Harry couldn’t see it, but from the corner of his eye, there was a huge man standing behind him. Harry’s eyes widened as it wavered and moved like a bad image on the screen that needed adjusting. 

Jinn. Harry’s mind supplied. So, Edward was right and to attack it they would have to be off-target?  _ My, my mind was just a playground right now _ , Harry thought. Now, where was his playground monitors? He didn’t exactly have the strength to feel anxious or afraid. 

“Can you only call the people of the wind in dream?” she asked snarkily. 

“No, the powers that you stripped from me return more every day. As you grow weak, you lose control of that which you stole from me. It returns to me.” 

“I should have killed you.” 

“Yes, you should have. I would have killed you.” 

“I was too sentimental.” 

“It wasn’t sentiment that saved me, Dark Mother. I remember your words very well. You said, _ ‘If I were certain there was a hell, then I would kill you, so you could be tormented for eternity, but since I am not certain, I will leave you alive, to walk this earth, in your own private, powerless hell.’ _ ” 

_ Talk about a lover’s spat having gone bad _ , Harry thought.  _ And why was it they chose him to fight inside of? Hm? What was so special about him in the end?  _

“You are power, Habibi, why else would we be here?” said Vittorio as if he read everything from the top of Harry’s head. “You house so much power that you draw every preternatural to your side whether you are willing or not. You smell it, taste it, and you even feel it. Most of our kind crave to drown in it. It matters not of gender when power is the drug of choice, Habibi. Mountains are formed and oceans are created from the vast wealth of power. Of course they would want all of you. You are being underutilized with the current men in your life.” 

_ Dammit! _

“So, you are courting him, Father of Day?” 

“I am right here. You’re not.” 

“But I do not need to be right there to take him as my own.” 

“Ah, but you do if I’m here.” 

“Merlin, I need to wake up,” muttered Harry. 

_ “No, Necromancer, you will not go!” “No, Habibi, I can’t let you go.” _

Fuck. 

“Does daylight not hold you prisoner?” Harry could feel a rankle on the darker side where jasmine still stung the air. It was the Mother of Darkness. 

On Vittorio’s side it was like a dry heated desert. A smell of the sun, and where Harry was standing there was nothing because his shields were still in a state. 

“You always did envy me that. You could never do it,” said Vittorio. So Harry had been right and he was a daywalker? “Yes, Habibi. Your mind is brilliant. You saw in me what no one else did. Not even some of my brothers and sisters.” 

“As you could not raise the true dead.” 

“As you could not call the wind to your hand.” 

“We both had our armies of slaves, Day Father.” 

“You had your shambling hordes, and I had my army of jinn. I will have my army again. But you will not.” His voice had gone low and cold, on the edge of a sanity long lost. 

And then to Harry’s surprise her voice held the first thread of real fear. “You would keep me from saving myself.” 

“Oh yes, I would.” 

“You have turned to another. You hope to gain the Necromancer.” 

“I will have him.” 

_ Uh, no! _ Harry’s mind cried out. 

A cold chilling laugh escaped the Mother of Darkness, and he could feel it deep in his bones to the point they nearly rattled. “We both loved power more than anything else. It was not sentiment that kept you from striking the first blow, my love,” and she made the endearment sound like an insult. 

He raised his hands and spoke words that Harry didn’t understand, but the hairs on his arms rose anyway as if a part of his brain that couldn’t understand anymore knew exactly what the words meant. He touched a ring on his finger.

“You speak the words, but the ring is what makes it happen. You are not strong enough yet to command them without it,” she said. 

“Not yet, but thanks to your plans, I will be soon.” He spoke the strange words again, and Harry’s body shivered with it. 

“Almost here,” she breathed raggedly, and Harry stiffened as something beneath his feet began to hum. A vibration of sorts, and he saw out of the corner of his eyes the Mother of Darkness looking backward, as if there was a window Harry could not see. He had the briefest moment to glimpse a slender, dark girl and then the wind came, and Harry saw it was on Vittorio’s side. The wind held blades like a silver whirlwind; it surrounded her and began to cut her into pieces as the ground below Harry’s feet continued to vibrate and then started shaking. 

She let out a earth shattering shriek. “Necromancer! Do not trust him!” Harry felt when the explosion happened. It rocked through the very pit of him. He tried to stay on his feet, and threw his meager shields out to deflect. 

“Late, boys. Really late.” Harry’s hands dropped to his knees. 

“You did this? I am impressed.” 

“I did nothing.” 

“She is dead.” 

“Maybe.” Harry wouldn’t be sure until there was a real body or something. 

It was as the wind blades died down that he saw another image of a second large figure behind him. Harry’s breath caught. Two Jinn? Fuck! That wasn’t good. Harry couldn’t really describe what they looked like, but they were most definitely not Disney genies. A cross between a man and a demon was the only real way to describe it, and yet it was neither. It was air. An air of creation. It floated in dark wisps. It didn’t bob or move like one would expect but instead it blurred in and out like an unfocused camera lens. 

“The Jinn killed the policemen, didn’t they?” Harry asked as Vittorio smiled in a way that reminded him of the Voldemort he once knew. A very snake like grin that showed his teeth. 

“Yes; my daytime servant shares some of my ability through the vampire marks.” 

_ And the ring powers it, _ Harry acknowledged.  _ Just like she said _ , he thought doing his best not to leave a name in his head. “I think I’ve had enough dreaming. I’m waking up now,” he said blandly. “Oh, and what is this term of endearment? I don’t even know you! We can’t be doing that,” he chastised. 

“Bold, little one. I hold all the cards in my hands.” 

“You hold a ring, and a couple of wisps.” 

Vittorio smiled again. “You’re feisty. I’m going to enjoy breaking you in once I have you.” 

“Not going to happen. I’d break myself before I give myself over to you.” 

“Who says I need permission? I learned how to break the marks from the Dark Mother after all. She was famous for it. She’d do it for kicks, rip the bonds right out of them. I did envy that about her, until I learned how to do it.” 

So that was what she was going for? “I’d like to see you try.” 

He laughed, and while it was a good laugh it didn’t compare to Jean-Claude. No one did really, and once again he was reading Harry’s mind. “Belle Morte’s line has powers that neither she, nor I, possessed. Belle was something new. All the others descend from us, all but her and the Dragon. She was never human to begin with, so she was always different from us.” 

“So you don’t share Belle’s line of power,” said Harry. Good to know. 

“I am oversharing, but it has been so long since I’ve had anyone to tell the truth to.” 

“I’m waking up now.” 

“”The Dark Mother was always a good strategist. It’s why she defeated me. It’s a good plan.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Not going to happen. I’ll make all of Las Vegas burn before I let you force me into anything. She couldn’t, and I won’t let her.” 

“But if you feed on all the colors of the tigers with a vampire siphoning the energy, it would have been enough power to save her, and it will be enough to return me to my former glory.” 

“You’re short two colors. You need yellow and red.” 

“You saw the signs, Habibi; there is a red tiger performing in Vegas. He was loaned to Max’s clan for this year.” 

Harry frowned at this piece of information. “Max doesn’t own him, and will you stop calling me by a nickname as if you succeeded?” he growled. 

“I’m not calling only the tigers that belong to Max, Habibi,” he said as if Harry hadn’t said a thing. “Good news, they are already in the room with you. I can make you do whatever I want.” 

“I am not your puppet, and you don’t have a yellow one.” 

He seemed amused then. “Don’t you understand? Did pretty Paula Chu not tell you about the yellow tigers? You are the yellow tiger. It was a yellow tiger that struck you.” 

“So, she’s one of yours?” 

“Mm, and very willing unlike the vampires.” Harry knew it! “Yes, you are quite intelligent. More so than most humans I’ve met. You make a leap and a bound, and you have instincts. Such good qualities, and they are so underused with Jean-Claude as your master.” 

“I’m a survivor. I’m not a pureblood,” said Harry, and that was so true in any world he’d ever been in and conquered. “If I could shapeshift I’d be a normal tiger.” Truth was if he had to shift he was going for leopard.

“No, Harry, you wouldn’t. How do you think the clans began? Do you actually believe the stories of tigers mating with humans and having offspring? No, fairy tales. They were all survivors of different strains of tiger. They have convinced themselves they are better because they breed true, but they have forgotten their own truth.” Where had Harry heard something like this before? Oh yes, the magical world. “They were once as you are, nothing more. They smell the gold tiger on you, Harry. The old clan ruled them all, once, and they still respond to the power. It’s why they all came to you. You hold the colors of the rainbow, and you draw them to you. If you were not a true golden tiger, then they would not react to you as they do. Just like you are power to us, you are power to them. A delicious power that’s ready to be devoured. It’s why Chang Bibiana risked her entire clan and she didn’t even understand why. She simply knew that she wanted you.” 

That was when Harry felt the stirrings around him, and he resisted smiling when the shields in his mind began to rise like the tallest skyscrapers. Harry’s eyes flared with power, and the symbol around his neck began to chime causing Vittorio’s dark eyes to widen and take a step back. 

“Just in time.” On the right Jean-Claude’s beautiful visage appeared, tall and beautiful. No one was more lovely than he in all the world. On the left was Micah, that delicate triangular face and wide broad shoulders. His tan glimmered into sight. His chocolate brown hair sat resting on his shoulders, and then there was the man who appeared behind him. 

So normal, so average, and yet so very complex. His burning eyes of ice brewed through the shields lacing each one of them with an icy core as the wind and earth rolled, and Harry raised his hand to add his own shielding.

“How did you-?” 

“You are banished.” Harry said simply and all three of them threw out their hands, and with a blast of their powers the metaphysical chaos began to shatter and Vittorio screamed out. 

“NO! I WILL HAVE YOU!” And he disappeared in a well of magic that was always so foreign to preternatural creatures. 

“Sorry we’re late, Baby.” Harry smiled as Micah brushed against him. “I was calling the west coast Coalition representative to have willing local members brought in to help from each clan. Helping them negotiate with the individual leaders since they all felt your call for help. I’ve updated them on the situation and let them know that everyone will end up a slave if they didn’t come to call. They called.” He smiled that beautiful smile that made Harry melt inside. 

“Oui, mon Amour, it has taken time for you to feed enough for things to start to rebuild.” Jean-Claude brushed a kiss along his cheek. “You are still feeding even now. You will need to feed a lot before your defenses are fully back.”

“That’s ok. I’ve learned quite a bit before you showed up. Including the fact that the boys’ mission was a success. Took them longer than I thought, but I felt the destruction here.” Harry looked Edward in the eyes as the man’s metaphysical presence drew closer. “But we can’t let our guards down. The physical may be gone, but the mental is not.” 

“Noted. When you wake we can deal with the vamps you had me save.”

“I think it’ll work out in the long run, show Vittorio we won’t play his game and feed into his enthrallment. He gets off on others doing his work for him. He gets off on the horror of it. Let’s take that away from him. And Paula Chu, she’s willingly his.” 

“I’ll let Max and Victor know. You keep feeding and get stronger.” Edward kissed Harry’s forehead before he left Harry’s mindscape. 

“Feed, mon Amour, there are enough bodies between the willing with you now, Max’s club, and the power I am sending from Guilty Pleasures that you should be well soon.”

“Come home soon, Baby, so I can replace my scent on you the fun way.” Harry kissed Micah and Jean-Claude a second time each before they too left his mind. 

Harry took a moment to prod the shields he could feel being rebuilt. They were still on the weak side, but he could tell the ardeur was starting to reach its capacity. Once satisfied, he could fix everything else.  _ Hopefully this doesn’t set me back on the control I’ve learned. _

It was the silkiness of skin and the velvet of fur sliding along his body that had him fluttering his eyes open. A pair of hungry lips captured his, and he moaned when he felt the furred body of the unknown man behind him. 

He breathed their scents and their bodies as each took each other, and then he took them. So many hands touching and tasting. All begging to devour, and the ardeur not only filled its once empty cup, but it began to spread out around him with every thrust and drop of lust. He spread it out to Max and his kiss. Allowing it to travel the distance of the club and Trixie, and deep into the recesses of their minds. He could feel them growing full and becoming fat off the delicacy, their powers shined greater. 

He fed his ardeur by swallowing the tiger in front of him, and used him as the essence to spread it to Victor, and through Victor to the other tigers. Harry could feel the Tiger King surrounded by women and men from his clan in another room having their own orgy. As Harry gifted power to the tigers through Victor, Victor helped feed the ardeur by sending the lust in his room back down the line. Using the connection created by their sex earlier, Harry metaphysically brushed a kiss along Victor’s cheek in thanks as the man thrust into the willing female below him. 

The power influx was his gift to them for their sacrifice. He turned and swooped around Lucien, gathered him up, and drank him down with every orgasm. A muscular dark-skinned wererat formed onto his back causing Harry to cry out. Lucien was soon replaced by a wolf and the wererat by a lion and leopard. It was a tight fit for both at once and the lion being shifted, but the ardeur ate it up. All of the animals inside Harry were pleased to be joined by others of their kind that they seemed to forgive Harry for none of them being his mates.

None of them seemed to have noticed when Harry spaced out so involved as they were, and of course most of these men were strangers. None would know that the scent of jasmine meant danger, and that the taste of rain on the tongue was scarier than one expected. 

Harry had no idea how much time had passed, but many of the men around him had collapsed under the orgasmic drain of the ardeur. Even under sedation Harry knew not to take anymore from them. Good thing the club was still going strong. At some point the world around him faded in a haze of color. 

And when he fully awoke next, he knew that the sun outside was shining. Four of the men had been removed before the sun could rise, and the energy and power was buzzing like never before. It whistled through his body and it clung to everyone and everything around him like static. Harry felt as though he could fly being so high, and he thought for the barest moment he could see where Belle Morte got her power. He could probably do a King Kong through Las Vegas without any resistance. 

All the music from the club had gone off sometime ago, and the strong smell of salt, sweat, and other fluids gelled on his skin. One would think after such an orgy he would be sore, but no. It seemed that the ardeur was very good at turning his body into some sort of elastic launching pad. A sweet taste stuck to his throat, and he felt himself being wrapped in one of many pairs of arms as he slept on his side.

Another was draped over his legs, and he was sure there was a head or arm between his knees. There was even a pair of hands massaging his feet. He was a regular Cleopatra in this regard, and Harry resisted laughing as he let out a noise and turned over into whatever body was available. 

Finally, Harry managed to get a hold of the delirium that buzzed around his head, and he pulled his head from between the depths of the first overly muscular man with rich chocolate skin and eyes that looked like melted gold. He was wide awake, and had a lovely set of cheekbones. His hair long was pulled back into a ponytail. It was a real pity he barely recognized this man being in him last night because surely it had been nice. 

“Good morning.” His voice was deep, and the taste on Harry’s tongue told him that this man was the wererat. “I had heard rumors you had many flavors, but I didn’t know rat was yours.” 

“Honorary,” Harry quipped. “He’s more brother than a creature to call.” 

“He’s tied to your heart not the metaphysical plane.” 

“Something like that. Thank you for coming.”

“My Rom likes what the Rom of St. Louis has done in the Coalition and asked for volunteers when the call went out last night.” The man shrugged. “I was in town for a business meeting, easy enough to volunteer for free sex.” 

“Still, you could have said no. So thank you,” said Harry staring at him blankly, and then he cast his eyes around the room. All of them were on the floor, and some on the wrap around leather couches against a false wall erected that Harry had managed to charm silent before the ardeur could fully steal his control. He counted way too many heads to be healthy. He was aware that Crispin and Domino were at the bottom of the pile. They must have made it there sometime during the beginning or middle. Harry remembered riding Crispin. It was Crispin and Domino who somehow had their hands and parts of them between his legs. Crispin was half awake and massaging Harry’s feet. He had taken Domino after he took one of the younger creatures for himself. Talk about a confusion. 

“How did you guys get here?” Harry asked, and Crispin smiled up at him. 

“Girls can only control one of us.” 

“Hm?” 

“Jamil. You called out to everyone,” said Crispin. “He and Lisandro were beside themselves to get to you. But, Hermione held him down. She’s stronger than she looks. Hot too.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Jamil is straight. I wouldn’t want that on him, and I don’t want to sleep with him. Let me guess the only reason Stephen and Gregory didn’t come to call was because they were still knocked out with Nathaniel?” He got nods out of this. 

“Your call doesn’t exactly discriminate does it?” asked the dark man still holding him. 

“Sadly no. So I try to make my brain and those around me do it for me. Jamil doesn’t want me. I don’t want him. Just because he’s my wolf doesn’t mean he has to do me. I’m not that kind of Lupa.” 

“But he should answer to his Lupa’s emergency call no matter what,” said one man below the chocolate wererat. He was white as snow, and had long black hair with a bright red stripe going down the middle. His eyes were a lovely shade of gray, and the flavor Harry noted was leopard. He was well toned with a good set of muscles, strong and powerful legs, and while he didn’t have a Micah cock, he had a nice one. 

“Sometimes I can’t control the call, especially when every single one of them at the same time cry out,” said Harry, closing his eyes. “I assure you I wouldn’t have called him or the world if I could have controlled it. I try to respect others’ needs and wants. If it’d just been fighting, sure Jamil is perfect. But he doesn’t want to feed the ardeur and I won’t make him.”

“Weirdo. Who wouldn’t want to feel that? Fuck I haven’t had sex that good in a long time!” Someone at the edge of the floor near the end of the couch laughed. He was a smaller man, blond with curls almost like Stephen and Gregory. His eyes were a pale green. He didn’t look like an Alpha, but he felt like one. His flavor was most definitely wolf. Harry remembered fucking him while he was being fucked by another. He couldn’t remember the other. He only had so many eyes after all. 

“Most everyone is still out. I see the vampires were removed,” said the dark-skinned man. 

“Can I get your names?” Harry asked, and tried not to go red when he realized he knew no one. 

“Miles,” said the wererat. 

“Jamie,” said the leopard. 

“Cory,” answered the wolf. 

All that was left was the others, and Harry was once again resisting the urge to laugh. It was like some crazy film having gone wrong. He had names that he probably wouldn’t remember. He had cocks that he definitely didn’t remember, and he knew that Edward was going to want a memory of this. At least he had Domino and Crispin, that was something. He would have had Lucien, but that man was dead. Harry had drained him of all his vampiric essence. He was down and gone, and that made him wonder where Wicked was? 

“Wicked?”

“Safe and sound,” Crispin answered. “Your scary human came to get him.” Scary human obviously meant Edward. 

And then slim arms tightened around him and pulled him away from Miles. “I’m Sebastian, and I thank you for breaking the bonds.” Harry tilted his head, noting a beautiful tall slim man with lovely muscles and a rounded boyish face. His eyes were uplifted much like Chang Bibiana and Victor’s but the color was close to red. Such a deep dark brown that they shined red in the lights. Harry recognized him from the billboard outside CrimZen. 

“Huh?” Harry asked. Before the man could respond the room’s door opened, drawing Harry’s attention to the three men coming into the room. 

“Good, you’re awake.” 

“Edward.” Harry breathed out in joy. 

“Time to get up Little Raven and Pets.” Harry watched as the man stepped over the naked men in the room to hunch down in front of him. He happily pulled out of the were arms around him to bring Edward into a kiss. “Quite a mixture, we’ll review the memory later.”

“Of course, Lover.” Harry buried his face in Edward’s neck as the man squeezed the back of his neck. He felt as Domino and Crispin pulled back from him enough for him to stand as Edward stood back up. 

“Thank you everyone who responded to the call last night. Food has been set out in the main room for all of you and your clothes from last night have been washed. Please wake your fellow members and eat,” Victor directed to the strangers in the room. Harry busied himself with dressing in the clothes Bernardo handed over to him as the men who were awake shifted around the room to wake up their fellow weres before they all left the room without much fuss. Harry was glad that no one was fighting the orders from Victor, he wasn’t sure what he would do if any of them had latched on and refused to leave. Death knew he didn’t need another situation like Haven. “Not you Sebastian. Crispin and Domino, best to go eat before coming back for guard duty if you’ve the energy.”

“Victor...I…” 

“Wait.” Victor commanded, watching as the last person left the room. Harry watched in confusion as Bernardo took up a guard stance at the door and Sebastian dropped to his knees, stil naked. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, looking at Edward who had a gun in hand pointing at the floor.

“How far back should we go for the explanation?” Victor asked calmly. 

“I got off my shift and stepped out for a moment. That’s when I felt it settle. A bond that I had been free of. I had no choice once it was back. I didn’t even have time to fight against it.” Sebastian started. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked suddenly. 

“What’s he talking about?” 

“Getting slow, Harry?” Bernardo teased.

“You try having last night happen to you and see how quick you are.” Harry pouted back.

“He commands and I have no choice but to obey.”

“Don’t tell me…” Harry growsed, placing his face into his hands. 

“He had control of me for so long. I was ecstatic when they broke the first time. Thought I could live the life I wanted. I traveled around for years, not staying in any clan long. Not participating in dominance battles unless challenged.” Sebastian kept his gaze on Victor’s. “I may be an alpha, but I didn’t want attention drawn to my age or past with him. Moving on anytime too many questions started being asked. I heard whispers on the wind about what happened in New Orleans and St. Louis. Thought, surely it must be an imposter. When the ties broke I thought it was because he died.”

“Explain about last night.” Victor stated, not giving any clue to his inner thoughts

“When the bond snapped back upon his arrival in Las Vegas, I was powerless to his wishes. Forced to attack those he directed me towards. Forced to follow any of his orders said directly to me. Last night he figured out where you were having Harry Potter-Black brought. Maybe he watched which direction you went in or had someone else here who reported the location as soon as it was agreed. I don’t know. He ordered me to get in and leave a way for him to slip in as well. I was to join Harry’s orgy so that he could use the energy released to gain power and potentially gain control of Harry directly through me. After leaving the backdoor opened behind me I slipped in here and was drawn under. It didn’t matter what my orders were. The only thing that mattered was that I give into the lust flowing through the room. Halfway into the orgy I felt the bonds weaken enough to break free completely. I can’t even feel an echo of them like before.” Sebastian shook his head. “Whatever that was last night, pulled the bond from me to feed on, it completely released me. I do not know what plans he had once he was in the building. I only know the orders he gave me.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Edward asked. 

“I freely offer to bond myself to this clan or your own Harry. The clan leader will know if I speak true if I’m bonded to them.”

“What about the clan you were loaned to us from?” Victor asked, intrigued. 

“I have been clanless since he came for me. He named me Hong, but that is not my name. It was serve him and no other.” 

“You bit the face off Sherman,” said Harry, his voice going flat. 

“My master recognized the spell he was speaking, and ordered me to attack.” 

“You can control the Jinn?” 

“Only through his bond, used to be I couldn’t. But every mind he took over, every vampire he tied to him he sucked enough of their power away. It didn’t matter whether they were young. He would siphon the power directly to the fountainhead. But something about last night’s feeding, he could not gain anything from it. The Dark Mother managed to do it centuries ago through Belle Morte and her line. Ever since then Belle Morte’s held a grudge. It was her who tied the Dark Mother down after she crushed the Father of Tiger’s powers.” 

That made a lot of sense because the first dream Harry had of the Mother of Darkness was through Belle Morte. 

“Please, kill me if you wish, but know that I am truly sorry. I never wished to do those crimes.” He bowed his head in submission. “I tried to kill them swiftly. As fast as I could to keep from what he wanted to do with them.” 

“How many Jinn total?” 

“Two. The police wizard knew a very ancient spell. It would have lost me control over them, and the Jinn hate to be slaves. If they get a chance they will turn on their masters.” 

“Like anything being enslaved.” 

“Yes.” 

“And last night, after we were through,” said Victor. “Vittorio came to us.” 

Harry started at this. “What?” 

“He came to us. Slipped into the room I was in to help feed your ardeur. He tried to touch me, but it didn’t go as planned. He could not control me. I thank you, Angel. Your ardeur deflected it, the power you gave to my clan. It kept us from becoming his slaves. My father managed to drive him out. Something about the ardeur scared him enough that he didn’t attack outright. He fled.”

“And the ring. He’s tied to the ring, right?” Harry asked, tucking what Victor and Sebastian said in relation to the ardeur into the back of his mind. He could contemplate later. First, deal with this. Part of him pitied Sebastian and the part of him was furious. Not because he killed a practitioner, but because he’d slipped into the orgy. Harry did not like the idea of fucking an enemy. No thank you. It was more of a personal matter in the end, and he could feel Edward’s mind. It was smirking right at him without actually doing it. 

_ What a bastard _ , Harry thought fondly. 

“Yes, but it’s more than that. Vittorio managed to seal some of his powers in that ring. It’s how he’s able to call upon some of his old powers. He wanted to use you to regain his strength.” 

“Tell me what we don’t know about Jinns.” 

“They are a second kind of people, and they are created from air.” 

“I already know this, King Solomon destroyed them or made them slaves, yadda yadda. What else?” 

“They can be attached to or trapped in an object, and they can be forced to do the bidding of a sorcerer or magician.” 

“I take it these Jinns don’t grant wishes?” asked Victor. 

“No.” 

Just like the vampires, he too had been taken hold of. He closed his eyes and turned to Edward. “What should I do?” 

“I’d kill him after we have the addresses,” said Edward, making Sebastian bow his head. “But I’m not you, and really shouldn’t Victor decide this? I’d have let the vampires die last night. But I didn’t.” 

“To kill him or them would prove Vittorio right,” Harry recognized with a cross of his arms. 

“I think we should decide this as a collective,” said Victor eyeing Sebastian. “It is true we do not have a red tiger in our clan, and he has knowledge of old that could be particularly useful.” 

“We must kill him before he becomes the Father of Day again,” said Sebsatian emphatically. “If he gets his powers back, he can call armies of Jinn from the very air we all breathe, and not only the Jinns but the weretigers. He will consume everything until there is nothing left.” 

“How strong are these bonds of yours?” asked Edward. “It does no good to have something potentially useful and it run rampant.” 

“Strong, the tigers are so strong thanks to the magic and creature within us,” said Victor, and then he smiled and tilted his head. “Somehow, I managed to unlock the power of electricity last night. Part of why Vittorio fled as the moment he touched me, I sent him through a wall. He had not expected it. Cynric is also showing signs of power. You managed to give him power without feeding on him.” 

“I will never touch a kid,” said Harry with a huff. “Besides, I spoke to the Mother of Darkness who made a last ditch effort to convert me. She mentioned Cynric and his rare blue shade, and so when I passed the power around I made sure he was one who got the boost.” 

“Mother is going to be furious because you didn’t touch her, did you?” 

“Nope.” 

Victor threw back his head with a laugh. Even Bernardo and Edward let a few chuckles loose. “You even infused the little queens of our clan. She is going to be cantankerous. She gets what she wants but at a cost of herself, now that is a hard pill to swallow.” 

“For someone so young, you have a fine control of your ardeur,” Sebastian commented. “I didn’t think the ardeur could pick and choose. But it did, and it blocked my former master out.” 

“Until someone rips it out of me,” said Harry rubbing the side of his cheek. “Did that get fixed?” 

“Yes. It was amusing to watch a fleet of wizards and witches charm an entire block of people. Unfortunately, they left the SWAT and police officers alone so they know that you were attacked by Vittorio, and I sent you off. It seems the one named Rocco knew that it was your power that touched the crowd last night. He didn’t say anything yet. He just asked me if you were alright.” 

“We had a mind battle on my first day here,” said Harry. “It was willing, but he didn’t like me munching on his private sex life.” 

“You did warn them that day.” Bernardo smirked. “Not your fault they still wanted to test the boundaries.”

“MACUSA took the mesmerized vampires. It seems they have their own ways of determining whether they were aware of what they were doing or not.” 

Harry nodded. “MACUSA treats vampires much like they do their own, and while Britain might ostracize lycanthropes, MACUSA embraces them because even though they weren’t born with power in their veins they are power in and of themselves.” Harry knew that by now Sebastian wasn’t going to be killed. 

In a way he was grateful for it, and reached over to the man’s clothes and charmed them to be clean and wrinkle free before handing them over. “Get dressed. You should eat.” 

Sebastian obediently climbed to his feet and gathered the clothes in his arms. He looked straight at Harry. “No matter the decision you all come to, thank you for freeing me.” 

“I think maybe Harry should heed his own words,” said Bernardo as if Sebastian hadn’t said anything. “Even me, a simple human can smell the sex in the air. It’s very salty.” 

“By now you should be used to it,” said Harry.

“It’s not the smell that bothers me. I don’t want you to eat me, literally,” teased Bernardo.

Harry stuck out his tongue. How rude!

“Indeed we do still need you, Bernardo,” said Edward. “Little Raven can get feisty when he hasn’t been fed. He’s needy.” 

“I’m needy?” 

“Yes,” everyone chorused, including Victor causing Harry to scoff. 

“Look around you, Little Raven. You fucked a choir of men, and you still required more.” Never mind the fact that Harry’s face was set aflame as he mumbled something about it being Jean-Claude’s fault in the end. “Really? You say that when he can’t hear you right now,” he added with a smirk that made his cold eyes more penetrating. 

“But you’re lovable enough to get away with it Angel,” said Victor trying to soften the blow. 

It didn’t work. “I know where I’m not wanted! I’m out of here. Maybe go see if Miles is still around.” He whistled and waltzed, and of all things Edward laughed causing Bernardo to jump. 

“That’s scary.” 

Admittedly, Harry’s mind had never been so clear, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Jean-Claude had got enough while feeding his ardeur. There were so many small working parts going on that he was glad that Victor and Edward were doing the strategizing. Most of the weres who had taken part in the orgy had gone for the day, and yes Harry did find Miles and sat with him, having a very nice conversation until he was pinched on the back of the neck by Edward. By the time Harry and his men got back to their hotel it was almost noon. Harry desperately needed a shower after last night. 

“Harry!” Hermione was the first to reach him the moment he walked through the door. Her hair was the frizziest he’d seen in years. She swung her arms around his neck and he barely managed to get through the door as Crispin and Domino slipped around them. 

“‘Mione, I need to breathe.” As she pulled back, Gregory, Nathaniel, and Stephen moved in for the kill, and once again Harry was strangled. 

“Wooh, I’m not sure if I should be breathing. You are ripe, Harry,” Claudia whistled. 

Harry blushed, and drew back. “Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.” 

“Lupa?” Jamil frowned and hung his head as if he were in shame. Harry let go of Hermione. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“He’s upset because we wouldn’t let him come to call last night,” said Claudia. 

“I failed in my duty to protect you.” 

“No. I told the wererats and vampires that if my creatures ever called out to anyone unwilling to not let them come to me. Sometimes I can’t control it, especially when all of them react at the same time. It’s not your fault.” 

“But-” 

“No, Jamil. For one, you’re straight. For another, there was little to fight with the way it happened, and you’d have only been a victim of my ardeur.” 

“But as your wolf, I should be first in line to feed you. I’m the Alpha, I’m the Hati…” 

“And you can do your job by staying on your feet,” said Edward coming around. 

“What happened exactly?” asked Claudia. 

“Vittorio showed up, and he ripped the ardeur from my body. It was like he blanketed the entire area causing it to go up.” 

“The Obliviation squad acted swiftly.” 

“Good news, they treat vampire type powers as real magic so they don’t typically argue.” 

“Especially as I mentioned Harry Potter-Black was attacked,” said Edward. 

“Your name carries more weight in that world, huh?” asked Bernardo. 

Hermione grinned. “You have no idea, Bernardo.” 

“Did you get anywhere on that spell?” Edward asked Hermione. 

“I did. I got further than that! It’s an old ritual in Arabic, but I’ve translated it to English for you. However, I’m not entirely sure if Harry should even try this, knowing his power. If you combine that with an outside magic ritual, I worry that he’ll suck out the air entirely.” She handed over the spell. “I also have something else, I’ve been working all night.” 

Edward was reading over the spell as Harry plopped down. Nathaniel and the boys came around to sit with him. Lisandro was lounging on a nearby armchair with Jamil still slightly frowning from where he stood. 

“She’s been up all night long. You better make her sleep after this.” 

“Is that why she looked like a raccoon?” Harry grinned. “I remember those days. Her staying up all night for exams. As if she wouldn’t recall everything she’s learned. And then she’d rope us into it!” 

“Would have done you some good, especially History of Magic!” Hermione called from the other room. 

“Hah, even if I had been a genius, History of Magic was a wash. You can thank Tom for that,” said Harry crossing his ankles. 

“She’s had a cauldron brewing all night long,” Jamil laughed. 

“I found a magical area near the fake Eiffel Tower. It’s called Desert Vega. That way I could procure some fresh ingredients for this.” She came back with a silver case, and flipped it open and turned it around to Edward. “I’ve done a lot of studying on Jinn, and I think I’ve found another plan if you think that spell is going to take too long.” 

“Another plan. I like it,” said Edward. He reached out and took one of the icy blue potions in his hands. It was cold to touch. His words made her glow. “What is this?” he asked. 

“To make a Jinn or rather air solid we’ve come up with the idea to condense it. Freeze it in its place! So if you use this it’ll not only force the air to harden and become solid, it’ll also freeze it. So just use a flame in a concentrated area, and it should break into pieces as the ice is stressed. Or have Harry use a high powered bombarda spell if he can. Draco and I worked on it all night long. If you couldn’t tell by the state of my hair,” said Hermione running her fingers through the curls that hadn’t been so messy in some time. “Obviously this is a last resort. If that doesn’t work banishing it or finding the seal and breaking it, but be warned you break the seal it might come at you harder.”

“He has a ring. I saw it,” said Harry grinning. “Hermione?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re brilliant,” he said what Edward was thinking. 

She beamed. “I wish I could take full credit for this, but Draco and Professor Snape are the real masters,” she admitted. 

Even Bernardo was inspecting it, and arching a brow. “You’ve answered a million dollar question.” He was impressed and attracted even with her messy hair.  _ No surprise _ , Harry thought. 

“Scary,” said Crispin. “I didn’t realize your kind of magic was so different.” 

“I think it’s amazing,” said Domino. 

She stretched out on the couch, and Harry was opposite of her. “At least we’ll have a proper solid target. If we have that we can kill it. Looks like Edward will be holding onto his flamethrower.” 

Edward took the ice cold Potion. “Freeze dry?” he said, examining it with interest. 

Hermione nodded. “In a bottle. Do not get that on your hands. I had to use dragon hide gloves. It’ll freeze anything it comes in contact with. It works like your flash grenades.” 

“What’s the radius?” 

“Smashing it onto the ground will cause it to disperse in a radius of ten feet all around. So whatever is in that space will be frozen, including the air and yourself if you are in the radius. It’ll literally force it to condense into one big block of solid material.” 

“Handle with care then,” said Edward. 

“Exactly. I’ve made six of them. It’s a tricky bit of ingredient placement and it takes hours to simmer in a small contained cauldron. I couldn’t use a big one without it melting to pieces and getting all over the floor. Good thing I know how to clean messes or the bill for destruction would be outstanding,” she said, wincing, causing Harry to laugh at her. “In the end, we had to borrow the input of Professor Snape.” She handed over a plain silver case, and inside were ice cold shiny blue potions. “Each of them have a mild unbreakable charm, which means you have to smash it. It won’t break just holding it nor will it leak. But you do have to smash it into the ground.” 

“Like a molotov cocktail, but freezing.” 

“Exactly, and now I’m going to go collapse, I am knackered and so is my hair. You should shower before you make Claudia choke to death.” She kissed Harry’s cheek and headed for the staircase that led to the room she was sharing with Claudia. 

Claudia laughed. “You are stifling.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m going to shower!” 

“I’m going to get in touch with our boys overseas,” said Edward. “I haven’t heard from them since it happened. You sure it was successful?” 

“Her body was blown, but I know how powerful things can be when they have a will to survive,” said Harry. He and Edward lived by the rule that nothing stays dead unless they kill it personally, and even then a few more head and heart-shots were necessary. 

Case in point, Valentine. Edward had been furious with himself for weeks after that whole debacle. He had ended up sitting down and analyzing every single mark and target he’d ever had, and wondering if they were alive or dead. He didn’t keep records or souvenirs like some of them did. Edward wasn’t that kind of killer. But he did have a sharp memory and he remembered every mark and how they went down since he started. 

But Harry knew that she’d at least been dented for now. Right now they had other things to worry about. Vittorio would for sure strike tonight. He would be furious and thrilled all at once. Harry was feeding his serial killer needs with every evasion. 

For the first time since he arrived, Harry found himself pleasantly alone in the large marble stone bath. No amount of luxury was spared on the rooms it seemed. Harry still wasn’t sure if it was all worth the price, but it was Jean-Claude, and at least everyone could be housed comfortably with more room to spare. 

He took his time running the hot water, and then stripped himself down, and it wasn’t until he sank into the hot frothy water that the events of the last twenty-four hours came back to him. But, he didn’t feel like he was panicking nor did he feel as though he’d done anything wrong. It seemed that the ardeur did a lot more than take lust. It was a double edged weapon. How had Jean-Claude managed all those hundreds of years? And Harry knew he didn’t have the same help. Belle Morte and her ilk most likely let him drown without coming up for air. 

He was only coming to realize just how valuable the ardeur was. It was its own currency, and it was high valued for all preternatural creatures who had heard or even tasted it once. It was pure power gained through the energy of lust instead of blood or food. Vittorio had mentioned that Belle Morte had been something new that no one had ever seen before even at that time. Something that most powerful demi-God like preternaturals had feared. He supposed lust was the one thing that could take all humans and creatures no exception. Harry’s seemed to have morphed with a bit more of a selection. Maybe that was his own magic and intent in his blood? He could tell through feeding last night, even if it was hazy, that he had gotten more from the men than he had the women that were in participation. Victor and Rick had been in the other room to help feed the ardeur. Not even a makeshift VIP room could hold so many people after all. 

But then maybe it was the result of Harry not being able to be controlled, and so the ardeur has no choice but to develop in a new way. Most preternatural creatures weren’t all that picky about their choices, but Harry lived on having a choice and he couldn’t just be controlled willy-nilly. His mind and magic would forbid it. 

So the ardeur was being shaped to conform to his needs. Jean-Claude had told him that for centuries no one really knew what the ardeur was, but they all knew that it was alive. An entity all of its own, and the potency and strength depended on the one in possession. 

He’d like to try and avoid any more stranger infused orgies, but at least Harry knew now that he could work with it. It was like one of the many lycanthropes that hid deep within his soul. It had its own mind, it’s own needs, it’s own instincts; and it was combining with Harry’s own needs and instincts. 

He spent far too long relaxing in the bath. All of his muscles had loosened, and his skin was beginning to prune a lot. If he didn’t get out soon Edward might blow down the door thinking he was trying to drown himself in his sorrow for what he done. 

Yeah, and they say Edward wasn’t dramatic. He would so do that. But, Harry wasn’t going to drown. He had no regrets or shame. A year ago he would have probably had a heart attack by what he was being asked to do, and no way in hell two years ago he’d have been that confident in himself. My how things have changed since then. He’d rather not do it again, but he would if he had to. He also needed to speak with Jean-Claude. Make sure he was getting enough. 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d spaced out because when he finally climbed out of the bath and over to the counter space he noticed new clothes were folded beside a towel. 

_ Someone must have been shopping _ , Harry thought, going through the clothes. They smelled brand new. Likely everything he brought was now filthy and they would require laundry service to take care of it. Edward would probably argue about that. He didn’t like anyone touching his things that he didn’t approve of. In fact, for a long time only Harry could do his laundry if he himself didn’t. For a while he was even picky about food. If someone beyond Harry made it, Edward always waited for someone else to start eating before he would. He grew to accept food unquestioned from Micah, and now he accepted food and laundry from all the leopards. So long as they knew how to cook and not shrink clothes. Edward wasn’t exactly the most trusting of men, but once you gained that trust the feeling was the ultimate reward. 

“Nathaniel,” said Harry, raising up the trousers that were perfectly sized to him. A pair of snug acid washed denim jeans with so many artful tears in the knees and thighs, and let’s not forget the arse. It was accompanied by a sleeveless paper thin purple shirt that buttoned at the base of the throat below the gleaming torc. The boots he put on were white and they’d been laced in cooling charms,They had a strange little tassel on the side. Yep, definitely a Nathaniel grab. 

He didn’t look very Marshall-like, but then when did he ever? He was also on his own after giving SWAT the old boot, and even if MACUSA chose him as the lead on the issue, he would always and forever refer to Edward. He was convinced that he was only top Marshall in the US because of his dual status, and most of Harry’s kills had been legal while Edward’s were undocumented and not so legal. Both of them did have a laugh when they noticed, according to the ranking document sent to all Marshalls, that Anita Blake was on the bottom. Only Larry was below her in the list, which made sense as he was the youngest to join the program. 

Nothing would start or get done until nightfall. So before he got ready, Harry decided to look at the ranking documents again. They were supposedly updated every six months, but they were still in the first six months. 

Harry left the bathroom and dug through Edward’s bags. Harry knew the man had kept his copy of the rankings on him all the time. He sat on the bed and opened the report. The first page listed all fifty US Federal Marshalls in their ranking order and the other pages went into detail for each topic they were ranked on. There was Harry listed at the top, followed by Edward, Olaf, and Bernardo, part way down the list were Denis Luc St. John, Gergory Mallory, Janine Brown, and Elenor Stephenson, at the bottom were Anita Blake and Larry. Janine was one of the few women Marshalls, usually was based in Colorado and covered the Four Corner states now that Edward no longer lived in New Mexico. Elenor was older and she rarely left North Dakota. 

Next to their names were the individual scores on the various areas ranked, bolded where that person was number one. Harry was the top in the number of legal kills, depth of knowledge on MACUSA and connection to the magical world, the number of reports and essays written on relevant topics, and number of successfully resolved cases. Edward was beating him in the variety of species killed. They were tied on the score for connection to supernaturals and number of times assisting other Federal Marshalls; the last was only because Harry and Edward often worked together on Marshall cases. Harry wasn’t surprised that he was the top on reports and essays considering all the time he spent trying to update supernatural information held by Federal Agents and SWAT teams.

Harry was certain that if the report ranked on the number of morgue kills, Blake would be at the top of something. At least until Larry had been on the job for a bit longer. Once Harry got high enough in the food chain, and unless it was an emergency order, Harry did not do morgue kills any longer. He didn’t like them, and he had more than enough sway and clout to refuse. Larry could do those since they would be considered close to home and same with Manny. 

It seemed to Harry that MACUSA was stepping in more and more because the normal government was starting to realize just how out of depth they all truly were when it came to an entire race that they pretended didn’t exist for the longest time or they considered illegal. Harry was now wondering if there were more hidden officials high up in the non-magical world, like Las Vegas’ Governor, and he simply didn’t notice? He had thought MACUSA’s swift response might be because of who he happened to be. Helped by having Draco, a Lord in his own right, walking in and using Harry’s name to get him an execution order; but maybe it’s more than that. With the amount of work he’s been doing for them, maybe it was more than just his reputation from the UK. His personal reputation of solving issues for them here in the US likely played a large part. 

Could it be that the magical world was slowly infiltrating the non-magical world, but in a less brutish way? Maybe with the legalization of vampires and the were-community, and the rights that were beginning to get handed down to all the unique persons out there, they saw an opportunity to combine the worlds once and for all. Once upon a time that had been Dumbledore and Grindlewald’s dream, except they wanted to make Muggles into slaves. Well one thing was for certain, America was the land of opportunity. 

He noticed at the bottom of the document all the names of the Marshalls and Hunters that were missing or presumed dead, and Orlando King was at the top of that list.  _ Oops _ . 

“Lupa?” Harry looked up to see the twins peak into the room.

“Hmm?” 

“You busy?” asked Stephen. 

“Nope. I’m taking my time being a lazy bugger,” said Harry folding the documents, and stowing them away in Edward’s bag. “Everything okay?” 

“We should be asking you that! Gardien told us the meat of it. I’m sorry we couldn’t help,” said Gregory crawling onto the bed and curling up around him. Stephen took his other side.

Harry chuckled. “You boys can’t always be there, besides I wouldn’t have wanted to feed on you a second time. You were already knocked out once.” 

“I heard last night was a doozy,” said Stephen with a grin. 

“From what I remember.” 

“Crispin and Domino are having fun telling anyone in detail what happened,” said Gregory, making Harry groan. He expected this from Crispin, honestly, but Domino?

“I didn’t take Domino for a gossip.” But then did he really know these men well? No, not really. He was taking in strays one after another. 

Gregory laughed. “He started out stiff, and was rarely speaking but once Crispin got going and no one was yelling or reprimanding him for it he picked right up.” 

“Where’s Nathaniel?” 

“He went to the pool with Lisandro.” 

“Just Lisandro?” Harry asked dubiously. If he hadn’t already gotten dressed he might have been tempted to join them. A good swim sounded like a lot of fun, but he knew they had more pressing issues. Best let the submissives have as much fun as they could before darkness rolled in. 

“Claudia is right behind. She’s still huffy about the bikini Nathaniel bought her. She doesn’t like it.” 

“It looks good on her though.” 

“When did you all have time to go shopping?” 

“This morning. Gardien gave us his card and told us to go get clothes since you were running out,” said Gregory. It took Harry a moment to realize that Edward had given them his card and not Harry’s card or Jean-Claude’s. That said a lot. They weren’t on a shared bank account so it really was Edward’s money he let them loose with.

Harry frowned slightly as he glanced over at the two coffins. He felt nothing inside. “Where’s Truth and Wicked?” 

“Back at New Taj,” said Gregory. 

“Both of them?” 

“Truth flew Domino, and then remained with Wicked.” 

Not surprising, those boys did everything together.  _ Boys, _ Harry thought with a laugh. Not exactly right, but to him they were his boys. 

All three of them lazed about in the bedroom, Harry listening to Gregory and Stephen go on about their plans when they all got back. He loved spending time with his boys like this. He didn’t get to have individual time with them too often. They often spent time as groups and Harry just loved when he could too. All of them were in a good spot, even Caleb was doing well. His friendship with Zane was seeing both of them growing and competing on who could do better. 

For all of a moment thoughts and worries about Vittorio and the weretigers went right out the window. None of them existed, and maybe taking a step back was something that he desperately needed. But he knew that it wasn’t going to last long. Too much to do it seemed. 

“You know Jamil is still upset?” Stephen broached startling Harry slightly. Stephen pressed closer to Harry, enjoying the light petting he was getting.

“Over what?” Harry asked. “Not making him food?” 

“He thinks he’s useless to you,” said Gregory. “He doesn’t talk to me much, but you know how we weres are with overhearing everyone. I heard him talking to Claudia.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She said he’s being stupid.” 

“Her usual.” 

“I think he fears he’s going to be replaced,” Stephen admitted. “When Raina was Lupa, she would force him and all the other Alpha’s to feast on the submissives, prepare us all.” He shuddered at the memories. 

“Well, I’m not Raina.” 

“I think he got too used to doing what Raina wanted,” he continued. “He’s not used to structure. He was in the pack long before even I was.” 

“You’d think after some time he’d be so used to it,” said Gregory. “It’s been years now, and everything is so much better!” 

“What does Jamil want from me? He was the one most against becoming food, and I don’t like taking anyone’s will. Edward will come for me if I do,” Harry reminded, causing both boys to wince. While they hadn’t been present at the time, they had heard the stories. 

Edward was pretty much Harry’s conscience, and they knew that Edward’s love and devotion for Harry extended to keeping his promises.  _ All of them _ . Micah and Jean-Claude would come up with an excuse, but Edward wouldn’t. He loved that their bond and relationship hadn’t changed any of them. All of them were exactly who they were intended to be. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early post :)

As much as Harry liked Max and his Kiss, and as much as he knew that the Master of City would see to his men’s safety, that still didn’t make him comfortable knowing that Wicked Truth were away from him. Anyone could attack their still bodies, and it would be just the kind of thing someone would do on Vittorio’s behalf. 

It was almost five and still broad daylight. Edward and Bernardo had been listening to the SWAT’s recordings while also preparing for nightfall and for Victor’s call about what they were doing with Chu and Sebastian. It was a tough call. From Edward’s interrogation of Chu, they found out that Chu hadn’t been mesmerized or controlled. She’d willingly gone over to Vittorio’s side. While she hadn’t been involved with Sherman’s death, she had enjoyed ripping the members of SWAT apart during the raid. She managed to get back in time to clean herself up and sit pretty as a picture on the front lawn, and those who surveilled her? They hadn’t even noticed. Come to find out she hated Chang Bibiana and Victor because they never acknowledged her. She had wanted to start her own clan, but Chang Bibiana had refused to allow it, citing Chu as too young and immature. It had all escalated from there. It seemed Chu took exception to being a dancer at Trixie’s. She had appealed to a side of Vittorio who saw all modern women as prostitutes. She was a classic manipulator. 

No chances would be taken this time. Everyone was sticking together, and once Hermione rose for the day after a few hours sleep she proceeded to charm the SUV to hold their entourage. The SUV that Bernardo had rented for them could hold ten if they squeezed and sat on laps. But thanks to Hermione it would happily hold at least fifteen, and they had thirteen in their party. Sebastian had given them the addresses to Vittorio’s various resting spots, and instead of going themselves because they knew he wouldn’t be there, they made a peace offering in giving it to Lieutenant Grimes to check out. It would keep SWAT busy and out of their way, and be less of a time waster. No need to waste their time on what they wouldn’t find, and this way it would show them in a better light to the higher ups. Never burn bridges, Edward’s motto through and through. 

Vittorio by now would know that Sebastian was out of his grasp, and he would have vacated his daytime resting spot for a new one. It was common sense at it’s finest, and being as ancient as he was, Harry would not be surprised if he was already awake. He might even be able to remain upright near the light if not directly in it. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jamil wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to bring Nathaniel, Stephen, and Gregory with them anywhere that could see them fighting. 

“Problem is, if we separate, Vittorio could send his charmed vampires and weres to them. I don’t want to take chances. I like Max, but I don’t trust his security with Wicked Truth.”

“We’ll do our best not to get in the way,” said Nathaniel. 

“Vittorio wants me, that is a fact, and I don’t doubt what he wouldn’t do to get me. All three of them have already been victims because of me more than once. I’m not letting it happen again.” Chimera had been a prime example of this, and Gregory had been taken not once, but twice. He wasn’t about to let this happen again right under his nose when he could prevent it.

“It’s not your fault, Nimir-Ra,” said Gregory. 

“Nor is it yours,” said Harry stroking Gregory. “I will not be fooled again.” 

“Good song,” said Bernardo coming through with a black bag. No doubt there was an arsenal in there. 

“Where’s Edward?” 

“Just got a call-” 

That was when Edward tore through the room. “We gotta go, now.”

“What’s going on?” Harry turned to see Edward checking his ammo, probably for the third time. 

“Sebastian and Chu were found dead in their cells. Victor thinks there’s a mole too close in his ranks. He’s gathered every tiger in the clan, and wants us to go through them with a fine tooth comb.” 

“You sure they didn’t somehow take each other out?” Domino asked. “I can’t imagine someone doing this right under Chang Bibiana’s nose.” 

Crispin bobbed his head. “Or Victor.” 

“Someone who expects not to be noticed. No one flashy. No one known,” said Harry. “Definitely not a dancer or a stripper. Someone who is pretending to be low on the food chain, but isn’t.” 

“Yes, my thoughts exactly, Little Raven. We’ve been going after the big guns this whole time,” said Edward. “Let’s start looking at the small ones.” 

“First, Wicked Truth. They are priority, and Merlin help Max and his men if something happens to them. I will annihilate Las Vegas, friends or not.” 

“You can be scary when you want to be,” Bernardo laughed. 

“They chose  _ me _ , Bernardo. Not Jean-Claude. They are my responsibility, and they are some of the strongest warriors I’ve ever met. If they die because they were helpless… Edward will seem friendly compared to me.” 

Edward actually laughed. 

“Did you have to put it that way, Harry?” Hermione was still not entirely used to Harry being so threatening or scary, but she’d put a lid on it for the most part. He honestly didn’t want her in attendance, but they couldn’t afford her to stay back. She was a strong and capable witch. Harry had to stop mothering people to death at some point. 

“Truth is more preferable than lies.” 

Being a Friday afternoon in Las Vegas meant that every man and woman who lived in and near the area were either getting off work, going to work, or getting ready for a big night out. It was wall to wall traffic. Harry had never seen anything so bad. There were even cops on street corners to direct traffic and let pedestrians cross. 

“It’ll be dark by the time we get there,” said Bernardo. 

Harry was sitting between Edward and Bernardo in the front seat, the back had been separated into two sections so that everyone could sit comfortably. It looked more natural than Harry’s wonky ability, but then again this was Hermione and she was a master at space charms. Even in the bright light of day with the sun shining yellow and orange Las Vegas was quite a sight. Perhaps once everything was over Harry could have more fun exploring the city. This time with his men.

The atmosphere at the New Taj Hotel and Casino was much different this time around. Victor met them on the ground floor in his usual designer suit, and this time it was a deep blue almost black with very thin silver pinstripes. His tie was a lighter silk blue and thin. It flattered him and if he took his glasses off, Harry imagined how it would go with his eyes. He was flanked by Rick and to Harry’s surprise Miles was also in attendance. The familiar sounds of hundreds of slot machines were going at different intervals, and the tables were full to bursting with players of all types. 

Victor greeted Harry with a kiss before acknowledging the rest. Once everyone was greeted and the last of the introductions were out of the way, they were taken to the elevator. “I asked Miles to stick around,” said Victor. “I’m ashamed to admit it but as it stands right now there’s no one we can trust in our clan.” 

“I don’t mind,” said Miles. “Besides, if this monster moves on from Las Vegas, God knows where he’s going to end up. We don’t like surprises.” 

“No one does,” Edward agreed with a nod of respect. 

“You’re taking me straight to Wicked Truth,” said Harry.

“Both have been placed with my father as per his request. No one gets through that door except for us,” said Victor.

“You can never be too sure,” said Edward as they rode the elevator to the top floor. “Did you sweep for bugs?” 

“Yes, and you were right. We had six,” said Victor, and the way he said it and the way his mouth moved it looked like he’d eaten something disgusting. “Instead of removing them we had them relocated.” 

“Control the flow,” Bernardo recognized. 

“Exactly.” 

“We’ve separated all our members as best as we could and placed a guard on each of them.” 

“We should take a look at the bodies first,” said Harry. “That way we know exactly what happened.” It was a real shame about Sebastian. He’d been coerced and then freed only to be murdered where he should have been safe. “If I can get a measurement of the claws or whatever was used then we can probably match them to one of yours.” 

“Anything you need, this is getting ridiculous,” said Victor. 

“It’s why I have everyone with me today. I’ve had experience of the bad guys trying to take one of mine. So I like them where I can see them.” 

Victor led them through the large open penthouse apartment. Chang Bibiana was sitting just inside with a few guards surrounding her. Harry took one look at her, and could tell she was less than happy. She was wearing white as she usually seemed to do with glimmering jewels around her neck and attached to her ears. 

“Hermione, stay here with the boys,” said Harry instantly. “Lisandro. You stay with them.” He would take Jamil and Claudia with him. No one else he’d trust to break whatever weird powers Chang Bibiana might try and use. 

“Of course, Harry,” said Hermione reading the situation.

“Cool with me.” 

“Victor, don’t you think this is a little excessive?” Chang Bibiana glared at Harry and the rest of the men. Crispin and Domino tried to hide themselves behind the guards and not be noticed. “Or is he here to finish providing power to everyone he missed last night?” 

“Excessive mother? Excessive is the mole we have in our ranks that’s making us weak and ruining everything we have worked for. Excessive is this master vampire that has a chance of destroying our clan and father’s life. I think the time for complaints and grandstanding is long over.” 

“Missed last night? I sent power to the leaders of the negotiation, it was on them to send to others.” Harry flashed an innocent look her way.

“You missed,” Chang Bibiana snarled. “If you had sent it to the leaders Max wouldn’t have been the only one to get it.”

“But Max wasn’t. Victor got it too and I felt him spread it around. Didn’t you feel it?”

“That is enough, mother! You have been told and warned many times. Drop it.” Harry rightly took that to mean that Victor bypassed sharing the power with his mother last night.

Harry turned to Edward. “You and Bernardo should go check out the bodies. Jamil, Claudia, and I will go to Wicked Truth. Once I’m satisfied I’ll come to you.” He handed them the small tape measurer he always kept on hand. “Where’s that assistant of yours? Ava?”

“Why?” Chang Bibiana asked, thrown off by the change in subject.

“She seemed rather close to you. She’s your secretary, right, would have expected her here.” Harry shrugged. 

“She’s been sent on a task.” 

“Doesn’t matter, she doesn’t fit the profile, Harry.” Victor stated calmly.

Edward looked once at Harry. “Everyone fits the profile, Victor. No exceptions.” 

“She’s weak,” said the sixteen-year-old sitting on the couch like he was some Prince. Harry recognized him as the dark blue haired boy, Cynric. 

“What did I tell you about those who seem weak?” Harry asked, lazily rolling his neck to look at Victor. “What task has she been sent on?” 

“It’s none of your concern,” Chang Bibiana scowled. “She’s my assistant. Do you really think my assistant would betray us?” 

“Yes,” Harry, Bernardo, and Edward answered. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll find out soon, take me to Wicked Truth.” 

“Right this way,” said Victor. 

“Victor are you really-” 

“Not now mother, stay put, and let us do our jobs,” said Victor, cutting her off. 

“Jamil, Claudia. You guys are with me,” said Harry. 

“Rick, take them to the bodies. One floor down. I’ll take Harry to the coffin room,” he said pulling out his card and swiping it on a door nearby. 

Rick took Bernardo and Edward back to the door, and Victor led Harry, Jamil, and Claudia to a large fancy kitchen that Harry knew saw no use whatsoever, which was a crying shame. A door led to a silent room much like the room Harry had been taken too the first time. “No electronics will work beyond this room,” Victor explained using his card to scan the opposite wall, and when the door opened it revealed another elevator that would take them down. “We have top of the line security, and his daily resting place changes from time to time in no set order.” Victor frowned at the neutral look on Harry’s face. “You don’t seem happy with us, Angel, what have we done?” he asked as they stepped into the gold wrought elevator. 

“It’s your presumptions, it’s going to get you killed,” Jamil spoke for the first time. 

Miles inclined his head. “I have to agree with the wolf, Mr. Belluci.” 

“What do you mean? We have taken everything into account.” 

“Not everything,” said Harry clasping his hands to the front. “To be effective you have to take everyone into account, including the so-called weaklings. If you don’t you end up shot in the back.” 

“Sometimes, one person’s will is stronger than your so-called power,” said Claudia who brought up the rear, her eyes casting around the long two walled hall toward a steel framed door. Harry thought it was a little conspicuous, and had no doubts that he and Edward could slip in there within seconds and get out after nitrating the hell out of every vampire tucked away. He could only hope they weren’t dumb enough to separate Max from the others. 

“There are only two sets of keys to the coffin rooms. I have one and my mother has the other,” said Victor spinning the gold ring around. It was a set of four locks on the door, and they each had to be twisted in a set pattern before the door would even unlock. 

Harry was pretty sure a good Alohamora would take care of any real locks, then again Harry could just use apparition if he wanted to. But for some reason, Harry felt like it was a cheap piece of magic, and didn’t like to do it. He supposed that was the Gryffindor in him. 

His skin began to itch and tingle causing him to run a palm up his forearm. As Victor clicked open the final lock something out of the corner of Harry’s eye caught his attention, but when he looked there was nothing there. 

The coffin room had a high raised ceiling with soft chandelier lighting, and there were rows and rows of the same make, model, and colored coffins in perfect aisle rows. All of them cobalt gray with silver latches. No windows, and Harry could feel the reinforced silver and steel with the walls being the same color as the coffins. It was a large room, and it had high industrial fans running through to keep the temperature cool but not too cool. It was likely to keep the stale scent from gathering in the room. Maybe it was better secured than Harry expected because it would take a long time to find Max’s coffin amongst all of these. At least fifty, maybe more of them in the room. 

“Definitely different to how you do it.” Claudia stated as she looked around at the identical coffins. “Good job with the scent dampening. From where I’m standing, they all smell the same.”

“Hidden in plain sight.” Harry agreed. “Not a bad choice if you don’t have a magic user to build your defenses.”

Victor smirked. “We get by. Theoretically how long do you think it would take?” 

“By myself or with Edward?” 

“Both.” 

“Myself. About ten minutes,” Harry theorized. “With Edward? A second.” 

“A second?” Miles leaned around to look at Harry. “You sure about that?” 

“Edward has a flamethrower,” said Harry. 

Jamil laughed. “He sure likes his fire power. But you also have a flamethrower of your own.” 

“True, but it’s not my style usually. It’s his.” What Harry didn’t say could be heard loud and clear. Edward didn’t care about casualties in his way. 

“You’ll be pleased to note that everything in this room is flame retardant,” he ran a hand along the wall. “It’s why the smell is clogging up even a lycanthrope’s scent,” Victor explained. 

“It’s like mud,” said Claudia wrinkling her nose. “It absorbs scent just like it does flame.”

“Also the owner of the coffins shift every night. It’s like Roulette, and I am the only one who knows which one he’s chosen.” 

“Good,” said Harry with a nod. 

“You don’t trust my mother do you?” 

“No.” Harry said unrepentantly. 

Victor chuckled. “No one does. My father only trusts her at night. His hold on her is weakest in the daylight.” 

They weaved their way between the rows. Jamil, Claudia, and Miles sniffing around at the air, but nothing was nose catching. All the fans ran at a soft hum. Harry’s skin continued to prickle with a strange sensation. It started at the arms and now it moved up his body. He thought it was the cool air from the fan, and the lower than normal air pressure that was being drawn in by a humidifier. There was something in this room he didn’t like. 

A rush of air followed by a resounding crash through wood sent everyone ducking for cover behind one of the many coffins. 

Victor opened his mouth to speak but never got a chance because something leaped onto the coffin nearest them with a blood thirsty snarl. Flecks of red hair and typical orange and black stripes up and down muscular arms and legs. Harry found himself staring into the yellow green eyes of Ava half-transformed.

“I told you!” And before Harry could throw his magic toward her there was another snarl and Jamil rushed her across the coffin. She let out a scream of fury. Harry quickly got back on his feet. 

“But… she’s weak,” said Victor causing Harry to turn and glare at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Are you still on about that? You’re losing points with me and very fast.” 

“I never detected her. We never did.” 

“I think that was the point,” Claudia spat. 

She let out another scream as Jamil tore into her, and as much as Harry wanted to let him, he thought they needed to question her. 

“She holds resentment toward all of you,” Harry pointed out. “It’s no surprise, that first day I met everyone I used my ardeur to taste everyone in the room. She hates you all.” Victor’s mouth opened and closed. “You’ve been treating her like she’s nothing this whole time when she was brutally attacked against her will. You gave her a job, but you treated her like she was less than a member.” 

“And hate that strong can breed a scary kind of strength,” Miles pointed out. “Should we let him take her?” 

“No. We need to question her,” said Harry. “Jamil! Incapacitate but don’t kill her!” But Jamil was losing himself to the fight and bloodlust, and so Harry quickly called out his she-wolf from the depths of his soul. 

Victor let out a gasp when the smell and energy of wolf began to power through the room as Harry reached out and metaphysically dragged Jamil off the blood torn Ava. “Enough, Jamil!” His voice took on a deep raspy soprano lilt to the end of his tone as if he was speaking through her. 

He snapped his full moon green eyes up at Harry instantly. “Lupa!” 

“We need to question her before you crush the rest of her,” said Harry over top the snarling edge. Jamil’s white teeth gleamed red with bits of orange fur. He had quite a few vicious claw marks raking up and down his muscular torso as he raised up on two legs, towering over everyone in the room. He was so tall he almost touched the ceiling. 

“I’m not telling you anything!” Ava spat out as all of them surrounded her. Claudia had her gun out and pointed right at the woman. “It doesn’t matter. It won’t matter when he rises tonight! He’ll take you all, and you’ll be his slaves! Just like you did me, and I’ll finally be free.”

“Free is one word for it,” said Harry, reaching into his moleskin pouch. He drew out a bottle of clear liquid. It was extra strength to keep it from metabolising too quickly in the bloodstream of weres. One side effect of changing the original recipe was that the weres did not go slack like magicals and non-magicals when given the potion. Their emotions still came through. Unfortunately, it did not work on vampires. “Hold her down and open her mouth.” 

Miles and Claudia dropped as the woman started thrashing. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and Victor stood there too stunned to move.  _ Yeah, he’s lost some points. He may look like a young Edward, but he was far from it _ , Harry thought. But then, maybe it wasn’t very fair that he compared others to his lovely men, the others just couldn’t compete. 

“Bite me and I’ll make you eat silver, bitch!” Claudia spat as she used her strength to seize the woman’s chin and hold her mouth open. Harry knelt down as she flailed and spat blood at him through the screaming. She tried to bring her knees up to kick him but Jamil held her down with one hand. Harry first used a calming potion, dousing her in it until she became calm and lax though they could all taste the fear and the thudding of her heart. 

He then placed three drops of veritaserum in her open mouth. 

“How is she so advanced?” Victor questioned. 

“Practice makes perfect.” 

“No, you don’t understand…” 

“Just wait until I’m done!” Harry snapped. “What’s your name?” He directed at Ava. 

“A-Ava Brennan,” she said through a mouthful of blood and saliva. Claudia looked at Harry for confirmation on releasing her mouth and when he nodded she let go. But she still had her gun angled on her. 

“When were you born?” 

“August 7, 1984.” 

“Are you a weretiger?” 

“Yes.” 

“Who is your master?” 

“The Father of All Tigers..” 

“How long has the Father of All Tigers been your master?” 

“Six weeks.” 

“How long have you been betraying the White Clan?” 

“Ever since I was turned,” she said to the shock of Victor. 

“And who have you betrayed them to?” 

“I installed bugs and video surveillance, and once a week I meet with Undersheriff Shaw.” 

“Why?” Victor asked. 

“You deserve it. All of you deserved it!” 

“We avenged you. We took you in.” 

“You treated me like I was half a person!” Ava ground out though she couldn’t get any louder or angrier because of the calming potion. “Even that brat Cynric treated me like I was nothing. Like I wasn’t even worthy of being talked to! It was your fault I was raped and turned. Your fault and you treat it like it’s my fault! Now it’ll be your turn.” 

“Where is he right now?” 

“I don’t know. He does not tell me his resting places.” 

“Why kill Sebastian and Paula Chu?” 

“Orders from my master. I was only supposed to kill Chu and take Sebastian back, but he struggled. He fought me, and so I had no choice but to kill him. I hated Paula Chu, so I was happy to kill her. I was happy to destroy her piece by piece. I even swallowed some of her.” She bared her teeth proudly. 

“What’s his goal?” 

“You. You are the golden tiger, and with your submission he can bring everyone under his control, and he’ll take over as Master of the City.” 

“What were you doing in this room?” Victor growled, the rage that flashed in his eyes from behind his glasses intensified. 

“Following orders to find the Master of the City and kill him.” 

“How did you get back here?” Victor looked slightly lost behind all of his rage. 

“Your mother gave me the keys, the dumb bitch.”

“Better question, how did you hide your growth from the clan?” Harry cut in before Victor could attack her for calling his mother a ‘dumb bitch’. 

“They all thought me stupid and weak. Had me stand in corners, out of the way, as they trained the alpha children. Trained them to hide. Trained them to transform. Trained them in how to be a tiger. Everyone often used me as an example of why turning someone was bad. As if I had a disease, a defect. Didn’t matter if I had good control quickly. I wasn’t a ‘born’ tiger.” 

“Why now? Why stay?” Harry asked.

“The Father of Tigers came and said he could free me. Tigers can’t leave a clan unless someone else takes over or the leaders dismiss them.” She snarled out. Harry could see that she was fighting the calming draught. 

“Mother only let those with queen potential leave once they were almost strong enough.” Victor said, “but you could have asked me. I’m the king. Why didn’t you come to me if you were this unhappy?”

“Ask the one who likes to fuck the women and men in the clan whenever he wants? The only other beyond Chang Bibi who can approve who fucks who? Everyone but me that is.”

“No asked for you! You’re not pure! What benefit would they have in sex with you?” 

“Sex isn’t always about ‘benefits’. The only contact I get in the clan is whenever I greet anyone who has come to see Chang Bibi. Handshakes with humans is never enough!” Harry wasn’t liking the picture he was getting of Victor’s clan and was even more glad to be able to offer at least Crispin and Domino the chance of more freedom. He could only hope that Victor learned from this and changed clan policies. “I was nothing to this clan so what did it matter if I betrayed you? What reason would I have to defend you when all you’ve ever done is kick me?” 

Harry looked to Victor, and noted the slight cave in his facial expressions. “Going to answer?” he asked because he knew by now there was nothing left they could get out of her. 

“No. I don’t have to answer her,” said Victor, drawing himself up. 

“You have no answer, and no doubt someone else like me is going to come along soon enough with the way you treat everyone you see as lesser than you. Especially that bitch of a mother of yours,” she spat, and by now Harry knew that the potion was wearing off. Most potions tended to when lycanthropes ingested them. 

Harry stood right then. “Finish her. I’m going to get Wicked Truth.” He stepped over the woman, and waltzed away. He didn’t want to see it because he knew that in any other position he might have let her go. Hell, he’d have even helped get her out of town if she needed, but because of Vittorio she lost that chance. Not that she knew she had one in the first place. She was willing to gamble and trade in one for the other, and despite what Harry knew she was trading in, in the end he couldn’t blame her. 

He didn’t need Victor to show him which coffins belonged to his men, and instead he reached out to the cool threads of connective energy and found his two men side by side. 

“How did you know?” Victor asked who appeared on his left so suddenly. He sounded as if he were far away somewhere in the crevices of his own mind. No surprise, the Ava situation likely caught him entirely by surprise. 

“How can I not know my men?” Harry asked not looking at him as he eased both coffins open with a wave of his hand. “In the end, it was me they chose. Not Jean-Claude.” It would be a few moments before they woke, but Harry could be patient, and from the sounds in the distance there was a cleanup going on. Glancing over at Victor, Harry had this instinctive urge to get to Edward and give him the biggest hug ever for simply being who he was. He wondered briefly how he could have ever been attracted to Victor? He and his tigress seem to be on the same page unlike he and his lioness. 

“That’s not what I meant,” said Victor, running his hand along the closed coffin that had to be his fathers. His eyes were running up and down the rows, not really seeing them. He looked lost, personally. 

“Then what did you mean, Victor?” Harry asked, stroking his hand up and down Wicked’s still chest. He reached over and did the same to Truth if only because they both liked the same things at the same time.

“Ava,” Victor said her name without moving his mouth. 

“I told you. All it takes is the most seemingly insignificant, unwanted person to unravel a lifetime of work. I’ve seen it, over and over and over again. You don’t treat people like rubbish.” 

“We didn’t,” said Victor. “We gave her a high position, we trusted her!” 

Harry shook his head. “By your standards maybe, but what about hers?” 

“You pity her,” said Victor. 

“Yep,” said Harry crossing his arms over his chest. “She was a traitor by your own design.” 

“Makes me wonder how many others have betrayed us. How many others are hiding amongst our clan?” 

“It depends on how you treated them, Victor. You can’t control the base desires of a lycanthrope. You should know that. It’s textbook 101, and yet you denied her even the most basic human and lycanthrope rights.” 

“She was impure-” 

“You are all impure.” 

Victor’s head snapped up. “What?!” 

“Mm, I may not appreciate Vittorio being in my dreams, but men like him don’t often lie. They don’t have any need to lie. I even think they don’t know how to lie. He told me how weretigers came to be. Humans did not mate with tigers. You all come from ancestors who were attacked just like Ava. It’s just a roll of the dice on which color you get. My world was nearly destroyed because of Pureblood ideals, Victor. Whole wars were raged across the world over blood. Hell, even now we have terrorists fighting over blood and religion, and we have Humans First activists baring down on us with their torches and pitchforks. So I don’t understand why you would treat others of your kind like they were worthless. You’re being just like them when you do. You’re nothing special, King or not. Chang Bibiana is nothing special unless you have someone to look up at you, and how can they do that when all you do is step on them?” Just as he said this, Wicked and Truth’s eyes blinked open, and their pretty baby blues stared right at him. “Good evening, boys.” He beamed as they both rose at the same time. 

“You were not easy to guard,” said Wicked. 

Truth climbed elegantly out of the coffin, and checked his belt and sword. “He was very wild last night, brother.” 

“Yes.” 

Harry laughed as he threw his arms around Wicked. “I’m so sorry I gave you trouble, Wicked, but thank you.” He reached up onto his toes and kissed the man’s cool chin. He then did the same with Truth who nuzzled into him. 

“How are they awake before my father?” Victor asked. 

“Jean-Claude is awake and then there’s me,” said Harry with a shrug. He didn’t bother to explain that when Jean-Claude oathed the boys, he pretty much used Harry as the conduit giving him some control over how the vampires were risen. No need to give away all their strength now. 

“Right, the human servant element, which father doesn’t have.” 

“You boys have to be hungry.” He stroked their pale cheeks. “Let’s go get you fed.” 

“What has happened?” 

“I smell blood.” 

“Traitor problem dealt with,” said Harry. 

“Maybe this is what my father meant,” said Victor. 

“Hm?” Harry leaned around to see Victor’s eyes crossed, and his lips pursed. 

“He told us when we brought Ava in to treat her right. But, mother thought he wanted to fuck her so she kept Ava on a tight leash. She gets jealous easily.” 

“Pity you didn’t listen.” Harry hooked his arms between both vampires. He wondered when common decency turned into a game?  _ Such a pity, _ Harry thought. But at least his opinion of Max had gone up. 

Jamil had transformed back into his human self, his clothes were ragged from the sudden change and he had blood stains on his hands. Not a single spot was left on the ground. Harry didn’t ask as he reached over and ran a hand down the man’s chest to repair his clothing. 

Jamil grinned and pulled Harry close out of nowhere. “Lupa.” He sniffed at Harry. It was the closest and friendliest Jamil had ever gotten, making Harry wonder about him. But then, maybe the bloodlust of attacking and then finally getting his prey made Jamil one happy boy, and the way he felt right up against Harry was no surprise. 

“Have fun, Jamil?”

“Loads!” 

Natures, Harry couldn’t break them, and even if he didn’t condone the whole eating thing it was in lycanthropes to hunt their prey and then eat it. It was the way they were, and changing that because he was a bit squeamish was stupid. He kissed Jamil’s cheek. “Go wash up!” 

“He had way too much fun,” said Claudia. 

“As if you didn’t,” said Miles. Both looked pristine, but Harry wasn’t surprised. Rats were shockingly clean eaters. “But what amazes me is how you smelled of wolf earlier, Harry.” 

“He’s a cocktail,” said Claudia.

“I’ll say. I’ve never smelled anything like it, and then you change over to tiger?” 

“And a few others,” said Harry. 

“That should be impossible, I still don’t understand any of this,” Victor admitted. “Father’s not going to rise for another hour. I’m a bit nervous leaving him.” 

“We can always wait for him if it would make you feel any better,” said Harry. “Besides, you need to take your head out of your arse, Victor. You’ve put yourself in a box along with everyone else thinking things are impossible when in reality nothing is impossible.”

“Maybe I do,” said Victor. “Maybe I’ve been seeing through a narrow scope this whole time, and haven’t realized it.” 

Claudia snorted. “I bet you’ve never struggled a day in your life. How could you know to look elsewhere if this is all you’ve seen?” 

“Your father lived in a time where cementing loyalty was very important, and pride in your family was number one,” said Harry. “Those days are gone, but the values are left behind. All over Vegas if you look, Victor. We should meet back up with Edward.” He hadn’t sent anything over their link in case he interrupted Edward’s focus. “He’s going to want to know.” 

“He’s going to be annoyed that he missed the fun.” 

Harry shook his head. “Nah. She was all yours, Jamil.” 

Harry met Edward and Bernardo back up top, and his findings matched exactly what Ava had said. Almost all of Chu had been eaten, and it had been a savage and angry attack. Harry mentally projected to him what happened with Ava. Hermione had blacked out the windows for Wicked and Truth as Stephen and Gregory wrapped themselves around the vampires and stretched out their necks for them. Harry did exactly what his thoughts were thinking earlier as Victor updated Chang Bibiana. He hugged Edward tightly before giving him a bitingly hard kiss that meant a lot more than just a kiss. 

“What was that for, Little Raven?” Edward wrapped his arms around Harry, one hand sliding possessively over his ass.

“Just cause.” Harry said. “ _ No matter the looks, the original is always better. Love me later?” _

“ _ Always.”  _ Edward gave a squeeze to Harry’s ass before their attention was drawn back to others in the room. 

“Ava? Are you sure, Victor?” Chang Bibiana gasped. “After all we’ve done for her?” 

“Positive.” 

Harry turned in Edward’s arm and enjoyed the feel of his weaker one tightly wrapped around him, palm sliding down the back of his pants when hidden from view. He looked over at Hermione who had been glaring at Chang Bibiana. Harry could imagine what the two had talked about. Hermione was a strong no-nonsense woman, and no way in hell would she put up with Chang Bibiana’s narcissism for one second. 

“We should get out of here and let them handle the fall out this will bring to their clan.” Harry whispered in Edward’s ear, low enough that only the weres right next to them could hear. Louder he stated, “We should be getting Wicked Truth back to the hotel and figure out the next move. We’ll leave you to update Max.” 

“Of course, Harry. Will you be alright getting them out?” Victor nodded his head.

“Not a problem with our powers.” Harry reassured as his group moved their way to the exit. “We’ll speak later Victor.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

“Burr, is it me or do I detect a bit of frost toward Victor?” Bernardo was the first to make the comment once they were sequestered in the SUV. He made a shaking sensation with his shoulders and tilted his head. 

“Harry’s respect took a nosedive of epic proportions,” said Claudia, checking her gun and scowling. “Jamil, you messy ass eater. You got blood and some guts in my gun!” 

“You shouldn’t have been holding it during the fun,” said Jamil grinning. 

Hermione frowned at this, but made no comment. “What happened down there exactly?” 

“It was Ava,” said Harry. 

“AVA!?” Crispin and Domino flinched at this. “You’re serious?” 

“But…” 

“The first chick we met?” Bernardo queried. 

“Yep, and it’s no surprise the way they treated her.” Harry tilted his head and looked at Crispin and Domino. “It’s not how you are born boys, it’s what you do with it. Ava had the potential to be a great ally, but your clan screwed it up royally with the way you treated her.” 

“I didn’t treat her like anything,” said Crispin. “I liked her when she wasn’t schlepping for Chang Bibiana.” 

“Anyone can get strong if they have the will to do it,” said Edward. “You never discount those who walk around invisible, they will be your death.” 

“Just like you,” said Harry with a nudge. 

“Yep.” 

“Just found myself very disgusted.” 

“You sure it wasn’t Jamil’s eating habits?” Claudia laughed causing Jamil to scowl at her. 

Harry snickered. “Nope.” Edward would call them evidence cleaners of the best kind. “I pitied her really, and it was one of the rare times where I couldn’t fully blame her for her choices.” 

“That woman is absolutely mad,” said Hermione, shaking her head. “We did not get along.” 

“She didn’t seem too appreciative of you feeding her a dictionary on weretigers,” Lisandro laughed. 

Hermione huffed. “All I said was that no human mated with an actual tiger. Instead, they were all attacked or mauled to near death.” 

“I still can’t believe that’s true, then how do we determine what color we’re going to be?” asked Domino. 

“Luck of the draw or whatever DNA is strongest that enters your body. Oftentimes what you term rare in the world is actually weaker because in normal circumstances the weak DNA would have died while the stronger one would have taken over. It’s not bred in you more than you’re taught to be attracted to your own scent and color, but there are a lot more factors that go into what you become. You’re black and white right? It’s likely what happened was both strands got into the bloodstream and survived, the others didn’t. You also have to remember that you’re human too with human genetics and instincts. Just because you're a tiger doesn’t mean you should throw away the human side because it’s not as strong. You should embrace both sides.” Hermione stated. Harry was glad she had learned to drop the lecturing tone.

“You're not a lycanthrope,” Crispin pointed out. 

“No, but my boyfriend is, and I know how to read.” 

“She’s also around lycanthropes almost twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and she’s a genius.” Harry pointed out, like a proud sibling. 

“But then what about you, Harry?” Domino asked. “How is it that all these strands have survived when normally they’d be canceled out?” Everyone in the SUV laughed, and Harry sulked as he hunkered down next to Edward. 

“He’s a cocktail. No scientific data on him,” said Edward smirking, looping his arm around the man. 

“Harry has always been able to do the impossible,” said Hermione shrugging. “Rules don’t apply to him for the most part. He’s an anomaly.”

“Oh thanks for that,” Harry snarked. 

“She’s not wrong,” said Claudia. 

“Most have given up asking and just accept it as Nimir-Ra,” said Nathaniel with a pretty smile. 

If they thought the traffic was bad earlier that was nothing up until now. “Thank God we have air conditioner,” commented Jamil who was peeking out the side window. 

“I’m just thankful that this car is roomy,” said Crispin. 

“You didn’t like me in your lap?” Gregory tilted his head and batted his pretty eyes. 

“Not when I have to keep my hands to myself,” he said cockily. 

“I see a Jason number two,” Harry mock whispered just as his phone started ringing. He shifted and pulled it out. “It’s SWAT. Hello?” 

“Harry, this is Sergeant Hooper, we need you and your men on the ground as soon as possible.” 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, turning the speaker on so that everyone could hear. 

“We don’t know what the hell’s going on, but we have attacks all around the city. Just about every strip-club in Vegas has been hit, and there’s at least one dead. We’re spread out really thin here right now. Can I ask your location?” 

“Not far outside New Taj.” 

“Let them know that they will be seeing two bodies soon,” said Edward with a nod. 

“We found the lycanthropes responsible, unfortunately we think the Jinn got to them first,” said Harry reading Edward’s mind. “We think Vittorio is doing cleanup work.” Covering their arses was always number one. 

“Shit! All those daytime resting places didn’t pan out, but we found a lot of evidence of both Vittorio and these Jinn from the markers you gave us. Two of the bodies we’ve seen now have been sliced and diced like our own men! We’ve been to five locations now, and still have a half a dozen more to look into.”

“Send us a location, Sergeant.” There were three locations within their vicinity. He hung up with the Sergeant, Harry didn’t know if Vittorio was going to have his vampires attack there or if it would be a ruse. Harry could never tell. 

“What is he going for now?” Bernardo asked. “Is he ramping up to something big?” That was the question wasn’t it? 

“You know these are going to be dead ends?” said Edward. 

Harry nodded. “I know, what do you want to do?” 

“He’s sending us on a chase. He’s splitting up the SWAT, what does that tell you Little Raven?” 

“Whatever it is that he wants, he wants it tonight, and not only that but he’s getting SWAT out of the way.” Edward looked over at Harry who cringed. “He wants me.” 

“I think we should ignore the three, and go back to Club CrimZen.” 

“Don’t forget Trixies,” said Harry. “It’s the female stripclub of Max’s. He’s drawing everyone’s attention around the clubs except for Trixies and CrimZen.” 

“Trixies and CrimZen link together,” Domino told them. 

“Claudia, Lisandro, and Jamil you’re on the submissives,” said Edward. 

“What about us?” asked Crispin. “Shouldn’t we be with Harry to keep this guy from messing with him and trying to steal his control?” 

“You do know your risk getting killed, right, or worse enslaved?” 

“Harry’s already bound us.” 

“And I’ll be ready for his next mind attack,” Harry assured. 

“You also no longer have the annoyance of the Mother of Darkness,” Edward pointed out, finding a break in the claustrophobic traffic. He took a side street, and cut over three blocks before finding a parking garage. 

“What happened to her?” asked Wicked. 

“We destroyed her. At least physically,” said Harry. 

“Interesting,” said Truth. “That would be historical if you succeeded.” 

“If we succeeded is the apt word there,” said Harry. “I know we got her body, but with strong entities like that you can never be too sure.” 

“I guess even proof of head and heart on a platter isn’t definitive,” said Bernardo double checking his own firepower. 

“Nope.” 

“I should call Victor, and let him know the situation.” 

“More meat shields. Do it,” said Edward handing Claudia the keys. “Get the boys back to the villa.” 

“What about you?” asked Jamil. 

“We got it covered, and the way this fight is going to end. It’s probably going to come down to a wild card, I have no doubt. We have to minimize our targets. We don’t know how far his reach extends.”

Victor’s phone continued to ring for some time until his voicemail picked up. “Shit, he’s not answering.” 

“Try Max,” said Edward as he and Bernardo strapped kevlar vests to themselves. Not that it would do much for them, but better safe than sorry unless you were Harry. 

It was two rings and then, “Good evening, Habibi. You’re late to call, I’m sorry to say but Max is indisposed right now.” 

“Vittorio,” said Harry evenly as Edward raised his head and narrowed his eyes. 

“I must admit to my surprise that it took you so long to figure out the ruse.” 

“Have you seen the traffic?” Harry asked as though he were asking about the weather. 

“Yes, much more traffic than in my time. I’ll give you a free pass just this once. Interesting as it is to see all the human filth so carelessly out and about. Not a single one with any worry about what could happen to them tonight. A half a dozen deaths in one night, and none of them flinch, and continue on about with their sorry lives. I would tell you to bring only yourself, but we both know that the Death who trails beside you would never allow it. So I offer two choices, Habibi. I want you, and one way or another it’s going to happen tonight or not at all.” 

“I’d prefer the second,” he quipped. “I’ve got enough lovers, thanks.”

“Those aren’t your choices. Your choices are do you split yourselves up or do you go together? You make the wrong choice, and it’s bye-bye Las Vegas. I have over twenty operatives in position right now, and every wrong choice will mean more lives. Oh, and I wish to thank you for the cleanup of Ava. Sure, she had potential as a devoted follower, but she killed my Hong.” 

“He left you. He never wanted you. He chose me over you.” 

“Doesn’t matter. He was mine, and no one touches my possessions. So, which door do you choose? CrimZen or Trixies? Both are full of prostitutes, harlots, and catamites. I suggest getting here very soon, Habibi, the night only stays young for so long. I’ll be waiting.” He hung up leaving Harry frowning. 

“That reminds me too much of Voldemort,” said Hermione as she tied her wild hair back into a messy bun. 

“Close enough. What should we do?” Harry asked Edward. 

Edward grinned like a shark. “Fun has only begun, Little Raven. You know that. Hermione and I will take Trixies. You, Bernardo, Wicked and Truth, and the tigers go together to CrimZen.” 

“Perhaps more of us should go with you,” suggested Wicked. 

“You are the two I believe will be more immune to his tricks than Bernardo. If the tiger boys here start getting out of control I expect you to handle them.”

“So split us up.” Truth stated. “Domino and I will stay with Harry and Marshall Spotted-Horse. Wicked with you two and Crispin.”

Edward stared at the vampires long enough to make Domino and Crispin twitch in impatience. “Fine, one of each for both teams.”

“We won’t let you down,” said Crispin. He had accepted a set of knives from Jamil, and Domino had a gun of his own. A real nice Browning that Edward approved of. 

“This isn’t just an attack on us. It’s an attack on everybody. If he wins, we’re all screwed,” said Domino. 

“Not to mention Domino only changed when Harry was about to lose control of his ardeur and shields,” Hermione supplied. 

“Shit, I forgot about that trick of his,” said Bernardo. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been studying on my Occlumency shields,” said Hermione. 

“She is no longer rollable, we have tried,” said Wicked with a nod. 

“She even managed to use remote magic against us when we tried. It was unpleasant,” said Truth. 

“And since most witches and wizards have a natural barricade,” said Harry nodding. “Sounds good to me.” 

Bernardo and Edward shrugged on their Federal Marshal jackets to hide their weaponry, and were soon winding down as the SUV took out of the garage with Claudia at the helm. 

“I know you would have preferred their assistance, but thanks for thinking of the boys.” 

Edward shook his head. “Can’t have your head out of the game, Little Raven. Besides, you’re not the only one who cares.” 

It was the first time Edward ever said it, and it filled Harry with a warmth as he leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek. “Let’s go, Lover. We have a mad man to kill.”

Crispin and Domino lead them through the back-alleys and away from the swell of crowds and bright neon lights, which wasn’t easy. Even the side streets had mini-bars, and places with lit up signs. 

There was a smell of strong liquor and rubbish in nearby bins. Hermione silenced everyone’s footsteps, not that Wicked and Truth needed it, and Harry, Edward, and Bernardo were naturals. But one could never be too cautious. All of them knew they were walking right into a trap, but that’s what Harry and Edward were good at afterall.

Crispin tried the steel door in the back of one large building split into two. “Shit, it’s locked.” 

“Not for long,” said Harry waving his hand causing it to click. Hermione silenced the hinges of the door so that it eased open without squeaking. 

Harry had never heard such silence in the back of a club before. It was so quiet that a pin could drop and everyone would hear it loud and clear. It was so creepy. They were in a long stretch of hallway that went two ways. A bright red bulb above their heads glowed down as if it was predicting what was to come. 

“Trixies,” Crispin thumbed to the left. 

Harry and his men took the right. It was a very long hall that separated the buildings until they reached the door on the end. 

“This will take you to the backrooms, lockers and dressing rooms,” Domino barely spoke from beside him. 

“No reason to be quiet. He already knows we’re here,” said Harry pushing open the door, and stalking through. It smelled of musk, sweat, and various oils. 

A prickle of strong energy began to waft out through the doors and walls of the club making Domino draw a breath, and Harry had to resist rubbing his arms from the itching. It was like the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees, and the various scents began to change, and something that was reminiscent of the sun took its place. 

“Strong,” Truth stated. 

Harry didn’t have to answer as Bernardo naturally fell back behind Truth to take up a more stealthy role. 

They were soon in a big open area with thick drapes in two different doorways. “Go through there to get to the stage,” said Domino. 

Being this silent, Harry had no doubt that the stage was exactly where the fun was going to be. They hadn’t taken more than a couple of steps when the loud shrilling sound of Chang Bibiana wrenched through the air followed by the tang of blood spilling and Domino flinching violently. 

Harry was the first to step out on stage, which seemed to annoy Truth. The room was all lit up, bright white light casting down on the stage where Vittorio was standing between Max and Bibiana. Both were strung up to a tall ancient looking rack, their hands and feet were bound; and both of them were completely nude. Blood was dripping down Chang Bibiana’s chest to her flat white stomach. Max was unharmed aside from the obvious fear in his blue eyes. 

It was also a full house of customers, but one would never know it if they weren’t looking carefully. Every man and woman sat quietly staring straight ahead, transfixed at the scene without saying a word. 

“Welcome, Habibi, to my show. What do you think?” Vittorio had cast most of his top clothing aside, showing his body and scars in all their glory. His hair was out of it’s tie and trailed down over a set of once broad shoulders. One side showed perfection, and the other was a distorted image of the self-loathing that turned Vittorio into the monster that he was today. “She’s strong. She won’t submit to me…” A burnt rubbery finger came up and trailed through Chang Bibiana’s wounds. “She won’t give her or her clan over to me. I hated to rip into the flesh of someone with so much power and potential, but she won’t do what I say! What is it with women, not knowing their stations in life?” 

_ If only Hermione could hear him, _ Harry thought dryly. 

“Never!” Bibiana heaved. “I’ll die with them before I let you…” she screamed when Vittorio slammed a hand down onto her face, and if she’d been human her neck would have not only broken, but likely been torn off. 

“You’re living in the wrong age for suppression, Vittorio, those days are long over.” 

Vittorio smirked. “Not when I’m through.” 

“What do you hope to gain, Vittorio? You won’t rule anything. The Council won’t let you get away with it for too long.” 

Vittorio threw his head back and laughed. “The Council? Hah, as if they could do anything without arguing for a millennia about it first! You know they’ve been in talks over my dearest Night Mother for two millennia now? It took you humans to do something about it, not them!” 

Harry had to give him points for that, the Council were ostensibly slow about getting things done. It was as bad as the human non-magical government. 

“Besides, it was the Night Mother and I who birthed their existence. It all goes back to us, and once I’m back to my full power there is nothing I won’t be able to claim, and you - are that final piece.” 

“You know I’m not going to come quietly.” 

“As if you ever do,” said Truth, causing a few snickers from Domino and Bernardo. 

“Not the time, Truth,” Harry huffed. 

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound it. 

“Of course you won’t come quietly, that’s why I’ve set all this up. Just for you.” He swept his arm around, some of the blood on his hands splattered to the floor, that was when Harry saw the golden ring on the man’s finger glinting in the overhead lights. “You know they are all mine, right? I can have them destroy each other in one single motion. I have them all beneath my grasp. All it takes is one word, Habibi. But, I might be inclined to let them go if you play a game with me.” 

_ What was he wanting? _ Harry couldn’t help but ask inwardly. It was only then that Harry noticed the dancers that were huddled against the wall of the stage. Each one of them were on their knees. 

That was when the air began to move around them, and Harry twirled to the side just in time as he felt the apparition of the Jinn try and touch him. 

“Very good, Habibi. You avoided his touch; not many humans are fast enough or even powerful enough for that. Would you like to see the other human that had potential to take your place?” He asked, smirking. “He just wasn’t up to it, but good try!” He snapped his fingers, and that was when two of Max’s vampires who had been fully taken over appeared from behind the curtain dragging the dripping torn body of Rocco. “Tsk on him. He was trying to save the day. He cared about the monsters or at least he thought he did. He worried about you. You see, he discovered the bugs you placed in the SWAT team, but he told no one on his team about it. You inspire loyalty don’t you, Habibi? I like that quality. It’s an important one to have. It’s the only reason he’s alive.” He was thrown across the stage with a streaking blood stain. “I’ll give him to you for free since you evaded my Jinn. Go on. I promise I won’t bite yet.” 

“Truth.” 

Truth evaded the floating Jinn that stared straight at Harry with two pinpoint yellow eyes. It had a hostile expression on it’s blurred airy face. It’s nose looked like it could have been hooked, but it was hard to tell. It was like a mosaic or a mirage in a desert. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” said Harry. “What kind of game do you want to play?” He could feel Bernardo pass quietly behind him, but made no move to tilt or move his head. Truth had taken a potion off Harry’s belt as he took Rocco to the other side of the stage, well and truly behind them. 

“You do what I say.” 

“No. I don’t like that game. It’s too one sided. Try again,” said Harry. 

Vittorio’s eyes narrowed. “You are risking their lives?” 

“Yep,” said Harry as if he couldn’t care less. 

“Fine. How about this. For every command I give you, and that you do, I’ll let a few of the hostages go.” 

“Mind, body, soul, and all?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” 

“And what happens if I say no?” 

Vittorio walked over to one of the male dancers. He was absolutely beautiful, Vittorio’s type completely. He was a slim figured blond man with pouty lips. His eyes were a lovely pale blue. “I start cutting.” He ran his finger up the man’s cheek causing him to flinch. 

“I wouldn’t do it, Harry. Edward won’t like that,” Bernardo hissed behind him. 

_ True _ , Edward won’t like it. But it would give Edward and Hermione time to do what they needed to do. He didn’t see Victor anywhere nor did he see Rick. He must be elsewhere, maybe pinned by the other Jinn. He wouldn’t be surprised that they would be away from him if Vittorio couldn’t take control of them, the Jinn would. 

“How many is a few?” 

“It depends on how good you are,” said Vittorio. “Up to five.” 

Up to five, and according to the rows of people there were at least 100 in the house tonight.  _ Shit, _ Harry thought. He would have to do twenty commands to get them free. Unless he got close enough and managed to get the ring from him, and then it would give Bernardo and the others time. 

Harry took a step forward with confidence. “Well then. Let’s get started.” 

“Harry!” a shout from behind them, and he knew it was Rocco. “Don’t do it!” 

“Truth. Get him out of here. Safety first,” Harry ordered. 

“Good idea. So, shall we?” 

“What’s your first command?” 

“It’s right here, all for you.” He waved his hand toward Bibiana. “Her blood. I want you to fill your mouth with it.” 

_ Why? _ Harry wondered.  _ What was the point of that? _ But, instead of asking questions that would likely drag things on, Harry approached the dripping and bleeding Bibiana. Her eyes were round, and terrified. “Just suck her blood, is that what you want? Does it turn you on?” 

Vittorio smirked. “I like to watch. I like a show before the end.” 

“Course you do,” Harry muttered, stepping up to the woman, and examining all the slices and cuts that ribboned down her flesh. He could feel his tigers moving through him, the smell of tiger blood was strong. It was metallic, and Harry knew it would have a sweet taste to it. He placed his palms gently onto her small waist. He bent down and began to kiss the blood soaked skin, and he did so with a fervor that he knew would get Vittorio going. 

It was salty and sweet, the coppery taste flooding his mouth as he used his tongue and swiped across her body. To his surprise, she began to moan. Her head falling back as he continued to kiss her stomach. He worked his way up and down to between her breasts, his palms caressing the side of her curves. Her breathing came out heavily, and when Harry pulled back, his lips were covered and stained, but Bibiana’s wounds were beginning to heal slowly. 

“How did I do?” he asked. 

“You have healing properties I see,” said Vittorio. His eyes were full of hungering lust. “I should be mad about that, but I’m intrigued. Did you enjoy that?” 

“Not particularly,” said Harry wiping his mouth. “She’s lovely, but I prefer men.” 

“Fine. You can choose five to leave. Send one of yours to do it.” 

Harry looked over at Bernardo, that would leave only Domino left on stage with him, but that was okay. He could work with that. Bernardo gave Harry a sharp nod. He didn’t need to read Harry’s mind to know what he was getting at as he jumped off the stage and touched five random people. All of them got up like they were puppets. 

“What is the next command?”

“Drain the Master of the City, Maximilian.”

“Is it my choice how to drain him?”

“Yes.”

“You will release five more if I do so?”

“If you make it a good show.”

“Deal.”

“Don’t you touch him!” Bibianna screamed out as Harry moved towards the vampire. “Traitor!”

“Shut her up before you start. She’s ruining my fun.” Vittorio commanded. “Five more will be released.”

Harry waved his hand and cast a Silencio on her just as he came to a stop in front of Max. A quick check revealed ten more humans leaving the room as promised. He stared Max in the eyes, and he was surprised when he saw a glimmer of trust in those eyes. Harry stepped forward, and with Bibiana’s blood still soaking his mouth he reached up onto his toes and kissed Max heavily. He shoved the blood into his mouth as he swept hands up and down the bulging muscled torso. Max responded back, his body whirring and humming as the blood infused his body with a rising temperature. Harry also nicked his tongue on the man’s fang allowing the blood to pour into him, and then he dropped. Kissing down his chest further and further until he got to his knees where the large erect cock was waiting for him. Harry swooped around him with one hand and began to suck. 

He started slow, using his tongue and the blood to moisten the head and then he went deep, taking every inch of him to his balls. Max let out a sound. His hips trying to buck against the cuffs on the rack. Harry shifted his position, never letting go of Max’s cock and made sure to look right at Vittorio who had come closer to watch him. Harry moved up and down, giving the man a suck of his life. Harry released the first wave of Max’s orgasms, and he never stopped. He used a tingle of his ardeur to keep him going. Max was crying and screaming out as he writhed against the rack as Harry did exactly what Vittorio wanted and drained him. He drained and drained and got lost in the salty taste of the cum that splashed into the back of his throat. When he finally pulled away and stood, he smiled and tilted his head. Max was left to slump against the rack.

“Done.” 

“You cheated,” Vittorio said, voice lowering. 

“You never specified how I should drain him. Just to drain him,” Harry said, licking his lips, and making sure that Vittorio could see the white of the man’s cum. 

“You’re correct.” 

“Anything more?” Harry challenged him, and he could see the deep hunger shining in his eyes. 

“You are worthy of Belle Morte’s title, I’d say, Habibi. Come here,” Vittorio ordered. 

Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled. “If I come there, you will release five more right?” 

Vittorio let out an intoxicated laugh. Harry had hit all points of the man’s lust. “I suppose. Just for you.” 

Harry crossed over to stand in front of Vittorio, and Bernardo was permitted to remove five more from the audience. He didn’t flinch when Vittorio seized his chin and drew him closer until their bodies were touching. Harry knew what was going to happen next. “Another five.” His heart was thudding, but it was even. No fear, but instead his tigers were stirring around in a pot of anticipation. They were excited and hungry. Chang Bibiana’s blood was a bit of a rush and mixed with the essence of Max doubled the rushing sensation that ran through his veins. He could taste both their power in the back of his throat, and Vittorio wanting that power, crushed his lips to Harry’s. 

And Harry. Harry gave him his all. He opened his mouth, tilted his head, and he shoved his tongue into Vittorio’s mouth, and spun the man around his fingers as he rubbed right up against him and his scarred body. Vittorio was clutched ever so hard with a want of release that simply wouldn’t come to him. Harry could taste and feel his desperation, the anger and rage that built over the centuries of being half a man and half a vampire, and Harry stuck more inside of his mouth than his tongue. He opened the locks of his ardeur, and he poured it into the man’s mouth. Harry could feel Vittorio’s fangs cut through his tongue, the blood that pooled into his mouth was like an elixir of life to him combined with the ardeur sent all of him spinning. Clasped deep beneath Harry’s grasp as he writhed and thoroughly rolled Vittorio who was so desperate for a release that would never come. Harry knew what he had been setting out to do. If Harry had Bibiana and Max’s blood, then Vittorio could not only take them for his own, but he could take Harry by trying to rip through his marks. But, ah, Harry wasn’t that easy to overcome, and the ardeur took no prisoners. 

Blasts were heard in the room, the freezing sensation of potions being smashed into the ground, the sound of doors opening, but no longer did Vittorio care as Harry sucked him down. Harry dragged his palm down Vittorio’s scarred chest to a cock that hadn’t worked in centuries, and when he squeezed Vittorio let out a cry inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry reached up and seized his hair with his spare hand and tilted it down so that they were more level. “You want more?” Harry hissed against his blood soaked fangs. 

“Please… release me!” Vittorio cried out in a strangle, and so Harry did. He released Vittorio while at the same time destroying his will. It was no wonder that Belle could take Kings for herself, and rule a universe with a power like this. A power that once cast could never be undone, and that wanting feeling would forever haunt. Harry drained him of every last drop and at the same time he slipped the ring off Vittorio’s finger as he grew colder and colder until he collapsed with a boneless flop. He fell onto his back without a care, and Harry didn’t flinch when Crispin and Domino descended on him having fully transformed into their weretigers and tore into him. They were soon joined by the others who had been taken captive for a feeding frenzy. 

Harry turned just in time to the feel of heat and flame of Edward toasting one of the Jinn, and Hermione running along the rows to obliviate and free all the humans in captivity. Bibiana and Max had come down off the rack sometime during all of this. Likely freed by Wicked and Truth.

“You rolled him,” Max’s voice was thick and heavy, and his body was still trembling from the multiple orgasms incurred on him. 

“Did you really think I was going to kill him,  _ Chang Bibi _ ?” Harry drawled looking over his shoulder at the glaring woman. “I not only healed you, but I’ve powered your husband up to take back his city.” 

“Indeed you did,” said Max stroking Harry’s cheek. “I never thought different. Your hand of friendship is never taken back, of that I know.” Harry waved his hand, and Max and Bibiana were both clothed respectively. He made to leave when Max started laughing. “My dear, would you please release my wife?” 

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asked. “She’s much more pleasant like this.” 

Her glare intensified, and Max chortled and wiped at his mouth. “As true as that is…” 

Harry playfully sighed and rolled his eyes as he waved his hand causing Bibiana to cough. “How dare you!?” 

“Down!” Max ordered sending Bibiana to her knees. “Be grateful, Bibi, and thank him for his services. Now!” He pushed his power into her causing her spine to bow. 

“You know, Max, I think she’s just jealous because I did it better,” Harry mock whispered, making Max disguise a smile as Bibiana straightened her shoulders. 

“I  _ am _ , grateful.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” By the time he looked back there was not much left of Vittorio. “Can you please order them to leave his head intact?” Harry asked Max. “For identification purposes of course.” 

“Of course. We do not wish to be in trouble with the locals,” said Max. 

“I’m sure Rocco can testify on our behalf,” said Harry, noticing the man almost fully healed. “I’ll leave you to it. Give me my boys back when they’re done.” He made to leave when Chang Bibiana stopped him. 

“How could Jean-Claude of St. Louis hold someone such as you?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your power. How? How did you gain all the power of the weretigers?” 

“An attack. As usual,” said Harry. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He tried to walk away, but Chang Bibiana called him back again. 

“Do you have any idea what kind of power you hold? What you could do with that? And so you’re just going to waste it on a pretty face?” 

“Bibi…” Max said in warning. 

Harry stopped and looked over at her. “That pretty face is one of the men I love with all my heart and soul. I’d trade every ounce of power I possess for one more day with my men. There’s no amount of power out there that would ever love you back like a good man does.”

“Or three,” Edward hissed right up against his ear. His breaths hot, and made Harry smile as he tilted his head slightly to see those cold blue eyes baring down on him. 

“Or a hundred, Lover,” he whispered and kissed Edward for all it was worth, and he projected what he felt for all them through their links so that Micah and Jean-Claude knew that they would never be left out. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

He agreed to meeting the SWAT team at the hospital the very next morning. Edward had gone to the station with Bernardo with the head of Vittorio. Harry wanted no more part of the police department if he could help it. Lieutenant Grimes and his SWAT team were waiting for him in the lobby when he arrived with Domino and Crispin. 

Last night had been exhausting for everyone, and he knew they were still cleaning up. As soon as Vittorio was rolled he had released his hold on every mezmorized vampire. Most of them survived, and at Harry’s request the Governor had pardoned them. Harry had managed to get proof of Chu, Sebastian, and Ava to close the case on the fallen members of SWAT. Sebastian and Chu’s DNA matched what they left on the bodies, and they blamed Ava on Vittorio. 

And so now, here he was at Clark County General, the Doctors didn’t look very hopeful. 

“Can you really do it?” asked Santa as he was led to the room where all the men were sleeping in a row. 

“Yes,” said Harry feeling the magic in the room that had been cast over them. 

“What was that that you used on the Jinn?” It seemed that Hooper and his men had come in at the tail end of the final fight. All of them had been separated by Vittorio only for Rocco to get an SOS to them once he came to. He had cited Truth as being the one to save his life by pumping him full of healing potion. Shaw wasn’t happy about that, but whatever. No one cared about Shaw, and no longer was he running the show. It seemed that the higher ups had grown tired of him, and he was currently taking a leave of absence, and whether that would be permanent or temporary was up for debate. 

“Hermione’s creation,” Harry answered. “It acts like a molotov cocktail but instead of flames it freezes everything it comes in contact with.” 

“So if you freeze the air you could take it out?” Moon asked wide-eyed. “And here I had an Arabic spell I managed to dig out.” 

“Good going on the spell, but it wouldn’t have been fast enough,” said Harry. “Someone would have lost limbs.” 

Rocco nodded. “I had never seen anything like it. It was like a demon.” He rubbed his chest where the Jinn had shredded him. He was lucky to be upright and not paralyzed or dead. 

“Close. Not quite, but close. It’s another point in the ‘do not make slaves out of people for being special’ column.” 

“What do you mean?” Davey asked, coming around the side. 

“You make a slave out of someone, they’re going to want revenge eventually. It’s what happened to Ava, what happened to Sebastian, and all the others. You make them slaves, and given the chance they will fight to break free. At all costs. Now, shall we wake your boys?” 

“Please,” said Hooper. 

Hermione had theorized that maybe a powerful enervate needed a little extra boost, and after seeing Harry’s ardeur at work for the first time, she thought that maybe infusing his spells with the ardeur would have more of an impact. She’d never understood his and Jean-Claude’s ability up until that point. She was a bloody scary genius. 

Harry walked around to the first one, and he let a hand fall on the man’s leg as he called upon his magic and the ardeur. A shimmer of warmth hit the air instantly making men around him draw deep breaths. A noise from behind him could be heard, but he didn’t stop as he whispered. “Enervate!” 

Eyes of brown snapped open as the lust from Harry’s powers reached in and grabbed hold of the man and pulled him right out of his sleep. 

“Hah!” It didn’t matter if he had instant erection. Harry moved to the second, doing the exact same thing. More and more ardeur was released through each of the men, and Harry woke them all, sending doctors and nurses to their sides. 

And when he was done, he turned and smiled at all the wild-eyed men staring at him, and one look downward showed exactly what they were feeling. 

“Sorry about that,” said Harry with an innocent tilt of his head. 

Rocco took in a deep breath. “Your power…” 

“We are all human vampires are we not?” Harry asked. “Some have the ability to feed on fear. Some have the ability to feed on pain and even memories and secrets. My power? It’s sex. All sex.” 

“Is that why Vittorio wanted you so badly?” asked Grimes gulping. 

“Yes and no. I think he wanted me to kill him.” 

“How so?” asked Hooper who was hiding his erection with his crossed arms. 

“Before blood intake a vampire’s core temperature runs about fifty to seventy degrees depending on various factors, but every mouthful of blood shoots that blood pressure up, up, and up, and all that feeling goes straight to most vital muscles. It turns everything that was off, on.” 

“So it’s like taking a bottle of viagra?” Rocco theorized. 

“In a way. Yes. But imagine, going hundreds of years with those instincts, those feelings, that high blood pressure, but being unable to do anything about it.” 

“Enough to make anyone insane,” Santa agreed. 

“Exactly. He could not perform. He could feel it. He could wish for it. He could see it. But he couldn’t do it. Not to say this was his only issue. He was one of the first after all. But it fueled him. Imagine coming from that time period into this one where we’re all sexually free to have a choice? But he has no choice. It would make a lot of people angry. Especially someone considered the ‘Father’ of vampires. In the end, he wanted release. He thought I could release him. He thought I could heal him of this issue with my own powers.” 

“So he didn’t want to take over Las Vegas?” 

“Oh he did. Make no mistake. But, I gave him his first orgasm in centuries. A real orgasm. It killed him. We all know that serial killers have a death wish.” 

“Death by sex.” 

“What a way to go.” 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “You said it. He hated it, and he loved it. If he couldn’t chase sex then he could chase power, which was part of his goal.” 

“So he chased you, and you won,” said Rocco. 

“Not me. We,” Harry corrected. “And now, I better get going. Ted should be done at the station.” 

“You sure you don’t want to consider a job with us?” asked Grimes one more time. “I swear we wouldn’t let Shaw interfere.” 

Harry laughed. “Sorry, Lieutenant. I’m happy in St. Louis. Everyone I love is there.” 

“I had to try.” 

“But I do have a number to be reached if you have an issue. Hermione does too. She’s the one you want to go to. She’s brilliant.” 

Rocco insisted on walking him out, and they took the elevator. “I’ve removed your bugs,” he said once the double silver doors closed. 

“Figured you would,” said Harry as he hit the ground floor button. 

He turned to Harry. “Thank you, Harry.” 

“For what?” Harry asked. 

“You saved everyone’s lives. You even touched that… _thing_. All to protect the innocent. Feeding on sex or not you could not have enjoyed that,” he said wide-eyed. 

“Good thing I had Max first then,” said Harry with a tilt of his head. “But, I am happy to hear that you were willing to protect them.” 

Rocco choked at this. “Can I ask… what was his plan, exactly? It couldn’t have been all about sex.” 

“No. Just half of it. I house a particularly rare lycanthrope strain. One that hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years. He could not take control of Chang Bibiana. She was too strong, and he wasn’t strong enough to command her. He wanted me to ingest her blood, and then take the control away through me.” 

“Why was he so confident it would work?” 

“I guess he knew someone with my ability,” he said thinking of Belle Morte. “But, he forgot that I’m not a vampire. I’m a human, Rocco. We change every day. We are always growing and we never stop. My power has grown into my own. It’s not the original in the way that he knew it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The original feasted on lust. It knew nothing more than what it was designed for, but my ability - it runs deeper. I need a connection. I need…” He stopped and thought about it. 

“Love?” Rocco tried. 

“Yeah. It needs love or it’s not satisfied.” 

“That’s why you dived into my most intimate memory.” 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. “Hey! You started it, mister!” 

“Yes, I think I kind of did. I was really curious about you. We’ve all read your essays and papers you’ve done.” 

“Then why did you treat me like rubbish?” 

Rocco bowed his head. “It was not our intention.” 

“No, but it was Shaw’s and you let him.” 

“We didn’t have a choice, the only one above him was the Chief of Police, and he agreed with Shaw.” 

“Well hopefully that changes. You almost lost your entire SWAT last night.” 

“Yeah, that realization kicked them in the teeth for sure,” said Rocco. “I ah - did not tell them about what you did to Max.” 

Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t. I’m not ashamed of it. Vittorio commanded me to drain him. He never said how to drain him.” 

As the elevator dinged, Harry smiled when he saw Crispin and Domino waiting for him. “See you later, Rocco.” 

“Same to you, Harry.” 

Harry stepped out as both men wrapped around him on each side, and they met the SUV waiting outside in the lot. Edward slipped out, and Harry let go of them to hug and kiss the man. 

“Ready, Little Raven?” 

“Yep!” Harry slid in from Edward’s side to settle beside Bernardo who he kissed on the cheek. “Let’s go eat somewhere and have some fun!” 

“We are in Vegas,” Bernardo offered. 

“And with Alpha and Toy coming in tonight to help go over venues, it’s going to be an interesting night to say the least,” said Edward slamming the door shut as Harry was kissed on the cheek by all of his lovely boys. 

“Interesting?” Harry grinned. “More like fun, Lover.” 

“That too.” 

Vittorio was dead, and as far as they knew the Mother of Darkness had been blown up. Maybe now things would slow down enough for them to not only marry, but for them to enjoy what was left of Vegas. It wasn’t a bad life, and with his two new boys it was only going to get better. Then again what was better than falling asleep between his three men as they talked with Max and Victor about venues and possible locations of their wedding. 

Love wasn't skin deep, and there was nothing else that could compare. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another completed! Next in the series, Salacious Flirtations, will come out on the 24th! 
> 
> Title: Salacious Flirtations  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: What happens when you mix a determined client, a desperate Pride, and a one-night stand that Harry never thought he’d see again? Its recipe for disaster or matchmaking, it depends on who you ask. And then there’s Peter and his raging teenage hormones.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Explicit Sex, Handjobs, Blowjobs, Character Death, Harry Plays
> 
> Beta and Co-Author: The absolutely sensational KimpatsuNoHoseki

**Author's Note:**

> Book: Skin Trade, #17 in the AB series.  
> Time: August 2008
> 
> Various Ages:  
> Harry - 28  
> Teddy - 10  
> Edward - 38  
> Micah - 28  
> Logan - 29  
> Jason - 24  
> Hermione - 28  
> Domino - 23  
> Nathaniel - 22


End file.
